Guerras perdidas
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Amores no correspondidos, conspiraciones e historias de un pasado lejano. Dorothy ama a Quatre, Quatre ama a Trowa y Trowa... quien sabe. 03x04xD o algo asi. NEW CHAPTER 17! Una tragedia ocurre en medio de la obra, ya recordará Quatre? ATENCIÓN ANTES DE FIN DE AÑO 2012 HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC, ESTÉN ATENTOS.
1. En el máximo de los secretos

_Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer fic largo de Gundam W. Esta nota no está de puesta de modo caprichoso así que léanla. Como ya ha pasado casi un año desde que comencé este fic, he cambiado alguna cosas aquí._

_Este fic contiene/ contendrá temáticas fuertes así que si son sensibles a alguno de ellos les convendría abstenerse de ellos. Sé que una persona madura en edad y desarrollo mental podrá entenderlo fácilmente; yo lo calificaría apto para "mayores de 16 años", pero bueno, cada uno sabe lo que le corresponde. Cuando me refiero a diferentes temas sensibles se entiende por esto mismo: sexo, política, religión, etc, etc. Si esto fuera una película norteamericana no sería necesario aclarar, pero como es un fic, bien vale que lo diga._

_Segundo, yo no soy escritora de yaoi de oficio, particularmente no soy una fanática rabiosa ni nada. Y no es porque sea anti-yaoi, cada uno es fan de lo que se le dé la gana y de verdad conmigo ningún problema. Sin embargo este fic se mueve entre el yaoi y el no-yaoi. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Que contiene algo de temática yaoi ( lo que no significa contenido, tal vez no se entienda la diferencia, pero trataré de explicarlo). De todos modos esto sólo será uno de los temas del fic. He leído bastantes fics yaois para tener una idea clara de cómo es el género, pero la verdad no coincide mucho con la idea que se trata de transmitir aquí. Como escritora me gusta siempre explorar nuevos terrenos y al casi año del inicio parece haber sido bastante bien recibido este fic como es, así que seguiré así._

_Si quieren leer una historia interesante, pues espero que esta satisfaga sus expectativas, pero no esperen una novela rosa ni nada por el estilo, porque se sentirán decepcionados. No es una comedia ni una historia teenager ( que ojo, no es que no me guste ni que no haya escrito) así que si han leído otros trabajos míos no traten de compararlo con este. Igual no es un dark permanente ni nada de eso, más se acercaría a cosas como "La visión de Escaflowne" o el mismo "Evangelion"; dos series dónde se trataban temas fuertes pero no hacían hincapié en lo oscuro de la trama (bueno, quizás Eva no tanto...)._

_Bueno, yo ya he hablado, ahora estoy en manos de ustedes. Si tienen dudas, críticas, y por casualidad felicitaciones pueden dejar mensajes o escribirme a y con gusto les responderé todo lo que quieran decirme._

_Vicky Yun_

_Primer edición: Septiembre 2005_

_Revisado en: Julio de 2006_

* * *

Tengo un secreto que tortura mi alma... Mi corazón alberga un amor que no debe ser; que está prohibido a los ojos de este mundo... Por eso mis labios deben permanecer sellados, me llevaré este amor que me consume hasta el día en que deje de respirar, nadie lo sabrá y menos tu, porque si lo hiciera te arrastraría hasta mi propio abismo y no podría soportar que ambos cayéramos... no lucharé por tu corazón porque aunque lo consiguiera, te condenaría a las miradas acusadoras de la gente que no nos entendería... ellos no comprenderían nuestros motivos y nos perseguirían hasta que logren separarnos... y eso ya no lo soportaría... Además, no quiero para ti una vida llena de vergüenza como es la mía por sentir esto que siento, por sentir este amor que no va con las reglas de un mundo mezquino que destruye todo aquello que no entiende; no, yo no puedo pedirte semejante sacrificio, así que solamente yo llevaré esta carga en el más absoluto de los secretos... pero como no puedo vivir sin ti y todavía no me siento en condiciones de morir estaré siempre a tu lado, sin que sospeches jamás de mis verdaderos sentimientos... velaré siempre por tu felicidad aunque signifique que nunca podré confesar que te pertenezco... y cuando llegue el momento de separarnos definitivamente (no está tan lejos; lo sé bien) este amor se consumirá como lo hacen las velas, que brillan en la noche con su mayor intensidad antes de morir...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_GUERRAS PERDIDAS _

_CAPÍTULO UNO: En el máximo de los secretos_

Año 199 AC.

En la oficina central de los Preventers, una reunión secreta se está llevando a cabo.

-Escúchame por favor. Supongo que estás conciente del riesgo que corres al aceptar esta misión, pero como tu jefe debo recordártelo una vez más. Recuerda que aún estás a tiempo de decir que no, ya que te ofreciste voluntariamente, pero una vez que sepas los detalles ya no podemos dar marcha atrás.

-No se preocupe, coronel Une. –responde una voz de mujer. -No tengo nada que perder.

-Bien. Como seguramente sabrás, no todas las personas están de acuerdo con los términos de finalización de la guerra, y otros quieren sacar ventaja de ellos. Tu misión será tratar de obtener la mayor información posible sobre quienes son y que pretenden.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es cuidarte. Voy a serte sincera, yo no estoy de acuerdo en mezclar civiles en los problemas que debe resolver los Preventers...

-Pero... yo no soy un civil cualquiera, Coronel Une.

-Lo sé, además el agente Wind te recomendó especialmente para la misión. Utilizarás tu verdadera identidad para no levantar ninguna sospecha, ya que nadie te relaciona con los Preventers... pero para comunicarte con nosotros y en todos los registros, tu nombre en clave de ahora en más será Mireya. Recuerda que el carácter de esta misión es confidencial, incluso para el presidente y sus ministros. ¿Comprendido?

-Sí, coronel. Lo comprendo.

-Bien, en ese caso, estos son los detalles de tu primera misión...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En algún hogar de L2...

-¡Quatre, bienvenido! –exclama Dúo al ver a su compañero de guerra. –¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

-Es verdad. –sonríe el rubio ampliamente. –¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Je! No tengo nada de lo que quejarme. El taller mecánico ha progresado y yo también... –dice Dúo con su habitual expresión de desparpajo y confianza. –Mira, Hilde, Quatre ha venido a visitarnos.

-Bienvenido, Quatre. –lo saluda la chica con un abrazo. –Me alegro de que hayas venido, porque así Dúo me va a dejar terminar de doblar la ropa en paz. Voy a buscar café...

Hilde trata de irse a la cocina pero Dúo la abraza por detrás de la cintura y trata de darle un beso en el cuello a lo que ella se escapa. Quatre sonríe, los otros dos se dicen algo en secreto, al parecer Dúo quiere que le de un beso y ella no quiere, después él le murmura algo en el oído y ella lo reprende con la cara totalmente roja, hasta que logra finalmente irse.

-Vaya, veo que de verdad te está yendo bien¿eh?

-Bueno, es que soy un chico con suerte. –guiña un ojo. -¿Y tu como has estado? No te he preguntado nada sobre ti.

-Bueno, yo... como siempre... las empresas y los problemas de las colonias siempre hay problemas... Además de que esta época del año no es muy buena para mí... Esta es la época en que murió mi padre, nunca fue una fecha fácil de llevar pero este año creo que se va a poner peor... sobre todo ahora que sé la verdad. Yo.. no sé si cargarte con esto.

-¿La verdad¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno... todo empezó hace un mes, cuando recibí una visita de mi hermana Iria. Hacía dos años que no nos veíamos así que me sorprendió cuando la encontré esperándome en la recepción de la oficina. Ella me hizo una pregunta parecida a la tuya...

Quatre's Flashback

Iria Winner conversa con su hermano menor, Quatre, actual jefe de la Winner Corp.

-Quatre¿estás bien? Te noto muy cansado... no luces bien.

-Ah, no es nada. Hace dos meses que duermo poco, eso es todo...

Ahora estamos trabajando en un proyecto de ampliación de una de las colonias en L4, pero los inversionistas no están muy seguros. Además las finanzas del Terraforming Mars no están de lo mejor, y los políticos no parecen muy favorables a invertir en proyectos anteriores, todos se lanzan como desesperación a las nuevas tierras y no quieren proyectos "de rentabilidad incierta", como mejorar la calidad de vida de la gente de las colonias...

-Los políticos son muy volubles, Quatre. Papá solía tener los mismos problemas.

La mirada de Quatre se entristece al recordar que en poco tiempo será otro aniversario de la muerte del Sr.Winner.

-Sí, pero él... él sabía como lidiar con ellos, en cambio yo... Muchas veces me pregunto que haría papá en tal o cual situación. Quizás no soy el adecuado para esto...

Iria le sonríe al joven rubio con una sonrisa tierna, muy parecida a la de Quatre.

-Hermanito... Aunque papá nos quería a todos, solía decir sobre ti que tenías un corazón muy fuerte. Tu eras su favorito, porque él podía ver en ti el corazón lleno de bondad y fuerza que tenía tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? –abre los ojos grandes mientras se incorpora de su silla. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Quatre, tu eres hijo de nuestro padre al igual que yo y el resto de nuestras hermanas, pero... tu no naciste de un tubo de prueba, tú si tuviste una madre.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces... ¿Quién era¿Por qué no la conozco?

-Tu madre era la esposa de papá, se llamaba Quaterine Winner. No te puedo decir que sepa muy bien los detalles de su relación, pero sí puedo decirte que ella lo amó tanto como para tener un hijo, con lo que ello implicaba...

-Pero entonces… Todas esas cosas que le dije a papá... fui tan injusto. ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad?

Los ojos de Quatre se humedecen un poco, Iria baja la vista y camina por la oficina.

-No sé bien... Supongo que quiso ahorrarte la angustia de saber como fue la muerte de tu madre, que no te sintieras culpable por ello... el decía que era para que no te sintieras distinto de nosotros, además creo que debió haber sido algo muy angustiante también para él de recordar. Desde que tu mamá murió, no quiso tener otra esposa ni ningún otro hijo...

La mujer se acerca a su hermano y pone sus manos en sus hombros, diciendo:

-...Él nunca quiso que sufrieras, pero yo sé bien que él tenía su fe puesta en ti y esos enojos que tenía contigo no eran más que su deseo ferviente de que triunfaras.. así que no debes pensar en si haces bien o mal. Quatre, tu eres el pasado y el futuro al mismo tiempo, así que no seas tan duro contigo. Te he contado hoy esto no para mortificarte, sino para que te ayude a pensar. Papá está vivo en ti, y tu madre también, porque pese a lo mucho que haya avanzado la ciencia, la única verdadera vida eterna es la que se alcanza a través de los hijos. No lo olvides nunca, por favor...

Fin del flashback.

-Desde esa conversación con mi hermana, ha pasado casi un mes. Y no puedo decir que he estado en mi mejor momento desde entonces...

-Ya. Comprendo.

Dúo se queda callado, por un momento le parece que su amigo se va a poner a llorar. Pero el muchacho rubio sólo levanta la mirada y le sonríe, aunque de un modo triste.

-Yo la verdad no quiero molestar a nadie con mis cosas. Perdóname que te pase todo este problema a ti, pero es que de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien...

-¡Pero Quatre¡No digas eso! La verdad yo me siento muy halagado que me hayas contado todo esto... nunca creí que me tuvieras tanta confianza...

-Claro que si, eres mi mejor amigo...

-¿Yo? Creí que sería Trowa...

Quatre se detiene en seco: sin darse cuenta cometió un error, y para ser sinceros, no es tan grande su confianza como para decirle "tanto" como para aclarar el malentendido.

-Bueno... yo me refería a que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Dúo...

-Bah, y yo que ya me estaba sintiendo importante. –responde el joven de trenza riéndose. –Mira Quatre, yo te aprecio mucho de verdad lo digo y entiendo que haya sido un golpe muy fuerte saber es historia pero...

-Perdonen que me meta, pero... creo que no deberías estar triste por lo que ocurrió... –la voz de Hilde se escucha nuevamente en el salón.

Dúo mira a su novia con extrañeza, lo mismo que Quatre. Ella deja las tazas de café en la mesa, luego se sienta a un lado de Dúo y sigue hablando.

-Yo sé que lo triste que es perder a una familia, porque yo perdí a mis padres en la guerra, al igual que habrá pasado seguramente con los de Dúo, y con otras personas también... A lo que me refiero que es veo que estás triste por tu mamá y que de algún modo te sientes culpable de su muerte, pero estás cometiendo un error...

-Hilde... –murmura el chico de la trenza.

-Tu hermana tuvo razón en lo que dijo. Un niño es lo más hermoso que una mujer puede aspirar a tener, y si ese hijo es del hombre que ama, entonces no le importaría jamás arriesgar la vida en pos de ese amor. Tu madre murió muy joven, es verdad, pero muy feliz porque pudo tener todo aquello que pretendió de la vida... si hubiera sido yo, supongo que haría lo mismo pero no querría que llorasen mi muerte y sumiera en tristeza a los que me quieren...

Quatre se queda muy sorprendido; quizás esta siendo muy egoísta al pensar que fue el único que sufrió grandes pérdidas en la vida. Dúo abraza a su mujer y la lleva hacia su pecho, el abrazo dura bastante.

-¡Ay, que manera de hablar tonterías, mujer! –le dice mientras se seca algunas lágrimas de los ojos. –Ya, ve a preparar un poco más de café, que este ya se enfrió y no me quiero arruinar la garganta...

Hilde se retira de la habitación, accediendo al pedido de Dúo; el vuelve a sonreír.

-Ah... esta chica es especial, solo que a veces habla demasiado, como yo...

-Se ve que te ama de verdad...

Maxwell se acerca a su amigo y viendo que su chica no lo está mirando, se anima a confesar:

-Sí... La verdad debo decirte que cuando empezamos a estar junto era todavía la época de la guerra y en ese momento no lo vi como algo que fuera ir demasiado lejos, pero después vino lo de la nave Libra en que casi se muere (bueno, casi nos morimos todos, pero ella más)... ahí se me hizo bien claro todo lo que me pasaba con ella. Y ahora... la verdad es que la tengo bien clavada adentro del pecho, Quatre. Ahora puedo decir con seguridad de que es _ella _¿entiendes?

-Sí. Tienes mucha suerte, Dúo. No lo vayas a desperdiciar¿eh?

Hilde vuelve a entrar, ya con la sonrisa recuperada, y con más café para los invitados.

-¡Claro, claro¡Por eso pienso que es mejor invertir el capital en autos usados y después venderlos por debajo del precio de lista de los nuevos! –se ríe Dúo, mientras le guiña un ojo a su amigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_I don't have plans and schemes_** _/ Yo no tengo planes ni proyectos  
**And I don't have hopes and dreams**/ __Y no tengo esperanzas y sueños  
**I, I, I don't have anything**/ Yo, yo, yo no tengo nada  
**Since I don't have you **/ Desde que no te tengo_

**_And I don't have fond desires_** _Y no tengo ardientes deseos  
**And I don't have happy hours** / __Y no tengo horas felices  
**I don't have anything** / Yo no tengo nada  
**Since I don't have you /** Desde que no te tengo_

**_Happiness and I guess_** _Felicidad y yo creo  
**I never will again** / Nunca seré de nuevo  
**When you walked out on me** / Cuando tú te marchaste  
**In walked ol' misery** / Ingresó la vieja miseria  
**And she's been here since then** /Y ha estado acá desde entonces_

Días después…

Quatre contempla el cielo desde la terraza de su mansión. Piensa en su conversación con Dúo sobre Hilde... lo envida realmente. Al menos su vida es mucho más sencilla y más tranquila, al menos el tiene la suerte de poder estar con quien realmente ama y que esa persona correspondiera a ese sentimiento. Al menos él no tiene la responsabilidad de cargar con la vida de tantas personas que dependen de sus decisiones. Al menos él puede pedirle a alguien que lo cuide cuando se siente mal o se siente abatido. Sí tan sólo pudiera decirle a Trowa como eran realmente las cosas, tal vez pudiera quitarse toda esa tristeza que en estos momentos trata de devorarle el alma.

"Papá, quizás si tu estuvieras aquí me aconsejarías qué hacer..."

El joven heredero de los Winner suspira y luego de sentir unos pasos, dice:

-Puedes entrar, Rashid.

-Amo Quatre¿qué le ocurre? Los demás y yo hemos observado que no ha estado bien desde la visita de su hermana...

-Muchas cosas... quisiera explicarlo pero la verdad, no sé por donde empezar...

-Lo que usted necesita amo Quatre, es una compañera...

El joven sonríe amargamente, como si de algún modo la respuesta no lo sorprendiera. Evidentemente Rashid está muy lejos de conocer sus verdaderos problemas. Luego dirige su vista hacia abajo y contesta.

-No es tan fácil, Rashid. Incluso aunque encontrase a esa persona, quien sabe si podría ser feliz con ella...

-¿Y porque no sería así?

-Pues... no sé como explicarlo, pero tengo la sensación de que eso nunca va a pasar. Sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo qué, amo Quatre?

-Hay algo que he estado pensando recientemente. En todo este tiempo que he estado al mando de la corporación Winner, siento que me he acercado a comprender un poco más los problemas que tenía que enfrentar mi padre, y uno de ellos era la soledad. Y la verdad no deseo vivir toda mi vida sólo...

Rashid observa a su amo sin comprender bien lo que quiere decirle. Quatre se da vuelta y luego dirige su mirada a la Luna, que desde la colonia se ve mucho más cercana que desde la Tierra.

-...por tanto he pensado que quizás me gustaría tener un hijo, pero eso tampoco es tan fácil...

-Comprendo, aunque siempre queda la posibilidad de que tuviera un hijo por medio de la ciencia... pero presiento que eso ya lo sabe.

-Rashid, no te ofendas por favor, pero... yo creo que los hijos deben tenerse entre dos personas que se aman y no de otra manera. No me malentiendas, no estoy juzgando a quienes piensen de otra forma. Tu bien sabes que en una época era ilegal tener hijos excepto por tubos de prueba, pues era demasiado peligroso para las mujeres...

La familia Winner no era la excepción, pero mi madre eligió ir contra el destino y me dio a luz. Sin embargo al hacerlo perdió la vida ella.

-¿Fue de eso que habló con su hermana la última vez?

-Sí. Y hay algo más. ¿Tú sabes porque mis hermanas son todas mujeres? Fue porque el factor que provoca las anomalías lo transmitían los hombres. De esa manera, con la tecnología que hay ahora, ellas pueden llevar una vida normal. Sin embargo, como yo fui concebido de modo natural, era imposible cambiar el sexo y nací varón. Así que si tengo un hijo, lo más probable es que condene a su madre a la muerte...

-Yo... yo no sé que decirle... –murmura el jefe de los Magnac entristecido. –Si yo puedo ayudarlo en algo...

-Está bien, ya me he resignado a mi suerte. Como vez, mis problemas son de muy difíciles solución.

Rashid pone una mano en el hombro de su amo y él sonríe tristemente.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a cambiar, ya es hora de irme. No es que quiera ir a ninguna fiesta hoy, pero no tengo opción. Habrá gente y al menos tengo que hacer acto de presencia.

-Entonces iré a preparar sus cosas. Con permiso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hotel Regina, en la colonia X18999, del sector L1.

En la fiesta se festeja el cumpleaños del líder de la colonia, Thomas Palmer. Los temas que se conversan no son de gran relevancia, ante todo son reafirmaciones de sus proyectos para el espacio. Pero todo eso no le interesa demasiado a Quatre; su cabeza no puede quitarse el pensamiento de que en una noche como esa, había muerto su padre y que todo esa gente que allí está presente, no levantó ni una sola voz de protesta. Después de mantener algunas conversaciones casi forzadas con sus colegas, más bien se limita a observar lo que se dice. Observa la reunión, nada indica que pase algo que sobresalga, entonces hace lo que nunca; toma una copa de champagne y comienza a beber; quizás por una vez deba romper las reglas... Quatre sale del salón justo antes de que pudiera ver la llegada retrasada de otra invitada.

-¡Señorita Catalonia! –exclama el Sr. Palmer al ver a la recién llegada. -¡Qué sorpresa verla por aquí¿Ha venido acompañando a la señorita Darlian?

-La Ministra Darlian no ha podido venir, pero le envía sus más cálidos saludos por su cumpleaños y en su lugar me enviaron a mí. Espero que no se sienta decepcionado con el cambio, Sr. Palmer...

-Claro que no, es bienvenida. Siéntase como en su casa...

La mujer sólo sonríe y contesta:

-Tenga de seguro que lo haré, señor presidente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La hora va pasando y el joven heredero de los Winner sigue allí en el pasillo. Ya va por su quinta copa de alcohol pero no lo importa; ya que era la suficientemente adulto para manejar los negocios de su familia también lo es para emborracharse si se le daba la gana. Desde lejos escucha la risas de los invitados y la música del vals, francamente todo eso le importa un demonio. "Lo mejor será que me vaya pronto, o haré alguna estupidez", piensa con desdén casi a sí mismo. Toma otro sorbo de la copa; la verdad sólo está logrando quedarse dormido en vez de distraerse, porque su mente seguía bailando con los mismos pensamientos de la tarde y de todos los días anteriores... Trowa... su padre que durante años creyó enemistado con él... el hijo que nunca tendrá... los planes de Rashid para "encontrarle compañera"... ya se está resultando insoportable hasta para él mismo.

Mientras, en lo más tumultuoso de la fiesta, Dorothy camina entre las diferentes mesas de comida, después de haber bailado y conversado un rato con el resto de los invitados. Pero eso no es lo que realmente le interesa; la verdadera fiesta se da en otro lugar de la reunión. Sus ojos se dirigen a unas siluetas que se desplazan hacia uno de los pasillos. Después de librarse de un insistente conde que no dejaba de contarle sus proezas como cazador en las selvas tropicales, decide seguir a los extraños. Finalmente llega al jardín. Hay dos hombres conversando. Los reconoce. Uno de ellos es el senador Hiller y el otro es un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello negro vestido con un saco igual cuyo rostro no puede ver ya que se encuentra de espaldas. El desconocido va acompañado de un tipo alto, muy flaco y que lleva un pañuelo rojo en la solapa.

Ella se esconde detrás de una de las plantas y trata de escuchar la conversación. Los dos hombres hablan bajo, sólo llega a oír algunas palabras sueltas: "reconversión", "noche roja"...

El hombre del saco negro le entrega al senador un sobre, siempre bajo la atenta mirada del tipo del pañuelo rojo. Dorothy se sorprende, aunque eso no le impide apresurarse a tomar las fotos y salir, pero comete un error al mover las hojas de la planta. Vuelve hasta el pasillo y acelera el paso, su instinto le indica de que alguien ha notado su presencia, el extraño del pañuelo sospecha algo y sale a seguirla. Ella camina rápidamente, sabe que si no escapa rápido la descubrirán. Necesita crear una distracción, necesita una coartada. Si le aparece la oportunidad sabrá aprovecharla...

...y la oportunidad aparece allí, apartada del resto de los invitados, bebiendo su copa en soledad...

-¡Quatre Raberba Winner! –exclama la rubia, entre sorprendida y aliviada.

El aludido casi suelta la copa y aún no seguro de ver si se trata de una mala jugada del alcohol o si realmente esta allí la persona que menos esperó encontrar.

-¡Dorothy... Dorothy Catalonia! –exclama sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine al cumpleaños del Sr. Palmer, por supuesto... ¿Y tú a que has venido? No parece que estés en estos momentos trabajando demasiado...

La mujer rubia toma la copa de su interlocutor y la observa a la luz: en verdad está viendo que el hombre que la sigue está escondido en un cortinado sólo un poco más detrás de ella. Ella camina unos pasos como si no pasara nada y luego se detiene nuevamente apoyando su brazo contra la pared.

-¿Tu tomando alcohol? –ríe sarcásticamente mientras juega con la copa. -Hay muy pocas razones por las que un hombre bebe... y siempre tienen que ver con su corazón. ¿Alguna decepción amorosa, Winner?

-Dorothy, hoy estoy en un pésimo día y no estoy de humor para soportar tus ironías así que te ruego que me dejes en paz.

La voz de Quatre suena molesta, la amargura con el alcohol provocan una mezcla que no sientan bien ni en su cerebro ni en su corazón. Pero a Dorothy no parece importarle, sólo sonríe maliciosamente y con súbita rapidez, se acerca a hablarle al oído y vuelve a arremeter contra él.

-¿Me tienes miedo, eh? Me tienes miedo, eso es lo que te pasa.. –se ríe con malicia. –Tienes miedo a enfrentar la verdad de ti mismo, a admitir lo que eres...

-Basta Dorothy, te lo digo por última vez... –su voz suena más dura que la vez anterior.

-Eres tan cobarde Winner... si, eso es lo que eres: un cobarde que no es capaz de admitir que su "bello corazón tan dulce y puro" posee un lado oscuro que te devora en soledad...

El joven de L4 le echa una mirada furiosa, luego le da vuelta el rostro y dice:

-No me provoques o te pesará...

Dorothy mira con el rabillo del ojo a su perseguidor, aparentemente está creyendo la farsa, pero necesita asegurarse. Vuelve a reír malignamente y exclama:

-¿De verdad?.¿Y qué me vas a hacer, si tu no podrías ni matar a un ratón¡Eres tan cobarde¡Eres tan poco hombre!

-¡Qué conste que te lo advertí!.¡Ahora verás que tan hombre soy!

Los ojos de angustia del joven se llenan de furia al escuchar las lacerantes palabras de Dorothy. Sin que ella pueda preverlo, el la jala de la cintura y abre con el pie una de las puertas (o quizás es con el mismo peso de ellos) y la empuja mientras se lleva a la mujer a uno de los cuartos del hotel. Con violencia la va arrastrando hacia la cama y sin ninguna consideración la tumba sobre ella y empieza a arrancarle los breteles del vestido mientras la sujeta de las manos contra el colchón para que no pueda escapar; luego empieza a besarla en el rostro y en el cuello.

-¿Qué haces¡Me lastimas! –dice ella luchando en vano por liberarse de su peso.

-Tu no entiendes con las palabras ¿eh? Traté de ser bueno, traté de ser amable contigo pero es evidente que el único camino que entiendes es el de la violencia... –sigue besándola por todo el pecho sin dejar de sujetarle los brazos, impidiéndole todo movimiento. –Muy bien, ya que crees saber tanto vamos a ver que hacer con un poco de tu propia medicina... piensas que porque eres tu tienes derecho a burlarte de cualquiera sin sufrir consecuencias... –le dice mientras se va deshaciendo de su camisa y luego de su cinturón. –Pero te equivocaste conmigo; te dije que no me molestaras, que no era un buen momento pero no me escuchaste... Tienes pésimos modales Dorothy Catalonia¡pero yo te voy a enseñar a respetarme!

Quatre tiembla de rabia; toda su amargura de tiempo antaño encuentra una válvula de escape en la mujer que tan insolente se ha portado con el. Ella lo mira sin poder hacer nada, al menos es mejor que morir asesinada. Resignada a su suerte y por un instinto de conservación solo atina a cerrar los ojos esperando que se cumpla su sentencia, pero después de esperar unos segundos... esta no llega...

-No puedo... –dice el joven tratando de hablar, como si hubiera despertado de un delirio.–No puedo someterte a la fuerza... es más poderoso que yo...

La voz de Quatre suena agitada contra la nunca de Dorothy; ella también respira con dificultad mientras sus manos recuperan la libertad, voltea un poco el rostro para ver el de su "atacante" y haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar, más bien susurrar le contesta:

-¿Y quién dijo que sería por la fuerza, mi amor?

Las piernas de la joven mujer atrapan con fuerza el cuerpo de Quatre, atrayéndolo más contra ella, igual que sus manos se enredan en su nuca; él solo atrapa nuevamente sus labios contra los de la blonda y ahora es él el que no presenta resistencia y se deja llevar...

Cuanto tiempo había durado aquellos momentos de desenfreno sería difícil de precisar. Lo cierto es que para cuando el joven Winner despierta en la mañana no hay ni rastros de la presencia de la impetuosa mujer en el cuarto del hotel. Quatre se sienta en su cama; el dolor de cabeza lo destruye, pero no le impiden percibir las imágenes de la noche anterior; la pena, la frustración... y esa nueva sensación del deseo que todavía le parece sentir correr por sus venas.

De pronto reacciona, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo; ¿la forzó? No... ella se había entregado por su propia voluntad. ¿Lo disfruto? Sí, sólo basta con recordar sus jadeos constantes mezclados con los gemidos de ella que reclamaban que continuara con lo que le estaba haciendo, y esa sensación de placer que aliviaba el dolor inicial y que finalmente parecía cubrirlo todo; nunca había sentido una cosa así... ahora entiende porque la gente dice que la pasión es una fuerza sumamente poderosa. De un momento a otro, él sólo se había dejado llevar por el ardor que quemaba su piel... pero de todo ese fuego ahora ya no quedaba nada; había vuelto a ser el mismo joven cauto de siempre... ¿Y ella¿Adónde habría ido? Quizás debiera pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento... eso si la encontraba...

_"Pero... yo no soy así... ese no era yo.. ¡Oh, Dios¿Qué he hecho!"_

Dorothy llega a la habitación de su hotel, con el sol ya en el cielo. Rápidamente entra a bañarse y cambiarse. Abre el grifo del agua caliente, cierra los ojos: en la noche anterior pasó por varias situaciones de vulnerabilidad de un momento a otro. El temor a ser descubierta en su misión fue impactante, pero mucho más fue el encuentro con Quatre, su antiguo antagonista de épocas de la guerra... y lo que pasó con el. Las sensaciones en su piel aún siguen vivas, es como si su aliento aún rozara su piel y sus manos aún recorrieran su cuerpo. Unas lágrimas corren por su cara, con prisa cambia al agua fría y después de vestirse con una bata se sienta en la cama.

"Por que tuvo que ser él... ¿Por qué? No es justo, ni siquiera para alguien como yo. Si ya se llevó mi amor¿por qué se tuvo que llevar mi orgullo también?"

El sonido de una alarma saca a la chica de sus pensamientos. Busca debajo de su cama, y de allí saca una laptop y la abre.

-Agente Mireya reportándose.

-¡Mireya! –exclama su superiora. -¡Hace más de dos horas que debiste haberte reportado¡Nos tuviste muy preocupados!

-Tuve un percance y debí cubrir mi salida para no levantar sospechas.

-No quiero saber como, sólo espero que no te hayas metido en algún problema mayor... Lady Une se reclina sobre su escritorio y después de tomar aliento, se anima a preguntar:

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?

-Algo bastante interesante. Por empezar...

* * *

_Bueno, por fin primer capítulo. La verdad este fue un poco más largo que lo que serán en general... considérenlo como capítulo doble por el estreno._

_La canción de fondo de la escena en que Quatre ve a la luna es "Since I Don't have you", de Guns 'n roses. Me gustó la canción no sólo por su melodía tan melancólica sino porque se aplica tanto a lo que siente con respecto a Trowa, pero también a la muerte de su padre... Si alguien desea este tema, por favor déjeme un mensaje o mándemenme un mail para decirles como conseguirlo._

_Vicky_


	2. Novia accidental

GUERRAS PERDIDAS _Capítulo 2: Novia accidental_

Un año después...

La heredera de los Catalonia conduce el auto a velocidad normal; el tráfico no está en su hora pico así que el viaje debe ser tranquilo. Se detiene ante la señal de alto y mira por el espejo retrovisor: una camioneta negra se pone detrás suyo... es curioso, parece que la ha estado siguiendo desde que empezó el viaje. Una vez dada la señal de verde, vuelve a arrancar el coche aumentado un poco la velocidad, lo mismo hace la camioneta. Dorothy sospecha y decide tomar el carril de alta velocidad para perderlo. Nuevamente la camioneta se pone detrás suyo, pero ahora la alcanza y le da tumbos al auto, lo que lo desvía del carril y recorre unos metros por la vereda, hasta chocar con una pared.

Dorothy pega un grito casi de terror al despertar, bañada en sudor. Mira a todas partes, está en su cuarto, toda ha sido una pesadilla. Un dolor en el brazo izquierdo clama su atención: es la herida que se hizo en el accidente con el auto, hace dos días...

La luz del sol entra de manera casi cegadora a través de la ventana. Luego de tomar su bata de dormir, se dirige hacia ella. Sus ojos vagan de aquí para allá hasta que se detienen en el ala sur, dónde está el jardín francés. Unos ligustros rodean el lugar de forma circular, más al centro los rosales muestran su esplendor, antes de que el calor de verano acabe con ellos... La hija del general Catalonia mantiene su vista fija en ellos, ella, al igual que esas flores odia el verano...

La voz de su criada la interrumpe.

-¿Qué pasa, Stella?

-Niña Dorothy, aquí le traigo el desayuno. ¿Cómo ha amanecido? Me pareció oírla gritar..

-Fue sólo una pesadilla. Gracias, puedes retirarte.

-Sí, niña...

La criada se va. Inmediatamente suena el teléfono celular y la rubia toma la llamada.

-_"¿Dónde está la rubia Mireya?" _–pregunta la voz al teléfono.

La muchacha mira a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no haya nadie y contesta.

-_"Seguramente en el bar, engurpiendo a los otarios"_

-"Mireya, esta tarde debemos encontrarnos en donde la vez anterior. Allí te daremos luego los detalles.

-Entendido.

La voz corta la comunicación y Dorothy cuelga el teléfono. Luego se apresura a cambiarse; comienza otro día de trabajo imprevisto.

---------------------

Esa misma tarde Dorothy Catalonia se encuentra esperando en la sala de una pequeña, pero no por eso poco elegante finca de campo. Ella observa los detalles de la vivienda, cuidada con tanto esmero, se nota la presencia de los cuidados de una mujer allí. La llegada de otra persona la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡Señorita Relena¿Qué hace usted aquí? –exclama Dorothy al ver a la Sra. Darlian.

-Vine apenas supe... aún estoy consternada por la noticia y hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos... ¿Y tú? Hace tiempo que no te veo... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo... en verdad no lo sé...

-¿Eh?

En el cuarto contiguo, Lucrecia Noin cambia el arreglo de las flores: las visitas de hoy son importantes y la reunión también así que todo debe verse perfecto. Luego vuelve a su cómoda y toma su tejido: la futura manta de un futuro bebé. Paigan se dirige a ella.

-Señora, las señoritas Relena y Dorothy ya llegaron... –duda un momento, pero finalmente pregunta. -¿Cómo cree que reaccionará?

-Su pongo que bien... aunque de seguro sentirá el impacto de la emoción... mi esposo no tiene cuidado para este tipo de cosas... Hazlas pasar.

Relena y Dorothy entran en el cuarto, Paigan sale a recibirlas...

-Señorita Relena... está muy bella...

-A mi también me alegra verte bien, Paigan...

-Paigan, Relena ya no es una niña... es lógico que haya cambiado... –le contesta Noin. Relena dirige su vista a Lucrecia, que deja el tejido sobre la mesa y se acerca a saludarla. La hija de los Peacecrarft la abraza todo lo que el evidente embarazo lo permite. Después de un cálido saludo y con voz firme, esa misma que usa para los discursos, afirma:

-Lucrecia, exijo ver al responsable de esto ahora mismo.

-Creo que me están buscando a mi... –dice una voz muy familiar para la muchacha.

-¡Hermano!

Milliardo Peacrarft hace su aparición triunfal desde la puerta del fondo del cuarto. Dorothy y Relena lo miran incrédulas: el muy desgraciado no ha cambiado prácticamente nada dssde el fin de la guerra y ahora está allí: gozando de perfecta salud y sonriendo como si simplemente se hubiera ido a dar una vuelta en bicicleta después del almuerzo. La más impresionada es Relena; ella sabía dentro de su corazón que Milliardo no podía estar muerto, pero nunca se había preparado concientemente para el día en que volviera a verlo.

Relena corre a abrazar a su hermano y se echa a sus brazos llorando. Noin sonríe y vuelve a sentarse. Dorothy baja la mirada: siente que está de más en ese lugar, hasta que la voz de la esposa de Milliardo la llama a la escena.

-¿Cómo has estado, Dorothy?

-Bien... bueno, casi... –le muestra la cortadura en el brazo.

-Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? –sigue Relena sin salir de su asombro. -Cuando me lo dijeron... no lo podía creer... aunque ahora que he visto todo esto tiene sentido...

Noin se ríe un poco y Peigan también, luego se retira. Las invitadas toman asiento frente al Zech y a su esposa, pero es él que comienza la explicación.

-El espacio no es lugar para criar a un niño, entonces Lucrecia y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería que ella volviera aquí y luego veremos que curso tomar. Oficialmente sigo muerto, así que por ahora nadie sabe que estoy aquí, ustedes son las primeras visitas...

Relena baja la mirada y murmura:

-Quiere decir que estás aquí no es una simple visita de cortesía...

Milliardo se aleja un poco hacia la ventana; afuera los pájaros juegan los mismos juegos de todas las primaveras y sonríe. Luego se da vuelta y cambiando su expresión, dice.

-Relena, hay algo que no podíamos decirte antes, pero es importante que sepas.

-Tenemos mucho que explicarte... todos... –agrega Noin. -¿No es verdad, Mireya?

-¿Dorothy, tu sabías algo de todo esto¿Y por qué te llamaron "Mireya"?

-Bueno, yo...

-No la culpes a ella, no sabía que tu también vendrías, Relena...-la disculpa Lucrecia.

-Cálmate, tenemos algo importante que decirte...

-----------------------

Colonia V08744, en L2.

-¿Y a ver Quatre? –pregunta Dúo, ansioso de conversar largo rato como tanto le gusta. -¿Me tienes algún chisme de los demás?

-¿Eh? La verdad no... he tenido mucho trabajo ¿sabes?

-Ah, claro... bueno, supongo que no ha de ser fácil ser el líder de tu colonia y tener que tratar con todos esos aburridos políticos... yo por eso he decidido tener una vida un poco más tranquila... –dice mientras mira a Hilde que en la cocina prepara más café.

-Pues sí, pero tu sabes que es el legado que me ha dejado mi padre... No es que me queje, pero no ha sido una elección personal...

-Ah no, si yo no digo nada... además no todos tuvimos la suerte de conocer a nuestros padres para que nos dejen de qué ocuparnos. –dice guiñando el ojo. Luego se reclina para adelante y en voz más baja, como esperando una confidencia, pregunta. -¿Y con respecto a eso cómo te sientes? La última vez que nos vimos te vi bastante deprimido pero ahora me da la impresión de que estás bien...

-Pues sí, estuve pasando por un mal momento pero ya estoy mejor... –responde Quatre tomando el café que le sirve Hilde. -¿Y esos chismes que sabes?

-¡Ah, resultaste curioso Quatre! Bueno... de Wufei anda ahí de Preventer como siempre y la verdad no sé mucho porque como no es de andar visitando a la gente... la única que lo aguanta es Sally, y es lógico, con ese carácter tan poco amistoso... después de Heero... esto es primicia primicia –dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios. –No me dijeron nada concreto, pero parece ser que van a oficializar su relación, dicen, para la próxima primavera...

-¿De verdad? Bueno, me alegro que Heero se haya cansado de deambular por el universo. Te digo que escuché rumores en varios lados de que la señorita Relena tiene a alguien que la pretende y auque no se sabe quien es, ha rechazado muchas buenas ofertas hasta de matrimonio por esa persona...

-Sí, secreta para algunos... ¡si ya se les notaba de hace mucho! Qué lento este Heero, yo sé que antes era, pero ahora me parece que solamente se hace porque nadie puede ser tan bobo de tener una mujer muriéndose por él y no hacer nada¡Un momento¿No era que no tenías chismes?

-Pues sí, pero algunas cosas no pueden mantenerse en secreto ¿Y qué más?

-Bueno... después nada más... Ah... del que no sé nada es de Trowa... ¿tu escuchaste algo?

Quatre suelta la taza bruscamente y debe actuar rápido para que no se caiga al suelo. Desde hace mucho que no tiene noticias de Trowa... y la verdad prefiere no saber, sólo sería para hacerse mas daño. Luego alza la mirada hacia Dúo, que lo mira esperando una respuesta.

-No... no sé nada. Seguramente seguirá con el circo... ha de estar bien...

-¿Y no lo has ido a ver? Porque la vez pasada que viniste dijiste que no lo habías ido a visitar... y ahora tampoco. ¿Pasó algo, se pelearon?

-No, no nos hemos peleado. Sólo que no nos hemos visto.

Quatre trata de hablar con tono neutro, pero la expresión le ha quedado más seria... si no ha visto a Trowa es porque se juró tratar de verlo lo menos posible, preferentemente nunca más. Dejando la taza en la mesa, se levanta de la silla y dice:

- Perdóname Dúo, pero debo irme. Aún me queda mucho trabajo que atender en L2. Hay una reunión importante y debo estar allí en la tarde...

-Sí, claro.. –contesta el chico de la trenza levantándose y llamando a Hilde para que viniera. –Ah, la otra vez que Hilde y yo fuimos a ver a Relena. Me preguntó por ti y dijo que pronto te iba a llamar para hablar contigo...

-¿A mí¿Te dijo de qué se trataba?

Quatre se extraña con las palabras de Dúo; si fuera algo importante de las colonias o algo ya lo hubiera llamado. Seguramente se trata de algo personal; ¿pero de qué?

-No, sólo me dijo que te hablaría personalmente... pero no sé mucho más...

-Ten, tu chaqueta. –le dice Hilde dándosela.

-Muchas gracias... Bueno, Dúo, nos veremos pronto, espero que esta vez vengas tu... Cuídense mucho los dos. –a Hilde.- Gracias por el café también...

-Cuídate mucho tú también... –responde la novia de Dúo. –Con eso que dijo Relena de que andan esos tipos merodeando a los políticos de las colonias me asustó un poco... ¿Viste lo que contó de esta chica, Dorothy?

-¿Dorothy¿Qué pasó con ella?

La expresión de Quatre vuelve a cambiar pero a mucha sorpresa... ahora que lo piensa, la última vez que la vio fue aquella noche en la fiesta que... y desde entonces es como si se hubiera borrado del mapa. Dúo es quien sigue la explicación de Hilde:

-Ah, eso... no teníamos que decir nada pero más o menos por lo que nos dijo Relena (y confieso averigüé un poco también) parece ser que los Preventer anda detrás de la investigación de unos tipos que se traen algo no sé si de contrabando o algo así... pero el asunto es la enviaron a Dorothy a hacer una investigación sobre el caso...

-¿Dorothy es una Preventer? –pregunta con extrañeza Quatre.

-Sí... y no. Agente secreto le dicen ahora ¿viste? Bueno, el caso es que estos tipos parece que algo ya saben también porque la otra vez había gente siguiéndola y observando sus movimientos... Dios quiera que se resuelva pronto, porque sino puede ser algo grave...

-No se preocupen por mí. –responde Quatre. -Les agradezco su interés y su confianza. Espero verlos pronto. Hasta luego.

Quatre sale de la casa de su amigo directo al auto que lo espera, pero antes de subir mira a los costados si alguien lo vigila. Sólo por si acaso...

---------------

Mansión de la familia Darlian, en algún lugar de Europa.

-Quatre... me alegro que hayas podido venir tan pronto... –lo saluda Relena, acercándose para saludarlo. –Pasa, Lady Une y yo estábamos esperándote.

-Si la Coronel Une está aquí entonces debo pensar que esta no es una reunión coloquial ¿verdad? –pregunta Quatre sentándose en la silla opuesta a la ministra.

-Tienes razón... –responde Lady desde la pantalla de comunicaciones. –Se trata de una situación delicada... Hace poco hemos descubierto que se está gestando una red de contrabando que se autodenomina "Black Organization" y trata de obtener beneficios sobre las gestiones del proyecto Terraforming Mars...

-Lo que más nos estuvo preocupando es que parece que han logrado comprar los favores de varios ministros... –sigue la Ministra de la Esfera Terrestre. -Pero, sobre todo por las razones que te explicaremos ahora, sospechamos que no son los únicos métodos que utilizarían para lograrlo...

-Podríamos dar a conocer la noticia al público y desbaratar los planes de esta organización, pero si esto se supiera, afectaría la credibilidad del co-gobierno y tu sabes lo que podría pasar...

-Se perjudicarían las relaciones entre la Tierra y las Colonias... –responde Quatre.

-Y podría derivar en largos litigios, si no enfrentamientos armados. No podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que algo así pase...

-Yo comprendo... ¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Hay quien te lo puede explicar mejor... –prosigue Darlian mientras toca un botón de su intercomunicador. –Dorothy, puede pasar...

-Aquí estoy señorita Relena... ¡oh!

La puerta se abre y Dorothy Catalonia, vestida con el uniforme de los Preventers, entra. Quatre se sorprende mucho al ver a que los rumores eran ciertos, y ella también se impresiona fuertemente al ver al jefe de la familia Winner allí junto a Relena.

-Hola Dorothy...

El joven se levanta para saludarla pero ella lo ignora y directamente se dirige a la Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores.

-¡Señorita Relena¿Por qué no me advirtió que era el? –dice ella con tono molesto.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, señorita Relena? –pregunta él sorprendido.

-Tranquilos, se los explicaré a ambos. Como te explicamos, Quatre, esta investigación se ha hecho en el mayor de los secretos...–Relena saca unos expedientes que les muestra a su amigo. –Dorothy ha estado averiguando parte importante de todo lo que sabemos sobre estos sujetos pero... –muestra las fotos de dos hombres con aspecto de delincuentes. –Desde hace dos semanas, estos hombres han estado siguiéndola y hace dos días sufrió un atentado en el auto que conducía camino aquí...

-¿Un atentado¿Cómo te sientes¿Estás bien?

El rubio se sobresalta al oír las noticias; por alguna razón cada vez que piensa que Dorothy está lastimada de algún modo se pone así. Ella le resta importancia al asunto.

-Sólo unos rasguños, no fue nada... –contesta como al pasar.

-Creemos que sólo fue una advertencia, y cómo tal no podemos ignorarla. Es evidente que sospechan de Dorothy y tenemos que encontrar una manera de disipar esas dudas. -Lady Une sigue explicando el plan. -Lo que hemos pensado para cubrir el trabajo de Dorothy es casarla con alguna personalidad pública y enviarla lejos a alguna de las colonias por un tiempo. Hemos pensado que esa persona debería ser Quatre Raberna Winner...

Quatre y Dorothy se quedan estupefactos al escuchar el plan secreto de Lady Une, pero es la "novia" la primera en oponerse.

-¿Qué¡Claro que no¿Cómo cree que me voy a casar yo con...¡Ustedes me habían dicho que su plan era fingir un matrimonio para que pudiera salir de la Tierra sin sospechas, pero JAMÁS me dijeron que sería con Quatre Winner!

-Dorothy, no te estamos pidiendo que seas la nueva cabeza de la familia Winner... este "casamiento" es sólo una forma de proteger tu vida. –la reprende Une. -Además, sólo será hasta que la situación se tranquilice y ya no sospechen de ti...

-Quatre, la situación es muy delicada. –prosigue Relena. -Es obvio que Dorothy descubrió algo importante porque sino no hubieran tratado de sabotear su auto... no podemos pedirle que se arriesgue más... sobre todo porque ella aceptó ayudarnos voluntariamente...

-¡Aún así¡Prefiero que me maten esos tipos a tener que casarme con este, este...!

-¡Ey, este tiene nombre! –le grita el aludido.

Dorothy grita como loca y Quatre está por seguir el mismo camino; Relena se tapa los oídos hasta que Lady Une se levanta de su silla y desde dónde esté golpea su escritorio.

-¡Ya basta de discusiones¡Cuando aceptaste entrar al servicio secreto de los Preventer sabías a lo que te atenías¡Este problema puede derivar en una guerra y deberás obedecer mis órdenes¡Te casarás con Winner o con quien decidamos lo desees o no!

-¡Está bien! –refunfuña la rubia. –Me gustaría saber quien fue el desgraciado que pensó en Winner como futuro marido...

-Esa desgraciada fui yo, Dorothy, para tu información. –le contesta Relena casi perdiendo la paciencia. –El asunto es muy sencillo: Quatre es joven, proviene de una familia respetable de las colonias y soltero... como tú también eres de familia aristocrática, además de que existe la ventaja de que ya se conocen, nadie sospecharía de una boda entre ustedes, lo considerarían algo lógico... –viendo al heredero de los Winner. –Quatre, sé que te estamos pidiendo mucho, pero no tenemos otra opción. Si no aceptas buscaremos otra persona...

-¿Yo? Es que... no lo sé...

-Como ves, el indicado debe reunir muchas características, no será fácil. Pero quizás para cuando lo hagamos sea demasiado tarde para Dorothy. Debemos eliminar las sospechas que pesan sobre ella, por su vida y por la seguridad de la humanidad. ¿Qué dices? Perdona la presión, pero necesitamos tu contestación ahora.

Quatre medita unos momentos: la verdad es que no quisiera que le pasase algo a Dorothy ni a la paz del mundo por la que sacrificó tanto sólo por negar una mínima ayuda... además desde la noche de la fiesta quedó en deuda con ella. "Que más da, sólo será por poco tiempo", piensa y luego contesta:

-Está bien. Yo estoy de acuerdo en casarme con la señorita Catalonia si no tiene ninguna objeción...

-¿Dorothy? –pregunta Une.

-De acuerdo. Ni que tuviera para elegir... –contesta por lo bajo.

-Muy bien. –asiente Relena. –La boda se realizará dentro de dos semanas. Mañana mismo daremos la noticia a los medios de comunicación y se organizarán los preparativos, el gobierno se encargará del presupuesto. Hay muchas cosas que preparar, recuerden que debe verse como una boda real... Pueden ir a descansar hoy, pero los veré mañana a primera hora. Dorothy, un coche te está esperando en la salida y no olvides tener cuidado.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana. –contesta la rubia y se marcha.

-Hasta mañana, señorita Relena, Coronel Une.

La nueva "pareja" sale de la sala de reuniones. Cuando se quedan solas, Lady pregunta a Relena:

-Tengo una pregunta Ministra Darlian. ¿Por qué le dijo al joven Winner que el era el único candidato?

-Porque lo es. Quatre conoce el carácter de Dorothy y es el único que sabrá como llevarlo...

-Pero... Dorothy se mostró especialmente molesta con la elección, mas de lo que yo pensé. Incluso creo que lo odia... no sé si haremos bien...

-Lady, a veces el amor toma formas violentas de expresión en quienes no están acostumbrados a hacerlo... pero eso es sólo por sus carencias anteriores.

-Ya veo. Supongo que usted más experiencia en esos asuntos que yo, Ministra Darlian...

Relena se ríe y sólo contesta:

-Puede ser, puede ser... Todo es cuestión de tiempo...

Mientras, en los pasillos de la mansión, los futuros esposos caminan en silencio, ninguno se atreve a decir nada... hasta que llegan a la limusina que trajo a Dorothy. Ella se dispone a subirse pero la detienen.

-¡Espera un momento! –dice él jalándola del brazo. –Yo... yo necesito pedirte disculpas... por lo de aquella vez...

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Winner. Déjalo así.

La mujer se suelta del brazo de Quatre y trata de subir al coche, pero él se pone frente a ella y le impide el paso.

-Hablo en serio, Dorothy... Me porté muy mal contigo...Sé que no tengo excusa pero... esa noche estaba muy triste y bebí demasiado... perdí el control de mí mismo...

-No hace falta pedir perdón. No robaste mi inocencia ni nada de eso, no te hagas tantos complejos...

-¡Sí, pero...¡Es que yo no soy así! Después de todo eso, yo traté de hablar contigo, pero tu ya te habías ido y.. no me diste tiempo...

Dorothy se sale del encierro y se sienta en el asiento del auto. Trata de mirar a Quatre y por dentro maldice esos ojos de borrego que no resiste tener frente a frente...

-Ay Winner... como se nota que te falta experiencia... hay cosas que sólo pasan y ya, pero no tienen ninguna importancia. Olvídate y déjame en paz.

-Siento que las cosas hayan sido así...

-La vida no es lo que uno desea. Nos veremos mañana, Winner. Hasta entonces.

Dorothy cierra la puerta y el auto se pone en marcha. El sol de la tarde de primavera ya se oculta; Winner ve a su futura esposa alejarse en la limusina hasta que se pierde en el camino. Ella no voltea a ver, sólo va con los ojos mirando a cualquier punto en el horizonte. Piensa en el arrepentimiento de Quatre... no entiende porque le pide disculpas si no hizo nada que ella no le permitiera, incluso fue ella la que se fue sin siquiera dejar una nota. De pronto se toca el brazo del que la jaló el joven... es una sensación muy agradable, muy cálida... como la de aquella vez. ¿Por qué siempre le sale portarse así cuando trata de acercarse dulcemente a ella? Pero es que cada vez que lo ve es como si un demonio interno la impulsara a pelear permanentemente con él. Luego se lleva la mano a la frente y se pone a mirar de vuelta el paisaje mientras maldice mentalmente a Relena por la elección de semejante esposo y a los tipos de la Black Organization por ponerla en esa situación: este matrimonio será mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Septiembre de 2005 Hola a todos. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me escribieron sus mensajes tan pronto, y hasta ahora no han sido maldiciones ni puteadas, no es que hayan sido mucho tampoco, pero creo que de algún modo yo sabía que este fic iba a ser un tanto... impopular. Bueno, el hecho de que leyeron parece ser que les agradó el proyecto. Recuerden que pueden preguntarme u opinar sobre lo que quieran que siempre les contestaré. 

Si no entendieron el porqué de la conversación al principio del fic, esa contraseña es la que le corresponde a Dorothy para habilitar una conversación como segura. "La rubia Mireya" es un personaje de las letras de tango (la música típica del bajo Buenos Aires) y se me ocurrió ese alias en base a que, justamente, Dorothy es rubia. Las palabras que usan en la contraseña están dichas en lunfardo (que es la jerga típica del tango), por lo tanto, si alguien interfiere la llamada, no va a saber de qué están hablando. Ah! Y la frase sale de un radioteatro de Alejandro Dolina (je).

Perdonen si demoro un poco en actualizar, pero es que ya estoy escribiendo otro fic de otra serie más un proyecto en conjunto con mi amiga Adri (Sietesoles) y cuando me toca escribir a mí me demoro con todo... sepan disculpar. Si quieren saber más de ellos, visiten mi perfil y todo eso... En contraposición, parece que los capítulos vendrán largos... díganme si opinión si prefieren que los divida en dos y los publico seguidos o así están bien... Ya sé que estoy demorando el famoso tema de la boda... será en el capítulo 3 o 4, ya que estos anteriores estuvieron dedicados a otros temas que también hacen a la historia.

Saludos

Vicky


	3. Querido enemigo

**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**

_CAPÍTULO TRES: QUERIDO ENEMIGO_

Durante todo el mes que duran los arreglos, siguen los encuentros entre Dorothy y Quatre, pero nunca a solas, siempre en presencia de alguno de los Preventivos o de Relena que los está ayudando a organizar todo, sobre todo desde que su hermano la ingresó fortuitamente a la misión.

Los preparativos siguen a una velocidad increíble... al igual que la relación entre los novios, pero marcha atrás...

Dorothy escucha reclinada en su silla con su expresión astuta de siempre, auque deja traslucir bastante fastidio a las indicaciones de Noin y Lady Une. En el sillón enfrentado, Quatre revisa los papeles que le han preparado sobre lo que dirá ante la prensa sobre el repentino casamiento.

-Dorothy, es importante que recuerdes que cualquier cosa que compres o anuncies tu nombre no olvides poner en la aclaración "Sra.Winner" ¿Está claro?

-Si, sí.. ¿Sugiere también que me acueste con el, Coronel? Así sería más creíble... auque no sé si soy del "tipo" de agrado de Winner...–responde con una mirada inquisidora hacia Quatre, que desvía la vista.

-Mira, este no es un tema de risa así que haces lo que se te ordena. Si te ordenamos que saltes, saltas –se acerca a Dorothy. –Y aunque no puedo obligarte a eso que mencionas tan poco gentilmente, si yo fuera tú y mi vida estuviera en tan serio peligro, no descartaría la posibilidad...

-¿Y... usted lo haría¡Vaya Coronel! Ahora veo por qué es que le decían "la furia"

-No te extralimites, soy tu superior. Y si tu misión implicara que te tienes que dormir con Winner o con quien fuera también lo haces, porque si no te das cuenta nos podríamos ahorrar este problema dejándote a tu suerte y ya, pero no. ¿Queda claro?

La rubia mira un poco impresionada a su jefe. Con razón todos le creían que era una enviada pacifista de Romefeller... las cosas que habrán hecho sus dos personalidades, mejor es no seguirla provocando demasiado. Ella se toca una de sus (muy) peculiares cejas y responde:

-Bien, saltaré entonces.

-Mejor así...

-¿Quatre, hay alguna duda con esos papeles? –pregunta Lucrecia Peacecraft.

-No, no. Sólo estaba fijándome en algunas cosas... ¿Cómo es bien que nos comprometemos?

-Muy fácil, tu le envíate un ramo de flores rojas cada semana durante más de seis meses, hasta que ella aceptó salir contigo. Luego de eso, se vieron varias veces hasta que hace una semana le preguntas en la tarjeta de las flores si quería casarse contigo, a lo que ella respondió muy emocionada que sí y...

La rubia suelta a reír antes de que Noin termine de hablar.

-Oh, claro. ¿Cómo olvidar ese momento¡Quatre Raberba Winner, estoy ansiosa por ser tu esposa y mostrarme ante todos como la señora del papanatas que eres! Pero descuida amor mío... nadie sospechará que nunca te dije que sí.

Lady Une observa por la ventana y se alivia la ver que el auto que se tiene que llevar a Mireya por fin ha llegado y se cortará la cadena de insultos e indirectas por parte de la nada feliz pareja.

-Dorothy, creo que nosotras ya terminamos. –irrumpe su superior. -Recuerda que debes ir a ver al sastre en media hora para probarte el vestido.

-Ay, es verdad... –responde ella con su voz más falsa. -Ustedes saben, la novia debe estar espléndida para la gran actuación, así que si me disculpan me retiro. Hasta luego, "corazón".

Dorothy se retira de la habitación esbozando una risita, al igual que la Coronel. Noin trata de justificarla ante su futuro esposo que intenta no molestarse con ella.

-Discúlpala, Quatre. Esta situación es muy difícil para todos, pero...

-Está bien, señora Lucrecia, yo sé a lo que me comprometí y yo cumplo mi palabra.

Noin deja su taza de te en la mesa.

-Mira, yo no sé bien como decirte esto pero... Dorothy ha sufrido muchas cosas en su vida. Tu bien sabes que desde niña se quedó huérfana de padre y progresivamente han ido muriendo todos los miembros de su familia y desde entonces está acostumbrada a arreglárselas como mejor puede... a veces nos ocurre que tanto queremos que alguien se preocupe por nosotros que hacemos cualquier cosa para provocar efecto en los otros.

-No le entiendo...

-A lo que me refiero es... ella dice muchas cosas, pero te agradecería que no las tengas en cuenta demasiado... Tienes que ver que es muy extraño para Dorothy que alguien venga y se ofrezca desinteresadamente a hacer algo por ella...

-Señora Lucrecia, yo sé que las personas a veces actúan en contra de sí mismas... –toma un poco de te. –Yo quiero creer que detrás de esa apariencia fría, hay una persona gentil... aunque a veces yo mismo lo dudo.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Veo que me has entendido lo que quise decir. Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento. Te veré mañana.

Noin mira hacia el jardín por donde sale el joven Winner, mientras vuelve a tomar un poco de té y ríe por dentro: en verdad los jóvenes creen que lo saben todo...

-----------------------

Ya definitivamente instalado en la Tierra, Quatre se comunica con Rashid por su computadora.

-Me quedaré aquí en la Tierra para organizar todos los detalles del casamiento. Te pido por favor que te encargues de preparar la casa para cuando lleguemos. Deja a Robert a cargo de la empresa, y tu atiende los asuntos mas importantes de la casa...

-¿La empresa? –murmura Rashid, reticente. -Amo Quatre... ¿Cree que el señor Darton podrá ocuparse de todo?

-Pues... espero que sí, para eso es el asesor financiero¿verdad? Por favor, encárgate de supervisarlo todo en mi ausencia...

-Si amo. Todos le deseamos lo mejor.

-Nos veremos en la boda. Hasta luego Rashid.

Quatre corta la comunicación y luego se dispone a encontrarle un lugar adecuado en la habitación que la Ministra Darlian le ofreció para alojarse mientras se organizan los detalles del casamiento. Luego busca su maleta para acomodar la ropa; sobre las camisas aparece un recuerdo personal: la foto de su padre con él cuando era chico. Después de buscarle un lugar en la cómoda, la mira unos instantes, luego comienza a pensar.

"Perdóname papá por poner este casamiento en una fecha tan cercana a tu muerte... pero no fue elección mía la fecha, no sabemos cuan cerca esta la Black Organization de Dorothy... podrían matarla si esperamos mas..."

Quatre suspira. Nuevamente otro aniversario más de la muerte del señor Winner, hace ya cinco años. Los aniversarios son días para visitar las tumbas de los seres queridos... si es que la tienen. La del señor Winner no es mas que una placa en el cementerio de L4, ya que después de que se hubiera inmolado para no rendirse ante OZ, su cuerpo no pudo ser recuperado... por eso su hijo prefiere recordarlo en esa foto, como cuando estaba vivo. Piensa en el año anterior, y todo lo deprimido que estuvo entonces... hace memoria; hace exactamente un año que se había encontrado a Dorothy en la fiesta... ahora que lo piensa bien, si no hubiera sido por ella, quizás no hubiera podido salir de su pozo depresivo... no podía negarse a ayudarla ahora que necesitaba un favor...

Tantos sueños, tantos proyectos incumplidos que tienen otro año de no realizarse...

"Papá, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y me ayudaras a comprender... ¿Crees que tomé la decisión correcta? Me gustaría saber que harías tu en mi caso..."

El ex piloto deja de mirar la foto y se ocupa de la valija.¿Cómo habría sido la boda de su padre? Hasta no mucho tiempo atrás esa idea no existía... había estado buscando algunas cosas en una caja que Iria conservaba, pero no quedaba ni una sola foto, ni un recuerdo de aquel momento. ¿Cómo se habría sentido su padre¿Habría estado seguro, nervioso, asustado? No lo sabe, y nunca lo sabrá porque no ha quedado ningún rastro que le permita saber algo de ese día...

Un ruido de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede pasar? –pregunta la dueña de la casa.

-Señorita Relena... Pase, por favor.

-Sólo vine a ver como estás. Espero que te encuentres a gusto aquí. Si necesitas algo, avísame sin pena...

-Estoy bien, gracias... –responde él ofreciendo una silla, que ella rechaza.

-Sólo vine un momento, para avisarte que tienes que hablar con el sastre. Lucrecia me pidió que me encargara de los arreglos de la ropa. –sale para marcharse. –Ah, hoy cenaremos más tarde... hay otra visita que seguramente querrás esperar...

-¿Visita¿Quién es?

-Hum... ya verás.. –dice guiñando un ojo mientras sonríe y se va.

Quatre se ríe, por la expresión de Relena ya sabe quien es el otro comensal.

-Señorita Relena... ¿Le dijo a Heero que yo me voy a quedar aquí?

-No... él seguro ya se enteró. Por eso es que sé que vendrá. Hasta la noche...

--------------------

La ministra Darlian se peina frente al espejo, mientras repasa en voz alta las actividades del día...

-El Congreso de las Naciones comienza hoy durará toda la semana. Tengo que estar presente para hablar sobre los avance del proyecto Mars Terraforming al mediodía, pero luego estaré desocupada, así que debo llegar a horario.

-La conferencia es a las ocho. Aún es temprano...

Relena sonríe, la verdad es que lo único realmente divertido de todos los eventos diplomáticos que reúnen a tanta gente, es que son una buena forma de hacer que Heero se haga presente. Se da vuelta, mientras él busca indiferente sus zapatos, y luego le pregunta.

-Heero... ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez?

-No lo sé, supongo que hasta que termine este asunto de la boda... un mes, quizás más...

Relena observa a Heero de modo inquisidor, él la mira igual que siempre... Piensa en algo y su expresión se vuelve más seria. Ella se acerca y no sin algo de enojo comienza a golpearlo, molesta.

-¡Es mi amiga y no me dijiste nada¡Estoy seguro que tu sabias algo de todo esto de la misión secreta y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo!

Heero toma los puños de la enfurecida ministra y no la deja continuar. Luego contesta:

-Sabía que la agente a la que llaman Mireya investigaba una posible compra de favores políticos, pero no sabía que era ella...

-Tu y mi hermano son iguales, creen que ocultándome lo que pasa no me voy a enterar... debería estar furiosa con ustedes...

-Si hubiera dependido de mi, no hubiera puesto a Dorothy como agente de campo, esa tonta idea fue de tu querido hermano... Y si te sirve de consuelo te enteraste una semana antes que el presidente de lo que estaba pasando...

Relena suspira con un poco de fastidio mientras se deja sujetar por los brazos de Yui: es inútil, no puede enojarse con él...

-Está bien... de todos modos ya no importa. Hoy debo acompañar a Dorothy a ver los arreglos de la boda. Hay mucho de que ocuparse...

Heero acaricia un poco el pelo de Relena, luego la aparta de sí, y antes de que le pregunten nada, contesta:

-Lo va a volver loco... tu lo sabes...

-Hum... –murmura la ministra. –Lucrecia me pidió que hablase con ella, o no llegaran vivos al primer mes de casados... Creo que quizás me he equivocado al pedirle a Quatre que se case con Dorothy...

-Tu también tienes ideas extrañas, Relena... ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió ponerlos bajo el mismo techo?

-No lo sé... supongo que tengo fe en que las personas siempre pueden cambiar, si tienen otra oportunidad... ¿No es verdad, Heero?

Heero la mira a los ojos, él sabe que ella no espera una respuesta común y corriente, entonces atrae su rostro hacia el y después de besarla solo dice...

-Vete... se te hace tarde para la inauguración.

-De acuerdo. Voy a interpretar eso como un sí...

-------------------

Y del mes hemos pasado directamente a la última semana antes de la boda...

En todo ese tiempo, el más ocupado ha sido Quatre, quien ha tenido que suspender su trabajo en la colonia y en la Winner Corp para casi dedicarse exclusivamente al compromiso...

-Repasemos Quatre. La celebración se hará en casa de Dorothy. –explica Lady Une. -Inmediatamente después de la fiesta, partirán a un viaje de luna de miel por América del Sur, para no despertar sospechas de que estamos tratando de sacarla de la Tierra de modo apresurado. Además...

La conversación es interrumpida por la intempestiva llegada de Dorothy que entra muy agitada y sosteniendo unos papeles que prácticamente arroja en la cara de Lady Une.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? –exclama con toda su furia la rubia.

-Dorothy, cálmate ¿qué ocurre que estás así? –pregunta Noin, tan desconcertada como los demás.

-¡Esto ocurre! –señala un punto en el papel. -¡Esta hoja es la lista de invitados de la novia y en ella ¿adivinen quién figura!

Quatre se acerca al ver la lista de la discordia y entre ellos observa un nombre: Margot Sextina de Catalonia.

-Es... ¿es tu madre?

-¡Bingo, mi tan perceptivo futuro cónyuge¡Si, es mi madre y la han invitado a la boda! –a Lucrecia y la Coronel. -¿Con qué derecho, quiero saber?

Noin trata de sobreponerse: es quien ha armado la lista de invitados y es obvio que la cabeza que busca la loca agente es la de ella.

-Pues... por lo mismo que hacemos todo lo demás. Es lógico que invites a tu madre... es tu única familiar directa viva. Yo no sé que diferencias tendrán ustedes, pero aunque no sean muy unidas se vería muy raro que faltase.

-¡Pues me niego rotundamente¡Coronel, si quiere que la gente se crea que esta boda es real, sospecharían inmediatamente si vieran a mi madre allí! Cualquiera que me conoce sabe que yo JAMÁS la invitaría!

Los ojos de la rubia tiemblan de rabia de un modo muy poco saludable. Su futuro esposo trata de calmar los ánimos, aunque muy desafortunadamente...

-Mira, yo no sé bien que pasa... pero no creo que sea algo tan grave. De todos modos solo será por ese día que...

-¡No te metas, Winner¡Tu invita a quien quieras, pero mi "lado" lo armo yo¿Está claro?

-Como quieras, Dorothy.. –murmura prometiéndose no intervenir más.

Lady Une se refriega el rostro: ya se está hartando de tener todos los días escenas como estas, pero trata de contenerse:

-¿Ya cuántas veces te voy a explicar que...?

-Está bien. –interrumpe la voz de Milliardo Peacecrarft desde la entrada de la habitación. -Dorothy, no te preocupes, será como tu digas. –a Une. –Coronel, creo que la presencia de la señora Catalonia no es tan fundamental, ya que no afecta en modo alguno al desarrollo de esta misión. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que sería más problemático invitarla que no hacerlo.

-Gracias, joven Milliardo...

-Muy bien. –responde Lady mirando a Catalonia. –Ganaste. ¿Conforme? Tenemos que arreglar los detalles de tu estadía en L4, así que quédate afuera por si te necesitamos.

-Sí, Coronel...

"Mireya" se retira de la sala rápidamente y se dirige, más bien, corre, a refugiarse al jardín de la finca. Cuando se aleja lo suficiente, se sienta en el borde de una fuente pequeña pero bella, de estilo morisco. No sabe bien cuando, pero sin planearlo exactamente, su rabia y pena se transforman en agua que corre por sus ojos al igual que la de la fuente. No logra precisar por cuanto tiempo permanece así, recién recobra la noción de la realidad cuando una voz ya conocida llama por su atención.

-Ten...

Dorothy voltea a ver y se encuentra a Quatre a su costado, quién sostiene un pañuelo en la mano. Su mente viaja en el tiempo...

_Dorothy's flashback _

_Las figuras vienen a la mente de la muchacha. El cementerio está bastante concurrido, pese a la lluvia que cae furiosa sobre las lápidas. También el eco de la voz parsimoniosa del sacerdote que murmura algo del perdón del pecado y la resurrección a la vida eterna... y Dorothy llorando frente a ellos... _

_-Ten, Dorothy, toma esto._

_La niña levanta la mirada y mira al alto joven que le entrega un pañuelo de fino encaje blanco._

_-Gracias joven Treize..._

_Dorothy se apresura a acercarse al cajón, están arrojando las flores y tomando una rosa la lanza sobre los restos de su padre. Luego de ello toma el regalo de su primo y lo frota sobre sus ojos. Una mujer alta y de mirada fría aparece frente a ella y le arrebata el pañuelo de un manotazo._

_-Mamá¿porqué hiciste eso?_

_-No llores estúpida, sólo los perdedores lloran._

_La tela blanca pronto es cubierta por el barro que la tierra y la lluvia formaron en el suelo de campo santo._

_Fin del flashback._

-No estoy llorando... –murmura Dorothy.

-¿Entonces porqué te caen lágrimas de los ojos?

La rubia no le contesta, en verdad no sabe como sin que la voz le tiemble. El ex-piloto vuelve a hablarle.

-Consérvalo entonces, aunque no lo uses ahora, quizás lo necesites más adelante...

_No quedan días de verano para pedirte perdón  
para borrar del pasado el daño que te hice yo  
Sin besos de despedida y sin palabras bonitas  
porque te miro a los ojos y no me sale la voz_

Dorothy lo mira con incredulidad. ¿Cómo puede estar allí parado frente a ella ofreciéndole su pañuelo cuando hace diez minutos ella le estaba gritando¿Por qué diablos se preocupaba tanto por ella si después de todo es bien obvio que no es por amor ni nada así? Entrecierra los ojos mientras empieza a dudar si lo que lo anima es un sentido de filantropía o un profundo masoquismo. Después de todo, una vez estuvo casi a punto de matarlo y a el rubio ni parece importarle... incluso en ese momento se preocupó por ella también; está claro que esa manera de ser suya no había cambiado... no, él no cambió en absolutamente en nada...

_Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa  
Si pienso en ti y en la luz_

_de esa mirada tuya, esa mirada tuya_

-Mira, yo no sé porque haces esto realmente, pero hubo una sola persona que fue realmente conmigo buena en esta vida y esa persona hace tiempo que murió, así que no me pidas que confíe en ti...

"Mireya" siente ganas de largarse a llorar a mares allí mismo, está demasiado vulnerable y por tanto propensa a hablar realmente de más... si su futuro esposo le llega a seguir preguntando se le declararía ahí mismo, como el día de la fiesta en que no supo manejar sus sentimientos...

-Bueno, eso es una pena... –murmura Quatre. –Mira, la reunión termino y me pidieron que te lleve a tu casa. ¿Vienes?

-Está bien...

_No me quedan días de verano el viento se las llevó  
Un cielo de nubes negras cubría el último adiós  
Fue sentir de repente tu ausencia como un eclipse de sol  
¿por qué no vas a mi vera?_

El viaje transcurre en silencio, Winner no dice absolutamente nada, en cuanto a ella tiene la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Siente el peso de la vergüenza... y del dolor en que quedó sumergida desde que su pelea en la nave Libra cambió para siempre el curso de su destino... pero para su desgracia, para condenarla al sufrimiento. ¿Cómo una persona como él va a querer a alguien como ella? Es cierto que también le había entregado todo su amor... pero eso no bastaba para compensar las permanentes agresiones que siempre tiene para con él... y que son su único escape ante la angustia de no poder gritarle todas las cosas que siente desde que sus palabras le hicieron despertar a la realidad.

_Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa  
Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya  
esa mirada tuya..._

Las memorias de esa platica golpean con fuerza la mente de la chica, como las olas a la playa...

_"No puedes negarte a tus propios sentimientos, Trowa fue quien me enseñó eso, por eso es que lo amo"_

_"Tienes que aceptar todo lo que se encuentra a tu alrededor, esa bondad es necesaria"_

_"Creo que lo mejor es que cuides de ella y no de mi"_

_"No te mueras."_

Sin que él lo perciba, Dorothy se anima a mirar de reojo los ojos claros de Quatre, ahora puestos en el frente... Si, fueron esos ojos, la puerta a esa alma inocente que le mostró un poco de la ella misma... allí había empezado su tortura, tortura que, lejos de ceder y diluirse con los años, sólo se había acrecentado y lo seguiría haciendo al momento de casarse con él... una especie de castigo de Dios por toda su soberbia quizás... o de destino, del destino de estar juntos sin posibilidad de que alguno de los dos fuera feliz...

_Es de esos días de verano  
vivo en el reino de soledad  
nunca vas a saber como me siento  
nadie va a adivinar como te recuerdo_

No, nunca podrá decirle todo lo que siente por el... nunca le diría que cada una de sus palabras las lleva grabadas en su mente como una marca eterna... ¿Qué importa cuanto lo ame, que cambiaría si le dijese que es su motivo de vivir, que todo lo que ha hecho de su vida es porque ha tratado de convertirse en esa persona que él dice ver en ella? No serviría de nada, sólo sería para hacer peor las cosas, para tener que vivir con su confesión a cuestas... ya es suficiente con ella, no es necesario que también lo arrastre a su propio confín oscuro de soledad...

_Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa  
Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya  
esa mirada tuya..._

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado... –murmura Winner mientras el coche se detiene.

-Si, está bien. Gracias...

Dorothy dirige su vista hacia los ojos cristalinos de su futuro esposo. Aunque han pasado varios años desde que pelearon en la guerra y su cuerpo e incluso su timbre de voz han cambiado, aún conserva esos ojos llenos de amor a las cosas bellas, a la vida misma, incluso a las cosas pequeñas, como ella...

La muchacha trata de devolverle el pañuelo, pero él la rechaza.

-Déjalo, ya te dije que era un regalo...

Se hace un vacío de silencio. Otra vez las enormes ganas de llorar. Con un hilo de voz ella dice:

-Sobre lo de hoy... yo...

-No te preocupes. –responde Quatre. –Será nuestro secreto... otro más...

-Te veré mañana, Winner. Hasta entonces.

Dorothy se aleja del auto y no voltea a ver nuevamente esos ojos llenos de amor... de amor que ya tiene un dueño y que no es ella...

_No quedan días de verano..._

-------------------------------------

Quatre juega con su reloj de pulsera, una de las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban de su infancia... había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de su padre... no lo había usado hasta unos meses atrás en que lo había reencontrado de un viejo cajón de recuerdos que sobrevivió en manos de su hermana... ¿Qué hubiera dicho su padre de esta boda que no es ni por amor ni por interés? Casado con Dorothy Catalonia... que vueltas que da el destino... le parece que no fue hace mucho que ambos pelearon en la nave Libra... pero no, han pasado cinco años desde entonces... en ese tiempo nunca le había visto más que de lejos y nunca habían hablado a solas... sólo el día del cumpleaños del presidente Palmer... siempre había creído que ella había sido la insolente por haberlo ofendido, y que se había buscado lo que pasó entre ellos... pero ahora que sabe que ella es agente de los Preventers... Deja de jugar con el reloj y se incorpora sobre el acolchado de la cama de la habitación que le dieron en casa de Relena... seguramente no dijo todas esas cosas con animosidad, sólo tenía que crear una coartada... la había juzgado mal... peor aún, la había prejuzgado en base a lo que sabía de ella, mejor dicho a lo _poco _que sabía de ella. Quizás debería intentarla conocer un poco mejor. "Sí, eso podría ser", se dice a sí mismo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a ver por la ventana... esta noche seguramente no podrá conciliar el sueño...

Ya es la medianoche cuando Dorothy se tiende en el acolchado de su cama, como si nunca hubiese dormido en su vida. Los últimos preparativos de la "misión" la había extenuado; mañana para esta hora dejará de ser la agente Mireya y se convertirá en la señora de Quatre Raberba Winner. ¿Cuál será su forma de proceder de ahora en más con Quatre¿Debería seguirlo tratando como hasta entonces o simplemente ignorarlo? Un pensamiento se cruza por su mente¿y si fuera paciente, como Relena, y lo empezase a ganar por cansancio? Claro, ella dista mucho de tener el carácter de la Ministra Darlian y del mismo Quatre, más bien se daba el caso contrario que con ella... además Relena no tiene que preocuparse porque Trowa... Los párpados se le hacen pesados y por momentos no puede mantenerlos abiertos... Trowa.. lo odiaría con toda su alma... si no tuviera tanto sueño para hacerlo. Seguramente mañana en la noche podrá dormir mucho luego de la fiesta, es lo más probable... ¿Y si quizás para esta misma hora esté entre las caricias del dulce rubio? Quizás esta boda es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ex-piloto, y conquistarlo... después de todo, ningún hombre se le había resistido jamás, ni siquiera él... La muchacha trata de decidirse por un curso a seguir, pero ya los pensamientos no se acomodan en su mente y claman retrotraerse al Inconsciente. "Bueno, todo depende de lo que pase mañana", concluye antes de que se duerma por completo.

--------------------------------

_Octubre de 2005 (mes de mi cumpleaños)_

_Hola a todos, soy yo de vuelta. Este capítulo va dedicado a una amiga muy especial para mí, Saori Luna, ella es una persona muy querida por mi, ya que es la persona gracias a la cual yo me animé a empezar a escribir fic hace ya unos años... Saori, eres una persona adorable y sobre todo, una gran persona en quien siento que puedo confiar, te quiero!_

_Rw: Respondo brevemente (ojo, spoilers a la trama, el que no quiera saber que no lea.. si, claro, como si no fueran a leer...). Como bien dice el topic, un hecho es seguro: Dorothy y Quatre se casan, cosa que pasará en el próximo capítulo ( si, ya no lo estiro más) pero de allí en más, dejaremos por un tiempo la trama de la conspiración para introducirnos en la muy dificultosa relación de ellos dos... de todos modos para que sacien su curiosidad les diré que este es sólo el primero de los eventos importantes y que la historia cambiara de curso varias veces... sólo puedo decirles que nada es lo que parece (hum... resabios de Expedientes X) mejor que no se apuren a sacar conclusiones o sea: lean hasta el final._

_La letra de la canción es **"Días de verano"** de **Amaral,** dudé en si sacarlo como un songfic o ponerlo en esta historia... opté por esto ya que en el primer capitulo ya nos explayamos sobre los sentimientos de Quatre pero faltaba dejar en claro los de Dorothy... o es una manera de decir ya que no ella misma sabe lo que siente... y después no podría ya volver a este punto. De todos modos, la contradicción es un poco característica de todos los personajes._

_Besos y sigan escribiendo aquí o a mi mail particular_

_Vicky_


	4. Bodas de odio, primera parte

10-11-2005 Hola a todos! En verdad este iba a ser un capítulo doble, pero como no llego a terminar los detalles del otro, decidí publicar primero este y luego lo que le continúa para la semana que viene. Gomen ne!

* * *

**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**

_CAPÍTULO CUATRO: Bodas de odio, primera parte_

La noticia de la alianza entre los jóvenes herederos de las familias Winner y Catalonia es dada a conocer a todos los medios importantes. Los preparativos exigen una cantidad de recursos humanos y económicos de una envergadura sólo comparable a la realizada en la asunción del presidente de la Esfera Terrestre. Cientos de tarjetas son repartidas entre los más importantes representantes políticos y financieros del espacio. El vestido es enviado a coser de urgencia a la modista del presidente, y el anillo de compromiso especialmente fabricado al mejor orfebre de L4. La boda es el acontecimiento más importante del año, y cualquiera que trate de medir el amor que se profesan los futuros cónyuges con el despliegue realizado para la ceremonia, concluirá que es la pareja más feliz del espacio y que la medida de ese amor es infinito...

Pero por supuesto, sacará una conclusión errónea, ya que le faltará saber que cada detalle de la propaganda sobre el enlace Winner-Catalonia ha sido estudiado al detalle por los preventivos y que en verdad, no se trata más que un soberbio montaje para proteger la investigación sobre la compra de favores políticos que la "Operación Alborada" trata de detener...

La segunda parte del teatro tiene su lugar en la Iglesia de San Patricio. Allí los invitados asisten a la no menos elaborada ceremonia nupcial.

-Muchas gracias Rashid por aceptar ser el padrino de mi boda. En verdad, no tenía a quién pedírselo.

-Claro que no, amo Quatre. El honor es mío.

-De todos modos.. –murmura más bajo. –Tu eres el único al que puedo confiarle los motivos verdaderos de esta boda...

-Aun así, es un honor para mí acompañarlo siempre.

Algunos invitados llegan de último momento. Uno de los que más conlleva sorpresas es Lucrecia Noin. Ella sonríe a Relena y a Quatre y responde a las miradas que murmuran silenciosas sobre su sorpresivo embarazo. Una seña de sus aros le indican a Lady Une que la salida está libre de todo peligro, para que la novia pueda entrar segura.

-Tranquilo Quatre, no debes ponerte nervioso. –le dice Relena guiñando un ojo. –Si tu estás así, imagínate como está la novia...

La novia entra en la iglesia, sabiendo llevar un largo vestido blanco pero sin cola, aunque con velo y un ramo de orquídeas cuidadosamente armado, lo que despierta los comentarios elogiosos de hasta las más exigentes damas de sociedad.

Después de tocar la música el padre anuncia.

-Hermanos y hermanas: hoy nos hemos reunido para unir a Dorothy Catalonia y a Quatre Raberba Winner en sagrado matrimonio.

Las palabras del sacerdote se suceden a un ritmo agonizantemente lento. Dorothy se aferra a su ramo, en un intento de controlar los nervios de pensar que quizás algún francotirador la esté esperando para matarla, y se arrepiente de no poder traer su espada por si sus enemigos interrumpen la ceremonia al estilo "Kill Bill". Quatre está más tranquilo, en cierto momento voltea a ver la reacción de sus amigos en las primeras filas, seguramente Dúo se ha de estar haciendo un festín con la situación y los posibles chistes que Heero ha de tener que escuchar sobre su boda con cierta madrina allí presente. En efecto, en esos momentos el trenzado está recibiendo un codazo de Hilde por algún comentario de seguro inapropiado, lo que le saca una sonrisa a Sally Po pero no a su compañero de los Preventers, el nunca bien ponderado Wu Fei. Luego mira la otra fila, la de Lady Une y Marimeia ahora acompañada de Noin y a su lado... ¡Trowa! No, no era una visión: él y su hermana Catherine se encuentran en la otra fila de la iglesia, la que da del lado de Dorothy. Debieron llegar a último momento porque no los vio entrar. De pronto pierde toda la calma de hace instantes: el pulso se le acelera, como a los criminales en los detectores de mentiras. Pero no alcanza a asimilar la sorpresa cuando llega otra.

-Bueno, ya pueden decir sus votos. –anuncia el padre. –Puedes empezar, Quatre.

Los novios se miran estupefactos. Inmediatamente sus ojos se dirigen hacia la Coronel Une y a Lucrecia, encargadas de los detalles de la boda; ¿cómo no habían previsto ese detalle? Pero no hay tiempo de pensar, sólo de actuar.

-Quatre¿tienes tus votos listos, verdad?

-Yo...

Los invitados empiezan a preguntarse que es lo que ocurre. El novio comienza a mirar a sus amigos: Dúo le hace señas que continúe mientras que el rostro de Relena comienza a cambiar gracias a la preocupación, igual que el de Dorothy. El párroco vuelve a insistir, acercándose al novio.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Eh... no... Sólo estoy muy nervioso, yo... olvide que iba a decir...

-Tranquilos todos, los novios suelen ponerse nerviosos en estos momentos. Si te has olvidado tus líneas Quatre, dile aquí a Dorothy y a todos porque razón estas aquí hoy uniéndote en matrimonio con ella...

El novio respira hondo, sabe que sus amigos lo están observando y que boda real o no, están sacando conclusiones sobre él, sabe también que entre ellos está Trowa y que aunque lo intente, nunca sabrá que pasa por la cabeza del joven en estos momentos, y además sabe que si no dice algo pronto, quizás la próxima vez que vea el rostro de la Dorothy sea en su funeral...

Quatre sostiene con una mano la de la novia, y con el otro el anillo mientras dice:

-Bueno, aquella vez que nos conocimos hace cuatro años ya nunca pensé que íbamos a terminar así, es la verdad. –se oyen risas de algunos invitados. –Sé que tuvimos muchos problemas Dorothy, sobre todo en un principio pero... te prometo... te juro que mientras estés conmigo no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra.

El joven rubio pone el anillo en su mano, ella siente que tiembla al sentir una vez más la mano de Quatre tocar la suya. Ahora mira al sacerdote: ella tampoco sabe que decir, y el párroco lee esos pensamientos.

-Ahora Dorothy, dile a Quatre todo aquello que sientes por él.

La rubia mira directo a los ojos a su futuro esposo. ¡Como le gustaría poder explicar el torrente de sentimientos que pasan por su mente cada vez que sus ojos se chocan¡Cómo le gustaría por una vez ser sincera y decirle todo aquello que su pobre corazón ya no sabe como contener¿Y si esa boda es acaso su oportunidad de acercarse a su imposible, de cambiar definitivamente? Ahora es ella la que mira a Relena, que con un gesto de paz le da ánimo para decir lo que va a decir.

-Bueno, yo... cuando estás conmigo... siento que puedo ser otra persona, mejor de la que soy y mejor de la que fui. No sé que es lo que me pasa pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así. Te prometo que no tendrás que arrepentirte de nada de lo que me has dicho hoy... Yo haré que valga la pena¿sabes?

La voz de Dorothy se corta en un suave llanto. En la iglesia algunos de los invitados también lo hacen. Noin suspira aliviada igual que Sally, mientras Lady agradece mentalmente a Dios por haberlos iluminado en este momento.

-Oye, es buena actriz ¿eh? –comenta Dúo a Wufei que está a su lado.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que es mentira? –le responde sorpresivamente el joven.

-El corazón de las mujeres oculta cosas que a veces no muestran directamente. –agrega Sally.

-¿Eh¿Qué me quieres decir¿Qué Dorothy está enamorada de Quatre¿Cómo me perdí de eso? –se pregunta el trenzado.

-Si no te callas ahora mismo será a la ultima boda que asistas, Dúo.- lo corta Heero, recordándole con la mirada que no hay ninguna razón para dudar de que los motivos de la ceremonia.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. –cierra el sacerdote. -Pueden besarse los novios.

Quatre Winner corre el velo de la novia y la besa suavemente. Ella se queda sin reacción y sin tiempo a pensar toma la mano que su esposo le tiende.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí. –contesta ella y salen de la iglesia.

--------------------------

La ceremonia se realizará en la vieja finca de campo de la familia Catalonia, propiedad del Duque de Dermail hasta su muerte y ahora manejada por su nieta Dorothy. Grandes arreglos florales y algunas esculturas de hielo decoran el jardín y las múltiples mesas repletas, a falta de un adjetivo mejor, de comida. Camareros corren por todas partes atendiendo a los prestigiosos invitados, casi todos del mundo de la política... y todo bajo la atenta mirada de los preventivos...

-Coronel... ¿cree que todo esto funcione? –es la duda de Sally Po.

-No hemos registrado ningún movimiento extraño en relación a "Mireya". –responde Une. Luego mira a los lados a ver si nadie los espía -Es importante de que no le ocurra nada, sino todo nuestro trabajo estará echado a perder y aún tenemos mucho por hacer...

-¿Y quien seguirá con esto? –pregunta Noin.

-"Gricel" estará a cargo de ahora en más... sólo esperemos que dure lo suficiente hasta que sepamos cuál es la magnitud de este problema, y podamos actuar...

Noin toma un sorbo de su vaso de leche (porque las embarazadas no pueden tomar alcohol) mientras observa a Quatre y a Dorothy posando para el fotógrafo y dice:

-A mi lo que más me preocupa es que estos dos se logren llevar medianamente... Relena ya ha hablado con ella, pero...

-Tendrán que llevarse bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás... –contesta Une. – Yo me conformo con que no se lancen platos todos los días y conociendo el carácter de Dorothy...

-Yo creo que pueden llegar a algo... me refiero a algo de verdad... quizás todo esto sea el comienzo de una relación verdadera.

Lucrecia y Lady miran con incredulidad a Sally al escuchar semejante opinión.

-¿Dorothy y Quatre como pareja? Sally, ya me parece que tu también estás creyéndote toda la propaganda... –se ríe Lady.

-¿Y porqué no? Van a pasar mucho tiempo solos y juntos pretendiendo ser pareja... de allí a que lo sean hay una línea muy delgada... Y la intimidad lleva al amor... muchas parejas se forman con los compañeros de trabajo... Fíjense en usted Coronel, y Treize Khushrenada... también tú, Noin, y Zech eran compañeros de la academia y luego trabajaron juntos y ahora tendrás un bebé...

-Pues es algo lógico, ya que pasas mucho tiempo con esa persona y...

Las palabras de Lucrecia son interrumpidas por la presencia de Wufei y su carácter tan peculiar.

-Mujer¿dónde dices que están esos horribles camarones?

-Pues en la mesa de allá al fondo, al lado de esa que tiene las botellas, ya te expliqué...Y ve a traerme unos a mi también, ya que haces el viaje...

-¿Ah sí¿Y por qué?

-Porque me debes dinero del almuerzo de la semana pasada ¿O creías que no te lo iba a cobrar¡Y no me digas "mujer" que no me gusta!

Wufei se marcha nuevamente directo a la mesa de los camarones, mientras Sally reacciona molesta y trata de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ahora me olvide que estaba diciendo... ¡Ah, sí! Cuando estás tanto tiempo con alguien...

Sally se detiene en seco ante la risa mal contenida de Noin y Une que hicieron inmediatamente la relación entre la escena y las palabras.

-Ah, no. Con ustedes no se puede hablar... –responde la oficial quién se marcha molesta mientras las demás siguen riendo.

-------------------

Algo alejadas del tumulto, Dorothy piensa en la conversación que mantuvo con Relena en la mañana...

_Dorothy's flashback_.

Dorothy forcejea con las sábanas de su lecho, hasta que penosamente logra despertarse, emitiendo un grito de espanto. En un acto casi instintivo, buscase cubrir con las sábanas mientras se quita cabello de la cara. "Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla.", piensa, no sin amargura... cada vez que tiene ese sueño, es un día más arruinado. Luego se dirige la mano al pecho, el corazón le late como si estuviera a punto de explotarle. Un ruido de cerradura la sorprende nuevamente.

_-¿Quién es! –pregunta aún con la respiración acelerada._

_-Dorothy, soy yo, Relena. Vine a arreglarte para la boda. ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Rato después, la ministra cepilla el cabello de su amiga, pero esta no demuestra mucho entusiasmo._

_-Vaya, si alguna vez me decían que llegaría el día en que Relena Darlian me estuviese peinando a mí. –murmura, al parecer creyendo que ella no la escucha._

_-Bueno, eres una de mis mejores amigas... –contesta Darlian sorpresivamente. Y agrega: -Es lógico que me preocupe por ti..._

_-Pero Relena... ¿porqué siempre dices eso?_

_-¿Por qué digo qué? –pregunta ella sin entender bien._

-Eso... que soy una de tus mejores amigas... Nunca lo entendí bien.

_-Pues... porque es la verdad. ¿Por qué más va a ser? _

_Dorothy la mira intrigada; ¿qué acaso no estaba siendo clara en la pregunta? Francamente nunca supo que le podía parecer a la ministra Darlian de interesante de ella... Cuando se conocieron estaban en extremos decididamente opuestos y sin embargo la actitud de Relena jamás había cambiado, auque ella le había hecho varias, como pasarse al bando de Milliardo cuando se suponía que estaba del de Romefeller, y al día de hoy se seguía preocupando por ella como en ese entonces... De algún modo le recuerda a Quatre, en otro sentido por supuesto, pero en los dos está presente esa actitud "abierta" ante los que ni siquiera conocen... claro que hay que ver que el ex piloto del Sandrock ya se está colmando de ella o sino pronto lo estará, pero Relena no parece cansarse jamás. ¿Será ese el truco con el que lo tiene dominado a Heero Yui?_

_-Es que... somos tan distintas..._

_Relena piensa unos instantes y le contesta:_

_-Si lo quieres es preguntarme cuál es la razón de que te considere mi amiga te lo diré. Te quiero porque fuiste una persona sincera conmigo desde un principio. ¿Sabes cuantas personas he tenido alrededor toda mi vida diciéndome exactamente lo que, creen, quiero escuchar?_

_Tu siempre fuiste directa conmigo. ¿Qué importa si no pensamos lo mismo? Después de todo nadie puede decir que es lo correcto o no. Para ser amigo de alguien no se necesita pensar igual, sólo se necesita preocuparse por el otro._

_Dorothy se calla, ahora es ella la que no entiende bien la respuesta. Después de todo, ella jamás había tenido amigos, o al menos de esa manera a la que se refiere Relena. Probablemente ella tenga razón, pero ese razonamiento está fuera de su alcance. ¿Qué pensará Quatre de ella misma¿La consideraría una amiga entonces, por eso es que la ayuda? La ministra Darlian entra en su misma frecuencia de pensamientos, y casi como si pudiera leerlos se le ocurre preguntar:_

_-Dorothy... ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Quatre?_

_-Pues porque... ¡porque es un idiota¡No lo soporto¡La verdad no entiendo porqué se le ocurrió que sería bueno para... para todo esto!_

_-¿Pero por qué? Quatre es muy gentil, y estoy seguro que te va a cuidar bien... Tienes que mejor tu relación con él. Ahora van a vivir en la misma casa, y necesitas de su ayuda._

_-¡Eso es una tontería¡Yo no necesito de él ni de nadie, yo...!_

_Como si no escuchase los gritos de la rubia, Relena pregunta:_

_-¿Estás segura que es sólo por eso?_

_De repente, la rubia hace silencio, como si una voz interior le esté gritando de que en realidad nada de eso es cierto, y que sus problemas con él son de otro tipo. Luego dice:_

_-Es que... él... yo... somos muy distintos..._

_-Creo que te dije que eso es algo que poco importa en verdad. ¿Por qué no empiezas por cambiar tu actitud y darle la oportunidad de conocerte un poco. Quizás descubran que sí tenían cosas en común después de todo..._

_Bueno, yo sólo te pido que pienses lo que te dije, sino Lady Une se molestará conmigo. Y recuerda que si quieres contarme algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme... aunque no me necesites..._

_La rubia hace una pequeña mueca hacia un costado; no sólo la aprecia, sino que encima la conoce..._

_Fin del flashback._

-Esto parece más una cumbre que una boda, Dorothy... –interrumpe Marimeia parándose al lado de ella. -La única que no está presente es tu madre. Escuché que no quisiste invitarla¿es cierto?

Marimeia mira a su prima lejana; ella es la única pariente viva vinculada a los Kushrenada, pero Catalonia no parece feliz con la intervención.

-No la veo desde los catorce años, no me interesa verla ahora tampoco. Además, aunque la hubiese invitado, no habría venido...

-Pero quizás si le hubieras pedido... ¿por qué te niegas a hablar con ella?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo... –responde con un tono cortante. Luego mira a la chica; parece que sus palabras le chocaron un poco. –Perdona, no quise decir eso.

-Como digas... –responde la hija de Treize, molesta.

-Marimeia... lo que quiero que entiendas es que ella no es una Catalonia, ni una Khushrenada, ella sólo se casó con mi padre, nada más. No es de nuestra familia¿entiendes?

-Si... –hace una pausa. -Dorothy, quiero preguntarte algo... Si te vas a L4¿te podré ir a ver alguna vez?

La nueva señora Winner se sorprende ante la pregunta de su prima, a veces si la mira bien parece una niña chiquita de verdad. De algún modo, Marimeia le recuerda un poco a ella en otro momento de su vida... tan fuerte por fuera, y tan frágil por dentro... o al menos así se suele mostrar cuando están a solas. Dorothy le sonríe con un gesto tierno, pero la deja seguir hablando.

-¿Me seguirás contando cosas de mi padre? Lady Une jamás habla sobre él... y nada de lo que escucho me dice lo que realmente quiero saber de él...

-No te preocupes, puedes venir cuando gustes... –responde la rubia. –Te contaré todo lo que tú quieras también...

-¿Tu lo querías mucho, verdad?

La novia baja la vista hacia el césped; una hormiguita lucha por llevarse una migaja de pan. Luego, con un eco de voz contesta:

-Si, mucho...

-¿Y a tu padre?

-También...

-Yo también quiero mucho a mi padre... es decir, creo que lo hubiera querido, si lo hubiese conocido...

Las palabras de la hija de Treize son interrumpidas por la llegada de Lady Une.

-Todos los invitados elogiaron la ceremonia, y la fiesta parece ser un éxito... –comenta Marimeia.

-Me alegro que la pasen tan bien, al menos alguien se divierte en esta fantochada... –dice con desdén la novia mientras bebe otro sorbo de su copa.

-Uy, cuanta emoción contenida... ¿Qué pasó con las lágrimas de hoy?

-No creas todo lo que ves, Marimeia...

-No te quejes tanto. –la reprende Une. -Si hubiera sido en otra época, ya hace rato que te hubiesen casado y no te hubieran preguntado nada. Y sería "hasta que la muerte los separe".

Dorothy esboza una sonrisa falsa cuando pasa el fotógrafo de la fiesta, pero este no le presta atención y fotografía a Relena con varios de los ministros de L2. Luego de la foto, Darlian se une a la conversación de las mujeres.

-¿Y cómo está la red de habladurías hoy, señorita Relena? –pregunta Marimeia.

-A toda marcha... parece que las conjeturas sobre el padre del bebé de Lucrecia y mi misterioso amante son los temas de interés de la fiesta... –responde Relena, con un tono de fastidio.

-Y eso no es nada... están convencidas que esta boda tan repentina es porque yo estoy embarazada de Winner... ¡Qué idiotas!

-Pues eso es signo que todo sale según el plan... Si te dicen algo, tu sólo hazte la estúpida. –señala Une.

-Es verdad... todos están muy distendidos... –responde la novia. -¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Hablé con el señor Narita hace un rato y anduvo preguntándome por usted, Coronel Une. –agrega no sin cierto sarcasmo.

La cara de Lady se pone pálida al saber que su "peor es nada" (si es que así se le puede decir al pobre líder de L2), está allí presente, más siendo que siempre hace todo lo posible para evitarlo.

-¿Qué¿Ted Narita vino también?

-Claro, usted dejó instrucciones precisas que se invitasen a todas las personas influyentes del espacio... –afirma Relena.

-Pues sí... usted sabe que le tiene mucho aprecio... –responde Dorothy en venganza por las directivas de Une. -¡Oh, allí está¿Quiere que lo llame?

-¡Ah, vaya, vaya con la rompecorazones! –bromea Marimeia disfrutando mucho de la situación.

-¡No, no! –niega mientras se saca los zapatos. -Señorita Darlian, dígale a Noin que si me necesita puede encontrarme en el tocador... lejos de los invitados.

En un rápido movimiento, Lady Une desaparece debajo de la mesada antes de que llegue el sujeto en cuestión que las mujeres se ven obligadas a entretener y a "excusar" a la pretendida...

-------------------------

En tanto la fiesta sigue su curso, los recién casados apenas tienen tiempo de hablarse, es tanta la ocupación de recibir a los invitados que no tienen tiempo para ellos mismo. Dorothy logra salirse un poco de la presencia de la gente y por fin alcanza algo de la comida. Luego mira a Quatre... allí está él: con su traje blanco y su corbata y camisa de seda celeste pálido... ¡en verdad se ve tan condenadamente guapo! Realmente esa boda es una tortura siendo que están tan distantes en la vida real... quizás si lo intentase de nuevo... No, no es el momento de estar pensando en eso, se reprocha a sí misma. Una Catalonia no puede mostrarse así tan débil... debe dejar de observar a Winner como si fuera su esposo y pensar que esta es otra tanta de sus misiones

Ignorante de los pensamientos de la novia, Quatre se dedica también a saludar gente y agradecerles su presencia, hasta que ve una figura conocida.

-¡Iria! Gracias por venir... –exclama Quatre mientras la abraza. -Pensé que no podrías, por tu trabajo en los satélites...

-Es que era sorpresa... alguien tenía que venir en representación del grupo familiar... Además¿cómo crees que me iba a perder la boda de mi hermanito pequeño?

Quatre esfuerza una sonrisa; ni Iria ni el resto de sus hermanas saben que la boda es falsa, en cierto modo se siente culpable de tener que engañarlos a todos, pero eso va más allá de su voluntad.

-Pues... es que todo fue tan rápido... –"_Ojalá pudiera explicártelo"_, piensa.

-Si, de eso ya me di cuenta. Ni siquiera me presentaste a tu futura esposa, aunque fuera por puro formalismo...

La cara del rubio se pone roja... de seguro su hermana piensa que es un desconsiderado con los suyos y ha de preguntarse muchas cosas acerca de con quién y porqué se casa su hermano. Quatre contesta:

-Tranquilízate hermana, esta boda no obedece a nada en especial... si es que a eso te refieres...

-Ya lo sé. Te conozco y sé que no eres un irresponsable.

-Bueno, al menos alguien cree en mí... –dice él en un gesto casi cómico.

-De todos modos... hay algo que sí me preocupa...

La hermana del rubio primero vigila de que nadie la esté escuchando y luego se le acerca para hablarle casi al oído. Luego pregunta:

-Dime Quatre... ¿hablaste con ella de eso, no? Me refiero a ese asunto de aquella vez... lo de los bebés...

Quatre desvía la vista: en verdad ese asunto sobre las anomalías reproductivas de los varones Winner lo había afectado mucho... él no había echo la relación de ese asunto con la boda, pero es evidente que los demás sí lo harán.

-¿Se lo dijiste, verdad? –pregunta ella. -¿O te casaste teniéndola engañada?

El rubio la mira: en verdad los engañados son ellos. Poniendo los ojos en el horizonte contesta:

-No te preocupes por eso, Iria. No creo que Dorothy y yo tengamos hijos...

-Eso dices ahora... pero ya verás cuando pase un tiempo. Si se aman, verás que pronto cambiarán de opinión y si es así...

Quatre la mira intrigada: por lo general Iria Winner suele tener una cierta clarividencia para todo lo relacionado con él, pero esta vez parece estarse equivocando. La platica es interrumpida por la llegada de Dorothy, que se reúne con ellos.

-¡Ah, Dorothy, que bueno que estás aquí! Quiero presentarte a una de mis hermanas, Iria. Hermana, ella es mi esposa Dorothy.

-Mucho gusto. –se dicen ambas.

La novia siente un ligero rubor en las mejillas cuando Winner se refiere a ella como "su esposa" y lo disimula... o al menos intenta. Iria le da un abrazo y dice:

-Al fin te conozco personalmente... Me gustaría decir que me hablaron mucho de ti, pero no es el caso... ¡Pero no te asustes! Estoy segura que si me hermano se casó contigo tendrá sus buenos motivos.

-Te aseguro que los tengo, hermana...

-Entonces bienvenida a la familia Winner. Si mi hermano está un poco distraído, dispénsalo. –sonríe. -Son las obligaciones de la empresa y de las colonias. Cambiando de tema. Dorothy ¿tú naciste en la Tierra, verdad?

-Pues, si... yo...

El maestro de ceremonia interrumpe la conversación y le comunica algo a los novios al oído. El novio dice:

-Bueno hermana, parece que debemos ir a tomarnos otras fotos antes de cortar el pastel. ¿Vamos Dorothy?

-Si, claro.

Dorothy se marcha y Quatre la sigue, pero su hermana lo retiene del brazo.

-Se la ve muy saludable, y fuerte... –comenta ella.

-Lo es, créeme...

-Si ella nació en la Tierra, y sus padres también, hay buenas probabilidades... Hiciste una buena elección, hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te lo explicaré luego... si estás interesado en saber, claro...

Quatre desea preguntarle algo pero es vuelto a buscar por el maestro de ceremonia que lo arrastra a la par que va dándole a los mozos las indicaciones de donde colocar el pastel.

* * *

_Noviembre de 2005_

_Hola a todos! Como este capítulo es doble, pasaré a contestar aquí las preguntas._

_Me han comentado que la escena de la fiesta en que Quatre se emborracha los ha impactado bastante. Bueno, la idea la tomé de que aparentemente Quatre no bebe (en serio, si yo me la pasé peleando una guerra, lo mínimo que me tomo es un ananá fizz... en fin) y dos gotas de alcohol le han de caer como si tomara plutonio. De todos modos, no solo fue la bebida, sino la enorme angustia que tenía encima lo que lo llevó a actuar así... todos tenemos nuestro defectos, y a diferencia de cómo lo ve mucha gente, yo creo que Quatre es una gran persona pero dista mucho de ser un ángel y bajo determinadas circunstancias puede portarse de modo indebido. Bueno, esa es mi manera de ver las cosas..._

_Kitsune-Saki! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje ( adoro los mensajes largos!) Lamento no poder contestarte todas las preguntas, si lo hiciera le quitaría el misterio a toda la trama. Con respecto a Dúo... pues si, conociéndolo, es posible que sus nietos sean los que le tiren arroz a la salida de la iglesia. Yo personalmente AMO el Dúo-Hilde, me parece que son la pareja más linda de Gundam W pero este fic no es de ellos... no importa, a algo seguramente llegarán. Y me encantaron tus preguntas, deberías escribir los "en el próximo capítulo..." _

_Ah! Por si no entendieron la conversación con Une, Ted Narita es ese tipo de lentes, que es líder de una de las colonias (en la novela dice que de L2) al que convence (más bien manipula) Une de que las colonias se alíen con OZ y que andaba todo baboso por ella... aparece también en el último capítulo (en la animación cambiaron el diálogo y hablan del cumpleaños de Relena, pero en la novela él todavía pregunta por ella) que bobos son los hombres..._


	5. Bodas de odio, segunda parte

**Bien, aquí la segunda parte como les prometí. Todas las contestaciones y aclaraciones están abajo. Gracias por esperar!**

**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**

_CAPÍTULO CINCO: Bodas de odio, segunda parte_

Mientras, en un rincón bien apartado, Heero observa el desarrollo de la fiesta que hasta ahora es normal. Al menos nadie parece ser un infiltrado del nuevo grupo terrorista y casi nadie le ha prestado demasiada atención a él., así que se puede decir que el operativo es un éxito.

-Una boda muy bien organizada sin duda... se nota que la madrina fue la Ministra Darlian...

Heero se da vuelta sorprendido y allí aparece la dueña de la voz, con dos copas en la mano.

-Silvia Noventa... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Todas las personalidades más importantes estás invitadas y era lógico que me invitasen a mi también, Heero... Pero cambia esa cara... parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Silvia se acerca con una de las copas pero Yuy rechaza la invitación.

-No bebo.

-Ah... es verdad. Había olvidado que estás trabajando... –se acerca al lado de Heero. -Al menos toma la copa, no me dejes aquí pintada... tu nunca tienes descanso ¿eh?

-Nunca se está lo bastante seguro.. además los eventos con tantas personas siempre son una tentación para el peligro.

El ex piloto mira a la hija del mariscal... ha cambiado bastante desde que la conoció en desafortunado incidente con OZ... pero no es su aspecto físico lo que lo tiene intrigado, sino su extraño interés en él. Con su voz seca habitual pregunta.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No te preocupes, tu amada dama está hablando con la novia, no creo que hoy le vayan a hacer nada.. –se ríe. –Según las estadísticas mas recientes observadas en esta fiesta, el misterioso amante de la Ministra es nada más y nada menos que el Presidente! La duquesa de Sorrento y su hija ya la ven caminado por los corredores de la Casa Blanca... la gente si que tiene imaginación...

-¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto? –pregunta con ojos fríos.

-Pues.. pensé que te interesaría. Pero como te veo tan poco conversador mejor me voy... Y vigila un poco a tu amigo... –señala hacia detrás suyo.

-¿Trowa¿Qué pasa con él?

-Pues... a diferencia de ti ya va por su tercer copa de bebida sin parar... parece que no le gustan las fiestas. Bueno, me voy. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer...

Silvia se va tan rápido como llegó y Heero dirige su atención al piloto del Heavyarms, que en efecto está un poco menos comunicativo de lo normal...

-----------------

-¿Has visto que bonitos son los decorados de las mesas? –exclama Catherine impactada por la fiesta. -¡Cómo me gustará tener al menos uno!

-No te preocupes... A Dúo también le gustaron, seguramente encontrará en casa unos cuantos hasta para regalar. –responde Hilde con un gesto muy cómico.

La muchacha del circo se ríe: realmente Hilde y Dúo son todo un caso... Aún entre risas pregunta:

-¿Por qué¿Piensa usarlos para su boda?

-Pues no lo sé... conociendo a Dúo, lo más probable es que se casen nuestros hijos primero... –responde Hilde, medio en broma y medio en serio. –Por eso es que he venido atenta a atrapar el ramo de novia...

-Pues entonces te advierto que te enfrentarás a una rival poderosa como yo. –guiña un ojo.

-¿Por qué¿Hay algún galán con el que te interese casarte¡No me digas que...!

Las mejillas de Catherine se ruborizan un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno... aún no me ha propuesto nada, pero creo que pronto lo hará.

-¿Y tu hermano que dice? Supongo que ha de estar celoso de que otro chico te frecuente...

-¡Que va! Tu sabes que él dice muy poco de nada... además lo conoce, trabaja con nosotros en el circo. Hace acrobacias con fuego.

-¿Y nunca te habías fijado en él?

-Pues... hace poco que está con nosotros, en realidad lo conocí en una de las reuniones de familiares de víctimas de la guerra y...

La conversación es cortada por un animado Dúo, que sosteniendo una copa de champagne, les dice a las chica:

-¿Y, como va todo señoritas¿Dispuestas a cazar unos galanes en esta concurrida reunión?

-¡Ay, Dúo, no digas tonterías! –le reprocha Hilde. –Y no tomes tanto que después no quiero llevarte cargando hasta el hotel.

-¡Claro que no! Yo sé moderarme bien... además mis borracheras siempre son alegres... ¡Auch! –se queja ante un golpe de su novia. –Je, je, je... es broma. Vine a buscarlas para el corte de la torta. ¿No querrán perdérselo, no?

-----------------

Pero la conversación en otra parte de la fiesta no sigue tan a gusto. El ex piloto del Wing presenta una cara que, para quienes lo conocen bien, pueden leer que se trata de algo parecido al espanto... y Trowa se da cuenta de eso, de algún modo es el reflejo de lo que dirían todos al escuchar lo que su amigo acaba de escuchar. Pero Heero no se deja asustar fácilmente, y sólo murmura...

-Estás metido en un gran lío, Trowa...

-Ya no sé que hacer... –le contesta. –No sé como voy a seguir... De todos modos no te preocupes, la verdad... es que nadie puede ayudarme con esto...

La conversación se corta cuando los invitados hacen silencio. Relena levanta su copa y dice:

-Damas y caballeros ¡Un brindis por Quatre y Dorothy Winner!

-¡Por Quatre y Dorothy! –exclama un coro de voces.

Después del brindis y las fotos, siguen los saludos de la gente, sobre todo aquellos que sólo van a saludar o ya se van. Pero mientras Dorothy reparte los pedazos del pastel, una voz la sorprende detrás de ella.

-Muchas felicidades señorita Catalonia... perdone usted, Señora Winner...

-¡Senador Myres! –exclama ella al voltear.

La rubia empalidece al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, no es casualidad que él sea uno de los últimos políticos a los que "Mireya" estuvo siguiendo antes del atentado en el coche.

-Una fiesta muy bien organizada... –comenta el senador. -Mis felicitaciones a la organizadora, y a usted por supuesto... sobre todo por tan poco tiempo de preparación

-Gracias... –contesta ella en el tono lo más neutro posible. –Es mérito de Relena...

-Ya veo... en el próximo mes se llevará a cabo una almuerzo por el aniversario de la creación de L1... y pensé que le interesaría asistir... Se tratarán asuntos de política pero...

Un sentimiento de duda se apodera de la señora Winner... sobre todo por el extraño interés de Myres en mencionar esos temas, pero trata de disimular su preocupación.

-Pues.. yo ya no trabajaré más con la ministra Darlian... de ahora en más me dedicaré por completo a mi esposo... –responde, tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

-¿Entonces dejará la política? Es una pena, una mujer como usted... tan activa, tan curiosa...

Dorothy siente que el corazón le va a dar un vuelco: quizás la Black Organization ya se enteró de todo y sólo están esperando el momento de deshacerse de ella...

-Es que...yo...

Unos brazos rodean su cintura sorpresivamente y llegan en su rescate.

-¿Ocurre algo querida? –pregunta Quatre más para ella que para el invitado.

-¿Eh? No... el senador Myres sólo estaba felicitándonos por la boda...

-Muchas gracias por venir, Senador. Ahora si me disculpa me llevo a la novia, tenemos que abrir el baile todavía... Dispénsenos...

-Por supuesto...

Quatre se lleva a su nueva esposa aún tomada de la cintura y se alejan de su invitado hasta el centro de la pista.

-¿Cómo... cómo supiste? –pregunta ella, muy sorprendida.

-Noin me señaló que no te dejara tener contacto con ese hombre... –con disimulo le enfoca a Lucrecia que mira todo desde una silla. –Y que te harían preguntas...

Comienza a sonar la música; los novios tienen que bailar. Quatre le tiende la mano a su flamante esposa y finalmente comienza el baile.

_Si la vida la das a quien te pide ayuda_

_si en tu alma no hay una sombra de maldad_

_Rezas una oración, es el credo que esperaba_

_Busco la dirección que no pude encontrar._

Dorothy suspira; por un momento se vio nuevamente en peligro. Pero parece que Winner está decidido a cumplir su palabra de protegerla, a pesar de todo. Cerrando los ojos comienza a bailar al compás de la música. Su esposo tiene una duda y finalmente pregunta:

-Dime Dorothy¿por qué aceptaste trabajar para los Preventers? Tu tienes una vida cómoda, no lo entiendo... ¿Acaso tanto amas pelear?

-No, no es eso...

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues... la verdad yo no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo de paz. Toda mi familia ha muerto así que preferí pelear por la paz en vez de por la guerra... porque no sé hacer otra cosa...

Quatre observa los ojos de la rubia, que buscan ocultarse de él, en sus pupilas aparece el brillo de la tristeza.

-Pero... todos tenemos alguien a quien amar, a quien proteger... ¿De verdad ya no te queda nadie?

_Y me abandono a ti, a una paz estable en mí_

_que está repleta de quietud._

-No... todos han muerto... además dudo que alguien vaya a preocuparse por mí siendo como soy... –dice ella con un tono de pena.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Aunque tu familia haya muerto hay gente que te estima... Relena te aprecia mucho, siempre dice que eres su mejor amiga... también la coronel Une y Marimiea se preocupan por ti...

Dorothy sigue con la mirada clavada en el suelo y con un tono de pesar, contesta:

-No es lo mismo... ellas podrían seguir perfectamente viviendo sin mí... no ocupo el lugar principal en la vida de nadie...

_you´ll always be a part of me_

_quédate en el viento que ha soplado_

_you´ll always be inside of me_

_quédate por favor _

Quatre asiente; sabe que lo que dice Dorothy es correcto. Luego piensa que quizás ellos dos tengan después de todo más cosas en común que pertenecer a familias ricas y no encajar en ellas. Su flamante esposa interrumpe ese pensamiento cuando vuelve a mirarlo, y corta el silencio con un susurro.

-¿Por qué aceptaste esta boda conmigo? Pensé que dirías que no...

-Pues, no quisiera que te pasara nada malo. Sé que estás en problemas y que te puedo ayudar... ¿porqué no voy a hacerlo?

-Si, pero... ayudarme a mí... No soy nada tuyo, no lo entiendo...

_Suspendida en el cielo ligera y sin cadenas_

_cuando estas junto a mí me entiendo mucho más_

_solamente seré esclava del silencio_

_contemplándote a ti comienzo a revivir._

-Entonces te preguntaré¿Porqué trabajas como Preventer? Por tu trabajo arriesgas tu vida y no tienes ninguna compensación, ni siquiera nadie sabe de tu misión, y sin embargo lo haces. ¿No tienes tú misma la respuesta a tu pregunta?

La rubia se queda sin reacción: con qué facilidad ese hombre traspasa su corazón y ve que hay en él con más claridad que ella. Cómo le gustaría ser como él, que expresa lo que siente con tanta facilidad... quizás Relena sí tiene razón y esta boda es su oportunidad de oro para poder acercarse a él finalmente.

_Y me abandono a ti, a una paz serena en mí_

_que esta repleta de quietud._

La música sigue sonando; la novia se da cuenta que en estos momentos todos los están observando a ella y a su nuevo esposo... pero a ella no le importa, en esos instantes, todos los problemas que aquejan su vida desaparecen; ahora sólo apoya su cabeza contra su hombro y sigue bailando... Si él le diera la oportunidad, ella le abriría su corazón, como en estos momentos, que aunque efímeros y parte de un sueño, son hermosos de soñar...

_You´ll always be a part of me_

_quédate en el sitio al que has llegado_

_you´ll always be inside of me_

_quédate por favor._

_-------------------_

Rato después, Quatre observa el panorama de la boda, realmente la fiesta se está poniendo interesante, al menos para los invitados. Además, reconoce, ha sido una buena oportunidad para reunir a todos como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque prefiera la paz, había algo de sus épocas de aventuras que extrañaba... en el fondo, eran tiempos dramáticos pero divertidos. Busca a Rashid con la vista, no lo ve. "Seguramente debieron ir a preparar las cosas para el viaje esta noche", piensa. Luego mira a su flamante esposa hablar con Relena Darlian, entonces se sirve un poco más del ponche. Una voz lo interrumpe.

-Quatre...

-¡Trowa!

-Siempre supe que Dúo sería el ultimo en casarse, pero nunca imaginé que tú serías el primero... –le dice mientras se acerca a él. –Hace mucho que no nos vemos...

Quatre ríe; realmente el sentido de la ironía de Trowa se mantiene intacto al paso del tiempo... ¿O acaso quiso ser gracioso? El joven de cabello oscuro le echa una mirada a Catherine que se encuentra hablando con Dúo y Hilde. El rubio sigue hablando:

-Además, estoy seguro que a Catherine se debe haber sentido a gusto de que no apareciera por ahí. La pobre cree que cada vez que alguien te va a ver es porque viene para reclutarte para alguna misión.

Trowa se sonríe y contesta:

-Oh, no, no es eso. Es un poco sobre protectora pero le encantaría preparar un poco más de su sopa para ustedes, sobre todo para Wufei que la critica tanto. Aunque sí se sorprendió al ver al mensajero con la invitación de la boda... pero a mi me sorprendió más el ver que no la traías tú en persona...

El rostro del muchacho cambia a una expresión más sombría; si el llevaba la tarjeta, seguramente le harían muchas preguntas que prefirió no contestar.

-Supongo que es una manera educada de preguntarme porque no he ido de visita en los últimos dos años...

Trowa toma otra copa de ponche y se dispone a servirse un poco. Antes de hacerlo, se le cruza un pensamiento por la cabeza y luego pregunta:

-Quatre¿estás enojado conmigo por algo? He tenido noticias de todos, menos de ti. Pero le he preguntado a los demás y Dúo me dijo que te ha visto dos veces. ¿Pasó algo?

-No Trowa¿cómo crees? –le responde Quatre, un poco lastimado por el comentario. –Es sólo que... Bueno, tu sabes, el trabajo, las colonias... Además ubicarte no es tan fácil, no se te puede ni llamar por teléfono porque siempre te estás moviendo de ubicación...

-Ah, si lo entiendo... Estamos preparando un nuevo espectáculo: Romeo y Julieta. La estrenaremos en primavera. Deberías ir a verla alguna vez...

-Si, por supuesto...

Desde la glorieta dónde habla con Relena, la novia observa la conversación entre Quatre y Trowa; dentro de su alma siente una rabia que se apodera de ella ferozmente. Toma un sorbo más de la champaña y con violencia la arroja en el suelo, antes de marcharse.

-¡Espera Dorothy¿Qué haces? –pregunta tratando de seguirla. -¿A dónde vas?

-¡A cambiarme¡No hay nada que festejar!

La salida furtiva de la novia levanta los comentarios de los invitados. Quatre debe abandonar la conversación con su amigo e ir en su búsqueda. Cuando el rubio entra al cuarto encuentra a una desquiciada Dorothy quitándose los arreglos del pelo y caminado furiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa Dorothy¿Te volviste loca¡Todos los invitados se la pasaron preguntando si te sentías mal!

-¡Te voy a pedir que si al menos tengo que soportar esta ridícula farsa de ser tu esposa, haz el favor de respetarme un poco!

-¿Pero qué te es lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué qué me pasa¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo¡Por mí haz de tu vida lo que se te antoje, pero al menos no lo hagas en mi cara!

-¿De qué estás hablando? Dorothy, la verdad no entiendo tu reacción. Hace unos momentos estábamos bien y luego saliste gritando como si te hubiese agarrado un ataque..

-¿De qué hablo¡Hablo de ese infeliz que se hacía llamar Trowa Barton¡Deberías tener vergüenza de ti mismo!

Quatre aprieta los dientes; Dorothy lo mira como un tigre herido que sólo piensa en vengarse de su atacante. ¡Ya le parecía que tarde o temprano sacaría los dientes, tal cómo lo hizo aquella noche de la fiesta! Obviamente lo atacaría por su punto débil. ¿Que acaso tanto lo odia? Seguramente ahora que la obligaron a casarse con él, sí.

-¡Un momento¡Me parece que estás confundiendo las cosas, Dorothy¡Una cosa es que yo me haya casado contigo y otra es que te creas con derecho a decirme lo que se te venga en gana¡Yo soy libre de hablar con quien quiera y no tienes autoridad para prohibirme nada!

Quatre se sienta sobre el lecho y se refriega la cara. Otra vez estaba cayendo en ese juego de las discusiones feroces con la heredera de los Catalonia. ¿Cómo diablos se las ingeniaba para hacerlo perder el control permanentemente? No, esta vez no caería en la trampa.

Luego de pensar en silencio (o contar hasta diez) vuelve a hablar.

-Mira Dorothy, yo la verdad no sé que te he hecho para que me odies tanto. Yo traté de ayudarte porque pensé que habías cambiado y que sería un desperdicio que te mataran, pero creo que me equivoqué. De verdad tú no sabes como responder al cariño sin lastimar...

Dorothy lo mira y siente que está a punto de ponerse a llorar nuevamente, pero no de emoción sino de rabia. ¿Qué sentido tiene que él sea así de gentil y dulce si no iba a ser de ella? La sangre le arde y los celos la devoran por dentro. Y si no era de ella¿entonces de qué valía demostrarle lo que realmente sentía? El no cambiará, así que no hay motivo por el que deba hacerlo ella tampoco. Una vez más opta por la el camino más fácil; el que siempre había tomado...

-No Quatre, eres tú el que no aprende. ¿Conoces la historia del labriego y la serpiente? Un labriego encuentra una serpiente malherida en el campo y la cobija entre sus brazos para curarla. Pero la serpiente no estaba herida y cuando el hombre se descuida se enreda en su brazo y lo pica. El veneno era mortal y el labriego muere. –se acerca por detrás suyo y le susurra en los oídos. -Tu eres como ese labriego, Quatre. Aún en épocas de paz las personas son malas y crueles, porque está en su naturaleza serlo. "El hombre es el lobo del hombre"¿recuerdas?

Dorothy ríe cruelmente, Quatre se libera de ella. ¿Cómo acaso esa mujer puede ser tan mala¿Y todo lo anterior que había dicho en la iglesia también fue mentira? Finalmente toma una decisión.

-Muy bien, veo que no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo. Lo hecho, hecho está así que para tu infortunio no puedo salir y decirles a todos que cambiaste de opinión. Pero como yo tengo orgullo y palabra, cumpliré mi parte del trato y frente a los demás seremos el señor y la señora Winner, pero entre nosotros seremos como dos extraños y estaremos así hasta que se pase el año en que debemos estar casados.

-Estoy de acuerdo. !Lo que menos quiero es tener que tener trato contigo!

-Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, Dorothy. !Pero que conste que fue tu decisión! Empaca las cosas, nos vamos ahora mismo.

* * *

_Noviembre de 2005_

_Bueno... empezó re-bien el capítulo y terminó re-mal... rarísimo en mí (nótese que soy sarcástica) ¡Soy cruel, y esto es sólo el principio! Primero las referencias, luego el correo._

_El tema que bailan en la boda es "**Me abandono a ti" **de **Laura Pausini** de su disco "Escucha" (aguante Laura Pausini, aunque me vuelve loca porque de todos sus temas yo quiero hacer historias y me cuesta mucho decidirme por una) Este lo elegí porque me parece que es bastante acorde a como Dorothy ve a Quatre y su manera de ser tan bondadosa. Me importa un comino que el tema esté en castellano, o a ver, yo les digo a ustedes ¿cuál es el idioma oficial "After Colony"? Así que las canciones pueden estar en loqui (lo qui venga je, je, je). ¿Nunca se pusieron a pensar en qué idioma hablan los personajes para que todos se entiendan? Espero que me haya salido bien el pedacito de "songfic"... la verdad resultó más difícil de lo que pensé, pero aquí estoy._

_Como dato anecdótico les cuento que el título del fic es proveniente de un tema del grupo "**Bacilos"** y me gustó porque aunque la letra de esa canción no tiene mucho que ver con esta historia, el título representa un poco lo que les pasa a los personajes: Dorothy que sigue en vano a Quatre que sigue en vano a Trowa y al final ninguno de ellos es feliz... _

_La frase "el hombre es el lobo del hombre" es del pensador del siglo XVII Thomas Hobbes, muy conocida por supuesto, y se refiere a que los hombres viven en sociedad únicamente porque no tienen suficientemente fuerza para hacerlo por separado, no porque se quiera o algo así. Posiciones extremas de la época y de la Teoría Política en general, sin duda... aunque hubiese sido un pensamiento digno de la cabeza de Treize, je, je, je..._

_En este capítulo no iba a **contestar mensajes,** pero ya que ustedes se molestaron en escribir, me parece justo que les responda:_

¡Me encanta que todos hayan escrito y hayan dejado sus opiniones y con quien les gustaría que se quedase Quatre... es bueno saber que piensan todos... (se podría hacer una estadística¿verdad?) No puedo contestar con quien se queda Quatre... eso y decirles el final es lo mismo, además recién está en sus inicios... pero sigan votando, y dejando sus sugerencias (sonó a comercial televisivo¿eh?)!

_A Isobel:_ _Bueno, yo nunca había escrito nada relacionado al yaoi y debo reconocer que en un primer momento no había leído casi nada... después empecé a investigar un poco más... hay cosas que son muy buenas, otras que pasan y unas cuantas para olvidar... En general lo que más me cae mal, no es tanto la relación entre dos hombres sino lo cursi que suelen ponerse (y las escenas de sexo, eso si me repugna, al menos por ahora) además de parejas que nadie en su sano juicio cree (Ej. de GW: 05x13) Además, si el fic es malo no importa si es yaoi o cannon, si tiene Mary Sues o lemon o no, es malo y punto. Tampoco estoy del lado de la tendencia "anti-yaoi" y hay gente que en verdad debería ser un poco más tolerante. Pero esta es mi opinión solamente, mi me parece que cada uno tiene derecho a escribir lo que se le dé la gana, siempre estoy en contra de la censura y no tengo ningún problema ni con la existencia del yaoi ni con la homosexualidad en general. Volviendo al yaoi, lo único que me parece tonto es el "Male pregnacy", que a mi entender (aclaro: es solo mi opinión, no tienen por qué estar de acuerdo) es un verdadero insulto para el genero femenino... (hombres teniendo hijos... el mundo estaría perdido!) y hasta para el mismo yaoi: si la pareja es de dos hombres, que sea de dos hombres, no de hombre y "chica con pene" como dicen por ahí... Y destaco que esta critica, la hacen también muchas escritoras de yaoi de gran experiencia en el género (si, si es un género entre los fanfics)._

_Y sobre Dúo y Hilde... ya hice un fic, se llama "Dos en la ciudad" y es un drabbles... está en mi perfil de ff net es decir, aqui. Me encantaría escribir más sobre ellos pero, ya ven, no se puede todo..._

_A TrowaWinnerbarton:_ _¿Por qué Trowa no interrumpió la boda? Independientemente de lo que pase por la cabeza o el corazón de Trowa en esos momentos, es porque ¡Es una boda falsa! Es decir, se casan legalmente y todo eso pero además de los preventivos, los pilotos y Relena son los únicos que saben que es en realidad una misión secreta; lo que hay en juego es mucho más importante que los intereses individuales de cualquiera y un error le costaría la paz al mundo y la vida a Dorothy. Pero esta boda es pura cosmética, por eso es que todo es tan "perfecto e idílico" (no vieron todo el montaje alrededor de la fiesta?) Obviamente que a cada personaje le pasan cosas, porque nadie es de piedra (auque en Gundam parezca que haya gente que sí je, je, je) Además, en el segundo capítulo yo ya dije que Quatre y Dorothy se casaban, eso está fuera de discusión, que pase después es el verdadero problema. _

_A Nadeshiko ( siempre fiel!) Gracias por tu constante apoyo, de verdad significa mucho para mí ( al igual que el de todos) Aunque no te conozco, se nota que eres una persona de mente abierta y eso es de verdad agradable... otra cosa que me desagrada del yaoi (más bien de las autoras) es lo poco tolerante que suelen ser a veces (igual los anti-yaoi, pero al revés) y te matarían si les contradijeras un poquito! Sobre las actualizaciones, pues habrá que tener paciencia... escribir un capítulo de estos lleva tiempo y como bien dices, debo planearlo todo con cuidado (me alegro que alguien se haya dado cuenta)... por ahora hay mucho cabo suelto y deberé atarlos en algún momento... además como expliqué antes, tengo otros dos fics y una oferta de trabajo para uno más así que... paciencia. _

_Y una cosa general: me parece que todos están dando por supuesto muchas cosas... como dije en un capítulo pasado, nada es lo que parece. Si yo les digo que el fic es 03x04xD es porque es así, obviamente que no será para siempre, pero no traten de pensarlo como que se inclina mas a un lado que al otro, no al menos por ahora... Si ustedes fueron de los que vieron Macross/Robotech, podían en los primeros capítulos decir a ciencia cierta si Rick se quedaba con Minmei o con Lisa¡No! Bueno, piensen que es un caso así, Quatre está entre ambos de algún modo... _

_Tomoerelena: Yo también te quiero, chamaca! Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, linda! Y nunca te olvido hermanita coco!_

_Como ven, cumplo mi promesa de responderles a todos y la verdad creo que han dicho cosas muy interesantes que valen la pena ser habladas. __A partir de ahora dejaremos de lado las conspiraciones y a los otros personajes y nos comenzaremos a centrar más en la difícil relación entre Dorothy y Quatre (y no, Trowa no está pintado, claro que aparecerá y varias veces). Nos estamos viendo, no creo que antes de navidad, ya que debo dedicarme a mis otros fics porque los otros fandoms quieren comerme ya. Besos a todos y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!_

Vicky 


	6. Jaula de oro

**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**

_CAPÍTULO SEIS: Jaula de oro_

Después de los incidentes en el casamiento, en que se escucharon claramente la discusión de Quatre con Lady Une por la suspensión del viaje de bodas y el resto del ceremonial festivo; la nueva pareja se dirige directamente a su residencia en L4. Después de un viaje de casi un día entero, Dorothy y Quatre no se han dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera se miraron cuando debían estar sentados en el trasbordador espacial. Sólo cuando llegan a la casa de la familia Winner, Dorothy habla por primera vez.

-¿Aquí es?

-Sí.

Dorothy alza la vista para contemplar la casa, no, la mansión imponente de los colonos del espacio. Ella se sorprende al ver que no se trata de uno de los típicos castillos como la casa de su abuelo, o la de Relena, sino que la arquitectura es realmente muy moderna. La fachada pertenece al tipo de casas "inteligente", con muchos vidrios en las paredes, de aquellas que aprovechan la energía del sol y además permiten ver bastante los jardines que rodean la casa, uno más sencillo en el frente y el de verdadero uso en el interior. La vivienda cuenta con dos pisos; además de los clásicos baños, depósitos, dormitorio de servicio y cocina, en la planta de abajo se encuentran la biblioteca, al lado se encuentra el despacho casero de Quatre. Una sala recibidor muy amplia, con un sector dedicado a los juegos de mesa completan el lugar. Del mismo recibidor parte la escalera que lleva a los pisos de arriba. Allí se encuentran los dormitorios, bastantes para una casa en que viven muy pocas personas, aunque cuentan con la ventaja de tener balcones al mismo jardín interior, si es que allí se le puede llamar a media hectárea de tierra.

Rashid toma las valijas de Dorothy y acompaña al nuevo matrimonio en el recorrido por la casa. Finalmente llegan al ala superior, Quatre carraspea antes de hablar y decir:

-Dorothy, necesito que me prestes atención porque esto es importante. Esta ala es reservada para los dormitorios únicamente. Esta puerta de aquí es mi cuarto y el tuyo es este de aquí enfrente. Se sirve el desayuno a las 8 y la cena a las 21 en el comedor, yo suelo comer en la oficina, así que luego piensa a que hora quieres que te traigan el almuerzo. Si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a Rashid con libertad. Si deseas salir, tienes que decirle a él para que te acompañe. Recuerda que no puedes salir sola, y bajo ninguna circunstancia debes abandonar L4.

-Ya me lo dijo la Coronel Une... –contesta apenas la rubia.

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo. –contesta Quatre de modo cortante.

-¿Y tu que harás?

-Voy a cambiarme y a revisar unos papeles de la oficina. No iré a la empresa hasta el lunes para evitar preguntas, pero tengo muchos asuntos que ocuparme. Con permiso.

Sin más explicaciones el rubio se marcha a su despacho en la parte inferior de la casa. Ella también despide a Rashid que deja las maletas y se marcha.

La nueva señora Winner mira el que será su cuarto en los próximos meses... el espacio es igual al resto de la casa, muy amplio y pintado con colores claros, con pocos muebles. La luz entra desde un ventanal casi tan grande como una pared que da a un gran jardín de pocas plantas, armoniosamente colocadas y que a ella le recuerdan a los jardines japoneses, pero en vez de estanque se encuentra una gran fuente de estilo morisco. Vuelve su vista a la cama y se acerca a la cómoda: un gran espejo ovalado le devuelve su reflejo, pero ella no le presta atención... Ahora Dorothy se enfoca en la gran hilera de botellas de perfumes apoyadas sobre la cómoda; de seguro debe haber una muestra de todas las fragancias más finas y caras de mujer. Luego ve una caja negra, con ribetes dorados, al abrirla descubre que contiene todo un juego de sombras, labiales y rubores, también del más delicado gusto.

Sin saber porqué, toma uno de los labiales y se lo delinea por los labios... luego piensa en lo vano de esa acción y de lo inútiles que resultarán todo esos perfumes y maquillaje, a nadie de esa casa le interesa que los luzca y no podría salir al exterior a hacerlo; sólo son un símbolo de la hermosa jaula de oro en la que está encerrada en esa casa que no es ni será nunca su hogar...

-----------------------------------

Los días van pasando en la casa, pero la convivencia no mejora en el nuevo matrimonio, más bien parece haberse estancado en un punto muerto. El único momento en que coinciden el señor y la señora Winner es el del desayuno, donde coinciden forzosamente.

- Tienes que comer algo, sino te vas a enfermar... –dice Quatre tomando el café.

-No tengo apetito... –murmura ella.

-Si no te gusta la comida pediré que preparen otra cosa...

-Estoy bien así, gracias.

Quatre deja su desayuno y se levanta; Dorothy le pregunta:

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa. Volveré en la medianoche, espero que de esa manera te decidas a comer.

El jefe de la Winner Corp toma sus cosas y se va, con apenas un escueto saludo para su nueva esposa.

Dorothy suspira y se levanta también rumbo a su cuarto. Piensa en llamar a Relena o a Marimieia y preguntarles un poco de sus vidas... después de todo en la suya ya no hay nada de emoción... pero luego se da cuenta de que ellas sí han de estar ocupadas y desiste de su intento. "Al menos cuando era Mireya tenía algo que hacer...", se lamenta para sí misma. Luego va a buscar uno de los pocos libros que había traído de su casa para tratar de distraerse y pasar el día...

-------------------

En su oficina, Quatre trabaja con sus papeles. Mira como todos los días la foto de su padre, siempre atento a todo lo que hace. A su mente vuelven algunos fragmentos de una de sus conversaciones con Dúo sobre las presiones de su trabajo... luego piensa en que fue bueno que no tuviera que ir de viaje de "luna de miel" tan forzadamente, pues el trabajo en la empresa hubiese caído como la lluvia en el verano. Incluso así como salieron las cosas, hay mucho trabajo. Gracias a Dios que estuvo Robert Dalton, el Gerente de Finanzas, para controlar un poco las complicadas cuentas de la Winner Corp. Un ruido de puerta lo saca de sus trabajo.

-Pase.

Entrando al despacho se presenta Dalton. No es que Quatre le tenga una confianza tan grande como a Rashid o a alguno de los Magnacs, pero es uno de los mejores empleados de la Winner Corp. y desde que había entrado a trabajar a la empresa hace seis meses ha dado muestras de estar capacitado para su trabajo. En cuanto a su aspecto físico se puede decir que es un poco más alto que Trowa y menos que Milliardo, de contextura normal. Todas las secretarias se mueren por él, mejor dicho por su cabello castaño rojizo semi despeinado y sus ojos celestes claro, de esos en que apenas se puede percibir el negro de las pupilas. En cuanto a su carácter, no es muy simpático con los empleados y los hombres lo califican de arrogante, tampoco muy comunicativo y hasta frío, pero el rubio nunca fue de asustarse por las personalidades difíciles. Además, si se encarga del sector finanzas no le toca la parte más alegre del trabajo y se puede considerar algo lógica su actitud.

-Señor Winner, ya le traje los balances parciales de este mes. También preparé el resumen de los informes de las distribuidoras.

-Gracias Robert, lo miraré cuando termine con este informe. Tengo que tenerlo listo para el foro en Tokio de la próxima semana y por ahora es prioridad.

Quatre lanza un bostezo al aire, desde que llegó de la Tierra no ha podido descansar del todo bien y la comida ha sido escasa. El financista da su opinión.

-Tiene que dormir un poco más, no venir tan temprano a meterse de lleno en el trabajo...

-Es que no...

Quatre se detiene en seco: estuvo a punto de decir "no quiero estar en la casa", dando señales a un extraño de que no se siente a gusto cerca de Dorothy.

-...no quiero dejar que se acumule el trabajo. Ya me he retrasado bastante.

-Voy a traerle un café, señor Winner. –dice Dalton.

-Gracias, Robert, eres muy amable.

-A propósito, felicitaciones por su boda. Pensé que se tomaría más tiempo de vacaciones.

-Pero los negocios nunca toman vacaciones. Supongo que será en otro momento.

-Claro, señor Winner.

El Gerente de Finanzas se va, dejando a Winner sólo de nuevo con su trabajo. Hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse, pero tiene la mente en otra cosa... la vida al lado de su nueva esposa comienza a agobiarlo, incluso siendo que casi ni la ve y que apenas han pasado quince días desde la boda. Mira un sobre marrón a su costado: son las fotos de la boda que están hace una semana sin ser revisadas. Debía poner una de Dorothy en su escritorio y por lo tanto debía escoger una. Es lo correcto; todos los hombres "de su casa" tienen una foto de la esposa en su escritorio... aunque apenas si les importe, igual que el anillo... Mira su mano... para bien o para mal, ya estaba casado y ese anillo es la representación del enorme compromiso que tomó al hacerse responsable de la vida de Dorothy... ahora está preso de sus propias promesas, y ahora debe actuar conforme a lo que acordó; de todos modos, no será ni la primer ni la última obligación con la que debe cumplir sin estar de acuerdo, pero dado la actual situación entre Catalonia y él, esta será una verdadera prueba de cuanto puede resistir su cordura.

------------------------

La noche es silenciosa en la habitación de la señora Winner. ¿Qué puede hacer una persona que no tiene nada que hacer en todo el día y mucho menos en las noches? Trata de dormir, pero tanta inactividad no le permite concebir el sueño fácilmente. Siente hambre, ya se ha pasado de lo que se puede considerar una dieta normal, pero cuando tiene a Quatre enfrente se le cierra el apetito, así que espera a la noche para salir hasta la cocina.

Silenciosamente abre la puerta de su habitación, y después de asegurarse de que no hay nadie circulando, baja las escaleras y recorre los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina. Abre la heladera, ya hay preparado parte de la comida del día siguiente, aparentemente una carne asada sin cocinar aún. Dorothy busca con la mirada dónde puede haber algo de comida pero no encuentra nada más que un poco del pollo que no quiso en el día... Sin poder evitar los deseos de comer, saca el pollo y después de buscar un plato se dispone a comerlo en la mesada.

Una sombra por detrás suyo la sobresalta; es Rashid Kurama, la mano derecha de Winner.

-El amo Quatre me pidió que le comunicara que si no quería comer en el comedor que se lo lleve a su cuarto, señora.

Reponiéndose del susto que auque lo niegue se llevó, contesta:

-No es necesario que te molestes, yo me arreglo sola... –responde ella, a riesgo de parecer cortante. Entonces agrega. –No quiero causar problemas.

-Me pidieron que esté atento a todo lo que usted necesite, al menos por el primer tiempo...

Dorothy hace una mueca de sorna, no por su interlocutor, sino por lo obvio de la situación...

-Rashid¿tu sabes quien soy, verdad?

-Esa es una pregunta compleja de contestar... Si se refiere a que es la hija de un general de la OZ y que peleó en la Guerra de las Vísperas del lado de Colmillo Blanco, sí, lo sé. Si se refiere a que es agente de los Preventers y que su vida corre peligro en la Tierra, también lo sé. Y si me pregunta si sé que es la esposa de mi amo Quatre y la señora de esta casa, por supuesto que lo sé... No sé si eso responde a su pregunta, señora.

Dorothy desvía los ojos hacia el costado y responde:

-No soy la señora de esta casa... apenas me he casado con Quatre Winner, pero nada más... No necesitas estar al pendiente de mí.

-No importa como haya sido, si el amo Quatre decidió casarse con usted, eso ya es suficiente para mí, no importan las circunstancias.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, eh?

-Todos le tenemos aprecio, es una gran persona...

La señora Winner exhala un suspiro que resume más o menos todos sus problemas y dice:

-Sí... ya lo sé. Bueno, creo que terminaré con esto y me iré a dormir, pero quisiera estar sola un rato más...

-Si, por supuesto...

Rashid se va dejando sola a Dorothy otra vez. Ella mira la porción de pollo, y de repente se da cuenta que ya no tiene más apetito.

----------------

Otro día más de calor empieza en L4, ahora Catalonia entendía porqué los jefes de las naciones árabes unidas habían elegido esa colonia... el clima se pone cada vez más pesado conforme el día avanza, por eso la hora de despertarse es las seis. Dorothy toma su desayuno mientas va mirando un poco los titulares que los diarios de todo el espacio (de todas las colonias y de la Tierra) comunican; nada demasiado interesante, en casi todos se repite de un modo u otro la información... En primera plana: el anuncio del foro interespacial en Tokio sobre contaminación espacial, en dónde está Quatre en estos momentos para participar en uno de los paneles. Luego noticias menores: otra victoria del dúo de los tenistas estrellas de L2 en la última copa espacial, la nueva cartelera del teatro en New York y otros temas más lamentables como una explosión ocurrida en un hospital de L3, y un estudio que habla del aumento de muertes por leucemia en el último año...

Dorothy pasa las paginas sin prestar mucha atención, hasta que se encuentra con un artículo de uno de los diarios de la Tierra, el "International Daily". Ella se sobresalta al encontrar el nombre de su padre en el titular. Resumidamente, la nota hace mención varios comentarios bastante desfavorables sobre el ya fallecido General Ernest Catalonia. También sobre "La tragedia de Lago Victoria" en el 191 AC. La referencia es a la muerte de cinco cadetes de la extinta OZ en una misión de pruebas que nunca quedó del todo claro. Auque no hubo juicio, los rumores apuntaron la responsabilidad al General Catalonia y lo acusaron de negligencia, rumores que su hija conoce bien. Poco tiempo más tarde, Ernest Catalonia falleció en una misión y no se volvió a mencionar el tema de Lago Victoria... hasta que algún cretino periodista se le ocurre recordarlo... como hoy.

La sangre le hierve de rabia a Dorothy, y ella no es de las personas que se van a conformar con una llamada por teléfono, así que ahora mismo va a demostrarle quien es ella...

Inmediatamente después de leer la nota, la Sra.Winner se apresura a vestirse. Luego busca apurada unos papeles y algunas cosas más y las pone en un bolso de viaje. En vano Rashid trata de detenerla cuando ella se marcha:

-Señora, usted sabe que no puede irse de la colonia. ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡Mira Rashid, tengo muchos medios para escaparme si quiero, así que voy a la Tierra con o sin permiso de nadie¡Si te preocupa tanto, acompáñame, porque me voy ya!

-¡Al menos espere que vuelva el amo Quatre de su viaje!

-¡Este asunto no tiene nada que ver con él¡Si vienes ocúpate de encontrar un transporte que nos lleve rápido así volvemos en el día!

Sólo Dios sabe como, Dorothy se consigue uno de los transbordadores de la Winner Corp para que la lleve con urgencia hasta la Tierra, seguida de Rashid que se da cuenta que solamente con él al lado de la rubia se amortiguará el desastre.

Para cuando llega a la Tierra, allí es de tarde todavía (por la diferencia horaria) y con relativa facilidad logra dar con las instalaciones del "International Daily". Una secretaria preocupada entra a la oficina del periodista en cuestión:

-Señor Fisher, aquí lo quiere ver una señorita...

-Ya cuando me vea se va a dar cuenta de quien soy. –exclama Dorothy entrando al despacho sin mucho pedir permiso. -¡Y soy señora! –agrega, con un convencimiento que hasta ella creería lo que acaba de decir.

El periodista echa con un gesto a la secretaria y sin inmutarse demasiado responde:

-Ya sé quien es usted... su madre ya me llamó por teléfono esta mañana también.

Dorothy Catalonia siente que la sangre le hierve de sólo saber que su madre ha reaparecido para hacer el papel de viuda triste (y le haya ganado de mano) pero trata de obviar ese tema:

-Mire, no sé y no me interesa que le dijo mi madre. ¡Pero en lo que respecta a mi, usted y su editor se van a retractar mañana de toda esta basura! –exclama arrojando el pedazo de diario sobre el escritorio.

-Por si no lo sabe en este país hay libertad de prensa y de opinión. Además yo no he dicho ningún secreto. Todos saben que el General Catalonia había sido investigado por esas misteriosas muertes, y el hecho de que haya fallecido no lo hace inocente...

-¡Esas son mentiras¡Mi padre no dejó morir a esos hombres¡Mi padre era mucho mejor que lo que mil tipos como usted lo serán jamás, así que escribe una retractación o tendrá una carta de mi abogado esta noche!

El periodista la mira desafiante: disfruta de las amenazas de la rubia, tal como lo hacen todos aquellos que se saben inmunes.

-Mire, no crea que porque se haya casado con un político de las colonias alguien se va a creer que usted es una "dulce y preocupada señora de su casa". Usted hizo muchas cosas malas en la guerra y en su vida¡no pretenderá que nos creamos que ahora es una pacifista dispuesta a entregarse a la causa de un mundo mejor... así que aquí no necesita fingir conmigo señorita Catalonia, perdón, señora Winner...

Dorothy lo mira sin demostrarle emoción, pero por dentro sabe que, aunque la crítica es venenosa, no está tan equivocada. Pero ese no es el tema de la discusión. Recuperando su semblante orgulloso le contesta:

-Escúcheme bien: puede decir de mi lo que quiera porque su opinión y la de todos me tiene sin cuidado¡pero o se retracta de lo que ha dicho sobre mi padre o usted y todo el diario tendrán un juicio por difamación que los dejarán en la calle¿Me ha entendido?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Dorothy se marcha de la oficina del periodista rápidamente a lo que Rashid debe seguirla para no perderla de vista mientras se arrepiente de no haberla encadenado en la casa para que no se escapase, auque con la carga emotiva actual de la blonda lo más probable es que hubiese cortado las cadenas.

-Señora, lo mejor es que vayamos de regreso. Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos en la noche.

-Espera un poco, Rashid. Todavía hay un lugar que me falta ir.

El jefe de los Magnacs hace un gesto reticente, por ella le dice:

-No te preocupes, no voy a tratar de escaparme. Sólo será un momento.

El taxi se dirige al cementerio de los caídos en la guerra. Cuando llega, se baja del auto y le pide a Rashid que la espere allí hasta que vuelva.

Dorothy comienza a caminar por el camposanto: a su lado se levantan sólidos pinos que otorgan la sombra a las almas que allí descansan. Filas y filas de placas con nombres que brillaron entregando su vida en batalla, ahora apenas son un recuerdo de lo que el mundo ha olvidado tan pronto: el horror de la guerra.

Finalmente se acerca a una de las tumbas, la que reza el nombre de Treize Khushrenada.

-Perdona, pero no traje flores esta vez. Pasé por el panteón de papá, hay puestas unas calas horribles, de esas que papá detestaba. No sé si recuerdas que decía que esas flores eran como señalar que ahí había un muerto. –Dorothy se arrodilla ante la lápida y quita algunas hierbas que ya están creciendo. –¡Ay, si vieras las cosas horribles que dijeron sobre él¡Sentí tanta impotencia de no poder ni siquiera...! Estoy tan agobiada... hay momentos que ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad... Cuando era espía de los preventivos no tenía tanto tiempo para andar pensando, pero ahora ni eso... No sé que hacer... trato de buscarle algún sentido a mi vida, pero lo único que encuentro es la nada...

La prima de Treize Khushrenada sigue juntando algunas hierbas dispersas y no escucha que ya llegó su esposo, avisado por Rashid, por supuesto.

-No sé, amo Quatre. Apenas salimos del diario quiso venir hasta aquí. Yo intenté convencerla de que no saliera pero...

-Está bien. No te preocupes. Hablaré con ella.

Quatre se acerca a dónde está la rubia y la sorprende.

-Dorothy...

-De verdad Rashid te es fiel¿eh? –dice ella incorporándose pero sin voltear a verlo.

-¡Es que...¡No entiendo porqué haces esto! Parece que estás buscando poner en peligro tu vida. Pudo ser una trampa para hacerte venir y tú lo sabes. ¡Entiende que no puedes hacer lo que quieres, por favor!

Winner está por seguir un reproche a su nueva esposa, pero ve la expresión de ella mirando la fría tumba y decide dejarlo para después. La primer estrella ya aparece en el cielo de la Tierra...

-Bueno, ya no importa. Está anocheciendo... debemos volver...

-Si... sólo un momento más...

Quatre sigue esperando una explicación por parte de ella, pero sus dudas se quedan sin respuestas, como la vez que la encontró llorando y le dio el pañuelo. Él trata de entender qué es lo que realmente pasa, y por un momento prefiere que ella le insulte, pero que le diga algo y le demuestre que le está haciendo caso. Pero no, no puede provocar reacción en ella y la siente muy distante, pero no de él, sino del mundo. Se queda en silencio, pero por poco tiempo, porque luego murmura...

-¿Estabas enamorada de él, verdad¿De Treize?

-Yo...

La mirada de Dorothy se posa sobre el nombre de la lápida nuevamente. Ella sonríe tristemente... se da cuenta que Quatre quiere entender y no es que no le gustaría explicárselo. Para ella sería un alivio, un verdadero alivio, pero...

-No. Nunca lo entenderías...

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a la Coronel Une... Pero vamos ahora, por favor...

-Como quieras... De todos modos cuando vea el artículo se enterará tarde o temprano.

Ella se incorpora y por fin se da vuelta para comenzar a caminar de regreso al auto. Quatre la sigue unos pasos mas atrás, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de salida ella se detiene y voltea para ver a Quatre. Él piensa que se olvidó algo, pero...

-...aunque...

Ella lo mira directo a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegó y después dice:

-...no tienen porque saber que estuve aquí. Es decir... Marimeia no sabe que a veces me escapo hasta aquí y me daría mucha pena tener que explicarme con ella...

Si Quatre quisiera entender que ocurre con Dorothy en ese momento, con solo verla a los ojos se daría cuenta. Pero por alguna razón, no logra ver nada.

-Claro...

Ambos vuelven a caminar hasta la salida donde está el auto esperando para regresar.

* * *

_Diciembre de 2005 (navidad, navidad llegó) _

_Guau! Viernes a la noche (de hace un mes, claro) abro el correo para mandar fallidamente unos archivos y me encuentro que en un solo día ya hay cinco mensajes! Gente, debo decirles (y no les miento) que me dejaron sin aliento! Muchas gracias a todos y sigan escribiéndome y opinando (y si quieren aportar ideas también háganlo, no les prometo que seguiré esas líneas pero...)_

_Espero que me haya salido bien describir la casa de Quatre.. no soy muy buena para lo que es edificio, de hecho soy mala descriptora en general y en este capítulo hubo mucho de esto... sepan disculpar si no lo hice bien._

_A veces pienso que escribo fics para contestar los correos... entonces hagamos eso:_

_Primero: No entiendo porqué razón que si yo les dije desde el sumario que estos dos se casaban se molesten por eso. Avisados estaban, además ya me expliqué en extenso en el capítulo anterior, así que no voy a volver a esto. En cuanto a la vida de los recién casados... puede terminar con todos felices y comiendo perdices, o pueden terminar todos colgados de una lámpara a punto de caer al suelo y matarlos... eso, dependerá de muchas cosas... De todos modos me gustaría que quienes lean ese final estén con el convencimiento de que esa fue la conclusión más justa, pero recién estamos por el principio, faltan muchas sorpresas y cambios de situación.._

_Segundo: Al momento de escribir estas líneas, doce personas ya han escrito sobre con quien debería quedarse Quatre y realmente la opinión está muy dividida. Les digo a todos que, al momento de leer este fic, tendrán que hacerlo con el riesgo de que habrá una mitad (al menos) que habrá perdido. No puedo conformar a todos, de hecho tal vez a ninguno. Me parece que el error está en que generalmente uno empieza a leer un fic y es de final más o menos previsible... Bueno, esta historia intenta ser distinta así que tendrán que mi idea es que no sea tan fácil de ver que pasa... Igual este fic en un principio iba a ser mas corto, pero ahora decidí que se va a dividir en dos partes. Para el final de la primera parte se sabrá para quien inclinó la balanza Quatre... _

_Me han hecho la observación de que se está inclinando mucho al 04xD... ok, lo he pensado y me parece que ustedes ven esto por la cantidad de escenas en las que aparece Dorothy... creo que ese es un vicio mío... sucede que en las historias de mis fics (sin importar del anime o tema que sean) las protagonistas suelen ser mujeres, esto siempre lo comento: en todas mis historias las mujeres son fuertes (para Wufei que nos mira por TV je je je), de cuerpo o al menos de espíritu. y es como que soy mucho más experta es describir sentimientos de mujeres que de varones y me inclino a hacer eso, además de que la amen o la odien, no podrán negarme que la rubia es muy fuerte... Hum, en parte tienen razón pero por el otro lado, debo decirles que Dorothy es uno de los personajes principales de la historia y si hay muchas líneas dedicadas a ella, pero no sólo con respecto a Quatre sino a su vida personal... Esto me hace pensar que Quatre está quedando tapado por ella... veré como lo manejo, de verdad les agradezco la observación. También puede tener que ver con el tema de las canciones, me gustaría que hubiese mas canciones relacionadas a los sentimientos de Quatre como en el capitulo 1 pero ... es que es muy difícil encontrar temas cantados por hombres donde no estén diciendo "ella; she..." etc. y se adapten a esta historia. Voy a hacer lo que pueda, pero no les prometo demasiado..._

_Como comentario les voy a decir que en inglés este tipo de fics 03x04xD también existen... pero de modo diferente: son Quatre y Trowa los que se pelean por Dorothy... sucede que en la versión anglosajona de GW la famosa declaración de Quatre... ¡no existe! así que las cosas tienden a interpretarse de otro modo. Además tendrían que ver las parejas que se les ocurre a los yankees, hay gente que ven como posible a Zech con Dorothy y llegué a leer uno de Dúo con Dorothy! Así que ver un 04xD no es algo tan demente, sobre todo si pensamos que hay gente que cree que la pareja ideal de Quatre es... Catherine (cuack!)._

_Aunque la historia tiene ya sus personajes principales, iré poniendo ciertas subtramas que se unirán al final, sobre todo cuando tenga que darle tiempo a los cambios de situación... pasa que no quiero cansarlos con otras parejas o historias que no son por las que leen esta historia... por eso evité un poco las escenas de Relena con Heero y esas cosas (sobre todo porque sé a todos los que les desagrada ella y si yo quiero escribir sobre estos dos, armo otro fic y listo) pero como irá pasando el tiempo, es lógico que se sepa que va pasando con la gente¿no? Además este fic no es sólo de amor, tiene otras historias que también son de peso... ¿a alguien les interesa o sólo están por estar?_

_Y ya que están tan ansiosos de ver lo que pasa, busquen más en las cosas mínimas... ya les dije que nada es lo que parece... y si no, piensen que soy una desgraciada, muejejeje!_

_Muy felices navidades a todos ( y supongo que también año nuevo)!_

_Besos_

_Vicky_


	7. La rubia Mireya

**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**

_CAPÍTULO SIETE: La rubia Mireya_

_"¿Te acordás, hermano, la rubia Mireya, __que quité en lo de Hansen al loco Cepeda?  
Casi me suicido una noche por ella __y hoy es una pobre mendiga harapienta.  
¿Te acordás, hermano, lo linda que era?__Se formaba rueda pa' verla bailar...  
Cuando por la calle la veo tan vieja__doy vuelta la cara y me pongo a llorar"_

_Del tango "¿Te acordás hermano?"(1926)_

_Música: Francisco Canaro  
Letra: Manuel Romero_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de su agotador viaje de la Tierra a la colonia, los miembros del matrimonio Winner se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones más dormidos que despiertos (hay cinco horas de viaje de un lugar a otro) y auque sólo son las 23hs en L4, la ida y vuelta fueron muy agotadoras. Con respecto al motivo del viaje, solamente el señor Winner dice:

"Es tarde y hemos viajado mucho. Ve a dormir. Mañana arreglaremos esto".

-Está bien.

La rubia se marcha a su cuarto sin protestar: el viaje había sido agotador en lo físico y en lo emocional.

Al día siguiente, la actividad recomienza como siempre en la casa de los Winner, con el calor y humedad habitual, a las 6am. Después de tomar un rápido desayuno y ver nuevamente los diarios, Quatre se dirige hacia el cuarto de su esposa. Ella está allí, como siempre.

Dorothy siente unos golpes en la puerta justo cuando sale del baño.

"¡Va!", exclama, mientras se ata una toalla en el pelo. Luego abre la puerta, y como era previsible, el visitante es Quatre.

-¿Te estabas por bañar? –pregunta al verla en ropa de baño

-Ya lo hice. Tengo que desenredarme el cabello, pero... puedes pasar.

-Permiso entonces...

Quatre entra al cuarto de Catalonia por primera vez desde el día en que ella llegó a su casa. La habitación había cambiado, no había movido los muebles, pero ya se notaban las marcas propias de cuando una persona vive en un lugar. Mira los libros que están sobre la mesa de tocador y reconoce dentro de ellos una de las mejores obras de Leon Tosktoy: Anna Karenina.

-¿Te gusta Tolsktoy? –pregunta curioso mientras toma el libro en sus manos.

Dorothy hace una mueca mientras se sienta sobre la silla de tocador para desenredarse el cabello.

-Pues sí... pero no me gusta como termina...

-Es una novela triste... –comenta el rubio.

-No es por eso. Es tonto. Mira que arrojarte a un tren por un hombre que no te ama... Prefiero "La guerra y la paz".

-Seguro que sí. –se sonríe tristemente; no le sorprende la respuesta.

-¿A que viniste? –pregunta ella con un dejo de fastidio en la voz. –No creo que a hablar de libros...

-Vine a hablar de lo de ayer. Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes.

-Ya me lo imaginaba... En fin...

El rubio se sienta en la cama de frente a su esposa, y sus ojos reflejan una mezcla de preocupación con desesperación por aquella realidad que cada día parece escapársele más de las manos.

-Dorothy... yo estoy tratando de entender, pero no entiendo bien lo que haces así que debo preguntarte¿Por qué haces todo esto¿Buscas que te maten... te aburres... lo haces para molestarme?

-Me impresionan tus deducciones, Winner. ¿Dé donde se te ocurren todas esas cosas? –responde sin disimular su mal humor.

-Llámame Quatre, se supone que si soy tu esposo me tienes que decir por mi nombre. –se refriega los ojos, producto del cansancio. -No lo sé... Un día estás de un modo, al otro día de otro...

-Ah, claro. Ahora es culpa mía de que soy una loca. Si quieres creer eso, créelo. No voy a hacer nada para contradecirte.

-¿Ves? Yo trato de dialogar contigo y siempre recibo tu mal humor. Entiendo que me odies por tener que estar casada conmigo pero...

Dorothy se levanta de su asiento: ya está cansada de ese sinfín de conversaciones que no llevan a ningún lado. Es increíble que sea tan pero tan poco perceptivo.

-¡No, tu no tratas de entender nada¡Tú lo único que quieres es que no te moleste, que no te dé problemas! Muy bien, tú has tu vida y déjame en paz como ya me dijiste que íbamos a hacer el día del casamiento. Al menos no cambies de opinión tan fácilmente.

-Dorothy, yo me preocupo por ti porque eres mi responsabilidad, pero me haces tanta fuerza en contra que no sé si voy a poder cuidarte. ¡Ya no sé más que hacer!

Quatre se derrumba nuevamente en sobre la cama, ya agobiado al extremo. Su esposa lo mira sin saber si tenerle compasión o qué. Mejor sería que se rindiera y cada uno siga por su camino, pero el rubio está convencido que sin el no va a sobrevivir... y en eso sí que se equivoca.

-No hagas nada entonces. –responde ella mientras le abre la puerta. -Tus esfuerzos te están haciendo ver patético. Conserva un poco la dignidad, por favor. Ahora, si me permites, quiero cambiarme.

-Bueno... veo que otra conversación con punto muerto. Ten, aquí tienes el diario. Imagino que son buenas noticias. Adiós.

Quatre le deja el diario en la mesa de tocador y se levanta. Dorothy toma el periódico y comienza a buscar por todas las páginas hasta que encuentra la famosa editorial del odioso periodista. Parece ser que sus amenazas lo convencieron de escribir una carta de disculpa, y el viaje no fue en vano. El sonido del teléfono la interrumpe, ella corre a contestar desde el inalámbrico. Una voz de hombre pregunta al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Te acordás, hermano, la rubia Mireya, que quité en lo de Hansen al loco Cepeda?_

Dorothy mira a todas partes para asegurarse de que no la están vigilando, y cuando está convencida de que la conversación es segura, responde._  
-Casi me suicido una noche por ella y hoy es una pobre mendiga harapienta._ –responde ella, reconociendo la contraseña propia de Milliardo Peacecrarft.

-Supe de tu "excursión" de ayer a nuestro querido planeta...

-¿Cómo lo supo? Seguramente se lo dijo mi adorado esposo... –contesta con su mejor tono irónico.

-Te equivocas. –contesta Milliardo. –Vi la noticia en el diario y me imaginé como te pondrías. Luego llamé a la casa y me dijeron que no estabas porque habías salido de viaje... no se necesitan grandes despliegues para ver lo que estás haciendo. Y agradece de que convencí a la Coronel de que yo manejaría el asunto porque ella te quería suspender por tiempo indeterminado.

-Cometí una imprudencia, ya lo sé. Winner ya me acaba de regañar por lo mismo recién...

-Se al menos un poco agradecida. Quatre Winner puede tener mucha paciencia, pero si lo fastidias demasiado se cansará de ti y la única que tiene realmente que perder algo eres tú. Si no te disculpaste con él, hazlo ahora mismo.

-Como usted diga, comandante. –responde ella tratando de no maldecir.

-Y no quiero volver a oír de ninguna desobediencia o siquiera una queja sobre ti. Ya me arrepiento de haberte hecho entrar en los preventivos, no me hagas que pida tu baja definitiva. ¿Está claro?

El sonido del tubo descolgado no le da tiempo a Catalonia de responder nada. Vuelve a mirar el diario, y aún sabiendo que lo que va a hacer le va a costar mucho, se dirige hacia el despacho de Quatre, pero no lo encuentra. Y de pronto se da cuenta que nada de eso era necesario y siente horriblemente tonta por haber hecho todo lo que hizo.

-¿Ya se fue Quatre, verdad? –pregunta cuando ve a Rashid. -¿A que hora vuelve?

-Creo que hoy tiene que volver tarde... ¿Quiere que le diga algo?

-Bueno.. Dile que luego quiero hablar con él, cuando tenga tiempo, nomás.

Dorothy sale del escritorio, sintiendo el peso de mil años encima, en dirección a su habitación para dormir un rato más.

--------------

Como todas las mañanas antes de entrar a la oficina, Quatre observa a los niños cómo se despiden de sus padres y corren con sus amigos para entrar a la escuela de la cuadra de enfrente a la Winner Corp. Había ido por primera vez en aquellos días que estaba tan nostálgico por el recuerdo de su padre; y luego empezó a ir cada vez más seguido hasta que se hizo una costumbre tomarse quince minutos antes de entrar. Así que ahora todos los días lleva unas migas de pan para las palomas de la plaza mientras observa desde el barandal a los chicos jugar.

-Los niños son adorables. Cuando me case, quiero tener mil...

La chica que llama la atención de Winner es Jennifer Valens, la jefa de secretarias de la Winner Corp.

-Hola Jenny. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien señor Winner. Imaginé que lo encontraría aquí... –observa a los chicos corriendo. -¿Le gustan los niños, verdad?

Jenny sonríe y un poco de su cabello llovido se le viene a la cara con el viento. Quatre le responde:

-Digamos.. que me da paz verlos. Son tan inocentes, tan dulces... Deben poner muy orgullosos a sus padres...

-Yo no tengo hijos, pero mi hermana ya tiene tres. Son mucho trabajo para ella sola, pero creo que no podría estar sin ellos... –muestra un paquete. –Aquí le traje la planta que me pidió. Es un potus, debe mantenerlo en un lugar iluminado pero que no le de el sol directo. Tampoco debe dejarlo sin agua porque estas plantas pueden estar en agua y sacar raíces... creo que es perfecta para su oficina.

Quatre le sonríe; a él le parece adorable esa niña de cabello castaño; no es muy agraciada, sobre todo porque es flaca y alta como un muchacho, pero su simpatía compensa los detalles de su aspecto.

-Muchas gracias Jenny por la molestia. Te prometo que te recompensaré.

-No es necesario señor Winner. A mi madre le encanta regalar de sus plantas. ¿Quiere que lo ayude en algo mas, señor?

Winner medita unos momentos antes de responder, hasta que contesta:

-Bueno... creo que si hay algo que me puedes ayudar.

Rato después, en la oficina...

-Jenny, estas son las fotos de mi casamiento. Quisiera que me ayudases a elegir una para poner en el portarretrato.

-¿No sabe cual poner o quiere poner todas?

-No sé cual poner... Se me ocurrió que cómo tu eres mujer sabrías elegir mejor que yo...

La secretaria toma el sobre color madera y mira las fotografías de la boda de su jefe cuidadosamente, hasta que elige una.

-Esta, señor Winner. Tiene que poner esta.

Quatre mira la fotografía y es una de las últimas del rollo, la que le tomaron justo antes de bailar el vals. Incluso él sigue abrazándola de la cintura como después de sacarla de su conversación con el senador Myres.

-¿Y por qué esta, Jenny?

-Bueno, es fácil. Mire la expresión de su esposa cuando usted la está abrazando. En todas las demás está seria, pero aquí se la ve sonriente. Las demás fotos están bien en cuanto a la imagen, pero esta tiene el aura de ese momento...

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto. Es evidente que se siente feliz, segura... Bueno, es lo lógico si era el día de su boda...

Las palabras de Jennifer son interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta: es Dalton con el balance del mes. Quatre guarda las fotos y contesta:

-Pasa Robert.

-Buenos días señor Winner. –saluda el Jefe de Finanzas.

-Ho, ho, hola señor Dalton. -saluda nerviosa mientras intenta que no se le caigan las carpetas que tomó del escritorio.

-Buen día Robert. Jenny, lleva estas carpetas a Recursos Humanos, por favor.

-Si señor, enseguida.

La secretaria sale, carpetas en mano, totalmente enrojecida mientras su jefe se ríe un poco. Pero cuando se estaba por marchar, se da vuelta y dice.

-Señor, sobre lo de hoy... De seguro pronto lo pondrán orgulloso a usted también...

Dicho esto, la secretaria se retira, dejando a los hombres solos.

-Es una chica muy dulce¿eh? –comenta Winner.

-A mi me parece bastante infantil... –responde Dalton con su apatía habitual.

-Bueno, supongo que es cuestión de carácter... –suspira. –Bueno, veamos ese balance...

---------------

Aunque son casi las tres de la mañana, se despertó recordando que debía buscar los informes de productividad que se había llevado a la casa para la reunión de mañana. Con mucho cuidado abre la puerta para no despertar a nadie. Su cuarto está de camino al de su huésped y pasa por allí cuando escucha unos ruidos extraños.

"Será la televisión", piensa y baja a buscar las carpetas para ponerlas en su maletín. Cuando regresa, vuelve a escuchar los mismos ruidos, como de lamentos, quizás quejidos. Intrigado por saber qué es, se acerca hacia la puerta y la abre solo un poco. No hay nada, el televisor está apagado y las ventanas cerradas. Mira hacia el lecho de Dorothy y ella está allí, durmiendo mientras murmura algunas cosas inaudibles.

"Debe tener pesadillas", reflexiona Winner, y cierra la puerta. Decide que es mejor no molestarla (no vaya a ser que las cosas empeoren) y se va a su cuarto. Después se tiende sobre su lecho tratando de volverse a dormir, pero en su mente le reaparecen todos aquellos momentos conflictivos de los últimos días y al darse cuenta de que no volverá a conciliar el suenio se da por vencido y trata de pensar con calma de vuelta en su discusiones reiteradas con Dorothy y en cómo ponerles fin, si eso es posible.

Al día siguiente...

Dorothy cepilla su pelo frente al espejo, desde que había llegado a L4 lo tenía un poco descuidado y no podía dejar que se le arruinase. El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta la distrae.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo. Rashid me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.–ella reconoce la voz de Quatre. ¿Puedo pasar?

La rubia se acerca a la puerta y abre.

-Si, pasa por favor.

Dorothy camina unos pasos con el cepillo del pelo en la mano, nerviosa de no decir algo incorrecto que empeorase las cosas.

-Estuve pensando...

-Yo también estuve pensando... –contesta el rubio.

-Bueno, lo que yo quiero decirte es... es que lo siento. Sé que me pasé, pero soy así y ya no puedo cambiar... No debí haberme ido sin...

-No te disculpes, no vine a eso...

Quatre se queda callado y su esposa también; ella siente que tiene que decir algo, pero no le sale nada de la garganta, él quiere decir algo pero no sabe como hacer que ella lo escuche. Aún así comienza a hablar.

-Antes de que muriera mi padre, lo acusaron de muchas cosas terribles, de cosas que eran mentira... Después él murió y muchas personas se retractaron de lo que dijeron, pero a mi no me sirvió de nada, porqué sé que prefería morir a que duden de él...

..Dorothy, yo no conocía a tu padre, no sé realmente como sería. Pero si tu dices que es mentira las cosas de las que lo acusan, yo te creo.

-¿Eh? –el rostro de la rubia cambia con lo que Winner le acaba de decir.

-Nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a otras personas, y menos de muertas. No hagas caso a las cosas que te digan. Es lamentable reconocerlo, pero a veces la gente habla de más. Y es lógico que te enojes y trates de evitarlo. Así que no sé exactamente que le dijiste a ese periodista, pero debe haber sido solamente lo justo...

Dorothy mira a su esposo sorprendida: esperaba que le dijese cualquier cosa menos todo eso.

-...con esto no estoy diciendo que esté bien que te hayas escapado, pero entiendo porqué lo hiciste. Y probablemente en tu lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Yo... reconozco que no estaba pensando con claridad. Yo no soy tan impulsiva, pero... hay cosas que no las puedo evitar. Reconozco que soy muy difícil, pero soy así y ya no puedo cambiar...

-Siempre se puede cambiar, Dorothy. Todos los que tienen voluntad pueden cambiar. –responde él con gesto serio.

-¿Y de que serviría que cambie yo si los demás no lo harán? No importa lo que haga, para el resto siempre seré la misma...

El rubio le echa una mirada a Dorothy, siente pena por aquella mujer que alguna vez fue tan fuerte y hoy luce tan vencida... y de repente siente que se le pasó todo el enojo que tenía contra ella desde el día de la boda.

-Es una pena que pienses así, pero, es tu decisión... ¿Si yo te pido que te quedes aquí, y no te escapes, lo harías?

Ella le dirige una de sus sonrisas intrigantes y le contesta:

-Prueba...

-Es que tengo que irme ya a la oficina, tengo junta de directorio mañana y debo reunirme con los gerentes antes. ¿Puedo irme tranquilo de que no te irás?

La mujer suspira: del uno al diez, esa forma de pedirlo tiene efecto de un seis. Entonces, como pocas veces, se decide por mantener la armonía.

-No te voy a ocasionar más problemas. Me voy a portar bien...

-No eres un rehén. Puedes moverte a dónde quieras... no es necesario que estés aquí todo el tiempo. Si quieres dile a tus amigas que te vengan a visitar, sólo ten cuidado por favor.

-No tengo muchas amigas, y las pocas que tengo están ocupadas, pero... gracias de todos modos.

-Bueno, como quieras. Tengo que irme... Hasta la noche.

-Hasta la noche...

Quatre ya se marcha por las escaleras, pero la voz de la rubia la detiene.

-¡Quatre!

-¿Sí?

-Buena suerte. En la reunión, claro.

-Muchas gracias, Dorothy. –nuevamente se está por marchar, pero vuelve sobre sus pasos. –Dorothy¿te gusta la pintura? Recuerdo que me comentaron que tu sabías pintar o... creo que estaba en el informe de los preventivos.

-No pinto desde los 12 años... pero sí, sé pintar.

-Es que hay algunas cosas de dibujo en el depósito. Es que yo cuando era chico querían que aprendiera, pero nunca me interesó mucho y lo dejé. Quizás a ti te sean más útiles. Bueno, se me está haciendo muy tarde. Hasta luego.

La señora Winner entra nuevamente a su cuarto mientras Winner se va al trabajo, feliz de haberse liberado del peso del enojo.

-----------------------

Colonia L3, actual ubicación del circo de Trowa y Catherine.

Catherine Bloom mira sentada en la hierba como las estrellas iluminan la noche, de vez en cuando alguna cae del firmamento a la velocidad de la luz. Un muchacho fornido, y de amplios brazos y cabellos rubio oscuro algo ondulado se sienta a su lado.

-Ten.

El joven le da una flor a la artista del circo. Ella sonríe y contesta.

-¿Para mí¡Oh, George, eres encantador! –dice ella arrojándose a sus brazos. -¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Yo sé todo lo que haces. Por eso somos novios¿no? –la abraza por detrás de la cintura.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí... Bah, en realidad le pregunté a Trowa y me dijo que seguramente viniste a ver las estrellas.

-¿Trowa le dio la localización mía? Uy, sabía que las lluvias de meteoritos afectaban a las personas pero esto es nuevo... ¿Qué seguirá¿Seré afectada por la kryptonita?

-Pues no lo sé. Últimamente tiene peor cara de la que trae siempre.

-¡Ey¡Oye, mide tus palabras tipo guapo! Sabes que no me gusta que anden haciendo ese tipo de comentarios. –lo señala a la cara con el dedo índice. -Sabes muy bien que Trowa es para mi como un hermano, y cualquiera que...

-...y cualquiera que se meta con él, se mete conmigo, porque auque no compartamos la misma sangre somos familia y es que aquí en el circo todos somos una familia...

La muchacha de cabello enrulado se queda de piedra al ver que su novio se conoce de memoria todo lo que iba a decir, y de repente no se le ocurre más que contestar que:

-¿Tan previsible soy?

-Con respecto a algunos temas, sí. –toma uno de los cabellos de la chica entre sus dedos y luego suspira como con simulado fastidio. –¡Bah! En este circo no hay privacidad jamás. Pero eso cambiará pronto.

-¿Y cómo le vas a hacer, a ver? –pregunta Catherine mientras él juega con uno de los rulos de su cabello castaño.

-Y bueno... cuando nos casemos tendremos nuestra propia camioneta y entonces no voy a dejar que entre nadie... Espero que sea pronto...

La estrella circense deja de jugar con la flor y se incorpora del suelo rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Quiero decir que quiero que te cases conmigo, muñeca.

-Yo... –baja la mirada. –No lo sé, es un poco repentino... Debes dejarme pensarlo un poco...

-¿Repentino? No lo creo, hace casi un año que nos conocemos. ¿A qué quieres esperar?

Catherine baja la mirada hacia la verde hierba y luego contesta:

-Pues... la verdad... yo siempre soñé que ya que mis padres han muerto, mi hermano me entregara el día de mi boda. Siempre pensé que para cuando llegase el momento de casarme, él estaría conmigo...

-Muñeca, te prometí encontrar a tu hermano y lo haré. Pero debes darme tiempo... Sabes que hay mucha gente que quiere reencontrarse con sus familias y...

-George, tu sabes que valoro mucho todo lo que haces por mi, pero es que... necesito pensarlo solo un poquito. –dice ella suspirando. –Si no lo hago, quizás te de una respuesta incorrecta que nos traería sufrimientos en vano...

-Como quieras. –la besa. –No insisto más entonces, sólo piénsalo y me contestas. Hasta luego, muñeca...

El fornido muchacho se va dejando sola a su novia que sigue mirando la flor que trajo consigo una oferta de matrimonio. Ella se vuelve a recostar hacia el manto de estrellas mientras un sinfín de preguntas asaltan su mente¿Qué le estaría pasando a Trowa para que anduviese de tan mal humor¿George será el hombre indicado¿Cómo tomarían Trowa y los del circo la noticia de su posible casamiento¿Volvería a ver a su hermano alguna vez? Ella cierra sus ojos y luego trata de poner la mente en blanco al menos por un rato...

----------------------------

Desde el punto que está ubicada la colonia L4, da la impresión de que el sol saliese por el sur, por lo tanto el primer lugar de la residencia de los Winner en recibir sus rayos son los dormitorios de lado austral de la casa, dónde la gente se levanta antes de que suene el despertador, Dorothy incluida.

Como todas las mañanas ella toma una taza de café sin azúcar en la galería del lado sur de la vivienda. Sobre la mesa de jardín se apoyan varios bocetos, apenas unas ideas para comenzar a pintar algún cuadro que le consumiese más de su ocioso tiempo; y en su falda, uno de los nuevos dibujos del paisaje que más conoce, el del jardín frente a la ventana. Desde la ultima conversación entre su esposo y ella sobre su escapada a la Tierra pasaron más de tres semanas...

Con la mente fija en su trabajo, le cuesta oír la voz de Rashid que la llamó tres veces antes de que ella le prestase atención.

-Señora Dorothy...

-¿Eh? Oh, lo siento... no dormí muy bien anoche y estaba distraída. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tiene una llamada para usted...

-¿Una llamada? –pregunta con intriga mientras apoya el boceto sobre la mesa. -¿No te dijeron quién es?

-Es de la Tierra... de los Preventivos...

El semblante de la rubia se pone alerta nuevamente, luego contesta:

-De acuerdo, atenderé aquí. Puedes retirarte, Rashid...

Cuando el jefe de los Magunuacs se retira, sólo allí atiende el teléfono.

-¿Puedes hablar? –se escucha la voz de Lady Une al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí.

-Estaba leyendo algo del papelerío atrasado y de pronto me reencontré con cierto informe tuyo y veo que no comunicas nada importante en casi un mes...

-¿Algo como qué?

-Pues... algo como estás llevando esta misión. Pasas todo el día encerrada en la mansión de los Winner pero parece que no tienes nada que contarnos...

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí, coronel Une... –suspira ella.

-Claro que tienes cosas que hacer. Ser la señora Winner no sólo implica vivir en su casa, sino otras obligaciones. ¿Ya has ido a ver las oficinas de la corporación?

-No, nunca he ido.

-Entonces ve a cambiarte y haz una visita hoy. Una recién casada que no va a ver a su esposo no es algo normal.

-Pues él se fue a una reunión en L1 así que tendré que hacerlo en otra ocasión, Coronel.

-Entonces ve de todos modos. Eres la primer agente que conozco que no va a investigar el terreno en que actúa. Y antes de que preguntes si es una orden sí lo es.

Lady Une suspira; realmente se nota que esa chica es pariente de Marimeia porque la pone con los pelos de punta casi con la misma frecuencia. Dorothy exhala un suspiro y con un gesto de aburrimiento se sacude el cabello.

-De acuerdo... de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer aquí. He leído los mismos libros cientos de veces y hoy no tenía ganas de dibujar...

Después de un rato de arreglarse, Dorothy le pide a Rashid que la acompañe a la Winner Corp, ya que desde que ocurrió el incidente del diario está más vigilada que antes y aunque L4 es un lugar seguro para ella, nunca ha recorrido siquiera la ciudad.

El auto avanza por las calles de la ciudad. Primero pasa por los barrios residenciales, luego se mete de lleno en el casco céntrico. "¿En verdad vive tanta gente en las colonias?", piensa la Sra. Winner, al ver el tumulto de gente que recorría las calles. El auto se aleja un poco del centro comercial y toma otra calle que finalmente conduce hasta otra avenida. Rashid le explica a su jefa que esa zona se encuentran la mayoría de las embajadas y dependencias diplomáticas de la colonia También varias de las principales empresas de L4, y una de ellas es por supuesto la de su esposo. Finalmente, situada en una de las avenidas principales, se levanta un edificio alto, al menos unos cincuenta pisos, con amplios ventanales de vidrio. Alrededor, un amplio espacio en que hay canteros con amapolas y petunias de colores y algunos pequeños árboles también. Sobre uno de los canteros principales se levanta el logo de la empresa con la W de la Winner Corp.

-Así que esta es la Winner Corporation... –murmura Dorothy –La primer compañía constructora en ser fundada.

-¿Dónde está la oficina de mi esposo, Rashid?

-Las oficinas principales son las de los últimos pisos.

Dorothy se abre paso entre las diferentes oficinas, no hay empleado que no le pregunte a otro quien es aquella mujer de saco y falda color azul marino que pasa tan segura por todas las oficinas seguida por Rashid.

-Yo la conozco. Es la esposa del señor Winner.

-¿Por qué habrá venido estando su esposo en L1?

Un enorme ascensor de vidrios trasparente conduce a los recién llegados hasta el último piso, donde se encuentran los principales departamentos de la empresa y por supuesto, la oficina del jefe. Cuando la puerta se abre, Jenny deja de hablar por el teléfono y sale a recibirlos.

-Bienvenida señora Winner. Yo soy Jennifer Valents y soy la jefa de secretarias de la empresa y secretaria personal del señor Winner. –dice mientras le extiende la mano. -Yo la acompañaré en el recorrido por la empresa. ¿Tiene algún lugar que desea visitar primero?

Dorothy mira a Rashid, como preguntando si debe decir algo en especial, entonces el jefe de los Magunacs sale del paso diciendo:

-Creo que cualquier lugar estará bien para empezar...

-De acuerdo. Entonces le mostraré las instalaciones del piso de abajo donde están las oficinas de planeamiento...

Jenny le va explicando a Dorothy como es el manejo de los diferentes rubros de los que se encarga la empresa, otras lo hacen los mismos empleados, que se apuran en ser agradables con la esposa del dueño. Mientras en Sistemas le explican el funcionamiento de la red de la Winner Corp., Rashid habla con la secretaria.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu familia, Jenny?

-Bien, bien. Mis sobrinos comenzaron el colegio ya, menos el más chico que todavía no va a la escuela... ¿Y usted Rashid? Ya hace mucho que no lo veo por aquí. Me dijeron que el señor Winner lo ha dejado a cargo de los asuntos de la casa...

-Pues si. Me pidió que me hiciese cargo de todo lo referente a la señora Dorothy y como ella está siempre en la casa, yo también debo hacerlo.

-Quizás no se siente cómoda en la colonia. El marido de mi hermana era de la Tierra, y cuando ella tuvo que volverse aquí le costo mucho tiempo adaptarse...

-¿Ocurre algo, Jennifer? –pregunta la rubia.

-Oh, le decía a Rashid que es una pena que hayan venido hoy que no está el señor Winner. Quizás le hubiese gustado a él presentarle su nueva empresa. ¿Quiere ver la oficina del señor Winner? Tiene una vista hermosa de toda esta parte de la ciudad. ¡Y no necesita decirme Jennifer, con Jenny está bien! –dice ella guiñando un ojo.

-De acuerdo... Jenny. Vamos entonces.

-Volvamos al elevador entonces...

De vuelta en el ultimo piso, la muchacha le entrega a Dorothy una tarjeta de seguridad para entrar a la oficina del jefe. Pero su sorpresa es mayor al ver que ya hay alguien más. Dorothy frunce el ceño al encontrar aquel hombre en la oficina de Quatre cuando él no está y sin muchas vuelta.

-¿Quién es usted y porqué está en la oficina de mi esposo cuando él está ausente?  
-El señor Winner me dio autorización para entrar a su oficina en cualquier momento. Hay muchos asuntos que resolver. –dice el hombre de cabello castaño.

Muy de prisa entra Jenny que se distrajo hablando con Rashid afuera.

-¡Oh, disculpe señor Dalton! No sabía que estaba aquí...

-¿Quién es este hombre, Jenny, que tiene las llaves de los cajones de mi esposo?

-El señor Dalton es el Jefe de Finanzas de la empresa. –contesta nerviosa. –Es verdad señora. El señor Winner le dio expresa autorización a él para entrar a la oficina y usar las llaves en su ausencia...

-Si venía la esposa del señor Winner debiste haberme avisado, Jennifer. –la reprende el nombrado.

-Lo...lo siento mucho, señor Dalton.

Dorothy frunce el ceño; un sexto sentido le hace que haya algo que le choque en ese tipo. Con tono firme le pregunta.

-¿Qué eran los papeles tan importante que buscaba en esos armarios con tanta urgencia?

-Son parte de los planos de los nuevos edificios que la empresa está construyendo. –responde el hombre de ojos claros. –Debo llevarlos hoy para que el ingeniero siga trabajando.

-Muy bien entonces. Lo acompañaré. Quiero ver la nueva construcción. –dice Dorothy en tono firme.

-Quizás debería esperar al señor Winner. –contesta Dalton. -No tengo autorización para hacer dejar entrar a nadie al predio.

-Yo no necesito autorización. Todo los temas que le incumben a él, me incumben a mi. –lo mira directo a los ojos. -Soy su esposa y yo soy la dueña de la Winner Corporation también.

El Gerente de Finanzas se siente molesto con la presencia de la esposa de su jefe, pero no deja que la emoción lo delate.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo quiere ir?

-Pues ahora mismo, por supuesto.

-La llevaremos entones. Sígame.

-Rashid vendrá conmigo. ¿O hay algún problema con eso también?

Dalton se mira con Rashid y ocultando muy bien su fastidio, responde:

-Por supuesto que no... señora Winner.

-Mejor así.

Luego de un breve recorrido en auto, finalmente llegan al predio de la construcción. Dalton le explica a Dorothy (seguida de Rashid).

-Esta es el primero de siete edificios nuevos. Se comenzaron a construir este año y estará terminado en el año 203. La obra total tiene una duración de cuatro años...

-De acuerdo, vamos a verlos.

Los trabajadores se muestran tan sorprendidos como hasta hace un rato estaban los de las oficinas de recibir la visita de la misteriosa esposa del jefe. Ella también está sorprendida de ver todas las cosas que hay que tener en cuenta sobre las colonias y su funcionamiento.

-¿Para que sirven esas construcciones metálicas que se hacen en los subsuelos, Rashid?

-Son para reforzar los cimientos. El suelo de las colonias es mucho más inestable que el de la tierra. A diferencia de otras colonias esta no necesita ajustes anuales, pero si se produjese un mínimo cambio en el eje gravitatorio, y no hubiese esos refuerzos, todo se vendría abajo.

-Ya entiendo. ¿Y como se...?

Las palabras de Dorothy son interrumpidas por un sonoro estruendo, como cuando algo cae. Y seguido al impacto, se oye a lo lejos un grito desesperado que exclama:

-¡Auxilio, auxilio¡Hay un hombre atrapado aquí!

* * *

_Marzo de 2006_

_Esta vez mi excusa para demorarme ha sido primero las fiestas y mi trabajo en los otros fics que ya tenía muy abandonados, aparte que sacar CUATRO songfics para el día de los enamorados ha sido un trabajo muy largo. Eso y los calores en Argentina para estas fechas que en ocasiones llegan a 43 grados es imposible escribir en mi pieza que no posee aire acondicionado (para peor estoy diseñando un grupo msn de Hungry Heart, encima de escritora ahora hago banners, edito, bla bla bla). Bueno, ahora de repente vino un clima frío, y antes de empezar las clases quiero sacar uno al menos._

_La contraseña de Milliardo y Dorothy está tomada del tango "Te acordás hermano?" de Manuel Romero y Francisco Canaro. Recuerden que los nicknames de las agentes cubiertas son nombres de personajes del tango._

_A ver: las alturas. Han pasado cinco años desde la guerra y lógicamente todos han crecido. Empecemos porque Quatre tenía 1.56 m, ahora tiene 1.69 m igual que el resto de los pilotos salvo Trowa que siempre fue más alto (1.60 a los 15 años). Ahora Trowa tiene 1.75, es decir sigue siendo más alto que Quatre. No sé la altura de Dorothy, pero se la veía prácticamente igual que a Relena que tenía 1.54 m. Ahora Relena tiene 1.58m (mi altura! Es que yo creo que Relena es una mujer realmente baja) y Dorothy se estiró hasta los 1.60m. Vamos a los nuevos personajes. Dijimos que Robert Dalton era "más alto que Trowa y menos que Milliardo". Milliardo tenía 1.84 a los 19 años y allí se quedó. Ergo, Dalton tiene unos 1.79 más o menos, por ende 10 cm más alto que Quatre. Y la secretaria Jenny Valents es muy flaca pero alta también, así que tendrá unos 1.77 y puede ver a todos por debajo de ella, salvo a Dalton que es algo más alto y a Rashid, que no sé cuanto medirá pero a Quatre le llevaba dos cabezas largas en la serie así que tendrá lo altura de Milliardo sino más (y definitivamente sigue viendo a todos por debajo, es enorme!). Préstenle atención a los nuevos personajes que vayan apareciendo (Dalton, Jenny, George y uno más que aparecerá en el futuro cercano) ya que cada uno tiene un pedazo de la respuesta de este fic aunque sólo hay uno que tiene la llave para desanudar el conflicto entre Quatre, Trowa y Dorothy._

_Ycon respecto a las preguntas del correo (uno solo, no sean mugrientos, yo escribo 12 hojas y ustedes nos son capaces de escribir tres líneas) ese asunto de que en inglés no existe la declaración de Quatre es algo que me hizo dudar mucho a la hora de empezar esta historia tal y como es. Pero después de una larga reflexión (y de tratar de encontrar el guión de Gundam en algún otro idioma, subtitulada o en japonés al menos sin éxito) llegué a la conclusión de que, para los fines de este fic, no importa mucho si es verdad o no. Realmente yo no tengo pruebas para decir que sí está enamorado de Trowa o no, este fic no trata de defender una postura, por sí o por no. Esto está hecho en base a la idea que los lectores hispanoparlantes tienen de Quatre, sumado a los elementos de mi imaginación que uso en gran parte. Por eso me molestó un poco cuando dan prácticamente por sentado que Dorothy se vaya a quedar con Quatre, es un posible final, pero si lo piensan bien no el único. Si yo tratase de defender una postura a favor del yaoi, escribiría un 03x04 simple y llanamente, como tantos que existen. Y si yo tratara de escribir un 04xD haría otro tanto y no me importaría que opinara el fandom en general en ningún caso. Pero no, por eso la estructura es tan compleja y lleva tanto tiempo armarlo._

_A mi la personalidad de Dorothy me intriga. En verdad yo siento más simpatía por otros personajes, pero ella me parece que es perfecta para este tipo de historia. Es una personalidad muy compleja: por un lado es muy fuerte, por el otro es un ser humano que está completo en la superficie, pero rota por dentro. A diferencia de las heroínas de mis otros fics, yo creo que Dorothy es más un héroe oscuro, de algún modo busca redimirse (y al mismo tiempo huir) de su pasado_. _Es como La femme Nikita: una mujer que no encaja en su pasado de violencia ni en un futuro como persona normal, por eso es agente. También como Scarlett en "Lo que el viento se llevó", una mujer que no es buena o dulce por naturaleza, pero que ama y que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir ese amor. Al menos es así por esta parte de la historia, luego cuando avancemos les iré diciendo con que otros elementos estoy delineando su personalidad. _

_Bueno, creo que por hoy les hable bastante. No se olviden de dejar mensajes o de escribirme a mi mail _

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Vicky Yun_


	8. Señora Winner

**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**

_CAPÍTULO OCHO: Sra.Winner_

Un tumulto de gente se agolpa alrededor del herido, mientras Dorothy y Rashid se abren camino entre ellos. En la escena, un hombre gritando a viva voz mientras que su sus compañeros tratan de mover una viga de hormigón armado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó! –pregunta Rashid.

-¡Una de las vigas cayo y le aplastó la pierna! –contesta uno.

-¡Fue muy rápido¡Cuando nos dimos cuenta, la correa se soltó y ya estaba en el suelo! –explica otro.

-¡Vamos a sacar la viga¡Hay que sujetarla!

Rashid y otros dos hombres más hacen un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar la viga de hormigón y finalmente lo logran, pero la herida es muy profunda y ha dejado la vena expuesta. Dorothy corre hacia el herido y se inclina sobre él para ver el estado de situación, y tal como era previsible, es un traumatismo de consideración que requiere atención inmediata.

Dorothy quita los restos de tela de la herida y allí puede observar que el impacto alcanzó hasta la arteria de la pierna. Si no lo atiende ahora, el desdichado morirá antes que lleguen los médicos.

-Señora Dorothy... –Rashid la llama a la realidad.

-¡Necesito hacer un torniquete¡Traigan agua ahora, por favor!

-Dígale al amo Quatre que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí... –murmura el herido.

¡Usted se lo dirá personalmente, porque no va a morir! Vamos, tiene que resistir. ¿Cómo se llama?

-A... Adbul, señora...

-Escúchame Adbul, los médicos están llegando pero debe resistir mientras¿entiende?

Dorothy quita los restos de tela de la herida y allí puede observar que el impacto alcanzó hasta la arteria de la pierna. Si no lo atiende ahora, dejará de llegar sangre al cerebro y el desdichado morirá antes que lleguen los médicos.

-Señora Dorothy... –Rashid la llama a la realidad.

-¡Necesito hacer un torniquete¡Traigan agua ahora, por favor!

Dorothy corta un pedazo de la falda y después de limpiar un poco la herida, envuelve la tela para hacer un torniquete que aplica por encima de la herida del obrero. Ella toma la mano del enfermo mientas sujeta la tela que comienza a ensangrentarse nuevamente.

-Mire, tengo que vendarle la pierna pero dolerá un poco. ¡No mire para abajo, míreme a mi¡Ayúdame a sujetarlo! –le grita a Rashid, para que no pueda moverse.

-Yo... tengo sueño...

-¡No, no se duerma¡Míreme a los ojos! –le grita mientras sujeta su mano con fuerza. -¡Tiene que quedarse conmigo¿Se quedará conmigo verdad!

El sonido de la ambulancia se siente cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente llegan los paramédicos.

-Usted es un ángel, señora...

-No hable, ahora estará bien. Ya llegan los médicos.

Finalmente los paramédicos se abre y pregunta por quien irá en la ambulancia.

-Rashid, creo que deberías ir tú... –dice mientras se van llevando la camilla.

-No, vaya usted señora...

-¿Y Dalton? Estaba aquí antes de todo esto.

-No lo sé. Sé que fue para algún lado pero no vi a dónde.

-Está bien. Vamos los dos. –sube a la camioneta. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Al Hospital de la Cruz Roja.

Dicho esto se cierra la puerta de la camioneta que se abre paso entre la gente y con el sonido de las sirenas se marchan a toda velocidad.

-------------

-Perdona¿la calle del Puente Rivero, por dónde queda?

-Por allá. –responde un chico desde una bicicleta. -Pasando esta esquina, la que sigue es Puente Rivero.

-Muchas gracias. –contesta la joven y vuelve a caminar.

Catherine Bloom mira el fragmento de papel, buscando no equivocarse en la dirección. Después de seguir las indicaciones llega hasta un gran edificio, similar a la estructura de una escuela, pero que en realidad es una dependencia del gobierno. Se acerca a una de las puertas. Ella lee uno de los afiches colgados, el cual reza:

"Comisión de familiares de victimas de la guerra" 

Y luego en letra más pequeña:

"Durante la última guerra que la humanidad debió enfrentar, miles de personas perdieron contacto con sus familias. La comisión de familiares de víctimas de la guerra se formó en el año 198 con el fin de recoger todos los datos posibles de aquellas personas que se presumen muertas, pero que están en alguna parte esperando por los suyos.

Si estás buscando a tu familia o tienes alguna información, acércate a cualquiera de nuestras sedes o visita nuestro sitio en la red. Es posible que a quien buscas también te esté buscando."

Luego de este párrafo sigue una larga lista de direcciones en la Tierra y en las colonias. Catherine empuja la puerta de vidrio y se dirige hacia la recepción.

-Buenos días. Me llamo Catherine Bloom, vengo porque tengo un turno para la recolección de pruebas. Me dieron cita para hoy.

-Muy bien, pase por esa sala que ya la van a atender.

-Muchas gracias.

En el recibidor hay algunas revistas, ella toma una y comienza a mirarla. Antes que ella hay una mujer anciana junto con una nena, convocadas por el mismo fin que ella. Un hombre sale y atiende a la anciana, así que cuando se desocupa la otra sala, una mujer joven la llama.

-Pase señorita Bloom. Mi nombre es Cecilia Montenegro. Soy una de las encargadas de la sección de recolección de datos. Tome asiento, por favor.

La muchacha se sienta mientras la mujer busca un registro en el fichero hasta que saca una tarjeta.

-Muy bien. –dice la mujer mientras toma una ficha y comienza a leer. –Entonces a la persona que usted está buscando es a su hermano menor¿verdad?.

-Si, así es. Yo le llevo dos años, así que para estas alturas debe tener 19 o 20 años.

-¿Tienes fotos, cartas, algo que pueda servir para encontrarlo?

-Solo tengo esto. –saca de su cartera una foto. –Estos son mis padres, esta de aquí soy yo y este bebé que aparece aquí en brazos es mi hermano Tritón. Nos la tomaron el día que él nació... –ella vuelve sus ojos hacia la mujer. –Mis padres murieron en el accidente, pero yo recuerdo que mi mamá lanzó de la carreta a mi hermano antes de que explotase el misil. Yo sé que está vivo, y necesito encontrarlo.

-¿Y estás totalmente segura que tus padres murieron ese día¿verdad? A veces las búsquedas se complican porque una parte de la familia cree que ya no existe la otra y entonces los criterios de búsqueda no se cruzan. Por eso es importante confirmar la identidad de los que murieron.

-Aunque sea muy doloroso para mí, yo se que mis padres murieron en aquel día. Ellos eran artistas de circo, como yo. Cuando la explosión nos sorprendió, nos faltaba poco para llegar al campamento, y los que nos encontraron fueron las mismas personas del circo. El director fue quien me confirmó su propia muerte...

Catherine saca una caja de su bolso y se la muestra a la muchacha. En ella hay un mechón de cabello castaño, atado con una cinta celeste.

-Este mechón de cabello era de mi madre. Me lo guardó la gente del circo de recuerdo, porque ellos nos encontraron. –le entrega la caja. –Encontraron los cuerpos de mis padres, pero mi hermano no estaba, por eso sé que alguien lo encontró y que está vivo.

La mujer se coloca los lentes para analizar el contenido y después de observarlo con cuidado dice:

-Muy bien. Lo que debes hacer ahora es ir y dejar una muestra de sangre tuya. También le tomaremos muestras al mechón de cabello, para tener más certezas.

-¿Me lo devolverán? Es un recuerdo muy querido para mi, y no quisiera perderlo.

-Por supuesto, solo serán unos cabellos. –la mujer cierra la carpeta y mira a la angustiada chica a los ojos. -Haremos todos lo posible, Catherine. Pero debes entender que la búsqueda puede llevar mucho tiempo, debes ser muy paciente y no perder la fe.

-He tenido fe durante los últimos 17 años... siempre que encontraba algún chico que pudiese tener su edad, me he preguntado si podría ser él, pero al poco tiempo mis ilusiones se iban por tierra... –contesta al tiempo que su vista se desvía al panel de anotaciones frente a ella, donde se cuelgan las fotos de las personas buscadas.

-Comprendo lo que dices, pero es mi obligación advertirle que puede llevar mucho tiempo, eso y si aún está vivo. Siendo que se perdió de tan niño, lo más probable es que no recuerde a su familia y por lo tanto no se considere buscado... –la mujer busca entre sus papeles una tarjeta y se la entrega a Catherine. –Tenga esto, aquí se hacen reuniones de familiares todas las semanas. Ahora que se acercó a nosotros, creo que le hará bien hablar con gente que le hará sentir que no está sola...

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Sra. Montenegro, pero ya he ido a algunas de las reuniones. De hecho, allí conocí a alguien y... bueno, creo que me voy a casar con él...

-Me alegro por ti, Catherine. De seguro ha de ser un gran apoyo para ti.

-Si, lo es pero... es curioso. Yo siempre tuve la ilusión que cuando me casase, mi hermano me entregase en matrimonio, y ahora me doy cuenta que no será posible... –comenta mientras se enjuaga una lagrimita que se escapa de sus ojos.

-Catherine, yo perdí a uno de mis hijos durante la guerra y cada día que me levanto lo hago con la esperanza de que sea el día en que tenga noticias de él. Pero para mantener viva la esperanza, debemos mantenernos vivos nosotros. Y eso significa seguir con nuestras vidas, y con las personas que tenemos a nuestro alrededor aún¿entiendes? Bueno, ahora necesito que me confirmes algunos detalles acerca de lo que recuerdas de ese día...

------------------

De vuelta en L4...

El silencio del hospital es en verdad agobiante. Una enfermera pasa haciendo el chequeo de los pacientes, mientras que los ordenanzas retiran la comida de los pacientes. La luz que entra por el ventanal que finaliza la sala de espera se refleja con tanta intensidad que lastima los ojos de Dorothy, entonces pone sus ojos sobre el cielorraso blanco. Un vaso de café aparece frente a ella y vuelve la vista hacia abajo. Por un momento cree que es Quatre Winner, pero la camisa de Rashid le demuestra que no.

-¿No se está tardando mucho? –pregunta Dorothy tomando el vaso.

-No se preocupe señora, llegará en cualquier momento.

-Si lo sé... –bebe un poco del café que le trajeron. –Es sólo que no me siento cómoda si no está aquí. Es su gente, su empresa... no corresponde que yo esté ocupando este lugar...

-Pero lo ha hecho muy bien... –responde el líder de los Magnacs. –Realmente no sé que hubiese pasado si no hubiera estado allí.

Ella se refriega la cara con la mano libre y recuerda las palabras del herido: un ángel... "_Lucifer también era un ángel, si vamos al caso..."_; piensa, y luego pregunta:

-¿Pero estás seguro de que le avisaron, verdad?

-Sí. El señor Dalton le avisó en persona... –y agrega. -Antes que todos nosotros...

Dorothy desvía la mirada hacia dónde está Dalton, frente al ventanal, apartado de ella y de su asistente. Piensa en el incidente de la oficina y en que, al parecer fue a hablarle directamente a Quatre, pasando por encima de ella y de todos. Y es que su desarrollado instinto percibe algo que lo termina de cerrar en la figura del Jefe de Finanzas. Quizás sólo se trate del típico alcahuete o un vulgar trepador, pero ¿como estar seguros?

-Rashid¿qué opinión te merece ese hombre? –pregunta ella.

-El señor Dalton comenzó a trabajar en la Winner Corp hace menos de un año y hasta ahora ha demostrado ser muy eficiente en su trabajo. Había empezado como asistente de contador pero al poco tiempo lo ascendió a jefe del Departamento de Finanzas...

-¿Y...? –pregunta la rubia expectante de lo que Rashid intenta no decir.

-A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho, pero son decisiones...

-...de Quatre, ya lo sé.

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, Dorothy ve la figura de Quatre preguntarle a la enfermera con urgencia donde se encontraba el herido. Dalton y Rashid pronto se percatan de ello y se dirigen hasta él.

-Señor Winner... –es la voz de Robert.

-Amo Quatre... –dice Rashid.

-Robert, Rashid. ¿Cómo está Adbul?

-Cuando llegamos fue directamente a cirugía y desde entonces lo están operando...

-La señora Dorothy lo salvó. –corta la conversación Rashid, poniendo a Dorothy por primera vez en la escena de la acción. –Es a ella a quien debe agradecerle... –agrega, y de repente todos los ojos apuntan hacia la mujer rubia, que sin oír lo que pasa habla con una enfermera que acaba de salir del quirófano.

-Gracias por avisarme... a ambos. –se acerca al médico y a Dorothy.

-Quatre... al fin llegaste. –murmura ella al notar su presencia.

-Vine apenas supe. ¿Cómo está Doctor?

-Acabamos de operarlo. Sufrió varios traumatismos severos gracias a la caída. Por fortuna no hubo que amputarlo, pero le llevará bastante tiempo la rehabilitación y no sabremos si será completa.

-Al menos pudieron salvarlo... muchas gracias, Doctor.

-Eso fue posible gracias a la intervención de su esposa. ¿Era usted enfermera señora Winner?

-¿Yo¿Enfermera?

La cara de Dorothy refleja una cierta expresión de sorpresa y de este modo mira a Quatre, que no sabe que decir ya que ni él mismo estaba enterado de la "habilidad" de su mujer.

-Bueno, yo... en realidad quise seguir medicina, pero luego no pudo ser... –se excusa ella apenas luego de haber pensado la respuesta.

-Ya veo entonces... –responde el médico. –Señor Winner, necesito que firme unos papeles.

-Si, por supuesto. Un minuto, ya estoy con usted.

Quatre se aleja del medico para dar nuevas ordenes. Tú, Rashid, vuelve a la obra y averigua todo lo que puedas sobre lo que pasó. Llámame a penas tengas novedades. Robert, necesito que vuelvas a la empresa y contactes a la gente del seguro...

-Por supuesto, señor Winner. –responde Dalton.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quiere que acompañe a la señora Dorothy primero?

El joven Winner se acerca a la mujer, alejándola del resto. Luego pone sus manos sobre sus hombros

–Dorothy¿puedes quedarte un poco más? Necesito que alguien se quede conmigo. Te prometo que yo te llevo a la casa luego. –se acerca por lo bajo. –Estamos en un lugar seguro.

-Claro, no hay problema... –contesta ella. –Me quedaré entonces... –contesta, y sin proponérselo algo dentro se su corazón se siente por unos momentos, más feliz que lo que estuvo ayer.

----------------------

Y en otra de las colonias...

Catherine se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Trowa alimentando a los leones.

-Parece que "Mufasa" se siente mejor ya... –comenta ella.

-Los antibióticos están haciéndole efectos. Pronto estará mejor del todo. –contesta el chico de ojos verde.

La chica del circo se inclina para sentarse al lado de su hermano.

-Trowa, hay algo que quiero preguntarte... pero no sé si es el momento...

-Dime lo que sea, Catherine... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Bueno... –comienza ella a decir. –Tu sabes que George y yo somos novios hace un tiempo...

-Ajá.

-...y estuvimos hablando ya varias veces sobre la posibilidad de una vida juntos... y ayer me propuso matrimonio. Yo le dije que me diera tiempo hasta hoy de contestarle, que quería pensarlo...

-¿Lo amas?

Catherine Bloom se sonroja un poco ante la pregunta de su hermano y responde:

-Bueno... él es muy amable, siempre me escucha y también muy guapo... Sí, creo que lo amo.

-¿Entonces por qué dudas?

-Es que... no lo sé. No lo conozco ni hace un año... tengo miedo de apresurarme.

Trowa toma un momento para pensar: sabe que lo que le diga a Catherine puede afectar la decisión más importante de su vida.

-Cathy, escúchame con atención. Si la vida te presenta la oportunidad de compartirla con alguien y ser feliz, es tu obligación poner todo tu empeño en serlo¿entiendes?

-Sí, creo que sí. Sólo que... no quería responderle a George sin saber que pensabas tu.

-Mira, si él representa tu felicidad, yo voy a estar feliz. No temas a ser feliz. Piensa que no todos tienen la oportunidad de serlo...

El payaso desvía sus ojos verdes hacia un costado, donde el león duerme ya. A diferencia de los animales, los seres humanos no se curan de sus dolores solamente con remedios. La muchacha nota que hay algo que no está bien en él.

-Trowa... a ti te pasa algo ¿verdad? Lo vi el día de la boda de Quatre, no estabas como eres siempre...

Trowa vuelve a mirar esos ojos claros como el agua, y forzando una sonrisa, pone las manos sobre los hombros.

-Cathy, tu sabes que no soy de hablar demasiado... y no sé muy bien que hacer en las fiestas. No le des tanta importancia...

La chica de ojos claros niega con un gesto de su cabeza y contesta.

-Es que no lo sé, Trowa. Te noto triste, distinto... como que hay algo que te está lastimando...

Catherine espera una respuesta de Trowa, quisiera que confié en ella, pero sabe que para él es muy difícil explicar lo que siente. Dándose cuenta que no tendrá otra respuesta que el silencio le dice:

-No importa que me case con George, yo siempre voy a estar para lo que me necesites...

Trowa se acerca a la chica que le de un abrazo fuerte y profundo, que dura algunos instantes. Es el muchacho quien tranquiliza a Catherine mientras le acaricia un poco el pelo que le tapa la cara y contesta:

-No te preocupes por mí. Si te vas a casar, tienes muchas otras cosas en las que pensar...

-De acuerdo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. –dice ella incorporándose nuevamente.

Catherine se marcha, pero antes voltea a ver al chico de pelo castaño mientras se lleva la mano al pecho como siempre que siente una angustia... quería decirle también que ella y George habían empezado a buscar a Tritón Bloom, pero si tienen éxito y lo encuentran vivo significará que Trowa tendría que ceder su puesto de hermano menor al verdadero... Decirle eso en estos momentos sería sólo lograr que se ponga más melancólico de lo que ya está y ella no quiere verlo sufrir, así que prefiere volver a la carpa a seguir practicando sus saltos para el número nuevo.

-----------------

La luna ya se asoma en el cielo de la colonia, tan enorme como es lógico siendo la medianoche. Durante el viaje

-Dorothy, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste hoy. Si no hubieses estado allí...

-No es nada. –mira hacia los costados. –Soy preventiva, estoy entrenada para reaccionar ante situaciones de peligro.

-Sí, tienes razón... –suspira el rubio. -De todos modos, no me hubiese perdonado que le hubiese pasado algo a algunos de mis hombres...

-Te aseguro que ellos sienten lo mismo por ti.

-Si, es por eso que yo... -el sonido del teléfono celular interrumpe la conversación. –Oh, es Robert. Necesito atender. Mejor ve a descansar, yo te aviso si hay novedades.

-Bien. –contesta ella. -Me voy a dormir...

-Que descanses, Dorothy...

La rubia responde con un gesto el saludo mientras sube las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, dejando a su esposo en la sala. Por un momento está tentado de decirle alguna otra cosa, aun sin saber porque. Una pregunta reiterada vuelve a su cabeza ¿Qué demonios pasa con ellos dos, que siempre tienen algo que decirse y ninguna forma de decirlo? El ringtone de su teléfono, lo vuelve a la urgencia del problema actual...

-------------------

Cuando Catherine vuelve de tender su ropa, ve a George que la está esperando en la puerta de su casa rodante.

-¡George¡Creí que todavía estabas hablando con el jefe¿Cómo te fue?

-Psss, bien creo. ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué toda la mañana y no te encontré...

-Fui a hacerme las pruebas del banco de datos...

-Bueno muñeca, alguna vez debías hacerlo¿no¿Ya hablaste con él, verdad? –inquiere el novio.

-Aún no... Hoy estuvimos conversando, pero...–baja la mirada. -No sé como decírselo...

-De la única manera que existe. Que quieres recuperar a tu hermano y punto. Si lo acepta bien, y si no puede vivir con eso, puede irse.

-¡No digas eso, George! –exclama, para luego bajar la voz. –Aunque Trowa no sea mi hermano de sangre, él es muy importante para mi y me preocupa mucho.

-Está bien, muñeca, está bien... No quise molestarte. ¿Y de lo otro¿Qué has pensado?

Catherine posa nuevamente su mirada en los ojos negros de su pretendiente y con una sonrisa de sonrojo responde:

-Que sí, que quiero casarme contigo...

-¡Excelente decisión! -George la toma de la cintura y la carga por los aires. –Ya verás, muñeca. Vamos a lograr muchas cosas juntos. Vamos a encontrar a tu hermano, vas a ser una súper estrella y yo siempre voy estar contigo...

-Ay, las cosas que dices, George... ¿Se lo contamos al jefe y a los demás?

-Vamos entonces. –responde el joven mientras aún la carga en brazos.

--------------------

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...

-Buenos días, Adbul. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –pregunta Quatre mientras corre la cortina de la ventana de la habitación, tal como lo ha estado haciendo durante toda la semana.

-Creo que mejor, señor Winner. –sonríe doloridamente. –Al menos creo que ya no voy a morir...

-Te recuperarás, ya verás que si. Todos están deseando que te recuperes pronto–le devuelve la sonrisa.

El enfermo enfoca su vista hacia el sol que se asoma por el vidrio y luego pregunta:

-¿Cómo está la señora Winner?

-Bien. Ella también vendrá a verte mañana. Fue al centro comercial a ver a un estilista, ya sabes...

-Claro. Supongo que una mujer como la suya debe dedicarle mucho tiempo a su atención personal.

Quatre se queda pensativo. Ahora que lo piensa, la salida de Dorothy al centro comercial es la primera que hace a nivel turístico desde que llegó a la colonia. Anteriormente él pensó que se la pasaría de compras en la colonia, matando el tiempo. Pero parece ser que nada de lo que hay para hacer allí le interesara, ni siquiera lo relacionado con su propia imagen, mucho más descuidada que la de antaño.

-Dígale a la señora Dorothy que sus ojos me rescataron de la muerte. He conocido a muchas personas en mi vida, pero nunca conocí a alguien con los ojos tan claros... se parecen a los del agua del mar...

Sus ojos... sus ojos claros... los había visto tantas veces, y en tantas veces había visto una persona distinta... ya no le es posible pensar cual de ellos es la ventana al alma de Dorothy...

-Como el agua del mar... A veces está calmo, pareciese que nada su superficie, y veces es un tsunami furioso, capaz de arrasarlo todo, hasta que vuelve a quedarse tranquilo.

-Bueno, así es el agua justamente...

No importa si está ocupada, yo le estaré muy agradecido siempre. Sólo hágaselo saber, por favor.

-Se lo diré, te lo prometo... -Buenos días, Adbul. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –pregunta Quatre mientras corre la cortina de la ventana de la habitación, tal como lo ha estado haciendo durante toda la semana.

-Creo que mejor, señor Winner. –sonríe doloridamente. –Al menos creo que ya no voy a morir...

-Te recuperarás, ya verás que si. Todos están deseando que te recuperes pronto–le devuelve la sonrisa.

El enfermo enfoca su vista hacia el sol que se asoma por el vidrio y luego pregunta:

-¿Cómo está la señora Winner?

-Bien. Ella también vendrá a verte mañana. Fue al centro comercial a ver a un estilista, ya sabes...

-Claro. Supongo que una mujer como la suya debe dedicarle mucho tiempo a su atención personal.

Quatre se queda pensativo. Ahora que lo piensa, la salida de Dorothy al centro comercial es la primera que hace a nivel turístico desde que llegó a la colonia. Anteriormente él pensó que se la pasaría de compras en la colonia, matando el tiempo. Pero parece ser que nada de lo que hay para hacer allí le interesara, ni siquiera lo relacionado con su propia imagen, mucho más descuidada que la de antaño.

-Dígale a la señora Dorothy que sus ojos me rescataron de la muerte. He conocido a muchas personas en mi vida, pero nunca conocí a alguien con los ojos tan claros... se parecen a los del agua del mar...

Quatre suspira, sus ojos... sus ojos claros... los había visto tantas veces, y en tantas veces había visto una persona distinta... ya no le es posible pensar cual de ellos es la ventana al alma de la verdadera Dorothy...

-Como el agua del mar... A veces está calmo, pareciese que nada su superficie, y veces es un tsunami furioso, capaz de arrasarlo todo, hasta que vuelve a quedarse tranquilo.

No importa si está ocupada, yo le estaré muy agradecido siempre. Sólo hágaselo saber, por favor.

-Se lo diré, te lo prometo...

Las horas corren rápidamente en las colonias, sobre todo en los días normales de trabajo. Nuevamente cae la noche, y nuevamente Quatre vuelve tarde a su casa. Piensa en preguntar le a Dorothy como le ha ido en su salida al centro comercial del L4, pero se da cuenta que a esa hora ya está dormida. El pasillo de los dormitorios está a oscuras, como siempre después de las 10. Se va sacando el saco antes de llegar a su cuarto mientras repasa lo que debe hacer el día siguiente."Mañana tenemos la reunión con los delegados del ministerio de Infraestructura. Y tengo que hablar con Dorothy para decirle que necesito a Rashid de vuelta en el trabajo..."

Quatre llega a la puerta de su habitación, pero no toma el picaporte. "Quizás aun esté leyendo", piensa. Vuelve sobre sus pasos y con sigilo llega hasta el cuarto vecino. Entreabre un poco la puerta y efectivamente su esposa duerme. Avanza con cuidado dentro de la habitación hasta donde ella. Otra vez la oye murmurar entre sueños, pero no entiende lo que dice. Mira el cabezal del lecho y nota que Dorothy se quedó dormida con todas las almohadas.

"No vale la pena despertarla justo ahora.", piensa el joven rubio. Con sigilo quita una de ellas, mientras la durmiente se mueve un poco y finalmente cae del lado sin almohadas y deja de murmurar. Quatre deja la conversación para mas adelante, y se marcha de la habitación nuevamente...

* * *

_Mayo 2006_

_Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos por los que dejaron mensajes, cuanto mas mensajes, mas rápido escribo jejeje (eso y que por fin volvió "Alias", de hecho este párrafos últimos están inspirados en uno de los nuevos capítulos). Perdonen si este capítulo no es tan interesante, originalmente este y el próximo iban a ser uno solo, pero luego me di cuenta que necesito darle algo de espacio a la manera de introducir temas. **Perdonen la demora en actualizar, pero les prometo que el próximo saldrá en menos de un mes, ya que tengo parte escrita. **Trabajo, falta de trabajo, facultad y un estado de animo hasta no hace mucho ciclotímico no ayudaron tampoco en nada, sepan disculpar (me ha pasado de todo, estuve prácticamente en el estado de animo de los personajes de este fic, saquen sus propias conclusiones). Pero nunca me olvido de ustedes ni de este fic, así que les agradezco a todos, en especial a aquellas personas que me dicen que no gustan de este tipo de fic, pero que les parece bueno, su opinión me hacen ver que voy por el camino correcto. Este capítulo se llama "Señora Winner" en contraposición al título anterior de "La rubia Mireya", y entre ambos representan los dos "alias" de Dorothy, porque aunque todo el mundo se refiera a ella como la Sra.Winner, ella sabe y siente que no es verdad. Y claro que no se va a quedar encerrada como una buena esposa, yo diría más bien que es una "esposa desesperada" (comentario descolgado: no les parece que Bree de "Desperates Housewifes" podría ser Dorothy a los 40 años?) Ya en este capítulo vimos que no, pronto tendrá muchísimo que contar sobre su vida en L4._

_Bueno, aquí ya apareció Trowa tal y como querían. Todavía no voy a aumentar demasiado su participación, auque después habrá capítulos casi exclusivamente dedicados a él. Es que si lo presento ahora, se pierde la atmósfera de misterio. Me he dado cuenta que la mejor manera de ver que le pasa a Trowa es a través de los ojos de Catherine. Sobre lo que sigue... si, tengo pensado hacer una parte de comedia, como verán estos últimos capítulos son de corte muy dramático y así seguirán hasta alcanzar un cierto punto (del capítulo 10 no pasa, lo prometo), luego de eso es necesario bajar la presión porque se volvería muy denso (aparte escribir todas las escenas de discusiones realmente me agota bastante). Y sobre lo del lemon... bueno, mi intención primera era hacer el fic un poco más "suculento" pero por razones de reglas de publicación de y otras páginas no puede pasar de las escenas lime... aunque todo se puede negociar. Escriban si están a favor o en contra a donde siempre lo hacen (psssss). De todos modos, ustedes ven aquí algún espacio para lemon de algún tipo? Lo que vaya a pasar será a futuro, en la situación actual hay otros temas más importantes a desarrollar._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Saori Luna nuevamente (lean su fic "Por ella", está genial!) porque es una gran amiga que siempre me brinda su apoyo y también porque se comprometió hace poco, así que este es mi regalo por así decirlo. Y gracias también a Lily de Wakabayashi, una amiga que en su vida vio Gundam, pero me ayudó un poco con la escena del accidente, porque yo no soy médica y no tengo idea de cómo se hacen esas cosas. Ah, por cierto, les tengo una pregunta: les gustaría que escriba un opening y un ending para el fic? Nunca hice eso, y la verdad ya pasaron varios capítulos, pero faltan muchos todavía así que hay aún tiempo._

_Esto es todo por hoy amigos!_

_Vicky Yun_


	9. En mi silencio yo me pierdo

GUERRAS PERDIDAS

_CAPÍTULO NUEVE: En mi silencio yo me pierdo_

-Trowa... yo... hay algo que necesito... hay algo importante que necesito decirte. ¿Recuerdas el otro día que me ausenté toda la mañana? Bueno, no fui a averiguar costos de vestuario, fui al centro de la Comisión para familiares de victimas de la guerra a dejar los datos de mi hermano... de mi verdadero hermano...

Sé que quizás esto sea difícil para ti, pero yo necesito saber que fue de mi hermano. Necesito saber si está bien, en que clase de persona se ha convertido... Pero eso no cambia el lazo que hay entre nosotros, eso siempre lo tendremos¿verdad? Porque yo no sé que haría si te enojases conmigo. Quizás nunca encuentre a Tritón, pero nunca querría lastimar los sentimientos de aquellos que conozco y quiero, en especial los tuyos...

"_Dios, no puede estar pasando esto",_ piensa Catherine, mientras se toma la frente. De cara a ella el león duerme en su jaula, ajeno a las preocupaciones de la muchacha.

-Catherine¿qué haces levantada a esta hora?

La voz que aparece detrás de la artista es la de su jefe en el circo.

-Jefe.. –voltea su cabeza para ver al hombre. –Vine a repasar las líneas de la obra antes de dormir pero...

-...estabas pensando en otra cosa ¿verdad?

Catherine asiente, y luego contesta:

-Si, yo estaba pensando en mi hermano... en mi hermano Tritón.

-Ya veo... –murmura el hombre. –¿Todavía crees poder encontrarlo?

-Si, yo supongo que si. No sé porqué, pero creo que si hubiera muerto ya lo hubiera sabido. Creo que esas cosas se presienten. ¿Usted que cree?

El hombre de barba observa a la chica: desde que era una niña muy pequeña, Catherine se había criado en el circo. Y ahora había crecido en cuerpo, pero dentro suyo aún seguía siendo la niña asustada que encontraron en una carreta destrozada. Luego se decide a responderle:

-Creo que tienes razón... ¿Sabes algo, Catherine? Yo también tenía una hermana... pero murió hace muchos años

-¿De verdad, Jefe? –la muchacha se sorprende. –Usted nunca dijo nada... ¿Y qué le pasó?

-Pues ella... era muy joven y bonita, así como tu, pero también confiada. Creía que todos eran buenos como ella y...

-¿Y que pasó? –vuelve a preguntar. –¿Murió en la guerra?

-¿La guerra? No, no fue por eso. O de algún modo sí... fue hace muchos años ya... En fin, creo que ya me estoy poniendo viejo... –se incorpora. –Mejor ve a dormir, mañana tenemos tres funciones. Buenas noches...

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Jefe... –Catherine se despide mientras toma su guión del espectáculo. Ella mira al león en la jaula mientras piensa: "_Ojalá tuviese un guión para encontrar la manera de hablar con Trowa"_, y luego se marcha.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche, la enorme luna de las colonias, el frío propio de las noches de L4...

Sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar de su mansión, Quatre mira el tablero de ajedrez una vez más sin saber que pieza mover. Y realmente el juego llevaba durando más de lo que debía; seis meses es mucho para una partida supuestamente sencilla.

-¿Otra vez con ese juego? Creí que había dicho que no tiene solución... –comenta Rashid.

-Ya lo sé... Pero igual lo veo a ver si encuentro algo nuevo. No pienso inclinar el rey hasta que no esté completamente seguro de que no se pudo hacer más nada.

Quatre deja ver una de sus sonrisas entre el juego de ajedrez, esa que tiene cuando está confiado en que algo saldrá bien.

-¿Y a Dorothy¿Cómo la ves? Ya van casi dos meses aquí. ¿Crees que se haya adaptado finalmente?

-Me está pidiendo que opine...

-Sabes que siempre valoro tu opinión, Rashid.

-Físicamente se encuentra bien. Come y descansa como corresponde. En cuanto a su espíritu, personalmente creo que se aburre mucho. Supongo que extraña su vida como preventiva.

Quatre se reclina sobre el sillón mientras lleva una mano a su cara, como quitándose el sueño.

-Te lo pregunto porque una vez pasé por su cuarto y la oí quejarse... supongo que eran pesadillas.

-No sé nada de eso, amo Quatre. ¿Por qué no le pregunta usted?

-Es que... –suspira. -...Dorothy tiene un carácter tan difícil... Yo quise ayudarla... Cuando empezó todo esto la señora Lucrecia me dijo que iba a ser complicado, pero yo nunca creí que íbamos a estar de esta manera... Yo sé que en el fondo no es mala, pero me está costando llegar al fondo de... –se vuelve a incorporar en su asiento. –Algo le pasa, eso es obvio, pero no me dice que es...

-Quizás la ayuda que ella necesita no es la que le ofrece...

-¿Ah, no?

-Personalmente... creo que a lo que le tiene miedo a involucrarse.

Quatre mira a Rashid antes de dejar la taza que estaba por tomar. No involucrarse no era una de sus conductas normales. De hecho, siempre lo acusaban de ser demasiado amistoso con todos. Sin saber si reírse u ofenderse de las palabras de su amigo, pregunta:

-¿Y porqué no querría "involucrarme", como tú dices?

-Quizás tiene miedo de que lo lastime.. o de enamorarse, que digamos en este caso sería casi lo mismo. ¿Nunca se le ocurrió?

El joven Winner suelta una carcajada, entre sorpresa y gracia.

-No digas tonterías, Rashid. Dorothy... es sólo... nunca podría existir nada entre nosotros.

-Pero no lo es. Es una mujer bella, joven y no tiene compromiso. Y usted tampoco.

-Ya veo. Ya estás del lado de ella¿eh? –se vuelve a reír el rubio. –A ver. ¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Veamos... esta la gente de la construcción y en la oficina se habló mucho también del asunto. –responde Rashid con toda naturalidad. –Además, Jenny se quedó impresionada con ella...

-Jenny también ¿eh? Vaya vaya... –bosteza Quatre. –Bien, me voy a dormir. No quiero desvelarme más. Mañana está la junta de accionistas y tengo que tener mi mente en claro. ¿Dorothy ya se fue a dormir, verdad?

-Hace una hora, creo.

-Está bien. –se levanta de su asiento, dejando el tablero tal y como está. –Ya le dije que te necesito allí en la oficina. Me dijo que no hay problemas, espero sea así. Nos vemos mañana, Rashid. –dice marchándose a su cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quizás duerma... pero no descansa como debería.

Quatre entra al cuarto rápidamente cuando ve como Dorothy empieza a luchar con la sábanas, como quien intenta liberarse de un peligro. Con cuidado trata de sujetarla.

_-"¡No te acerques¡Ya déjame por favor!"_

-¡Dorothy, Dorothy¡Tranquila, soy yo, Quatre¡Despierta por favor!

Dorothy Catalonia siente que su cuerpo pega un salto cuando su alma vuelve tan rápidamente al cuerpo de su viaje por otros planos. Ella exclama:

-¿Dónde estoy!

-En tu cuarto, en la mansión Winner. Soy yo, Quatre... ¿te acuerdas de mi?

Allí están: los mismos muebles, las mismas cortinas, los mismos libros... todo ha sido un sueño. Siente la respiración y el pulso agitados, también le duele un poco el pecho. Quatre la abraza contra sí, y solo allí realmente se convence que está donde le dicen. Él corre un poco del usualmente bien peinado cabello rubio de la mujer de su rostro, ahora enmarañado, y la observa con sus grandes ojos.

-Tranquila Dorothy, estabas soñando... No hay ningún peligro aquí. –se aleja de ella y busca agua de la jarra de la mesa de luz. –Ten, bebe un poco de agua por favor...

La rubia se incorpora sobre su lecho mientras toma el vaso y bebe unos sorbos de líquido, recuperando algo del aliento.

-Se ve que fue una pesadilla muy real. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias...

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No.

Ella le entrega el vaso nuevamente a Quatre y él siente que las manos de la rubia están frías, como las de un enfermo. Luego dice:

-De acuerdo. Trata de dormir de vuelta, por favor.

Dorothy vuelve a acostarse mientras su esposo la arropa con las sábanas como si fuera una niña pequeña y sin darse cuenta se duerme nuevamente...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La luz entra por la ventana del cuarto de Dorothy Winner, golpeando su cara con el resplandor. Ella entreabre sus ojos; la cabeza le duele y le cuesta despertarse. Con dificultad se incorpora en su lecho.

Pero aún el dolor de cabeza no le impide darse cuenta de que hay alguien más en el cuarto...

-¿Qué haces aquí! – exclama sorprendida mientras se cubre con la sabana; no recuerda la presencia de Quatre al momento de dormirse.

Quatre se despierta rápidamente, con tan solo un ruido se pone en alerta. Mira en dónde está y se sorprende, hasta que se fija en que está vestido con la misma ropa de ayer. Apenas había apoyado un poco la cabeza sobre el acolchado y se había quedado dormido casi al lado de Dorothy...

-Bueno... –se aparta un poco hasta la otra punta de la cama mientras se refriega los ojos. –Es que tuviste pesadillas y empezaste a gritar... entonces me quede para ver que te durmieses y creo que me quedé dormido yo también... Dios, suena muy confuso...

-Menos mal que no duermo desnuda... –murmura ella más para ella misma que para él. Luego bosteza y pregunta. –Y... ¿Yo dije algo en esas pesadillas?

"_Cuando era más joven, era temeraria y sentía odio. Una parte de esos sentimientos no se ha ido, pero ahora comprendo que sólo hay que dar la vida por un justo motivo. La razón por la que soy agente... cuando el agente Wind me reclutó dijo que yo saldría bien librada de cualquier situación. Porque no tenía nadie de quien hacerme cargo, y también porque al no saber nadie cuál era mi verdadera misión, no habría compañeros por los que preocuparme. Podía arriesgarme porque estaba sola, que por eso sería una buena agente..." _

-Sí, pero casi no se te entendía... pero murmurabas algo de cómo si te atacasen... –contesta el joven rubio. -Entonces yo te desperté, y te di agua y después volviste a dormir... parecías muy asustada. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Vagamente, creo que si... Sí. Olvídalo, debe haberme caído pesada la cena...

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –le pregunta el rubio.

-Sí, sí. –se apura a contestar, no vaya a ser que dude de su palabra. –Ahora voy a cambiarme así que... –le señala la puerta para que se vaya.

Quatre se levanta y se dirige a la salida, pero antes de irse dice:

-Si quieres hablar de eso...

-No me acuerdo de nada. –miente; y agrega. –Pero gracias de todos modos...

-Bueno, está bien. Si es por... –baja el tono de voz. -...por la Black Organization no te pueden encontrar aquí. Este es un lugar seguro, no tienes de que temer.

-Ya lo sé... Tienes que ir al trabajo... Ya no te preocupes por mí...

-¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto?

-Bueno... supongo que leeré un poco, y dibujaré otro tanto... Lo de siempre.

"_Quatre está muy preocupado por mí. Sé que su preocupación es genuina, porque él es ese tipo de persona. Siento culpa porque entre los Preventers y yo los hemos engañado. Él piensa que he dejado de ser agente, que una vez que se cumpla el año que debo estar aquí yo volveré a una vida tranquila... eso no es cierto. Cuando todo esto termine, volveré a mi casa a mi vida de siempre: las misiones con suerte, un burocrático trabajo de escritorio sin ella. Volveré si es que antes la Black Organization no decide eliminarme antes. Y sin embargo, eso no me da miedo. No deseo regalar mi vida a unos simples terroristas, por eso acepté este falso matrimonio. Mi esposo me lo recuerda cada día, y tiene razón en hacerlo. Ser la señora Winner es sólo un alias, igual que el de Mireya, por mucho que quiera que no sea cierto."_

-Dorothy, sé que esto no es lo mejor... pero por ahora es la única solución. Aunque no puedas salir de la colonia hay muchos lugares a donde puedes andar... Con que te acompañe el chofer es suficiente. Quizás más adelante puedas andar sola, pero hay que esperar un poco.

-No te preocupes Quatre. Yo estaré bien, aquí no me puede ocurrir nada. Creo que no hay peligros que puedan tocarme...

Mientras el auto de su esposo se va, Dorothy lo observa por el ventanal. Luego se dirige hacia el placard y saca todos los zapatos. Oculto debajo de un sobrepiso, busca una pequeña caja negra. Cuando ingresa la clave que permite abrirla, se encuentra con el contenido: su carnet de ingreso de los Preventers y su arma reglamentaria. Ella observa la pistola negra unos instantes, antes de que se incorpore y le apunte directo al espejo, como si fuera a dispararse a sí misma.

"_Uso tantas caras que en muchas ocasiones olvido quien soy realmente. Quizás Dorothy Catalonia también sea un alias, y que la cara que le muestro al mundo no sea realmente yo. Aún así, Quatre piensa que puede ayudarme, pero sólo puede intentar cuidarme de aquello que sabe, no de lo que desconoce. Y hay muchas cosas sobre mí persona que no dicen mis expedientes de los Preventers, y que tampoco están escritos en un diario íntimo. Hay tantas cosas que se comentan sobre mí, cosas terribles que son mentiras. Me enferma oírlos, si supiesen la verdad sí tendrían mucho de que hablar, porque la verdad es más terrible que la más infame de las mentiras."_

Después de la prueba de puntería ella vuelve a la caja negra todo el contenido y lo vuelve a esconder entre sus zapatos. Se dirige hacia su cómoda, entonces toma uno de sus alhajeros y vacía su contenido. Luego busca en el fondo de terciopelo el pañuelo que le regaló Winner aquella vez fuera del cuartel de los Preventivos y que nunca le dijo a nadie que posee. Posa sus dedos sobre la suave seda y finalmente lo apoya contra su pecho, al lado del corazón, y de esta manera se acuesta nuevamente en su lecho.

_"No Quatre, estás equivocado. Quizás puedas protegerme de mis asesinos. ¿Pero cómo puedes protegerme de lo que ya pasó¿Cómo puedes protegerme de todos los que ya me hicieron daño?"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Trowa acomoda sus ropas dentro del cofre de los trajes, como es prioridad en todos los artistas del circo cuando terminan una práctica. Unos ruidos de cascabeles lo alertan. Detrás suyo aparece una mujer vestida de gitana que invoca su nombre.

-Trowa¿puedes venir un momento al ensayo, por favor?

-¿Qué ocurre, Melissa¿Pasó algo malo?

-No.. o sí. George y Catherine están peleando... a los gritos... Creo que es necesario que intervengas...

-¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?

-Ven y lo verás con tus propios ojos...

-¿Porqué yo no puedo ser Romeo! Catherine es mi novia y creo que lo lógico es que si ella es Julieta yo sea Romeo.

George grita muy enojado, mientras el resto de la gente del circo lo mira con asombro, no comentan nada por prudencia, porque saben que habrá problemas. Catherine está colorada de los nervios.

-¡George, reaccionas de una manera muy extraña, como si Trowa me fuese a hacer algo¡Cualquiera diría que estás celoso!

-¿Tengo motivos para estarlo! –pregunta con un tono de voz bastante fuerte.

-¡Ya basta ambos¡Si se van a casar, no deberían estar discutiendo por tonterías!

La voz que interrumpe la discusión es la del maestro de ceremonias del circo. Catherine lo mira con un gesto de regaño casi infantil mientras George patea una piedra que está a su lado.

-No discutimos Jefe. Es sólo que George se está poniendo caprichoso...

-¡No soy caprichoso! –exclama molesto el joven. –¡Es que Catherine se va a casar conmigo y debería actuar conmigo!

-George, voy a explicarte un par de cosas en consideración que aún eres de los nuevos, aunque ya hace más de un año que estás aquí. –responde con un tono calmo el mayor de los hombres. –La primera es que el jefe de este circo soy yo, y yo decido los papeles. Catherine es la artista principal y ella es acróbata, y el único otro acróbata que tenemos es Trowa, así que si Catherine es Julieta, Trowa es Romeo. Ahora si esto ocasiona un problema entre ustedes, puedo elegir a otra persona para que reemplace a Catherine.

-¡Jefe, no puede hacer algo! –exclama la chica. –¡He ensayado mucho y cada vez falta menos para la obra!

En ese momento aparece el susodicho motivo del conflicto, atraído por las palabras de Melissa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –pregunta el joven de ojos verdes.

-¡A George le agarró un ataque de celos y ahora quiere ser Romeo! –exclama Cathy molesta.

-¿Y porqué? –pregunta el muchacho de ojos verdes con su frialdad habitual.

Todas las miradas se dirigen al novio de la chica, algunas lo miran con incredulidad, otras con ganas de decirle que es un estúpido. Al ver que está perdiendo puntos, gira el tono de la conversación.

-Bueno... yo... ¡Es que te veo tan distraído que... que me preocupa que le pase algo a ella¡Es mi novia, y es lógico que me preocupe!

-¿Es por eso? –pregunta la chica.

-¡Pues claro¿Qué crees?

Trowa mira a la muchacha frente a él que mira a otra parte para ocultarse de la vergüenza que siente en esos momentos, para luego enfrentar sus ojos con los del exaltado novio aún rojo del enfado.

-George, no sé a que le tienes miedo, pero no voy a matar a Catherine en medio del escenario ni nada de eso. –contesta el payaso. –Hace muchos años que trabajamos juntos, lo suficiente como para no cometer errores.

-A buena hora te preocupas del carácter de Trowa. –agrega el jefe. –Se ve que aún no lo conoces bien, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que nunca dejaría que le pasase algo a Catherine.

-Pssss... supongo. En fin, ya que no hay remedio... está bien... sólo espero que la cuides bien. –responde mientras hace un gesto entre indiferencia y desgano.

-Por supuesto que sí. No fallaría en algo así. –responde el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Bueno, espero que ya no haya más problemas por los papeles. –dice el jefe. –Y los demás¡a seguir ensayando!

La pequeña reunión se dispersa nuevamente.

-Oye¿te das cuenta como me hiciste quedar¿Qué tienes que andarle preguntando a Trowa esa clase de cosas?

-¿Qué por qué¡Eres tú la que quieres saber eso y me reprochas que trate de averiguarlo!

-¡No es eso! –baja la voz. –Es la forma en como dices las cosas. Ten un poco más de tacto, por favor...

-De acuerdo, te prometí que no lo haré más, pero ya termínale la bronca... –responde George. –Al fin que lo hago por ti, porque eres tú la que se angustia, lastima que no lo aprecies.

-Y lo aprecio, George. Pero discutamos las cosas en privado. Ven, vamos a caminar un poco...

Viendo como la pareja se aleja, el maestro de ceremonias y la gitana conversan.

-No me gusta como va esto. –dice ella. –Si empiezan a pelear así¿qué les espera para el futuro?

-Esto es culpa de Trowa. –dice el Jefe. –No es que le de la razón a George, pero si no anduviera tan distraído y estaría más atento a las cosas, nadie discutiría nada. –dice la gente.

-¿Y desde cuando que está así?

-Hace como dos meses... ¡no sé que diablos le pasa! Siempre fue raro, pero ahora lo está más de que de costumbre. Espero que todo esto se solucione para el día de la obra. Tenemos todo invertido en esto, si fallamos no saldremos de gira en diez años... –dice el Jefe mientras se marcha nuevamente a seguir coordinando los ensayos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oficina de Quatre R. Winner en Winner Corp.

-Estos son los planos de la parte que ya está lista de las obras. –comenta un hombre de poca más edad que Quatre. –Aquí están las fotos y las ultimas evaluaciones de seguridad.

Quatre observa a los hombres del gobierno, y al mismo tiempo ellos lo hacen. Se estudian, con el disimulo propio del caso. Los hombres del gobierno esperan que Winner firmen, y él espera que ellos le den un buen motivo para hacerlo.

-Su hijo está muy bien preparado... De seguro ha de serle de mucha ayuda, señor Moreau... –comenta el director de la Winner Corp. mientras revisa unos papeles de la carpeta.

-Y lo es. Tengo mucha suerte de tener a mi hijo trabajando conmigo.–responde el aludido, un hombre de mediana edad, y el verdadero emisario del gobierno. –Señor Winner, comprenda que si usted se hace cargo de la licitación del Parque Bicentenario, tendrá muy poco tiempo para rediseñar el proyecto y construirlo. Ahora que se ha caído la anterior licitación estamos en un gran problema.

-Tengo entendido que ya hay una buena parte del predio construida... o al menos así dicen las noticias...

-Es verdad, señor Winner. Una parte, la que está financiada por empresas privadas ya está completa. Pero nos falta el jardín principal, ese sector corre por cuenta del gobierno nacional y del sector XV50789. Cuando se cayó el contrato con la antigua empresa, perdimos todo lo que se había negociado, incluyendo los planos...

-Y ahora quieren que yo solucione el problema...

Quatre observa a los hombres del ministerio, se muestra tranquilo... después de todo, es al él a quien le están pidiendo un favor. En ese momento se le hacen verdad la opinión de su difunto padre, sobre lo variable que eran los funcionarios. La misma persona que les pareció incorrecta en la licitación anterior, ahora es la indicada para el mismo trabajo.

El hombre más joven que acompaña al otro opina por primera vez.

-Piénselo bien señor Winner. El Parque Bicentenario es la oportunidad perfecta para plasmar su nombre en la historia de las colonias. Además... dentro de dos años habrá elecciones y se corren fuertes rumores que usted está interesado en una candidatura en dichas elecciones... Aquí todos los habitantes de las colonia tendrán sus ojos puestos en usted...

-Mire señor Moreau... Aún no decido si presentarme a las elecciones, en estos momentos tengo otras prioridades.

-Es verdad. Sabemos de su reciente matrimonio, supongo que está muy ocupado para otras cosas... –responde el hombre de más edad.

-Yo no dije eso. Pero una decisión de estas no se puede tomar a la ligera. Tengo que estudiarlo mejor. En cuanto a los planos, pronto les haré saber nuestra decisión, pero debo consultarlo con los demás socios. Les comunicaré cuando se sepa algo.

Los dos hombres se levantan de sus asientos, al igual que Quatre y estrechan sus manos.

-Estaremos al pendiente de su respuesta, señor Winner. –responde el mayor de los Moreau.

Ambos funcionarios se van y continúan hablando en el ascensor, lejos de las oficinas. El hijo le comenta al padre:

-No mencionó en ningún momento a la esposa... No pudimos decirle de invitarlos a cenar para hablar del proyecto. ¿Crees que le haya interesado?

-Sabes que la esposa que se buscó es una mujer complicada. No sólo viene de la Tierra sino que tiene un pasado muy poco limpio...

-Creí que se habría casado por la candidatura, pero no pareció demostrar demasiado interés en ello.

El padre se ríe antes las palabras del hijo.

-No conoces el mundo de política suficiente. Nos hace creer que no está interesado sólo para no alertar a sus contrincantes.

-¿Pero entonces porqué no se buscó una esposa más... presentable? Nadie de la sociedad de L4 la conoce, y parece que nunca sale de la casa. Yo creo que está un poco loca...

El más viejo de los Moreau emite una leve sonrisa ante las sospechas del hijo y le responde:

-No digas tonterías. Detrás de todo matrimonio siempre hay un motivo. Esperaremos hasta que tengan la respuesta, y si no es la que esperamos diseñaremos otra estrategia...

Ajeno a los comentarios del ascensor, Quatre mira una vez más su escritorio; como siempre, su padre con su expresión seria que el tiempo inmortalizó en aquella foto. "¿Y tú que sugieres que hagamos, papá?", pregunta mentalmente. Luego le echa una mirada al retrato de Dorothy que Jenny había elegido. "Ella dijo que estaría en la casa el día de hoy", piensa. Sin dudar demasiado toma el teléfono y marca el numero de la casa.

-Hola. Quería saber como te encuentras.

-Bien... estaba aquí, como siempre. –le responde ella mientras deja sus dibujos y camina un poco por el jardín. –Normal...

-¿Te aburres en la casa sola, verdad?

-Hum... un poco, sí. Pero ya sé que no puedo escaparme. Tampoco quiero causar problemas...

Quatre piensa en los sueños de Dorothy, al parecer no recuerda nada. Pero quizás si la invita a cenar, podría averiguar más acerca de las pesadillas que tanto atormentan a la mujer.

-Dorothy, he estado pensando que aún no he podido agradecerte por mi y por todos el otro días...

-No necesitas hacer nada, ya te lo dije antes...

-No, tengo que hacerlo. También... bueno, hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo y nunca tenemos la oportunidad correcta. No nos vemos mas que un rato en todo el día y creo que eso no ha estado colaborando demasiado, así que... ¿Cenarías conmigo mañana en la noche? Seria allí en la casa, pero...

-¿Mañana?

-Si, en la noche... pero si tienes algún otro plan... Bueno, piénsalo si quieres...

-No, no. –niega Dorothy, y algo en su tono de voz cambia. -Está bien para mí. Mañana entonces.

-¿Puedes encargarte de ordenar la cena? Dile al cocinero que quieres, escoge tu.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Dorothy deja el teléfono al lado de sus dibujos, y va en busca del chofer de la casa.

-Necesito salir a hacer unas compras. Sé que aquí hay muy buenos diseñadotes de ropa, pero no sé como contactarlos. ¿Dónde se puede ir a ver?

-Bueno, debería ir a la calle Sunshine, allí tienen las tiendas todos los principales diseñadores. ¿Quiere que la lleve ahora, señora Winner?

-Eso sería perfecto. –contesta ella. –Prepare el coche, estaré en media hora.

Dorothy sonríe para si misma mientras se dirige a buscar su bolso. Después de todo parece que no será un día normal. Quizás, y con la misma suerte, el día de su cumpleaños será igual, ahora que está ocupado en la cena con su marido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los árboles comienzan a teñir sus hojas del color arce en la colonia. El calendario marca el decimocuarto día del octavo mes del último año del segundo siglo después de la creación de las colonias. En el día de hoy, Dorothy Catalonia de Winner cumplirá tan sólo veintiún años; es que ella como muchas de las mujeres que nacieron en su generación, ha tenido una vida larga en un espacio corto de tiempo. Anne Une, por ejemplo, se convirtió en Directora de los Preventers a su misma edad. Relena Darlian también cumplirá en unos meses veintiún primaveras como mujer, y cinco como ministra de Relaciones Exteriores. Y en cuanto a ella misma, al día de hoy está casada con un hombre tan joven como ella pero sin dudas muchísimo más rico, lo que la convierte en la dama más admirada y enviada de todas en L4, aunque ella misma lo ignore. El tiempo no ha perdido tiempo en exigirles que cumplan con su destino de las mujeres revolución.

Mientras Dorothy se cambia para empezar a arreglar todos los detalles de la cena, su laptop emite un sonido. Ella se acerca y aparece un mensaje en pantalla.

"TIENE UNA COMUNICACIÓN NUEVA DE RELENA DARLIAN"

Con tan solo apretar un botón de la computadora, aparece la imagen de la Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores de la Tierra.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Dorothy¡Sé que allí es muy temprano, pero son los pocos minutos que tengo para hablarte!

-No te preocupes, Relena. Aquí es la única hora del día que es fresca, ya estoy despierta...

Relena sonríe del otro lado mientras muestra una bolsa de regalos.

-Perdona que no pueda ir a verte hoy, pero tengo tratados que me retienen en L1 hasta la semana que viene... Igual ya te compré un regalo...

-Está bien. Ya habrá otro momento... ¿Cómo está el trabajo?

-Complicado. Y extenuante. ¿Y tú? Hace semanas que no sé de ti. ¿Como piensas pasar tu cumpleaños?

-Bueno.. haré algunas compras... Y tengo que cenar con Quatre esta noche... –esto último lo dice rápido para tratar de sonar indiferente.

-¿Una cena por tu cumpleaños? Eso quiere decir que van mejor las cosas entre ustedes.

-No creas...

-¿Y entonces? –pregunta Darlian con tono curioso.

-No se, dice que tiene cosas de que hablarme. Y que quiere decírmelo tranquilos.

-Vaya, eso es muy bueno ¿eh? Entonces no sentirás que no pueda irte a visitarte... pero sé que estás bien acompañada.

-No te preocupes. Sé que estás ocupada, nos veremos cuando puedas. Tu avisas, ya sabes que no me voy a ir de aquí, Relena...

-Te deseo mucha suerte en tu cena... espero haya cosas interesantes para contar...

-Eso espero yo también. –sonríe Dorothy mientras baja la tapa de su laptop.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Trowa, Trowa! –corre Catherine hasta entrar en el camarín de su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunta el joven de ojos verdes. –Te ves alterada. ¿Pasó algo malo?

-¡No es eso! –se sienta para tratar de detener la agitación en su pecho. –¡El jefe dice que esta colonia es la última! Se cayó un contrato para las funciones en L1. ¡Así que después del próximo viaje será el estreno de la obra¡Estrenamos Romeo y Julieta, Trowa!

Trowa abre sus ojos más de lo habitual gracias a la sorpresa y pregunta:

-¿Ya? Pero... aún no estamos listos... Falta terminar todo el vestuario y coordinar todas las escenas.

-Eso no importa. El jefe me dijo que allí terminaremos de preparar todo. Nos vamos después del fin de semana...

-Que bien... ¿Y cuál es el próximo destino?

Catherine sonríe por debajo de su agitación y contesta:

-¡Nos vamos a L4!

_

* * *

Junio de 2006_

_Hola a todos de nuevo! Perdonen la demora una vez más, sé que dije "antes de un mes" y se hizo un mes completo. Es que la facultad me está volviendo crazy ahora. Igual traté de cumplir con la publicación del fic lo más rápido posible, tal como me lo pidieron en los mensajes. Ahora yo les pido un favor a ustedes: dejen alguna observación sobre el capitulo o la historia, que les gustó o que no (tanto de la trama como de la escritura) y que esperan del futuro. No les pido que sea una carta, pero como yo no uso un beta reader (o sea el critico del fic antes de publicarlo) salvo en pocas consultas en ocasiones a mis amigas Lily, Saori y Tomoyo, me sirven para testear si sigo llevando el rumbo de la historia. Y a "La narradora" (nombre misterioso, como "la novia" de Kill Bill, jejejeje) le digo que yo también lloro a veces ( porque encima sé lo que va a pasar y es muy triste), pero como lo veo fragmentado no sé bien que idea darme._

_Hasta el momento de la historia: que personaje les gusta más? _

_Por alguna razón que aun no comprendo, suelo identificar letras de Shakira también a Laura Paussini (aunque a esta la veo en todos mis fics) con la personalidad de Dorothy, y de algún modo casi todo el CD de "Babasónicos" con Trowa (?) aunque ahora le estoy viendo un tono de James Blunt a Quatre (!) esto se los cuento para que vean lo loca que estoy nomás. Estoy extrañando el songfic, un cachito de paciencia que pronto vuelven los temitas musicales!_

_El párrafo de los pensamientos de Dorothy está "inspirado" en una conversación entre Sydney y Nadia en la serie "Alias" con algunos elementos de los pensamientos de "Nikita" en la serie homónima. Es que cuando escuché las palabras de Nadia y como justificaba el hecho de ser agente, no dudé que eso mismo lo podía decir Dorothy. Yo tomo muchas ideas de las series norteamericanas. Incluso nombres de personajes salen de alli. Los apellidos del representante Palmer y el senador Myres (Cap 1 y 5) los saqué de "24", el nombre de Jenny Valens lo saqué de Scott Valens (el compañero de Lilly Rush en "Cold Case") y el nombre Jennifer, porque buscaba un apodo que diera idea de dulzura, y además por Jennifer Garner (Alias, Daredevil), una actriz que me gusta mucho. Ya que no hubieron dudas importantes, me pareció un buen momento para aclarar estas cositas. _

_Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Nos leemos pronto._

_Vicky Yun_


	10. En el amor y en la guerra

_GUERRAS PERDIDAS _

_CAPÍTULO DIEZ: En el amor y en la guerra _

El día de hoy hay un gran movimiento en las empresas de los Winner. Y su presidente y principal accionista, Quatre R. Winner es el responsable por todo. Desde que empezó el día, estuvo en una teleconferencia, revisó contratos y luego pasó a la Asamblea Ordinaria del mes. Pero como si esto no fuera poco...

-Jenny, se decidió que hay reunión extraordinaria de accionistas. No me pases ninguna llamada. –es la orden que el Sr. Winner le da a la secretaria mientras se vuelve a meter a la oficina de reuniones. –Y tráenos café para todos.

-Si, Señor Winner, ya estoy en eso. –responde Jennifer mientras se apresura a ir cargando todas las tazas con la misma cantidad de café, sin que se enfríen y sin que se vuelque. –Señor Dalton¿qué pasa ahora?

-No hay acuerdo en aprobar el proyecto del Parque Bicentenario. –responde el Gerente de Finanzas, buscando unos papeles.

-¿Y cuánto van a tardar?

-No sé, seguro que mucho. –responde mientras toma unas carpetas y se dirige con ellas hacia la sala. –Trae el resto de los informes de planeamiento.

-Pero de eso se estaba encargando Rashid... digo, el Señor Kurama. No sé donde los habrá dejado...

-Pues pide al Departamento de Diseño que consigan una copia. Ya. –ordena Dalton desde la sala.

-¿Ay, porqué tuvieron que ponerse a discutir justo hoy? –se lamenta la muchacha mientras recoge más peso del que puede manejar. –Encima Rashid está de viaje... –Mira el reloj: son las 5pm. –Espero que este día se termine pronto...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y en un lugar más tranquilo como es el comedor de la mansión Winner, Dorothy prepara la mesa de la cena, con velas y flores como hace la gente aristocrática. Quizás de ese modo podría hacer que la situación de los últimos dos meses se distendiera y de algún modo llegar a un entendimiento. Pero, claro, debe ser una sorpresa. Así que aprovechando que ahora Rashid se ha ido en inspección a las reparaciones de uno de los satélites de las empresas Winner, se le había ocurrido la "sorpresa".

Después de probarse todas las ropas que había comprado el día anterior en el centro comercial, cuidando que el planchado del cabello no se arruinase, se decide por un vestido rojo bien al cuerpo, con escote redondo y un collar de perlas.

Finalmente baja al comedor y se dispone a esperar la llegada de su esposo. Revisa una vez más todos los detalles, el cocinero le avisa que todo está listo. Ella lo dispensa de sus deberes diciendo que se encargará de todo. Luego mira la hora y se extraña de que Quatre aún no halla llegado. Toma el teléfono y marca el numero de la empresa, luego escoge el interno de la secretaria general, donde la atiende Jennifer.

-El señor Winner está en una reunión y dio orden de que nadie lo molestase... –explica la muchacha de las empresas Winner.

-Es que me dijo que hoy cenaríamos... ¿no te dejó ningún mensaje para mí?

-No, pero... –la voz de Jenny suena nerviosa. –Fue de ultimo momento. Entraron a las cinco y aún no han salido de allí. –duda unos momentos. –Si quiere puedo intentar hablar con el... Espere que la llamo en diez minutos.

Jennifer termina de recoger algunos papeles y se dirige hacia la sala de reuniones, pero es interceptada a mitad de camino por Dalton que sale de allí.

-No puedes entrar a la junta, Jennifer. –le dice mientras la frena con el brazo.

-Es que tengo un mensaje para el señor Winner de su esposa. Ella lo está esperando en...

-Nadie puede entrar, es una reunión privada. Y tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar personas ni llamadas. Hay temas que son de primer orden, y otros que no, así que vuelve a tu puesto.

-Pero... por favor...

-Vuelve a tu puesto, Jennifer.

La secretaria suspira, si no fuera Robert Dalton el que le dio la orden, estaría molesta. Ella vuelve a su escritorio y se comunica nuevamente con Dorothy.

-Señora, no me permiten entrar a la sala de reuniones... Pero como fue organizada de ultimo momento, no creo que tarden mucho en salir... Yo le aviso apenas salga.

-Está bien, no le digas nada. Yo lo espero hasta que vuelva.

-Como guste, señora Winner.

Dorothy corta la comunicación telefónica y mira el reloj; ya son más de las siete. De reojo observa la mesa tendida: todo está perfecta. Se sirve un poco de champagne en la copa, también está a la temperatura correcta. Para distraerse, va hacia su computadora y se conecta en la red.

Un pensamiento curioso cruza por su mente y se dirige hacia la pagina de los preventivos, y luego a la sección de acceso. Marca su código algunas veces, pero en todas aparece el mismo mensaje de "acceso denegado".

"_Maldición¿Cuándo me darán el acceso nuevamente?"_ se enoja la rubia. Luego hace un gesto similar al del aburrimiento y decide cambiar el rumbo hacia los portales de los periódicos para ver las noticias de ultimo momento. Lee los titulares, nada demasiado revelante que ameriten leer antes de que llegue el diario a la mañana. Está a punto de desconectarse, hasta que repara en la sección de sociales.

"_LA BODA DE ENRIQUE WOLF Y MARGOT SIXTINA. _

_Se casaron hoy en Munich. Hubo 700 invitados en la ceremonia."_

"_No puede ser... se casaron... no puede ser..."_

Dorothy no puede creer que está leyendo ese titular que anuncia el casamiento de su madre y aquel hombre que ella odia tanto... Ella empalidece, más bien ha entrado en shock. Toma el resto del champagne, pero, necesita algo más fuerte. Baja hasta el minibar del comedor y se sirve un trago de vodka, y después otro más. Vuelve a mirar el reloj, y conforme pasa el tiempo pasan las copas...

Sacar la cuenta de cuantas bebidas tomó antes de que llegase Quatre en esa noche es algo bastante difícil, así que sólo diremos que aunque está un poco mareada y se choca con algunas cosas, el alcohol no le afectó tanto el cerebro como para no entender lo que hace, entonces empieza a maquinar algún maldito plan para ver si de una vez logra algo con Winner...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jennifer Valens mira el reloj; ya transcurrió más de media hora desde que terminó su turno y no hay señales de que la reunión de accionistas termine. Revisa todos los papeles que estaban atrasados, las volantas internas, las cartas de felicitaciones, los mails de los proveedores, hasta que encuentra uno aún sin responder de la florería. Ella abre el mensaje y lee:

"_Oh, no."_ –piensa preocupada. –"_Espero que no sea cierto..."_

Busca la libreta de direcciones y llama a la única persona que puede saber del asunto.

-Rashid, soy Jenny. ¿El señor Winner le dijo algo sobre el cumpleaños de la señora Dorothy¿Cómo que no sabia? La florería envió un mensaje preguntando que tipo de arreglos quería que enviaran... No, todavía están en una reunión... Es que decidieron de ultimo momento y yo quise entrar a avisar pero... Está bien... mira, me voy a quedar a esperar al señor Winner.

Quatre sale de la sala de reuniones luego que lo hacen el resto de los accionistas. Ya todas las luces están apagadas, solo un velador en los sillones de la recepción, y en uno de ellos está sentada su secretaria.

-Jenny¿qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habrías ido... –le pregunta Quatre.

-Es que llamó la señora Dorothy... me dijo que lo estaba esperando para la cena de cumpleaños...

-¡La cena! –exclama Winner. –Me olvidé de decirte que llamaras para que la suspendieran para otro día... Un momento¿dijiste su cumpleaños?

-Claro. Por eso es la cena¿verdad?

Quatre empalidece rápidamente. Esta vez el que lo había arruinado todo fue él mismo. Más para si que para la secretaria murmura:

-Yo... yo no sabía que era su cumpleaños... es decir, creo que me olvidé...

Ahora la que empalidece es Jennifer; había hablado de más.

-Bue, bueno... yo... no sé... le dije que trataría de hablar con usted, pero el señor Dalton dijo que no podía entrar nadie y no supe que hacer, entonces lo llamé a Rashid y me dijo que lo esperara... –se lleva la mano al pecho, su corazón late mucho más rápido. –Perdóneme Señor Winner, pero no quise insistir, yo...

-No te preocupes, Jennifer, por ahora. ¿Dejó dicho algo?

-Si, que lo esperaría. Pero eso fue a las siete de la tarde... y son más de las once. Pensé que volvería a llamar pero...

-Ay, no...Mejor me voy ya mismo, luego hablamos. –dice Quatre mientras se apura a tomar el ascensor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya casi hecha la medianoche, Quatre vuelve a su casa. Nota que no hay nadie, entonces primero busca a la gente del servicio doméstico, ya se han retirado a sus habitaciones. Luego se dirige al comedor y ve la mesa aún tendida, pero vacía. Un sentimiento de angustia se apodera de él, presintiendo que algo malo ocurrió.

-¡Dorothy!

Quatre revisa en todos los cuartos de la planta baja y en el jardín, no hay nadie. Luego sube rápidamente las escaleras, casi corriendo llega hasta el cuarto de su esposa. Golpea varias veces, no responde nadie. Busca en los demás cuarto, hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Abre la puerta con facilidad. "_Qué extraño, creí que lo había dejado con llaves",_ piensa, y luego enciende la luz...

-¡Dorothy¿Qué haces aquí?

Justo allí frente a él, de rodillas en su lecho, está su esposa. Ella trae puesto un pantalón negro y camisa blanca de hombre, con corbata. El pelo lo tiene atado y tapado por un sombrero, negro también.

-Te estaba esperando...

Quatre retrocede unos pasos para atrás: no tiene la menor idea de lo que pretende ella hoy vestida así y a esa hora, pero tiene los ojos muy dilatados para estar en condiciones optimas de salud. Luego mira la botella de whisky, casi vacía, al lado de la cama.

-Dorothy¿estuviste bebiendo?

-¡No! –exclama ella con voz sonora, casi gritando. Luego ella mira la bebida a su lado. -¡Ah¿¡Te refieres a esto? Bueno... en realidad sí. Un poco, nomás. No vayas a creer que no sé controlarme. ¿Quieres un poco?

Dorothy enseña la botella de bebida, aunque de su contenido no le queda casi nada ya. "_Parece que se tomó todo el whisky ella sola"_, piensa su marido, pero no se explica porqué. Trata de seguirle la corriente.

-¿Y que vamos a festejar, Dorothy? –pregunta previendo la respuesta; piensa que hará mención a su cumpleaños, pero se equivoca.

-¿Qué no lo sabes¡Mi mamá y su amante se casaron¡Después de tanto años de revolcarse juntos se decidieron por fin a descubrirse¡Shhhhhhh! –lo calla llevándose la mano a la boca. –Ya sé, no digas nada, no digas nada... ella se aseguró de que yo no me enterase para que no le arruinara los planes. Fíjate que no nos invitó ni a ti ni a mi. Y tú que estabas tan preocupado de que no estuviese en nuestra boda. Bueno, parece que ya estamos a mano.

Winner se muerde los labios: ahora entiende lo que había ocurrido, y dentro suyo maldice su suerte de no haber vuelto del trabajo como un día común. Si hubiese llegado antes, estarían cenando y nada de todo esto hubiese pasado. Pero ya es muy tarde para disculparse.

-Dorothy, bebiste mucho. Tienes que dormir, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

-¡A dormir¡No, todavía no! Ven, vamos a divertirnos un poco. No importa que mi madre no nos haya invitado a la boda, tendremos nuestra propia fiesta hoy aquí.¿No te parece una buena idea?

Quatre la mira perplejo: al principio duda de que sea una de sus clásicas ironías, pero los ojos de su esposa se veían un poco extraños, pero conservan ese brillo de decisión de cuando quiere algo, la mejor prueba de que habla muy en serio...

-¿Qué no ves? –vuelve a preguntar ella. –Me vestí para esperarte. Ven, lo digo en serio. –dice mientras le ofrece un poco de bebida. –Tómate un trago, vamos...

-¡No, Dorothy, yo no..!

El joven rubio se acerca para tratar de quitarle la botella de la mano y aunque lo logra, ella puede más. En un acto rápido ella lo tumba contra el acolchado, con la fuerza de los borrachos, cae sobre él. Antes de que Quatre se logre dar cuenta está atrapado entre Dorothy y la cama, con sus propios brazos rodeándola por el cuello y sin haber soltado la botella de whisky.

-¡Dorothy, suéltame por favor¡No podemos...!

-¿Por qué¡No seas aburrido! –exclama ella mientras va luchando contra las manos de él que intentan hacerla desistir de su acoso.

-Porque.. porque es algo que tienes que hacer con la persona que quieres únicamente. Yo creo que el cuerpo y el alma son inseparable, y que no puedes entregarle tu cuerpo a alguien sólo por diversión o por pasar el rato. O quizás algunos sí puedan, pero yo no.

-¡Ah, vamos Winner, no te hagas el inocente conmigo! –exclama ella furiosa. -¡Cuando estuviste en la fiesta de Palmer, no te importó nada de eso!

-¡Ya te pedi perdón!

-¡Pues no lo hagas¡Detesto que estés pidiendo perdón todo el tiempo¡Las disculpas son tu manera de evitar la confrontación!

-Es que... lo que pasó aquella vez... no debe volver a pasar jamás... Fue un error para ambos y que...

-¡Bueno, ya basta de hablar¡Vamos a hacerlo de una vez!

Dorothy volvió a arremeter con su intento de quitarle la camisa y comienza a besarlo con más desesperación que antes, con un verdadero sentimiento de posesión.

-¡Te dije que no!

En un rápido movimiento Quatre vuelve a tomar fuerza y sujetar los brazos de ella, apartándolos de su cuerpo. Ella lo mira sin entender, sus ojos se ven como cristales rotos y luego... la borrachera pasa pasado de alegre a triste en segundos.

-¿Por qué no te gusto¿Es porque soy una mujer, verdad? –pregunta casi a gritos; él trata de contestar pero ella vuelve con más preguntas. –¿Y si... y si yo me vistiera con otra ropa, y me llamaras por otro nombre... e imaginaras que soy otra persona¿Podrías... quererme un poco siquiera?

El rostro de la mujer se transforma en una expresión de desolación, parece que se quisiera largar a llorar o a suplicar como una niña. Winner aprovecha la situación para apartarla un poco y tomándola de ambos brazos, hace que se detenga en su intento de moverlos y la aparta a un costado.

-No, Dorothy... no estás entendiendo... No tiene nada que ver con eso, de veras...

-!Entonces qué, maldita sea! –exclama ella, al borde de la desesperación.

-Bueno... es difícil de explicar... Mira, como yo lo veo uno se enamora de la persona... no de si es rubio o morocho, rico o pobre... Yo soy hombre, me gusta ser hombre, pero... bueno, supongo que uno no elige de quien se enamora... –se excusa el rubio.

"_No, claro que uno elige enamorarse... siempre de la persona incorrecta"_, piensa Dorothy con amargo pesar. Luego se levanta del acolchado, y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos dice:

-Está bien, ya comprendí. –dice con apenas un hilo de voz. –Veo... veo que Trowa tiene mucha suerte en que lo quieran tanto... No hay muchas personas que puedan jactarse de ser realmente amadas...

Ella hace una pausa en su relato: en realidad no piensa lo que dice, sino que simplemente deja salir lo que su razón le va dictando. -...Creo que esto del casamiento fue una mala idea, de seguro ha de estar bastante molesto con todo esto... yo al menos si estaría celosa de que mi novio se case con otro... Yo... perdona por haberte molestado con esta tontería... –Ve su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto: está en verdadero estado de ruinas. –Mira eso... Que extraño, ahora yo soy la que se ve patética...

Pese a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo, Dorothy logra ponerse de pie y rápidamente trata de salir del cuarto con la poca dignidad que aún le queda, pero Quatre la toma del brazo.

-¿Eh¡No, no es lo que crees!

-Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones, ni disculpas... Está bien, yo sólo... creo que volveré a mi casa y me ocultaré bien... Relena y la Coronel no debieron forzarte a aceptar esto. De todos modos, no tiene sentido preocuparse tanto por mí. Después de todo, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos ni nadie que se preocupe por ti, que le importe si estoy feliz, o si me siento bien...

-Yo me preocupo, y he querido ser tu amigo, pero no me has dejado...

Dorothy sigue hablando entre llantos.

-Tu te preocupas de que no me escape, de que coma tres veces al día... eres como una niñera... Tus verdaderas preocupaciones están en la empresa, en tus empleados, tus hermanas, en Trowa... y a lo último lejos vengo yo. ¡Así que no digas que te preocupas porque no es cierto¡Ni siquiera te acordaste de que tenías que llegar temprano a tu casa una sola vez!

Quatre voltea la vista hacia un costado; en las palabras de Dorothy, confirma lo que Rashid había dicho: no estaba dándole la ayuda que ella necesitaba... Y en el fondo sabe que todo de lo que lo acusó ella es cierto. Ella sigue tendida sobre el lecho, ocultando su rostro humillado, pero ya no llora.

-Dorothy... no llores, no te pongas así por favor...

Quatre vuelve a mirar a Dorothy, con su ropa desarreglada y el sombrero mal puesto. Entonces se acerca de nuevo a ella y se lo quita.

-Dorothy... perdóname... –le pide mientras despeja algunos mechones de su cabello rubio de la cara para poder verla, casi acariciándola. –Dorothy... al menos dime algo, por favor.

Pero no recibe más respuesta que la respiración de ella; de repente se quedado dormida.

"_De acuerdo, vamos a dormir",_ piensa mientras le da un beso en la frente y la apoya contra sí mismo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla la alza en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Ahora que la estrecha en brazos puede sentir todo el dolor dentro suyo, igual que la vez que se puso a llorar en medio de la lluvia, o la noche de las pesadillas... como la navaja de un cuchillo que al hundirse en la piel apenas deja un tajo visible, pero que corta hasta llegar al hueso. Así es como puede percibir el dolor en el corazón de Dorothy Catalonia esa noche, primera vez que toca su piel desde el día de la fiesta de bodas. Y sin saber cómo o porqué, esa angustia también lo ha traspasado a él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy siente el cuerpo pesado, y con fastidio se refriega la cara, pero se incorpora en su lecho. Mira la ventana: es la imagen que se ve desde su cuarto. Luego le da una mirada a la silla de la ropa, reconoce lo que usó el día anterior. Y corriendo su vista se encuentra con un deja vú: su esposo en el cuarto que no le corresponde.

-Mmm... ¿tú de nuevo por aquí¿Te quedaste dormido otra vez?

-No dormí casi nada, pero vaya que tú lo hiciste... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

La rubia hace un gesto de desconfianza; odia esa pregunta, más si viene de un hombre. Pero Quatre no es del tipo "cínico". Un poco recordando, un poco adivinando, contesta:

-Yo... me emborraché... ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Me puse esa ropa de allí...

Quatre volvió a asentir.

-Y después fue a tu cuarto... ¡Oh, no, ya lo recuerdo!

La cara de la rubia se pone roja de vergüenza, y desea que la tierra la trague en ese mismo instante. Por suerte Quatre no pone su atención en ello, en cambio dice:

-Antes de que te excuses o digas nada, escúchame por favor. Sé porqué hiciste lo que hiciste y que también tuve mucho que ver... No, no digas nada. Sé todo, empezando por tu mamá...

-Creo que nadie sabe todo sobre ella.. No veo a mi madre desde los doce años. Y cuando aparece, es solamente para defender su imagen de viuda triste, cosa que nunca fue.

-Aquí tienes el periódico. Fíjate en la sección de sociales. –le entrega el diario.

La cólera se apodera de la señora Winner una vez más.

-¡Es una zorra¡Mira Winner, yo admito que no soy una gran persona pero esta mujer de verdad que es una zorra¡No le basta con casarse, tiene que aparecer en la primera plana¡Ahora entiendo todo, no fue a reclamarle a ese pseudo-periodista porque se sintiera ofendida, sino porque arruinaba su imagen¡Cómo quisiera ir a...!

-Pero no puedes ir a reclamarle nada. Recuerda que no debes salir y no importan las circuns... –Quatre se contiene; nuevamente está actuando como un guardiacarcel en vez de cómo un amigo. –Perdóname Dorothy, lo que quiero decirte es que ya no puedes hacer nada. Si se casaron, ahora no hay otro remedio más que aceptarlo.

-No es que me importe lo que ella haga, pero... ¿No pudo al menos avisar, para que no quedara en ridículo?

-Ojalá tuviera la respuesta, Dorothy... Pero a veces es muy difícil saber lo que piensan los demás...

La agente de los preventivos siente la indirecta... y el efecto de la resaca.

-Yo... nunca me había pasado algo así. No sé porque desde que llegué aquí sólo he hecho cosas estúpidas. Creo que de verdad me veo muy patética en serio. Nunca había tomado tanto, o sí, pero nunca me había pegado tan mal...

-Si, yo entiendo lo que es eso... El alcohol no nos deja pensar con claridad, por eso no me gusta la bebida... –Winner exhala un suspiro: ahora viene lo difícil. –Aunque en este caso, quizás fue bueno para que podamos hablar de ciertas cosas que debimos... debí haberte dicho antes... –mira a la puerta, asegurándose de que no esté nadie. –Ayer me preguntaste algo acerca de Trowa...

Dorothy se paraliza, el corazón se le sube hasta la garganta, como a quien buscan arrancarle una confesión. Había hablado de más y por culpa de ello, Quatre ya lo sabía todo. Traga saliva al pensar que preferiría mil veces estar en manos de los terroristas a que Winner supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¡No¡Olvida lo que sea que haya dicho anoche¡Estaba muy borracha, no pensaba lo que decía¡Yo no...!

-Déjame terminar, por favor... –la detiene Quatre. –Los Preventers pensaron en mí para lo que ya sabes porque yo no tenía ningún compromiso conocido, y tuvieron razón. Lo que trato de decir... es que yo no tengo ninguna relación con Trowa más allá de la que todos conocen...

-Pero si dijiste que... o sea, yo creía que... tú sabes...

-No, Trowa no sabe lo que yo siento... Yo... nunca se lo dije... De hecho, creo que eres la única persona en el mundo que sabe algo sobre esto.

La rubia lo mira perpleja¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella o en verdad Winner fue capaz de callarse todos estos años? Y en todo caso¿porqué se lo dijo a ella?

-¿Qué? No entiendo...

-Así es. Creo que... se puede decir que eres la persona que más me conoce en ese sentido...

-Yo... no entiendo de verdad... –ella se vuelve a refregar la cara para tratar de despertarse bien. –Yo pensaba que... es decir.. ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? No es conmigo de quien deberías hablar de esto...

-Si, es verdad todo lo que dices... pero yo no tengo ninguna esperanza en ello. Yo... no podría soportar el rechazo... no sólo de él, sino de mis amigos... y de todos... ¿Te imaginas sus caras? Sé que soy un cobarde... pero no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo todo... –Quatre cierra los ojos, como lo hacen las personas cuando piensan en cosas que le provocan dolor. –Hay muchas personas que quiero en el mundo aparte de Trowa, y aunque lo ame, aun puedo vivir sin él, pero no sin todo lo demás... Además, soy responsable por toda mi familia, por la gente que trabaja conmigo...

Quatre desvía su mirada al ventanal dónde el sol ya reina en el cielo, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para definir su situación.

-Dorothy, tú eres una mujer muy linda... y tienes un corazón fuerte y lleno de cosas bonitas. Un día encontrarás una persona que sepa apreciarlo, y que te hará muy feliz. Yo entiendo que estás pasando por muchos cambios con todo esto de la boda, lo de tu madre y esta proximidad en la que estamos puede llegar a confundir las cosas. También entiendo tus celos, nadie quiere sentirse humillado ante los demás, pero como ya te expliqué que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Nunca me hubiera casado contigo para ponerte en una situación que te denigrara...

El joven rubio toma las manos de ella en un intento de acercarse más.

...Si deseas marcharte yo no puedo retenerte a la fuerza... pero te expones a un gran peligro de hacerlo, y de verdad no me gustaría que te hiciesen daño. Y tú también eres importante para mí, sólo que no de esta forma... al menos de la forma en que podía parecerlo anoche.

Dorothy desvía su mirada hacia las sábanas, tiene tantos deseos de preguntarle si es un "no" para siempre, si debe echar al olvido cualquier expectativa, cualquier sentimiento. Pero no, se contiene, ya se ha humillado demasiado. Y en el fondo, porque es igual a él, porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para oír la sentencia final de la persona más amada, más inalcanzable.

-Ayer también me reclamaste que no te he dado el lugar que te correspondía aquí, y nuevamente tuviste razón, así que yo soy el que tiene que pedirte perdón. Sé que me estado portando mal contigo, que no te he prestado la atención que mereces ni te he dado tu lugar. He sido ciego y sordo a lo que sientes que no fue casualidad. Creo que quizás tuve miedo de ti y actué como un verdadero idiota, no tiene caso negarlo... Pero quiero que me perdones y nos demos mutuamente una nueva oportunidad. ¿Qué dices?

Ella juega nerviosa con sus manos, no encuentra muchos motivos verdaderos para andar perdonando a Quatre, pero... se ve tan triste. Y aunque no es una mujer "sensible" le duele ver aquellos ojos claros estén teñidos por la sombra del arrepentimiento.

-No me mientas.. me duele demasiado la cabeza como para poder diferenciar verdad de mentira...

-No te miento... te dije en el día de la boda. Nos espera un largo año juntos y no me gusta esta situación de tanta distancia, no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos... Te propongo que seamos amigos, pero verdaderos amigos. ¿Me darás esa oportunidad?

La rubia sonríe melancólicamente; pese a todo ocupaba algún lugar en el corazón de Winner, aunque sea ínfimo. ¿Cómo negarse a algo que esos ojos brillantes y limpios le pidieran?

-Claro que sí. Volvamos a empezar entonces.

Por primera vez en el día, Quatre sonríe, y ella hace lo mismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya. Él vuelve a hablar.

-Mira, ahora haremos esto. Te bañas, te cambia y bajas al comedor. Tengo el desayuno esperándote.

-¿El desayuno? –mira el reloj en su mesa. –Pero son más de las 10... ¿No deberías ya estar en la oficina?

-Me tomé el día libre. Me voy, te espero en el jardín. Desayunamos afuera..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un rato más tarde, en el jardín de la casa, Quatre termina de tomar su té pero Dorothy aún sigue mirando el artículo del diario, entonces decide hacerla hablar.

-Deja ese diario, te hace mal ver esas cosas... –le menciona Quatre cerrando el suplemento económico.

-Ya importa poco¿verdad? –responde ella apoyando el periódico sobre la mesa. –Mejor veo la parte de economía cuando termines. ¿Y de qué querías hablarme, entonces, en la cena?

-Quería preguntarte como te sentías estando aquí, pero creo que ya no es necesario... No te preocupes, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te sientas feliz aquí.

-No te preocupes tú, soy fuerte. No me va a pasar nada...

-Si, pero... –la conversación se interrumpe porque uno de los empleados se acercan para hablarle. Él se levanta y lo sigue hasta el salón. Minutos después reaparece por la puerta. –Dorothy, tienes visita.

-¿Quién? –pregunta ella. –Es la primer visita desde que llegué aquí...

-Ven a la sala y averígualo. –le contesta él con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a cerrar la puerta. –Es una sorpresa.

Intrigada, deja el diario y sigue a su esposo hasta la sala, antes de llegar ya puede percibir la figura de Lady Une y de su prima Marimeia. Dorothy corre el último trecho y se acerca hasta ellas.

-Te dije que era una sorpresa... –comenta Winner.

-¿Tú las llamaste? –pregunta la rubia.

-No en realidad. –contesta Une. –Nosotras ya habíamos decidido venir hoy...

-Me tomaron de sorpresa... ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

Marimeia sonríe con su sonrisa confiada de niña, o más bien de adolescente.

-Vine a traerte un regalo.

Acto seguido, la hija de Treize le entrega un objeto envuelto en una tela. Dorothy le saca la cubierta y ve que en realidad se trata de una espada. Luego mira la hoja y reconoce en ella los dibujos que tienen el escudo de los Catalonia.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

-En una subasta. –responde Kushrenada. –Pensé que te resultaría familiar...

La mujer de cabello blondo toma la espada y en un rápido movimiento la desenvaina de su funda y la prueba rápidamente; Quatre retrocede al ver que la punta del arma se dirige hacia él, pero ella la detiene antes de que él dé un paso más atrás. Dorothy se sonríe con la vista hacia abajo y luego mirando a su marido.

-No te preocupes... La hoja no tiene filo, no puede hacerle daño a nadie. –a Marimeia. –Dime¿en qué clase de subasta encontraste esto?

-Bueno... resulta que estaba conectada a la red tratando de perseguir a algún conspirador antes de la clase de piano y de repente se me dio por ingresar a esos sitios de subasta en Internet... Vi el escudo de los Catalonia y sentí curiosidad...

-¿Pero como una de esas espadas estaba siendo subastada? –pregunta Winner. –Ha de ser única en su tipo...

-Era de mi padre. Tenía una colección de espadas, esta era una de sus favoritas... –contesta la rubia. –Bueno, ya sabemos como mi madre pagó su reciente boda...

Quatre hace una mueca para sus adentros, se siente triste por Dorothy, pues parece que solo le pasasen cosas malas y en parte él pertenecía a estas. Saca ese pensamiento de su mente diciendo otra cosa:

-Dorothy¿porqué no le muestras la casa a Marimeia y a Lady Une? En el jardín hay glorieta muy bonita, así podrán conversar tranquilas.

-Bueno... si te parece... –responde Dorothy...

-Ve tu, Marimeia. –contesta Une. –Yo necesito hablar con él...

Dorothy y su prima pasean por el jardín. La mayor de las chicas se sienta en una de las banquetas de la glorieta que su esposo mencionó, al igual que la más joven que pregunta.

-¿Y que haces aquí todo el día, Dorothy?

-No sé. Leo bastante... a veces me pongo a dibujar...

Marimeia no puede contenerse de soltar una carcajada y contesta:

-¿Dibujando? Yo me figuraba que te la pasarías todo el día bailando para Aladino, Jejeje.

Dorothy se alarma, y luego le lanza una mirada casi tan dura como las de Lady Une. Normalmente no hubiese dejado pasar el comentario, pero si no lo hiciese, sería instalar el tema de debate entonces sólo le dice:

-Marimeia... ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Te gusta ¿eh?

Dorothy cruza los brazos y con expresión seria mira a la jovencita.

-Es sólo una misión más. Él y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Nada. –agrega, con un tono de convencimiento y decepción.

-No te creo, ni tu misma te crees. –hace un gesto de disgusto y los rasgos la hacen muy parecida a Treize. –¡Tú no eres la Dorothy Catalonia que yo conocía¿Si te gusta, porque no luchas por él? Mira que con lo rico y joven que es te lo van a venir a volar pronto si no haces nada... –agrega con una pequeña risa.

La mujer rubia mira a la chica, no tiene que contestarle. ¿Qué le iba a decir¿Qué estaba atrapada en una especie de parodia triste de "Will & Grace"¿Qué no había cosa que le dijese a Winner que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión y que se había salvado por un pelo de la humillación más grande de su existencia?

-Hay cosas sobre los adultos que aún no entiendes Mari...

-¡No me vengas con idioteces¡Ya estoy grande para comprender mucho más de lo que creen todos! –exclama la colorada. –Lady Une cree que aún soy una niña, pero a ella se lo perdono porque no le quedó más remedio que aceptar las cosas como fueron, igual que a mí. Pero tú, Dorothy... la desidia es algo imperdonable.

Dorothy se baja la mirada pero por dentro se sonríe: después de todo, a su joven prima le preocupa su tutora y también ella... quién diría. Marimeia vuelve a hablar.

-¿No es que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale? Ahora que nos quitaron la guerra, solo nos queda el amor. ¿No crees?

La prima de Marimeia pone nuevamente una expresión seria, no tiene sentido tratar de engañarla, al menos la hija de Treize trata de darle una solución. Suspira. Ella mira los pimpollos que crecen en la glorieta, tan silvestres, tan libres...

-Marimeia dices eso porque eres joven, aun puedes tener una vida normal. En cuanto a mi, a mi ya no me queda nada ni nadie por lo que luchar...

-¿Y entonces porque peleas aun?

-Peleo porque yo aun sigo en guerra. Yo he perdido todas las guerras de mi vida, y pese a todo sigo aquí en este mundo, viva. Supongo que es por algo, probablemente para pagar mis culpas... Dicen que cada pecador tiene un pasado, cada santo, un futuro. Y aunque no puedo aspirar al futuro, si aspiro a algún tipo de redención, pero no creo que sea siendo una mujer común ni llevando una vida normal. No creo que yo sea para eso.

-¿Y si pasase algo¿Si te encontrases con la oportunidad de cambiar todo eso, lo harías?

-Sí, si lo haría. Pero no lo hay. –y sus pensamientos agregan: _"Hoy lo supe"._

-De acuerdo. Ya que estás en guerra, deberías tener un plan de batalla, conocer a tu enemigo...

-¿Eh?

-¡Claro¡¿Qué has estado haciendo estos dos últimos dos meses en esta casa sino recolectar información de tu objetivo¿¡Porque de todo tengo que pensar yo la solución? –dice la coloradita agitando los brazos en un gesto muy cómico. –¡Mira que te vuelvo a decir que te lo van a volar por muy casado que esté o lo que fuera!.

-Hum... suena interesante.

-Claro que si. No se puede atacar sin reconocimiento táctico. Con la guerra siempre es así, y en el amor también... ¡Deja de tenerte lástima y ponte a hacer algo en serio!

Marimeia sonríe satisfecha: le pudo dar una buena reprimenda a Dorothy y ella se estaba dejando. Pero su prima tiene la mente en otras cosas¿Cuánto conoce realmente de su enemigo? Sabe que está enamorado de una persona de la que no sabe si le corresponde, y que ese amor lo tortura. También que era una de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido en su vida y que daría cualquier cosa por estar con él.

-Dorothy...

Una voz, la voz de él, llama su atención. Ella voltea para verlo, allí está él, sosteniendo la torta de cumpleaños y con su sonrisa de siempre. Y muy secretamente, aquel sentimiento que llamamos esperanza, comienza a chispear en ella, como la velita del pastel.

-Feliz cumpleaños Dorothy... Vamos Dorothy, ven y pide un deseo.

-¿Uno o tres? –pregunta Marimeia.

-No sé... Pide tres, si era uno solo, no pasará más que con uno¿verdad?. –responde él.

-Por supuesto. -ella junta todas sus fuerzas y apaga la vela.

-¿Se quedarán a comer, verdad? Dorothy preparó una cena que todavía hay que probar... –comenta Quatre. –La Coronel Une dice que tienen hasta la tarde...

-Por mi encantada. –dice la coloradita. -¿Y qué pediste, Dorothy?

-Si lo cuenta no se cumple... o al menos eso dicen. –responde Une.

-Claro, es secreto. –responde guiñándole un ojo a su prima, mientras le muestra su sonrisa favorita a su joven esposo: la de misterio.

_Julio 2006 _

_Hola a todos! Yo sé que un buen fanficker no llora si no le dejan mensajes, pero como nadie dice que yo lo sea, les diré que estoy un poco triste con la poca cantidad de mensajes para este capítulo, quiero creer que es porque todos están ocupados del mundial. Bueno, ahora que se terminó (y Argentina quedo descalificada, como puede ser!) espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad: la programación de la televisión, los reviews... Miren que si no escriben, largo esto y me voy guionizar "Montecristo" a TELEFE. (si, claro, como si Pablo Echarri va a dejar que yo escriba sus novelas, pero que digo, no me puedo ir a ninguna parte...). _

_Sobre el capítulo de hoy no tengo mucho que decirles, solo que se completó el segundo arco argumental de este fic: el primero fue desde que empieza hasta el casamiento, este segundo del adaptarse a la nueva vida de Dorothy y la aparición de nuevos personajes. Yo ya lo tenía pensado desde el primer día, pero me tardé porque tuve que modificarlo un poco, ya que en esos momentos no tenía muchas otras escenas. En fin, espero no haberlo arruinado. Y si cometí un error en las líneas, también, es que este capítulo ya lo leí y modifiqué tanto que me tiene harta y ya no aguanté más. _

_Desde ya acepto cualquier cosa que tengan para decirme, así que ya saben, aprieten el botón, antes de los 108 minutos (Uy, síndrome de alta exposición a LOST, no me hagan caso por favor!) . _

_El tercer marco argumental se centrará más en Catherine y su casamiento traerá consecuencias de diferente tipo. Esta escena la tenía pensada y escrita desde un principio, pero debí adaptarla para que encajase bien, por eso me atrasé un poco (espero no haber exagerado). Yo sé que voy un poco lento, pero verán al final como todas las partes se conectaban. Bueno, ya me voy. Escriban mucho y feliz día del amigo en los países que como aquí lo festejan este mes. _

_Bye _

_Vicky Yun_


	11. Entre el pasado y el futuro

_**Resumen de los primeros diez capítulos:**_

_Es el año 200 después de la creación de las colonias. Preventers han detectado un nuevo peligro, conocido como la "Black Organization". En búsqueda de descubrir cuáles son los verdaderos objetivos de este grupo que implica la compra de favores por parte de poderosos políticos, deciden reclutar nuevos agentes que actúan en calidad de espías. Aprovechando sus contactos, Dorothy Catalonia recibe el codename "Mireya" y se le asigna la misión de conseguir información._

_Al mismo tiempo: Quatre R. Winner recibe la confesión de su hermana de que su madre murió al momento de nacer él, debido a las anomalías genéticas de la familia Winner, lo que le provoca mucha tristeza, porque sabe que nunca podrá tener hijos. Esto y el hecho de que su amor por Trowa es algo casi imposible, lo hunden en un pozo depresivo. _

_Quatre y Dorothy coinciden en una fiesta y después de un encuentro "casual" cada uno vuelve a sus vidas, hasta que un año después, Quatre recibe un pedido muy particular de los preventivos: debe casarse con Dorothy, porque su identidad como agente está a punto de descubrirse y necesita salir de la tierra. El joven Winner siente que está en deuda con ella y acepta, pero en cambio Catalonia siente el dolor de que aunque se va a casar con el hombre que tanto tiempo le tomó darse cuenta que ama, nunca será suyo porque los sentimientos del rubio por Trowa son demasiado fuertes. _

_Los primeros meses de la convivencia entre los esposos Winner tienen muchas roces. Dorothy gana aliados y enemigos en el entorno de Quatre, pero eso no le sirve para acercarse a él, que después de su discusión en la fiesta de casamientos, se ha distanciado mucho de ella y la cosa no parece marchar para ningún lado._

_Mientras, en el circo, Catherine Bloom ha retomado la búsqueda de su hermano desaparecido en la guerra al tiempo que se está por casar. A ella le preocupa el hecho de que Trowa luce muy triste desde hace tiempo, pero no se explica porqué. Después de que Dorothy y Quatre confiesan parte de sus miedos y angustias, comienza a verse el primer verdadero signo de entendimiento duradero entre ambos. ¿Qué pasará, ahora que el circo de Trowa y Catherine se instalará en L4?

* * *

_

_**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**_

_CAPÍTULO ONCE: Entre el pasado y el futuro._

Ajenos a los peligros reales o potenciales que existen sobre ellas, las Colonias tienen puesta toda su atención en las celebraciones del Bicentenerio de la creación de las Colonias.

Por ejemplo, en las empresas Winner Corp. se respiran días de trabajo la mayor parte de los empleados está abocada a trabajar en el proyecto Parque Bicentenario, después de dada parte de la concesión a dicha empresa.

Pero la preocupación de su presidente no está focalizada en estos momentos en los problemas de su empresa, sino en los problemas de su casa. Desde su oficina en el último piso, busca su celular para evitar que su secretaria se entere de la conversación, entonces marca un número telefónico. Del otro lado del teléfono atiende una mujer.

-Buenos días señorita Noin... bueno, señora. ¿Cómo marcha su embarazo?

-Con normalidad, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tu?

-Bien, gracias. Disculpe que no pregunte más pero estoy hablando desde mi oficina. Necesito pedirle algo...

-Dime entonces...

-Quisiera ver a su esposo.. pero es algo personal. ¿Cree que pueda contactarlo?

-Tienes suerte, Quatre. Está en L4 en una misión. Pero le diré que se comunique contigo.

-Muchas gracias... Por favor, le pido discreción sobre esto, en especial con Dorothy...

-¿Cómo te estás llevando con ella? No he sabido nada de ustedes desde la boda...

-Tenía razón, señorita Noin... a veces tanto queremos acercarnos a alguien que provocamos el efecto contrario... pero me temo que me pasó a mí, no a ella... Por eso necesito hablar con su esposo...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otro punto de L4.

El agente Wind se encuentra en su camioneta, observando detrás de sus lentes la aparentemente normal fachada de un lavadero. Está lejos de su casa en la Tierra, dónde su esposa ya tiene seis meses de embarazo. Pero su trabajo como preventivo siempre lo mantienen lejos y bajo cubierta.

Flashback Milliardo

-Wind, tengo una misión para ti. Lo lamento por tu esposa, pero deberás viajar a las Colonias para ello. Supongo que no te será un problema. –dice la Coronel Une.

-Ella esta acostumbrada. Después de todo, conoce como es este trabajo. –contesta Milliardo. –¿De qué se trata?

-Tenemos nueva información a través de nuestros contactos. "Gricel" ha oído rumores acerca de gente de las Colonias de L4 que presentan movimientos extraños.

-¿Relacionados con la Black Organization?

-No lo sabemos aún. Hasta ahora hay poco más que sospechas, así que necesitamos un contacto en las colonias y hemos localizado al posible candidato. Tu misión será solamente de reconocimiento.

-De espionaje, querrás decir...

-Como dije, esta misión de reconocimiento –le retruca Lady Une –es importante para ver si es conveniente confiar en la información y en esta persona. Yo sé que no es muy emocionante, pero alguien debe hacerlo.

-"Mireya" era mejor para estas cosas... –comenta él.

-Sí, y casi la descubren y la matan. Yo sé que por su ubicación geográfica, ella debería hacer esto, pero sería volver a exponerla y nos costó mucho trabajo sacarla de aquí. Tampoco podemos enviar otro agente a que investigue las colonias, porque hasta ahora apenas si hay sospechas y si el gobierno de las colonias se entera que introducimos agentes en sus territorios, puede molestarse mucho con la Tierra y se volvería un asunto de estado. Por eso queremos establecer un contacto de confianza de allí.

La jefa de Preventers se acerca a la ventana mientras observa los altos rascacielos de la ciudad: lo terrible que fue reconstruirla, y lo inconcebible de que exista un nuevo y potencial peligro. Luego agrega:

-En estos tiempos de post-guerra hay mucha gente desesperada por vender información, sea falsa o cierta. Cuando finalices la evaluación, me traerás los resultados solamente a mi¿está claro? Y ya sabes esta misión es...

-Secreta para el presidente y sus ministros... –responde Milliardo como estudiante repasando la lección, antes de salir de la oficina.

Fin del flashback.

Una chica sale del lavadero, llevando una canasta completa de ropa. Luego lo coloca en la parte posterior de su jeep.

"Hora de partida de la lavandería: 10.30 AM"

Un auto pasa de la otra mano de la calle, él se cubre para no ver el sol que se refleja en el vehículo, aunque sus lentes de sol lo protegen del brillo. La muchacha del Jeep no lo nota: un hombre joven se acerca y ella hace un esfuerzo por evadirlo. Wind captura varias imágenes de la pelea entre la chica y el desconocido, aparente un novio celoso.

Finalmente ella grita un poco más que él y arranca el coche, Milliardo espera unos momentos, y al ver el nombre de la futura informante reflexiona para sí "Y debió haber agregado "para el resto de los Preventivos". Luego enciende la camioneta y sigue al Jeep hasta su siguiente destino.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sin saber de las actividades detectivescas de su hermano, Relena es invitada a uno de los foros que se hacen en conmemoración de los doscientos años de las colonias, y con una distinción de honor.

-Ahora cedemos la palabra a la Viceministra de Relaciones Exteriores de la Esfera Terrestre, Relena Darlian.

-Muchas gracias. Ante todo quiero agradecerle al señor Saenz por haberme invitado a decir estas palabras iniciales. Pero lo que tengo para decirles escapa a cualquier discurso político. Se trata sobre la paz, pero también sobre la memoria. Y ustedes me dirán¿qué puede tener que ver la memoria con la paz? Pues yo creo que deben ir de la mano.

Hace cinco años que gozamos de la paz en la Tierra y en el espacio. En estos años nos hemos dado cuenta sobre lo importante que es para nosotros y por eso pronto celebraremos el cumpleaños de la vida en espacio.

Yo creo que la mejor manera de celebrar el Bicentenario de la creación de las Colonias es justamente reconstruyéndolas. Pero no solamente reconstruir los edificios, sino reconstruir nuestros lazos con la historia. La ultima guerra que azotó a la humanidad ha dejado un gran saldo en muertes y destrucción. Pero mucha gente también sobrevivió, de allí la importancia de la labor de gente como la Comisión de victimas de la guerra y de los gobiernos que apoyan estas causas.

En este momento, miles de personas en la Tierra y las Colonias se encuentran separadas a causa de la guerra. Y necesitan saber su pasado, su identidad para convertirse en los fundadores de un nuevo siglo, más pacífico y más prospero para todos. No hay paz sin justicia. No hay paz sin memoria.

Invitamos a los gobernantes de la Tierra y de las Colonias a ayudarnos a construir la memoria colectiva. La memoria no es mirar atrás con odio y deseos de venganza. Nada más alejado de eso. La memoria nos sirve para que los horrores de la guerra no vuelvan a ocurrir Nunca Más.

-Así, con las palabras de la Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores Relena Darlian, queda oficialmente inaugurado el primer foro sobre Identidad y Derechos Humanos de L2.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre aguarda en el último piso de un importante hotel por una entrevista de carácter tan secreto como el mismo entrevistado. Allí no hay habitaciones, solo un imponente acuario, con especies difíciles de encontrar incluso en la Tierra. El piso apenas está iluminado por las luces azules que ambientan el lugar, por eso es que la figura de Milliardo Peacecraft no se distingue hasta que sale de las penumbras.

-Supe que necesitaba verme... imagino que será por algo realmente muy importante...

Milliardo se acerca hasta su interlocutor, pero no lo observa, solamente se enfoca en los peces. Quatre comprende que el último varón de los Peacecraft desea ser lo más breve posible. Sin titubeos, le dice a que vino.

-Quiero saber más acerca de la madre de Dorothy. Sé que ellas dos no se llevan bien, pero no me dice más que eso...

-¿Y por qué te interesa eso?.¿Te interesa Dorothy? –pregunta Zech en una forma que Winner no sabe cómo debe interpretar.

-Me interesa que ella esté bien, que no sufra. –responde, poniendo la distancia correspondiente. –Y creo que su madre la hace sufrir mucho.. cuando fue la boda, autorizó que no estuviera. Pienso que ella puede ser el motivo de sus pesadillas...

Peacecraft deja de mirar a los peces por primera vez, para preguntar:

-¿Pesadillas?

_Flashback Milliardo._

_AC 195 –Antes de la batalla final entre la Tierra y las Colonias._

_Dorothy lucha contra sí misma entre las sábanas _

_-Dorothy¡Dorothy!_

_Un grito de espanto salió de su boca antes de ver que la están llamando. Milliardo trata de acercarse, pero es detenido por el arma que Dorothy sacó de su almohada, entonces retrocede._

_-¡Alto ahí! –exclama ella poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia, incluso antes de incorporarse._

_Milliardo retrocede varios pasos antes de quedar contra la pared de la estrecha habitación. Dorothy sigue apuntándolo con el arma, con la respiración entrecortada, como si se enfrentara a uno de sus enemigos._

_-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!_

_-Sentí gritos, pensé que había un ataque exterior... Por eso entré así. –responde, resistiendo la tentación de pedirle que baje el arma._

_Dorothy apoya el arma sobre la cama, parece más conciente de dónde está y porqué. Pasado el peligro, Milliardo se acerca a ella y apartando el arma de su alcance agrega._

_-En Libra no hay peligros, más que el de la misma guerra que se desarrolla a nuestro alrededor. Sólo la muerte nos persigue._

_-No es a ella a quien temo._

_-Lo sé, sino no permitiría que estuvieras aquí._

_Dorothy vuelve su mirada a su interlocutor, y tragando saliva, vuelve a su comportamiento normal._

_-Lo siento mucho, joven Milliardo. Creo que lo confundí... –responde ella. –Sólo fue..._

_-...una pesadilla._

_Fin del Flashback_

-No sé de qué hablas... –responde sin demostrar emoción. –Pero la madre de Dorothy es una mujer extraña... es verdad. Dorothy no siente aprecio por ella en lo absoluto y le aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo...

-¿Y por qué es eso? Dorothy y usted se conocían de niños... Debe de conocer a su madre...

-Así es. Pero ella nunca estaba en la casa cuando íbamos de visita a la mansión Catalonia. Y eso fue hace muchos años realmente... La verdad es que nunca se llevaron muy bien, Dorothy era muy unida a su padre. Un poco después de que el General Catalonia falleciera, la señora Catalonia decidió que estaría mejor con su abuelo que con ella...

-¿Dejó a su hija habiendo perdido a su marido? Esa no es una conducta normal... –se pregunta Quatre. Y es que el asunto de la madre de Dorothy lo intriga cada vez más.

-Ya le he dicho que es una mujer extraña... –vuelve a decir Peacecraft. –Y realmente no sé en que más puedo ayudar. –agrega, como dando por terminada la conversación.

-Si, es una pena. –le contesta Winner sin demasiada conformidad. –Bueno, me retiro entonces. Gracias por la información.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre llega a su casa después de la poco fructífera entrevista con Milliardo y se dirige hacia el jardín. El rocío cubre las plantas, pero aún no ha anochecido del todo. Mira los bosquejos tendidos sobre la mesa, reproducciones detalladas de muchos aspectos del jardín: el paisaje, la glorieta, la fuente... Rashid se acerca a él después de oírlo llegar.

-Buenas noches, amo Quatre.

-Buenas noches, Rashid. –toma uno de los planos. -¿Y Dorothy?

-La señora Dorothy está en el gimnasio. Siempre espera a que baje la tarde para su rutina de ejercicios.

-¿Y estos planos¿Son de ella?

-Sí. Todos los días dibuja en el jardín. Debe haberlos olvidado.

-Ya entiendo... –murmura él.

-¿Tuvo suerte en su reunión?

-No mucha... pero no puedo hacer mucho más por ahora. Voy a la sala, estaré con el tablero a ver si puedo pensar la jugada.

-De acuerdo, voy a avisarle a la señora que ya llegó... y quizás tenga más suerte con ese ajedrez que yo.

-¿Ya te rendiste tan pronto?

-Pronto no. Llevamos casi un año con eso... pero quizás la señora Dorothy tenga más suerte que yo.

-Siendo así... después te aviso por cuantos movimientos perdiste. –se ríe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ministra Darlian, muchas gracias por haber accedido a nuestra entrevista después de un día tan agitado. –dice una famosa periodista en su estudio de televisión. –Sus palabras el foro de hoy ya son titulares de todos los diarios. ¿Qué nos puede decir al respecto?

-Pues me alegro que así sea. No podemos construir un mundo nuevo si tenemos deudas con el pasado. La identidad de una persona... saber quién es realmente debe ser uno de los temas prioritarios de todos los gobiernos en la Tierra y en el espacio.

-Ministra Darlian, usted ha tenido una historia familiar muy famosa. ¿Ha influido en su identificación con estas causas?

-Bueno, si, es cierto. Cuando supe que no era la verdadera hija del Viceministro Darlian, pensé que mi vida se iba a desmoronar. Pero luego, saber mi verdadero origen me ayudó a entender que las cosas no pasan sin un motivo, y que era mi deber como descendiente de los Peacecraft ayudar en el camino de la paz.

-Pero usted volvió al apellido de su padre adoptivo. –pregunta la periodista. -¿No es eso una contradicción?

-No, no lo creo así. Al contrario. La identidad es una suma de nuestros orígenes y su historia más nuestros recuerdos personales. Mis verdadera familia está en mis orígenes, y mi padre en los recuerdos. Todos ellos dieron la vida por la causa de un mundo mejor, y yo creo en aquello que ellos creyeron. Esa es mi verdadera identidad. Conocer mi historia, asumirla fue lo que me permitió y me permite llevar mi trabajo adelante día a día.

-Mira George... está hablando la Viceministra Darlian sobre su discurso en el foro. –le comenta Catherine a su novio, mientras sube el volumen del televisor. -¿No te parece que tiene razón en lo que dice? Sobre la identidad...

-No creo en las palabras de los políticos, muñeca. Nada de lo que pueda haber sufrido esa mujer se compara a lo de ningún huérfano de la guerra...

-Pero murieron sus padres, su hermano... debe haber sido difícil. A nosotros al menos nos queda la esperanza de encontrarnos algún día con nuestros hermanos, pero...

George se acerca al televisor apagándolo y luego se sienta en el sofá con Catherine y la rodea con su brazo.

-Y seguramente así será... pero ahora dediquémonos a nosotros. ¿Muñeca, te he dicho que me gustas mucho, verdad?

-George, bebiste cerveza, estás cansado... ¿Por qué mejor no vas a dormir un poco?

-Muñeca, somos novios hace un año y nos vamos a casar. Hasta ahora vienes dándome evasivas y he sido paciente, pero me estoy empezando a poner ansioso.

Los avances de George son cada vez apasionados, pero Catherine no parece tener el mismo interés.

-Pues justamente porque nos estamos por casar ya deberías saber que pienso. –le dice mientras se levanta para buscar la chaquetilla de su novio. –Creo que tu sabes que yo valoro esta relación y por eso mismo no tiene sentido arruinar algo que va a ser especial para los dos.

Camino a su trailer, Trowa ve la luz en el carro de Catherine y su silueta al lado de la George, entonces decide pasar de largo. Pero luego escucha la voz de la chica quejarse y entonces se detiene a observar a lo lejos la nueva discusión de la pareja.

-Pues si ese es todo el problema nos casamos hoy mismo, esta noche. Fíjate que simple es.

-¡No digas tonterías¿Cómo crees que voy a salir a casarme por ahí como si estuviera desesperada? George, ve a descansar por favor... –le abre la puerta.

-Excusas, excusas. Me estas autorizando a andar por mi cuenta. Después no te vengas a quejar.

-¡Pues haz lo que quieras! –le grita ella, dolida por los reclamos.

-¿Pasa algo, Catherine? –la voz de Trowa interrumpe la discusión.

George reacciona molesto al sentir la voz de su "cuñado" detrás suyo, e inmediatamente se da cuenta de que perdió la discusión. Catherine se sonroja al ver que la discusión de pareja se volvió de carácter público, entonces como para cortar con la situación.

-George, tengo que seguir con la costura del vestido de novia y como sabes no puedes verlo. Por favor, ve a descansar y en la mañana hablamos¿eh?

De mala gana George es empujado a la puerta y acomodándose la chaquetilla, dice.

-Muñeca, tarde o temprano vamos a estar casados. Y ese día no te vas a poder negar, así que te sugiero que reflexiones sobre eso. Buenas noches. –dice sin mirar a Trowa al irse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0

Cuando Dorothy termina de arreglarse, baja al salón de la casa y tal como le dijo Rashid se encuentra su esposo pensando en sus jugadas de ajedrez.

-Rashid me dijo que tienes un problema bastante complicado de resolver...

Quatre no responde nada, sino que le señala el tablero de ajedrez, entonces ella se sienta frente a él y al tablero.

-Supongo que te gusta el ajedrez.

-Por supuesto. Mi padre me enseñó a jugar cuando tenía cuatro años y ya le ganaba a los siete. Pero –se ríe con una de sus risitas intrigantes. –puedo jugar cualquier juego de mesa, desde cartas a esto.

Quatre le dirige una cuidadosa mirada: el padre de Dorothy está en todos sus pensamientos diarios, casi como le pasa a él. Luego comenta:

-Entonces quizás puedas ayudarme a salir de este problema... ¿Deseas jugar?

-Claro¿por qué no?

Quatre realiza un movimiento: al primer error se termina el tan alargado juego, y Rashid tuvo las oportunidades de estudiar todas las posibilidades, pero ni siquiera Dorothy puede descubrirlas todas en tan poco tiempo; la partida es suya.

-Dorothy, tengo una duda que me surgió a raíz de todo esto de tu madre... ¿Tu madre era hija del Duque Dermail, verdad?

-Cierto. Mi padre no conoció a sus padres. –responde mientras mira el tablero.

-Entonces debería llamarse Dermail... así es como está en el expediente de tus datos. Pero en la lista de invitados de nuestra boda figuraba con el apellido Sextina, y así la llamaron en el diario también. En ese momento no lo había notado, pero volví a revisar tu archivo por... por lo de tu cumpleaños y me di cuenta de eso.

-Mi madre y mi abuelo no se llevaban bien, entonces ella se hace llamar con el apellido de mi abuela, Sextina. –mueve una de sus piezas más importante, parece que ya cayó en una de las trampas de Quatre. –Es una de las pocas cosas que yo compartía con mi abuelo...

-Claro. Pero es que...

-Llegaste más temprano del trabajo. –comenta Dorothy para cortar las preguntas sin tener que recurrir al recelo.

-Tuve entrevistas solamente con algunos ingenieros... –responde Quatre cuidando de omitir la conversación con Milliardo. -...pero sigo en la nada, así que directamente lo cerré al asunto hasta mañana. Las empresas Winner aceptaron la licitación de un sector de un parque que se está construyendo para el Bicentenerio de las Colonias, pero seguimos sin un ingeniero que acepte el proyecto. –captura otra de las piezas de Dorothy.

-¿Y qué pasa? –responde a la jugada inmediatamente. –¿A nadie le interesa trabajar para las empresas Winner?

-No es eso. Es que nadie quiere aceptar con tan poco tiempo, y menos proyectos empezados. Lo haría yo, pero no puedo ocuparme de tantas cosas a la vez, y necesito a alguien que sea de absoluta confianza. Aunque ahora estuve pensando en alguien... pero no sé si aceptará.

-Pues hazle una propuesta más generosa que cualquier otra, y seguro va a aceptar. ¿Y, vas a mover esa pieza o no?

-Es un movimiento arriesgado...

-Deja de pensar y hazlo de una vez. Te hacía más impulsivo, Quatre.

-Tienes razón. ¿Dorothy, te interesaría dirigir la construcción del Parque Bicentenario?

Dorothy deja la pieza de ajedrez que estaba por mover donde estaba para mirar directamente a su esposo.

-No entiendo...

-Qué si quieres dirigir el proyecto tú. Vi tus dibujos del jardín, eres muy buena para dibujar espacios¿sabes?

-Pero... yo no soy Ingeniero Civil... además no sé como funcionan bien las cosas en las Colonias... no sé si lo haría bien...

-Tu harías los diseños generales, y yo los superviso. Y si lo haces bien, quedas contratada por la Winner Corp. Te pagaré el doble que a cualquier otro postulante. Y con acciones de la empresa, las cuales seguramente aumentarán su valor después del proyecto.

Si queda contrata por la Winner Corp. podría estar con Quatre casi todo el tiempo. Es una oferta que no puede rechazar. Y entonces ella es la que decide dejar el miedo.

-De acuerdo. Pero hay una cosa más que quiero.

-Dime.

-Quiero una oficina para mi sola. Y en el piso principal, donde estás tu.

-Dalo por hecho. Empezamos mañana, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Muy bien, entonces. –se levanta ella del sillón, pero vuelve sobre sus pasos. –Ah, me olvidaba. Jaque mate. Vamos a cenar.

Quatre se queda atónito de la rapidez mental de Dorothy para avaluar el trabajo y al mismo tiempo evaluar la jugada. Y previamente no haberle contado nada de su madre.

-¿Cómo hiciste para negociar y jugar al mismo tiempo? Hace meses que tengo este juego con Rashid trabado y ahora...

-Quatre, se trata exactamente de lo mismo. Los negocios son un juego de estrategia, igual que el ajedrez.

-Pero...

-Rashid tuvo todas las oportunidades de evaluar el juego porque ya lo conoce de memoria, pero yo no tuve ese tiempo. Así que empecé a jugar libremente para que creyeras que estabas ganando, y de ese modo soltaste tuvieras que olvidarte de todas las estrategias del pasado. Entonces yo pude pensar más rápido que tú y te gané. –se ríe nuevamente. –No te preocupes, la próxima vez jugamos tenis si quieres. Todavía tengo que preparar mi ropa para salir mañana y aún no comí, así que vamos a cenar, por favor...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Trowa...

-Sé que es tarde, pero me pareció que necesitabas ayuda y entonces... –Trowa no sabe como continuar dando excusas, no es su estilo. –Pero si estás ocupada...

-No... estaba haciéndole unos arreglos a los trajes... Pasa, por favor.

Trowa cierra la puerta del trailer y efectivamente puede ver uno de los vestidos de Julieta al lado de una caja de lentejuelas aún sin usar.

-Le dije eso a George que era el vestido de novia porque quería que se fuera, para no seguir discutiendo. –explica Catherine, adivinando el posible motivo de la visita. –Pero puedo seguir con esto mañana... ¿Quieres tomar un café?

-Está bien. –responde él sentándose en el sofá.

La muchacha se va a la cocina: piensa en las palabras de su novio y en que cada vez que hay un problema, se le ocurre poner en el medio de la discusión a Trowa. "Ps, nada más alejado de la realidad", se dice a sí misma. Antes de que su compañero le pregunte nada, trata de justificarse de lo que no es su culpa.

-Yo sé que me voy a casar con George, pero... todavía no termino de acostumbrarme a la idea. Es un cambio muy fuerte para mí, y a veces parece que no lo entiende. Perdona la escena que hizo... y cómo te trató. Es mi culpa por dejarlo beber cerveza.

-No es tu culpa. Y es obvio que la tiene conmigo hace bastante. No creas que no me doy cuenta que no le simpatizo.

-No es eso, es que... dice que confío en exceso en ti...

-Y eso es algo malo según él. –murmura casi suspirando.

Trowa observa a su compañera del circo. Puede decirle a Catherine que su futuro marido no le agrada en lo absoluto y las razones del porqué, o resumirlas en que es un idiota y que ella es demasiado para él, aunque es posible que no lo entendiese y que se termine enfadando. Y ya demasiados problemas tiene como para agregarle uno más.

-Es... sobreprotector. Tu sabes, no tiene familia y supongo que tiene miedo de perderme. Que tonto es...

Catherine mira al muchacho; quizás este sea el momento para hablarle de la búsqueda de su hermano. Pero decirle eso a Trowa implica que quizás las cosas entre ellos se corran de lugar. Después de todo, Trowa no es solo el mejor amigo de la chica, sino que es casi como aquel hermano que siempre le faltó. Y si apareciera su verdadero hermano, eso ya no sería igual. Si al menos supiera porqué está tan triste...

-Dime Trowa... ¿alguna vez piensas en tu familia, en como serían, cómo te llamarías realmente?

-En realidad, no. Mi vida se remite a la guerra y al circo. Y la guerra ya se terminó. Ahora aquí está mi familia.

Catherine no puede evitar sonreír¿será esa su manera de decir que la quiere tanto como ella a él? Seguramente si, piensa. Cierra los ojos con pesar, pesar porque lo pueda lastimar.

-Entonces nunca tuviste interés en buscar a los de tu propia sangre... quizás ellos te estén buscando¿nunca pensaste en eso? –le entrega el café y se sienta a su lado.

Trowa repasa infancia en su mente: desde niño, siempre había sido un soldado, así que allí solamente hay sufrimiento, violencia, soledad, no seres queridos a quien le importara. Entonces recuerda algo, pero enseguida se borra el pensamiento.

-No hay nada que buscar en el pasado. No para mi, al menos.

La muchacha del cabello castaño rojizo desea volver a insistir, pero piensa en una de las conversaciones de las reuniones de la Comisión de Familiares, que no se debe presionar a nadie hasta que esa persona no sienta la necesidad de encontrarse con ella misma. Trowa se acerca más para hablar, ahora que no está cerca George, los asuntos con Catherine son sólo entre ella y él, nada más. Necesita sincerarse¿quién mejor que ella?

-Catherine, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo...

-Si, yo también quiero decirte. –responde, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y juntando algo de valor.

-Dime, entonces.

-Trowa, yo... –suspira, buscando en su mente todas aquellas prácticas nocturnas de cómo explicarle sin herir ese corazón que nunca albergó más que buenos sentimientos hacia ella. –Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas más queridas por mí, y que siempre serás una persona muy especial para mí...

-Pero...

-Pero, lo que pasa es que... –La chica se ríe, no de gracia, sino de los nervios de cómo encarar la situación. Se friega la cara, vuelve a tomar aire. –Trowa, yo... este... ¿Quieres ser mi padrino de bodas?

-Padrino... de bodas. –repite él, como si no hubiera escuchado. Y de repente todo lo que venía a decirle se le va de la mente, como si nunca lo hubiera pensado.

-Sí. ¿Quisieras ser mi padrino?

-Yo... no sé que decir... –responde con un hilo de voz, se acaba de pasar el momento justo para hablarle de lo que a él le pasa. –¿Porqué quieres que sea tu padrino?

-Porque... porque tú eres el hermano que yo nunca tuve. –Catherine vuelve a reírse aunque quiera llorar. Había dicho todo lo contrario de lo pensado. –¿Aceptas?

-No sé si le gustará a tu marido... –contesta Trowa con reticencia.

-No te preocupes por él, yo me encargo. Verás que no habrá ningún problema. Porque¿aceptas, verdad?

-Claro... lo que sea por verte feliz.

Catherine lo abraza como tantas veces antes. ¿Cómo va él a interrumpir la felicidad de ella hablando de sus problemas sin solución?

-Muchas gracias, Trowa. No sabes lo que significa esto para mí...-Y bien¿qué era lo que querías decirme tú?

-Qué... ya no tendrás que preocuparte más. Ni por mí, ni por George. Nos vamos a llevar bien, ya verás. –y dicho esto, borra todo su parlamento largamente pensado de decirle lo que realmente le está pasando.

* * *

_Diciembre de 2006_

_Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero aquí estamos de nuevo. Como tengo mucho que decir empezaré directamente. En varias notas expliqué que pasa con Dorothy, pero como veo que no se termina de entender voy a seguir con esto. ¿Porqué Dorothy se ve un poco distinta que en el anime? A) Lo principal es que pasaron cinco años desde ese momento, las personas se modifican con el tiempo. Fíjense en Lady Une, a nadie parece extrañarle su cambio al final de la serie y sin embargo sí lo cuestionan en relación a Dorothy._

_B) al final de la serie, Dorothy ya mostraba un cambio en su manera de pensar, lo que pasa es que luego no se explotó más este punto salvo en el manga de "Batterfield of the pacifist" y en su aparición especial de Endless Waltz (se la ve en la versión película, no en la versión OVA)._

_C) al ser ella protagonista del fic, necesito más elementos para trabajar sobre ella, por lo tanto mucho es inventado por mí, si se fijan bien sobre Quatre pasa lo mismo. Yo no creo que esté tan fuera de carácter: no es una chica débil ni dulce, pero ha sufrido mucho y no solo por Quatre, sino por todos aquellos que alguna vez le hicieron daño._

_Sobre Catherine... bueno, yo sé que no es uno de los personajes más populares, pero a medida que pase la historia irán viendo como su incidencia en la trama cobra importancia. De todos modos ella tiene un tipo de carácter totalmente opuesto al de Dorothy y al principio su historia está separada pero luego se une con el resto. Me interesa mostrar la lucha por la búsqueda de su hermano. Debo confesar que al principio, esta trama no iba a tener tanta incidencia y realmente dudé mucho en si ponerlo o no, sobre todo porque no sabía la posible asociación del público entre la trama del fic y cierto tramo oscuro de la historia de parte de Latinoamérica. Pero aquí debo citar a la novela "Montecristo" (la versión argentina, con Pablo Echarri y Paola Khrum) y como manejan el tema de la identidad y los Derechos Humanos. Hay una nota más larga en mi hace poco inagurado blog intitulado "Making the fics" y la dirección es www.vickyfics. blogspot. com (quiten los espacios por favor). A quienes les interese profundizar sobre este tema, vayan y de paso visitan mis otros artículos sobre fics._

_Nuevamente pateé la comedia, pero me di cuenta que necesitaba un enganche. Prefiero no forzar la trama. Pronto aparecerá otro personaje femenino que también cambiará las cosas (si, el que mandó a investigar Lady Une), aunque algunos ya creo que saben quien es... Por cierto, parece que todos los personajes están en discusión excepto Trowa. ¿Cómo les cae¿Buen, mal, indiferente? A ver, díganme, de paso me ayudan en su caracterización._

_Como al tema de las parejas hablé ya largamente, no voy a repetir lo mismo, pero ya que son taaan curiosos sobre que será de la vida de Quatre (la romántica, aunque ustedes no se dieron cuenta que hay otras sub-tramas aparte de esa?) les voy a decir que en diferentes etapas de la vida tendrá oportunidades de acercamiento tanto con Dorothy como con Trowa, en algunos momentos se sentirá más inclinado por uno, en otros por otro. Sólo al final del fic decidirá sus sentimientos, lo que no implica necesariamente que tenga un final feliz esa historia. Y Dark Cronic me dio autorización para que los golpeen si vuelven al tema. Bah, pueden volver, pero ya no les voy a contestar más. Prefiero gastar la nota en otro tipo de dudas._

_Bueno, eso es todo lo mas breve que pude ser. Disculpen las demoras. Felices año nuevo a todos y un mejor 2007._

_Vicky Yun_


	12. Un poco diferente, al menos

_**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**_

_CAPÍTULO DOCE: Un poco diferente, al menos_

L4 es la capital de todas las vanguardias surgidas en los tiempos después de la creación de las colonias. La moda, la arquitectura, el arte... no importa cuan diverso pueda ser el interés, que de seguro se encuentra allí. Cuando llegaron los malos tiempos para la Tierra, las épocas de los primeros conflictos en el 102 DC, muchos empresarios decidieron emigrar al espacio llevándose consigo su dinero. De ese modo, surgieron hoteles, restaurantes, shoppings de altísimo nivel. Y como a todo lugar cosmopolita, no le falta su zona dedicada al juego. Esa área, antes despoblada, recibió el nombre que se le da a todos los lugares nuevos: el del lugar viejo, y lo que antes eran apenas unos campos apenas aptos para habitar se convirtieron en "New Las Vegas".

Ningún turista que se precie de tal deja de ir al menos una vez a alguno de los casinos ubicados a la orilla del espejo de agua occidental. Y es uno de ellos el lugar elegido por Preventers para reclutar a su nueva informante.

Ella mira al hombre, único jugador de la mesa en ese momento, juzgándolo bastante guapo para ser un imitador de Elvis, además por lo general no son rubios.

-Blackjack. La casa gana.

-Me lo imaginé. Por eso me gustan los juegos de habilidad¿no lo cree así señorita...?

La mujer empalideció al oír su nombre, soltando las cartas de su mano.

-No sé de que me habla... –responde nerviosa recogiendo el mazo.

-No se asuste. Soy un amigo.

-Lo dudo mucho. –ella busca con la mirada al agente de seguridad, pero no logra verlo. De pronto se oye un grito: alguien ganó el premio mayor en el tragamonedas. Toda la atención del público y de la seguridad se dirige hacia los favorecidos por la suerte. El hombre saca de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato decodificador que ella reconoce como similar a un generador de claves.

-Hay una posibilidad en trece millones de ganar con las tragamonedas, pero en comparación a otros juegos en que es necesaria la habilidad del jugador, es sencillo si se puede conocer las combinaciones... Una pequeña distracción para que podamos conversar más tranquilos.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Lo que buscan todos hoy día: información, un área en la que usted es bastante buena. O al menos así la cree su ex novio...

-¿Cómo sabe..? –pregunta ella, sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

-Sé mucho sobre usted, señorita, se sorprendería cuanto... Sé, por ejemplo, que tomó este trabajo porque su ex novio, al que le robó diez mil y el jeep que ahora conduce, está fichado en este casino como deudor y no vendrá a buscarla. Sé también que se trasladó desde L3 hasta aquí porque sus hermano fue encarcelado por posesión de estupefacientes. Sé también que gastó todo el dinero en el abogado y ahora no tiene un centavo y que consiguió este empleo diciendo que era la sobrina de uno de los proveedores de las cartas, cosa que no es cierta porque usted no tiene tíos. –le entrega una tarjeta. –Tendría que investigar por su cuenta, pero si es tan buena en lo que hace, no necesita tener la suerte de una en trece millones para tener ese número en su cuenta bancaria...

La mujer observa la tarjeta, su rostro de sorpresa cambia a una expresión similar al desprecio al leer el nombre de sus posibles nuevos jefes.

-¿Preventers? Olvídelo. –dice arrojando la tarjeta sobre la mesa. –No trabajaría para ustedes así no tuviera que comer. Y ya que sabe tanto sobre mí, dígale a sus jefes que me creen una idiota si piensan que voy a cooperar con ellos. Terminó mi turno, así que esta mesa está cerrada y esta conversación también.

-Qué lastima... pensé que le vendría bien. En fin, si cambia de opinión, ya sabe...

El hombre se marcha, dejando a la joven sola. Ella se guarda la tarjeta en el bolsillo y se va. Cuando llega hasta su casillero, mete el papel de cartulina en su cartera para deshacerse de él más tarde...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La actividad comienza en el circo una vez más. Después de la rutina matinal, Trowa sale de su carromato directo al ensayo. Se cruza con el manager, este le pregunta si ha decidido levantarse temprano, el responde que sí, pero en verdad no ha dormido durante la noche. La dirección de sus pasos, la cruzan con otro vehículo, y con la mesa allí puesta perteneciente a una mujer de grandes ojos verdes, Melissa, la tiradora de cartas. Trowa nunca creyó demasiado en la suerte, su instinto le enseñó a descreer de casi todo, pero en este momento necesita respuestas de algún tipo. La mujer de largo cabello castaño lo llama, y él le pregunta.

-¿De verdad puedes ver la suerte?

Melissa sonríe. En el tiempo que conocía al joven, nunca le había preguntado nada, pero ella ya sabía que tarde o temprano iría. Ella desparrama todas las cartas en la mesa.

-Claro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-No sé... la suerte, supongo.

-Hummm... aunque eso fuera posible, creo que nos tomaría bastante tiempo descubrirlo. –dice con voz de broma. –Además tú quieres saber sobre algo en particular¿verdad?

-Sí... pero no puedo decirte que es.

-No es necesario. Sólo piensa la pregunta y luego recoge las cartas, corta y junta en tres pilas.

-Ya está.

-Saca la primera carta. Aquí se representa el pasado.

-EL ERMITAÑO (invertido)

Este eres tú. Significa la revelación de un secreto, algo que atesoras. Pero está invertida, quiere decir que es algo que no puedes decir, que oculta de la luz del mundo y que te pesa. Saca la segunda carta. Busca la de la otra fila.

LOS ENAMORADOS.

Duda, confusión. Eres el vértice de un triángulo amoroso. Una pareja se mueve, se junta, se separa pero a ti no te toca. Ese es el secreto que guardas.

-¿Cómo estás segura que esa carta significa relación con el amor?

-Para eso no necesito las cartas. Tu expresión lo dice todo. No me mires así, puedes no cambiar ni un gesto de tu rostro, pero para eso tengo mis otros poderes.

-No quise ofender. –murmura, un poco incómodo.

-No te preocupes. Saca de nuevo. Tercera carta.

EL CARRO

-El pasado vuelve al presente. Lo que dejaste pendiente vuelve a que lo termines. Habrá viajes, novedades que el carro te traerá muy pronto. Quizás una persona. Pero debes cuidarte del carro, porque trae consigo lo bueno, y lo malo.

-¿Y qué debo hacer en este caso?

-Nada, solamente puedes esperar. Lo único que me atrevería a decirte es que observes más lo que pasa alrededor, pero siento que tu ya sabes hacer eso. No es un momento para la acción, pero pronto lo será, así que mejor prepárate para tomar muchas decisiones en poco tiempo.

Trowa desvía su mirada hacia el carromato de Catherine. Piensa en la conversación que tuvieron ambos apenas hacía un día sobre su prometido, al cual aparentemente le habla de nuevo. Melissa responde la pregunta mental del joven.

-Al parecer se pelearon ayer, porque hoy vino muy temprano con un ramo de flores diciendo que lo sentía, que no lo volvería a hacer y no sé cuanto más. No sé como tiene tanta suerte ese idiota de que lo perdonen siempre. –ella advierte la incredulidad de su interlocutor. –Ah, no me mires así. Aunque sea el prometido de Catherine es un bueno para nada... ¿No puedes hablarle? A ti estoy segura te escucharía.

-Le prometí a Catherine que no interferiría en su relación... además es adulta, no podemos decirle que hacer.

Dicho esto, Trowa se marcha al ensayo. Ella lo ve marcharse, evidentemente tan confundido como antes.

"_Observar bien..."_

Sus ojos se enfocan nuevamente sobre la pareja que aún habla a pocos metros. La adivina toma una carta más y la arroja sobre las restantes. Y su rostro se torna pálido al conocer el resultado:

LA TORRE

-Melissa... ¿viste al jefe ya? –pregunta Catherine acercándosele. –Me dijo que quería ver los trajes pero no lo encuentro...

La adivina no puede responderle, está paralizada de consternación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena observa desde su mesa en el restaurante los autos circular a toda velocidad, algo normal considerando que se trata de la zona más comercial de la colonia y que es el mediodía. Suelta un suspiro, esperando no ser plantada, sobre todo porque insistió en que podía terminar su discurso en la mañana del día siguiente sin problemas y se tomaría el mediodía para ver a una vieja amiga. Está pensando en esto cuando llega la susodicha.

-¡Dorothy! Estás tan... cambiada...

Por debajo de sus lentes oscuros, la rubia le lanza una mirada de incredulidad. Pero Relena no miente. Por empezar el cabello, mas claro que antaño, resaltando el contraste con su piel, ahora mucho más bronceada. Y después la ropa de colores claros... nunca había visto a Dorothy usar tonos pastel, mucho menos vestir traje blanco.

-¿Lo dices por esto? –señalándose los lentes oscuros. –Es que el calor aquí es terrible, y el sol me hace mal a la vista en la calle. A esta hora no se puede estar en un lugar que no tenga aire acondicionado...

-Pero te ves bien... de verdad...

Dorothy no responde nada; ellas se sientan y ordenan el almuerzo.

-Tu gira duró más de lo previsto...

-Sí... perdona por no venir antes. Tuvimos que reacomodar la agenda por...

Darlian interrumpe sus palabras; no debería comentarle asuntos de gobierno pues podría volverse en contra de ella, pero su amiga ya adivinó lo que pasa.

-Hay problemas... de los que no se les habla a la prensa¿verdad?

-Sí. –Relena mira hacia las otras mesas, por suerte no hay nadie cerca. –No sé si debería decírtelo, pero sospechamos que Black Organization ha extendido sus redes en las colonias...

-Eso ya lo sabía. Si no, no estaría metida en esta situación. –responde mostrando la sortija de casamiento. –¿O lo que me tratas de decir es que llegaron hasta L4?

-No, aquí es seguro. De no serlo ya lo sabrías... pero yo estoy preocupada, Dorothy. Siento que esto va creciendo, y no es mucha la información que me dan. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, por favor. Se que mientras estés en casa de Quatre no te ocurrirá nada pero...

Dorothy frunce el ceño: su relación con Quatre ha mejorado, pero.. ¿arriesgaría él su vida por ella en caso de un verdadero peligro? Imposible decirlo.

-Sé cuidarme bien. –responde, con cierto aire de autosuficiencia. –Pero... no estoy sola en este asunto y si ocurre algo, también debería estar prevenido. Ahora somos dos los que estamos expuestos.

Relena se sonríe, y no puede dejar escapar un comentario.

-Veo que nos estamos llevando mejor¿eh?

-Somos socios en un proyecto. Sería una tontería que estuviéramos divididos si tenemos que compartir casa y trabajo.

-¿Socios? Vaya... parece que estoy atrasada de muchas noticias... –se ríe pensando en que valió la pena mover su agenda para ir a ese almuerzo...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Penitenciaría estatal de L4

Una joven mujer baja de un jeep, para formar luego la fila de los visitantes. Luego de la revisión femenina, hay que hacer pasar los bolsos de comida. Ella no es tan tonta como para entrar algo que inmediatamente los guardiacárceles detectaran, pero ellos no lo sabían. Cuando pasa el último de los controles, la conducen hacia la sala en que los reclusos esperan las visitas. Ella se acerca hasta la mesa donde la aguarda el muchacho; por un momento siente que las ganas de llorar se van a apoderar de ella, pero sabe que debe dar el ejemplo y no mostrar tristeza.

-Hermano... ¿cómo estás?

-Hermana... viniste... –dice al abrazarse a la chica, al menos todo lo que las esposas lo permiten. –Pensé que...

-¿Qué no vendría¿Cómo puedes creer algo así de mí? Mira, te traje comida.

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron al ver la cesta con comida de su casa, pero no lo suficiente para borrar su preocupación.

-¿Hablaste con el abogado?

-Sí, pero... no hay muchas alternativas. El juez estableció fianza, porque no tienes antecedentes previos, pero es demasiado alta para que lo que yo gano. Theodor y yo estamos haciendo esfuerzo, entre su trabajo de la maderera y lo que yo junto del casino no es mucho, pero estamos haciendo lo posible.

-Hay unos tipos... –dice señalando a otros reclusos que lo observan desde la otra esquina. –...que todo el tiempo me están molestando. Necesito pagarles esta semana y lo de la anterior también. Esperaba poder pedirte algo más.

La muchacha rubia aprieta los dientes; otra vez el problema alfa y omega de sus vidas: el dinero. Busca en su cartera todo lo que trae y se lo entrega a su hermano.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo... pero no puedo seguirte dando tanto dinero...

-Necesito salir de aquí, hermana. Estoy muy asustado, me la tienen jurada. Necesito que me pagues la fianza... te lo pido por favor.

-Voy a conseguirte ese dinero. Te lo prometo, Herman.

Una vez terminada la visita, la joven se aleja de la penitenciaría hasta su jeep lo más rápido que puede. Ve su rostro en el espejo del auto: es el reflejo de la desesperación. No se trata del miedo, ha hecho cosas peores que esa, y nunca había mirado atrás. Pero involucrarse con Preventers no podía ser gratuito. Saca de su bolso un cigarrillo y lo enciende, esperando a tranquilizarse. Fuma un poco, para juntar valor, luego busca en la guantera la tarjeta que antes le había dado aquel hombre y marca un número en su celular. Una correo de voz le pide que deje un mensaje.

-Llamo para avisar que estoy interesada en su propuesta y me gustaría aceptarla en la brevedad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Desde que Dorothy comenzó a trabajar en las empresas Winner y en el proyecto Parque Bicentenario, ha cambiado aquella mesa de jardín por un escritorio repleto de viejos planos impresos (sin mencionar los cargados en la computadora), libros sobre ingeniería estructural, anotaciones, bocetos... un verdadero caos. Y no hay que dejar de mencionar la computadora permanentemente prendida el chat de la empresa, consultando permanentemente a ingenieros y arquitectos sobre sus enormes dudas. La señora Winner deja los planos para revisar el correo que acaba de llegarle sobre su pregunta acerca de cuántos pilares necesitaría una glorieta cubierta con capacidad para 100 personas que sirva de auditorio en verano.

"_Sra.Winner: _

_Me hizo la misma pregunta hace cuatro horas. ¿Cuántas lleva sin dormir? Le envío la respuesta anterior en el archivo adjunto. Trate de descansar un poco._

_M.Quesada _

_Vicepresidente Winner Corp._

_PD: dígale a su esposo que haga lo mismo"_

Ella levanta la vista hacia el frente, buscando enfocarse en algo que no sea blanco, entonces se encuentra con el arreglo de rosas amarillas que Quatre le regaló al momento de su llegada a la empresa, hace quince días, y que aún sobrevive.

"_Amarillo... el color de la amistad"_, dijo él en aquel momento.

"_Son perfectas..."_, contestó Dorothy; nadie conocía mejor que ella el lenguaje de las rosas, y el amarillo representaba además de la amistad, el amor no correspondido.

"_Espero que simbolicen un nuevo comienzo para ambos"_, agregó Quatre.

"_Eso espero yo también"_, le respondió.

Y en realidad a ella no le interesan ni que su nombre figure en el parque de las colonia, ni las ganancias de las empresas. Ni siquiera había dibujado un plano arquitectónico en su vida, todo es una mera excusa para poder pasar más tiempo con él.

El sonido de una persona la hacen volver al presente.

-Pase. –contesta ella dirigiendo nuevamente la vista hacia los planos.

Jenny entra a la habitación y se acerca a uno de los ventanales. Realmente la vista de la oficina es tan espectacular como todas las de ese piso, pero desde esta habitación es aún más. No solo se ven los edificios al frente, sino que se ve el sector rural después del límite que el monorriel le pone a la ciudad, y del otro ventanal se ven más edificios e incluso uno de los enormes espejos de agua que proveen a la colonia de agua potable.

-Señora Dorothy, vengo para traerle los libros que me pidió. Además el señor Winner pregunta si es que va a acompañarlo esta tarde al hospital a ver al señor Auda.

-¿Y porqué no vino él a decírmelo?

-Porque usted pidió no ser molestada, y él también.

-Ah, claro. –suspira, debió haber sido menos contundente en la orden. –Bueno, dile que sí, que termino estos papeles y lo acompaño. –responde volviendo a sumirse en sus planos.

Rato más tarde, los esposos Winner van a visitar al paciente...

-Me alegro que te hayas recuperado bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el accidente.

-Si, amo Quatre. Pero los médicos han hecho todo su esfuerzo. Nuevamente, muchas gracias señora Dorothy.

-No es nada para agradecer. –contesta mientras baja la vista; pues no está acostumbrada a los reconocimientos. –Me alegro que pronto le den el alta.

-Y a mi aún más. –se ríe Auda.

Quatre se lleva la mano a la frente, como quien se olvida de algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta la rubia.

-Me olvidé una cesta de fruta que traíamos de regalo. Dorothy, quédate aquí, yo voy hasta el auto y vuelvo.

El joven se va dejando solo a la mujer con el paciente, entonces él dice:

-Veo que ha seguido mi consejo, señora Dorothy. –señalando los lentes oscuros que ella trae puestos.

-Si... nunca imaginé que en las colonias la luz del sol fuera tan brillante –dice sacándose los anteojos. –Me lastima mucho la vista.

-Es porque tiene la iris muy clara. Nosotros los Magnacs tenemos la sangre del desierto y podemos resistirlo. Pero para las personas como usted deben usar lentes en el día para no lastimarse.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta...

Dorothy se saca los lentes y los guarda en su cartera. Auda recuerda la conversación con su amo Quatre de tiempo atrás, cuando le dijo que los ojos de Dorothy eran semejantes a un mar; calmos y furiosos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero debe cuidarlos. A su esposo le gustan mucho mirar sus ojos.

-¿Eh? –pregunta ella con un asombro poco habitual.

-Si, es cierto. Dice que se parecen al agua del mar.

-¿Quatre dijo eso?

La mujer se calla un momento. Por la ventana observa a su fortuito marido dirigirse hacia la playa de estacionamiento. En un momento él se voltea, presintiendo que lo están observando. Sus miradas se cruzan, él la saluda y vuelve a caminar. Ella suspira cansada, son tantas las cosas que le gustan de él: la voz dulce, la sonrisa triste y tierna, el cabello liviano cayendo por su frente. Pero más aun esos ojos... ojos que demuestran valor en la lucha y bondad en la paz. Muchas veces los había realmente odiado, porque por culpa de esos ojos se había vuelto vulnerable, había perdido el dominio de sí misma y nunca pudo recuperarlo ya. Realmente ama esos ojos, aunque no se encendieran de amor como los suyos al verlo, aunque involuntariamente la hicieran sufrir.

-A veces, cuando veo sus ojos pienso en el cielo... no este cielo con techo del espacio, el de la Tierra... hermoso, lo suficientemente enorme para cobijarnos a todos... parece que está a tan poca distancia... pero si estiras la mano y tratas de tocarlo... te das cuenta de que es inalcanzable...

-Señora Winner... ¿usted realmente se siente así?

-Oh, no... sólo... creo que me distraje pensando tonterías... –murmura esbozando su ya habitual mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa. –Sólo es... un libro que leí hace poco.

La puerta se abre y entra Quatre cargando con el cesto de frutas en brazos.

-Disculpen la demora... están limpiando el piso de la sala y por poco se me cae todo.

-No se preocupe amo Quatre.

-Nosotros debemos irnos. –dice Dorothy. –Tenemos que volver al trabajo.

Después de despedirse del enfermo, los esposos Winner caminan por el pasillo con dirección al ascensor.

-Dorothy, antes de entrar hablé con el médico... Dice que con un poco de rehabilitación ambulatoria, Auda recuperará su condición física por completo.

-Si, realmente fue un accidente muy grave, es una suerte que...

Dorothy sigue hablando sola y caminando hasta que se percata que su interlocutor no la sigue, entonces se da vuelta y se encuentra con que su esposo ha caído de bruces contra el suelo encerado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unas horas después...

Dorothy "Mireya" Winner espera sentada en una de las habitaciones del Hospital de la Cruz Roja. Aunque parezca extraño, la mayor parte de sus recorridas por las colonias han sido en los pasillos de los hospitales. Atrás quedó la preocupación de la mañana por los planos, ahora sólo puede pensar en que él estuviera bien. Su mente vuelve al momento en que cruzaron sus miradas en la ventana¿qué habrá pensado él? No puede, ni se atrevería, a preguntarle. A ella no le importó jamás la idea de la muerte rondándola, ni persiguió ser amada por todos, así que puede seguir prescindiendo de todo eso, pero le es imposible dejar de desear que las cosas no fueran, al menos, un poco diferente a lo que son ahora, entonces todo lo demás sería muchísimo más tolerable. Se reclina un poco sobre el sillón; si no estuviera inconciente, verlo dormir le resultaría incluso agradable, pues puede contemplarlo todo para ella sola, como siempre quiso...

-Doctor, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no despierta... –murmura ella al médico que se encuentra a su lado.

-Señora Winner, su esposo ha sufrido un trauma severo. Un golpe en la cabeza es algo grave, no puede esperar que se recupere tan pronto. Dígale algo, probablemente nos escuche ahora...

Dorothy se acerca al enfermo y toma su mano.

-Quatre... me da mucha pena verte así. Despiértate por favor...

La mujer rubia tiene la mirada fija en el suelo, pero los ojos celestes cielo del joven comienzan a presentar movimiento.

-¿Dónde... dónde estoy?

-¡Quatre¡Doctor, ya despertó!

-Yo a ti te conozco... –dice el enfermo mirando a Dorothy. -Pero no sé de dónde...

-¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué reaccionó así?

-Espere, puede ser un efecto del trauma. –a Quatre. –Estamos en el hospital de la Cruz Roja, yo soy el Dr. Cozetti, ella es la enfermera López y esta aquí por debido a un accidente que tuvo. ¿Recuerda como se llama?

-Eh... Quatre, creo que me llamo Quatre pero... ¿qué me pasó?

-¿No sé acuerda de su apellido?

-No... no sé, estoy confundido.

-Bueno, no se esfuerce. Espere que lo voy a revisar.

El médico observa los síntomas del joven rubio, pero él sigue inquieto. Mira las instalaciones a su alrededor y vuelve a preguntar:

-¿Un hospital? Claro... ¿Y ella quién es?

-Ella lo trajo hasta aquí... –responde la enfermera a su lado.–¿No la recuerda?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó? –pregunta ella.

-No... la verdad... me duele mucho la cabeza. –se toca el chichón de la frente.

El médico termina su control y dice:

-Está bien. No se incomode, ahora le van a traer las radiografías y vamos a ver que pasa... Señora, venga un minuto conmigo. Ahora volvemos.

Cuando ambos salen del cuarto, el médico toma un sobre que una de las enfermeras le trae.

-Pero Doctor¿qué le pasa a mi esposo? Se lo notaba raro...

-Acá llegaron los estudios y me dejan confirmar. –dice tomando la carpeta que le alcanza una de las enfermeras. –Hum... ¿Ve esta zona oscura aquí, en la parte frontal del cráneo? Bueno, eso es el trauma que le provocó la caída. Lo que yo creo, por la reacción de su esposo que el golpe está obstruyendo una vena que irriga sangre al cerebro y eso es lo que le provoca la confusión... En otras palabras, tiene amnesia...

-Amnesia... –murmura. Su mente vuelve al momento de la conversación con Relena y otro pensamiento se abalanza contra ella: "peligro".

Mientras tanto, la enfermera le cambia el suero al paciente, que no deja de hacer preguntas:

-Quédese tranquilo que ahora su esposa está hablando con el médico, ya viene... Ve, aquí está. Mire, su esposo ya se estaba impacientando.

-Así que mi esposa, claro, me parecía familiar... vaya, tengo una linda esposa... –le sonríe a la enfermera.

-Quatre¿cómo me llamo yo?

-No sé... ¿señora Winner?

-OK, suficiente. Enfermera, voy a avisar a la casa, ya vengo.

-Claro, señora Winner.

Dorothy busca un lugar alejado para hacer la llamada y marca un número que nunca usaría.

-Hola¿Mari¿Está Lady Une allí? Necesito hablar con ella, dile que es urgente... Coronel, tengo una situación especial en este momento... Quatre tuvo un golpe que le hizo perder la memoria, estoy al descubierto.

-¿No recuerda nada?

-En estos momentos sólo recuerda que se llama Quatre y sabe que soy su esposa.

-No puede saber nada. Tienes que sacarlo del hospital cuando antes. Voy a comunicarte con Sally Po. Que no hable con nadie más por ahora y no te despegues de su lado.

-OK. Esperaré en la casa. Debo colgar.

Dorothy corta la comunicación y vuelve a la habitación.

-Quatre, tú te sientes mal?

-No... estoy perfecto, creo...

-Doctor, si no tiene nada grave me gustaría llevarme a mi esposo a su casa... a nuestra casa. Quizás en un lugar más familiar recuerde mejor.

-Necesita quedarse esta noche para descartar cualquier otra lesión. –responde el médico.

-Entonces mañana a primera hora.

-¿Usted entiende que cuando lo saque de aquí, quedará bajo su entera responsabilidad, señora Winner.?

-Sí, firmaré lo que quiera. Quatre, llamaré para que nos traigan ropa limpia a ambos hasta mañana.

-Está bien.

-De acuerdo. –responde el médico. -Iré a preparar todo para que puedan irse mañana mismo.

Después de hacer el papeleo correspondiente, Dorothy lleva a su amnésico marido de vuelta al "hogar conyugal". Quatre entra al salón principal empujado en una silla por Rashid, al tiempo que Dorothy carga con un bolso de mano.

-¿Así que esta es mi casa?

-Así es. –le contesta la rubia. –¿Te resulta familiar...?

-Hum... no realmente. Muchas gracias por traerme... ¿Rashid, verdad?

-No tiene de qué, amo Quatre.

-Rashid, por favor, llama a la oficina y avísale a Jenny que estaremos ausente por unos días. Como el Vicepresidente Quesada no está, cualquier recado importante que te lo pase a mí o a ti, a nadie más. –acercándose un poco más. –Sobre todo si ese alguien se llama Robert Dalton, no confío en ese tipo.

-De acuerdo, señora Dorothy.

Rashid se marcha, dejando al enfermo sólo con Dorothy que trata de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Dorothy... ¿él siempre está con nosotros así?

-No siempre, pero sí. Es algo así como... eh... es Rashid. Tú confías mucho en él.

-¿De verdad? Porque hay algo que noté en el hospital cuando me cambiaba para marcharme y me gustaría saber...

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno... tengo una cicatriz a la altura del riñón derecho. La enfermera dijo que parecía ser algo como un cuchillo o una cosa así. ¿Tú sabes cómo me la hice?

Dorothy busca con la mirada a Rashid, pidiendo un poco de auxilio, pero este ya se marchó. La duda se apodera de ella, antes caer en la cuenta de que la única forma de manejar esto será haciendo lo que mejor siempre supo hacer...

-La verdad... no lo sé... Ya la tenías cuando te conocí. –sonríe con la sonrisa complaciente. –Ven, vamos a dejar las cosas arriba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya en la tarde, mientras Quatre duerme en su cuarto, Dorothy busca en el suyo ropa limpia para bañarse al tiempo que habla con Sally Po por teléfono.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra? –pregunta la médica desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Normal creo yo, aunque o reconoce nada... Pero hay un problema; cree que soy la esposa... que realmente soy su esposa. –le explica Dorothy.

-Tienes que seguirle la corriente. En estos momentos, sin memoria Quatre no puede protegerte, tienes que cuidarlo tú a él. Lo mejor es que vayamos dosificando la información que le damos hasta que se recupere. Estas cosas pueden durar días, hasta semanas...

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

-Tratamos de que recupere la memoria por sí solo. No hay que mentirle, pero tampoco le podemos decir toda la verdad. No sólo lo confundiría, sino que se vuelve un potencial peligro para tu cubierta.

-Entonces...

-Llamaremos al resto de los ex pilotos. Quizás si ve a toda la gente que le resulta familiar se acuerde espontáneamente. Además, son los únicos que saben la verdad sobre tu misión, no se puede confiar en nadie más. Mientras tanto, trata de mantenerlo tranquilo y que no haga nada peligroso. Yo ya estoy saliendo, llegaré para mañana a la tarde.

-Dorothy¿con quien hablas? –le pregunta su esposo entrando al cuarto.

-Si, nos vemos mañana. –corta la comunicación. –Quatre, no deberías estar levantado... puede hacerte mal...

-Pero... yo me siento bien... ¿Oye, no vienes a dormir?

Dorothy traga saliva; al parecer la escena en el recibidor sólo fue el comienzo de las situaciones incómodas.

-Quatre.. yo duermo aquí. Este es mi cuarto, el tuyo es en el que dejamos las cosas...

-Ah... –responde él haciendo silencio, para luego contraatacar con otra pregunta. –¿Y por qué tenemos cuartos separados si estamos casados?

-Porque yo... eh... este... ¡yo ronco mucho¡Sí, por eso! De todos modos no es un problema, nos vemos si queremos aquí no existen las puertas –_¡Y vaya que no!, _agrega para sí, recordando las innumerables veces que Quatre entra a su habitación sin pedir permiso siquiera, tal y como lo hizo ahora. -¿Querías decirme algo?

-Eh... había algo que quería preguntarte, pero creo que también lo olvidé jejeje.

–Bueno, ya lo recordarás. En fin, voy a bañarme así que...

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, no... tú solo vete a descansar... a tu cuarto...

Después de prácticamente echar al joven del dormitorio, la rubia se mete en la ducha, tratando de liberarse de las presiones del día. Por su parte, Quatre regresa a su habitación y encuentra la foto de ese hombre de bigotes que está al lado suyo cuando niño y que parece un pariente suyo.

-Dorothy... ya recordé lo que quería preguntarte. –entra en el cuarto nuevamente, pero no ve a nadie. –Dorothy... ¿dónde estás?

Sin oír que la llaman, la mujer sigue bañándose tranquilamente.

-¿Estás en la ducha? No te asustes, voy a pasar... –dice corriendo la cortina del baño –Dorothy, ya recordé lo que...

--¡Ahhhhh¿Q-qué demonios...?

Dorothy grita del modo más sonoro posible. Unas imágenes irrumpen en la mente del amnésico joven.

"_¿Te estabas por bañar?... Ya lo hice. Tengo que desenredarme el cabello pero puedes pasar." "¿Y quién dijo que sería por la fuerza, mi amor?" "¿Qué no ves? Me vestí para esperarte"_

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa¡¿No pudiste esperar afuera?! –exclama mientras hace un esfuerzo por alcanzar una toalla. –¿Quatre, por qué diablos me miras así¡Responde, maldito seas!

Quatre quiere hablar pero no puede, se quedó helado al ver a la rubia con el cabello mojado y el cuerpo desnudo. Ella cambia la cara de molesta a una de preocupación; nunca había visto esa mirada en él, excepto una vez hace año y medio, en la suit de un hotel de una colonia muy lejana... Y algo en su instinto le indica que debió haberlo pensado mejor cuando deseó que las cosas fueran al menos un poco diferente.

* * *

_Marzo de 2007 _

_Hola a todos de nuevo! Ahhh menos mal que veo Prision Break todas las semanas para conocer tan bien el ambiente carcelario (Scotfield, te amamos!!!) En fin¿quién será la misteriosa informante? Jajaja, cuando lo sepan se van a caer de espaldas, aunque quizás algunos los-que-leyeron-la-sidestory-como-les-dije lo sepan, sino deberán esperar al próximo capítulo. ¿Ustedes querían que Dorothy tuviera una oportunidad con el rubio¡Querían lío, ahí tienen, muejejeje! Vamos a ver como (o en qué estado) zafa de esta._

_Debo disculparme nuevamente por el retraso, en la trama y en la publicación. Parece que este fic sale cada dos meses aproximadamente (aunque ya vamos por los tres). Es que vamos retrasados, pero no sólo en la publicación, vamos atrasados en la historia. Y es que en realidad yo pensé que iba a poder ser más breve, pero la boda de Quatre y Dorothy iba a ser en el capítulo dos y fue en cuatro, la amnesia de Quatre en capítulo 10 y se vio recién en este. De hecho el tercer arco argumental comenzaba con el rubio más desmemoriado que Mike Delfino en Desperates Housewifes y finalizaba en el 15/16, cosa que ya no creo pase. Como el abanico de personajes se está extendiendo, me cuesta más manejar algunos tiempos y ya he cometido algunos errores que en este capítulo usé para corregirlos (imperceptibles, pero errores al fin). Por cierto, las frases que recuerda Quatre en su instantáneo momento de " lucidez" pertenecen al capítulo 1, 8 y 10 de este fic._

_Para aquellos que quieran ver el aspecto de Dorothy al entrar al restaurante, los diseños y perfiles de Jenny, Melissa y demás, puse un post en mi blog Making the fics (la dirección está en mi perfil). Véanlo y así entienden mejor en qué gasto tres meses en armar un capítulo!_

_Besos a todos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya _


	13. Fiebre

**_GUERRAS PERDIDAS_**

_CAPÍTULO TRECE: Fiebre_

Dorothy inmediatamente retrocede; se da cuenta que algo no está funcionado nada bien y enseguida toma su toalla para salir de la ducha.

-Quatre, apártate del camino, no me gusta tu actitud...

-Que tiene de extraña mi actitud. Tú eres mi esposa, de la que recuerdo muchas cosas...

-No lo creo...

Ambos intercambian miradas, de esas propias de los duelos, y Dorothy (que para algo le sirvió el entrenamiento de los Preventivos) enseguida advierte que este es el momento para la fuga. Como en una carrera por los cien metros, la rubia logra llegar al cuarto de su esposo y poner el seguro a la puerta...

-¡Dorothy!.¿Qué haces?.¡Abre la puerta, no te voy a hacer nada!

-¡Eso dicen todos los locos y los asesinos!

Quatre grita y da tumbos a la puerta, por alguna razón parece ser más fuerte de lo que su esposa lo recuerda, porque el seguro se va aflojando rápidamente. Pero ella lo ignora, busca una salida por todos lados, pero sólo está la ventana que justo da al lado de la piscina, de la cual parece haber sólo unos treinta metros en altura...

-Bueno abuelo, siempre pensé que era una frase de cobardes pero... ¡soldado que huye, sirve para otra batalla!

Juntando valor, abre la ventana y en un clavado perfecto se arroja a la piscina, justo para aparecer ante Rashid que estaba volviendo en ese momento...

-¡Quatre enloqueció¡Ve a traerme una toalla rápido! –exclama mientras abre la ventana del estudio.

-Pero señora... –responde no muy convencido de quién es el verdadero loco.

Dorothy se atrinchera en el cuarto antes de que su esposo se de cuenta de a dónde huyó. Trabando las puertas y ventanas con los muebles, luego busca un teléfono para...

-Sally, necesito que me recomiendes un tranquilizante. Winner está como loco, me acosa todo el tiempo. Me persigue por toda la casa y ya no sé que más decirle.

-Tú eres la reina de las excusas, por eso eres agente.

-Maldito el día que entré en los preventivos¡Nunca me dijeron nada de esto!

-¿Por qué¿Te molesta?

-Me molesta qué... bah, no me molesta tanto pero es que... ¡sí, sí me molesta porque me estás acosando! Él no es así (excepto cuando bebe demasiado¡pero ese no es el tema!). ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Dice tonterías y se comporta raro, parece como si...

-Como si tuviera fiebre¿eh?

-¡Si, eso mismo!

-Considerando que estuvo hospitalizado, quizás sea el efecto de algún medicamento. ¿Tienes las recetas disponibles?

-Sí, tengo todos los papeles. ¿Qué tranquilizante le doy a Winner para que me deje en paz?

-Cualquiera que tomes estará bien...

-¡Yo no tomo tranquilizantes!

-Pues deberías...

Dorothy está a punto de comenzar a insultar a la doctora cuando del respiradero del aire, ve una figura asomarse: es Rashid con su toalla y su ropa, pero en vez de agradecerle...

-¿Qué haces ahí?.¿Y por qué tardaste tanto????

-Es que... está ahí afuera, señora.

-Está bien, date vuelta para que pueda vestirme.–al teléfono. -¡Debo irme¡Y ven mañana mismo! –cuelga inmediatamente.

-¿Señora, qué va a hacer?

-Dorothy, todas las puertas dan al corredor principal... –grita Quatre desde afuera. –La única forma de salir es por aquí. Deja de jugar y sal por favor..

-¡Claro que no!

-Te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada. Por favor, abre la puerta...

-¡No!.¡Mientes!

-Por favor señora, no me haga ir por el respiradero de nuevo...

Dorothy frunce el ceño, no tiene más remedio que acceder.

-Está bien. Voy a dejar que se vaya Rashid así que no quiero trucos¿quedó claro?  
-Ok, ok, está bien. Me alejaré de la puerta.

La rubia corre el sillón que tenía en la puerta, pero pone un pie para trabar el paso, entonces Rashid, haciendo gala de su origen árabe se tiene que transformar en poco menos que un genio para pasar por el hueco. Ella cierra la puerta, pero antes que pueda ponerle la traba, Quatre logra luchar contra su fuerza y entrar casi derribándola.

-Pero por qué huyes así de mí?!.¿Qué pasó?.¿Te hice daño?.¿Te lastimé?

-¡No!.¡Es que...¡Ah, ya diablos déjame en paz! -toma un cortapapeles del escritorio y lo apunta de modo amenazante. –Me estás obligando a lastimarte, y no quisiera, Quatre.

-¿Y qué me puedes hacer?

-Ah... aun sin memoria me subestimas. ¿Te viste esa cortadura en el estómago? Te la hice yo un día que me estabas fastidiando de más como ahora. ¡Ahora largo de aquí!

-No te creo. Mientes.

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú para darte cuenta de lo que es verdad y lo que es mentira¡No recuerdas nada¡Tú no puedes tener criterio!

-Sólo quiero que me digas si te hice algo...

-Mejor preocúpate por lo que estás haciendo ahora...

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¡Sí, eso mismo quiero!

-Está bien. Me iré de este cuarto. Pero te estaré esperando en la puerta hasta que hablemos.

-¡Pues esperarás toda la vida!

Antes de irse definitivamente, Quatre se vuelve sobre sus pasos para tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos y le da uno de esos besos digno de película en blanco y negro.

-Q-Quatre... –sus mejillas se tornan rojas como un tomate.

-No hay apuro, te espero afuera. –cierra la puerta y se va.

_Everybodys got the fever /Todos tuvieron la fiebre_

_That is something you all know /aquello es algo que tu conoces bien_

_Fever isnt such a new thing /Fiebre no es una cosa tan nueva_

_Fever started long ago /Fiebre empezó mucho antes_

_Romeo loved julie /Romeo amaba a Julieta_

_Juliet she felt the same/ Julieta sentía lo mismo_

_When he put his arms around her/ Cuando él ponía sus brazos alrededor suyo_

_He said Julie, baby, youre my flame / Decía: Julie, cariño, eres mi llama_

_Thou give fever /Me das fiebre _

_When we kisseth /cuando nos besamos_

_Fever with the flaming youth /Fiebre con la ardiente juventud_

_Fever Im afire /Fiebre, estoy incendiándome_

_Fever yea I burn for sooth /Fiebre, sí, me quemo en cenizas. _

En otra parte de la Colonia, Catherine y Trowa, vestidos con su ropa para el espectáculo de Romeo y Julieta. Una voz aguda y seca irrumpe de modo inconfundible en medio de la música.

-¡Hola bombón llegó el rey del reguetón!

-Qué bonita... -exclama la voz de una mujer joven –Un ángel...

-¡Dúo, Hilde! –responde la chica de apellido Bloom.

-¿Qué hacen vestidos así, y a esta hora de la madrugada?

-Estamos ensayando para la obra... –responde Trowa, parando de actuar. -Es la escena cuando Julieta conoce a Romeo en el baile de disfraces...

-Ah... por eso están vestidos así... ya entiendo. –contesta Hilde.

-Romeo y Julieta... qué lindo... yo vi la película... –contesta Dúo con expresión de satisfacción mientras es empujado por su novia.

-Dile a que vinimos.

-Ah, sí. Tenemos que ir a ver a Quatre. Ya.

-¿Qué le pasó –pregunta Trowa.

-Ah... tiene un pequeño problemita de salud y Sally Po requiere de nuestra colaboración si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? –se pregunta Catherine. -¿Tuvo un accidente?

-Algo así. Pero no se asusten... está bien. Así que todos juntos vamos a ir a hacer una visita¿comprendes?

-Hum... tenemos que terminar el ensayo. –contesta Trowa. –Hoy es día de trabajo para nosotros...

-No importa, podemos cambiar turno con el resto del grupo, tendríamos la mañana libre...

-En ese caso, espérennos un rato hasta que terminemos. Luego los acompañamos...

_Now youve listened to my story /Ahora que escuchaste mi historia_

_Heres the point that I have made /Aqui es el punto que ya hice_

_Cats were born to give chicks fever /Los gatos nacieron para darle fiebre a los pollos_

_Be it fahrenheit or centigrade /Es en grados farenheit o centígrados_

_They give you fever /Nos damos fiebre_

_when you kiss them /Cuando nos besamos_

_Fever if you live and learn /Fiebre, si vives y aprendes_

_Fever till you sizzle /la fiebre aún_

_What a lovely way to burn /Qué apasionada forma de quemarse_

_What a lovely way to burn/ Qué apasionada forma de quemarse_

_What a lovely way to burn/ Qué apasionada forma de quemarse/_

Y mientras Trowa ensaya en el circo, la misma música suena en el "Koala's dance", un importante night club de la zona de New Las Vegas. Una sensual rubia tiene a todos los clientes pendientes de que su disfraz de diablesa deje ver aquellas partes misteriosas de su cuerpo, entre truco y truco que ella despliega arriba del tubo con mucha naturalidad. Por supuesto, todos ellos ignoran su verdadero objetivo... todos menos uno.

Cuando el número termina, ella se dirige a uno de los cuartos privados, dónde espera que alguno de los espectadores

-Muchas gracias, estimado publico. La hermosa Honey estará en su recámara del primer piso, dispuesta a que algún gentil caballero le invite una copa de nuestro fino champagne.

_Flashback Milliardo._

_En su oficina, Lady Une mantiene una comunicación en su computadora personal con el agente Wind._

_-Esta es la persona que deberás investigar. _

_"Midii Une. __Age: 21 Date of Birth: July 12 180 AC Place of Birth: L3"_

_Wind recibe el archivo y lo analiza, antes de que pueda preguntar nada, ella responde:_

_-Si, si. Midii es hija de mi fallecido tío Benjamín, hermano de mi difunta madre también. _

_Como no la he visto por más de diez años, el único dato actual que tengo es que recientemente se trasladó a L4, deberás averiguar porqué y reclútala. _

_-Según este expediente preliminar, en los años de la guerra se dedicaba a burlar sistemas de seguridad para robar información, pero desde el AC 197 cesaron sus actividades. ¿Piensas que aceptará? Quizás esté llevando una vida tranquila._

_-¿Tranquila? No, las mujeres como ella siempre se meten en problemas. Seguro tendrá alguno que solucionar. Ofrécele lo que quieras, se lo cumpliremos. Pero la información debe ser precisa._

_La jefa de los preventivos se reclina en su sillón, sin demostrar ninguna emoción al hablar del asunto. _

_-Ahora que confirmamos los datos que la agente "Grisel" nos dio es certera, debemos investigar a fondo la naturaleza de estos contactos. Ten cuidado que no nos dé información falsa. Es una perra mentirosa, y a los hombres les miente mucho mejor. Muévete con mucha cautela._

_Fin del flashback._

Acomodado en un sillón, Milliardo espera a la muchacha, que en esta ocasión entra con su disfraz cubierto por una bata colorada.

-La verdad me sorprendiste. No estaba tan seguro de que pudieras entrar tan fácilmente...

La rubia acomoda su pelo, y deslizando su cuerpo por el sofá, contesta.

-Pues el dueño dijo que era muy flaca, pero le pregunté cuantas de sus bailarinas podían bajar del tubo boca abajo sin resbalarse y no le quedó otro remedio que contratarme. A poco no me vas a decir que no bailo mejor que las otras.

Milliardo se sienta en el sillón, tratando de simular que está interesado en las cualidades de la diablita; en realidad su mente se esfuerza por encontrar un parecido entre ella y Lady Une, en su físico o en su comportamiento, pero es inútil.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Los de seguridad no pueden oírnos, pero pueden vernos. Y no trates de tocarme, el contacto directo está prohibido. Pero puedes jalarme de aquí, jejeje.

Midii mueve su colita del disfraz al ritmo de la música, pero Milliardo no se deja intimidar.

-Dime que averiguaste.

-Voy a bailar entonces un poco. Tenías razón sobre los clientes. Hay muchos tipos importantes que vienen aquí. Hay uno que viene todos los miércoles, a la misma hora, como quien cumple una cita. Siempre habla con los dueños, y les trae muchos sobres.

-¿Y como se llama?

-Aún no lo sé. Es un tipo raro... joven, guapo, no tanto como tú, pero... Traté de acercármele, pero ni me miró. Nunca habla con las chicas, ni se queda a bailar, diría que no les interesa. Se fija más en la gente que viene que a ver el espectáculo.

Milliardo bebe de un solo golpe la copa de champagne que hasta ese momento no había tocado e inmediatamente ata cabos: con los datos que le compran a los dueños extorsionan a los políticos que no desean ser vistos en un lugar así, a cambio de favores. De qué tipo son es un interrogante aún no aclarado.

-Viniste en un mal día. Si vienes los viernes es cuando está mas lleno de peces gordos, o al menos eso me dicen las otras chicas que bailan aquí. ¿Te parecen esos datos verdaderos?

-Supongo que hasta que investiguemos, sí.

-Se terminó la canción. Ven el viernes, cuando hay más gente. Además, tengo un número que preparé especialmente para ti.

-No lo sé. Tenemos presupuesto limitado.

-Ay, pero que amargo eres. No sé como tu mujer te aguanta. Bueno, ya me aburrí. Aunque sea déjame una propina, por hacerme malgastar mi cuerpo.

-Claro, aquí tienes. –le da un billete. –Un dólar, pero haz que son cien¿sí? Nos vemos el viernes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En los pasillos del aeropuerto, mientras las chicas miran el puesto de revistas aguardando al resto de los "invitados", Trowa interroga a Dúo y a Wufei.

-Oye¿pero que le pasa a Quatre? Ahora no hay gente, puedes hablar.

-Pues, no mucho más de lo que ya te dije. –contesta Dúo. –Parece que Quatre se dio un porrazo en la cabeza y quedó más loco que el día que aceptó casarse con la rubia... Básicamente, tiene amnesia.

-¿Y en que somos útiles nosotros? –inquiere el joven del circo.

-Bueno, todo lo respectivo a la operación Arcadia ya lo saben... –contesta Wufei en referencia al trabajo cubierto de Dorothy/Mireya. –Como somos los únicos que conocemos esta situación, tenemos que contenerlo para que no haga ni diga alguna estupidez que dé con los planes por tierra.

-¿Y ustedes creen que esto funcione? –pregunta Heero, recién bajado del avión mientras deposita su bolso en el suelo.

-Piénsenlo de este modo, son como unas vacaciones pagas por los preventivos. ¿Qué más podemos pedir? –responde Maxwell. -¡Heero, ya llegaste! –corre y le da un abrazo de oso que Yui no recibe con mucho agrado.

-Compórtate¿quieres? –corriéndolo casi al suelo cuando ve una figura conocida llegar del lado contrario al que vino él.

-Hola Heero... –Relena se acerca tranquila. –Tanto tiempo sin vernos...

-H-hola. –a Heero nuevamente no le salen las palabras.

-¿Qué¿Sólo un abracito¿Porqué no se besan?

-No todo el mundo es un exhibicionista como tú. –le pega Wufei un codazo para que se quede tranquilo.

Heero ignora la conversación de los ex pilotos y se centra solamente en la chica.

-¿Cómo pudiste venir? Me refiero al trabajo...

-Bueno... es un asunto de suma importancia para la Tierra... –se acerca un poco y le acomoda el cuello de la camisa y disminuye el tono de voz. –Además, sabía que seguramente vendrías, no me iba a perder la oportunidad.

Maxwell cruza los brazos y le hace un gesto de "miren nada más" a Trowa. Sally y las demás chicas se acercan con revistas en las manos.

-Llamé a todas las personas que conocen bien a Quatre para que nos ayuden en esta situación. –responde Sally con la misma satisfacción de Dúo pero más disimulada.

-Ahora que estamos todos tenemos que irnos de inmediato. –agrega Cheng. –Estamos a veinte minutos de la casa de Quatre, así que vamos.

Mientras, la residencia Winner ha amanecido tan convulsionada con la noche anterior. Y por supuesto nadie ha dormido.

Dorothy camina impaciente por el cuarto; se siente acosada, sabe que efectivamente está siendo vigilada, pero no por sus enemigos sino por su esposo. Y lo peor de todo... el beso... ¿quién se podría resistir de ese modo? Conforme va subiendo el sol, la voluntad de Dorothy va descendiendo.

Repentinamente decide sabrir la puerta del despacho, provocando que Quatre (quien ya casi dormía apoyado del otro lado) se caiga.

-¡Está bien¡Nadie resiste tanto acoso¡Si me quieres, me tendrás! –exclama ella, ya harta de las más de doce horas de ser perseguida.

-¿Así de simple? –pregunta incorporándose.

-Sí.

-Bueno, está bien.

Quatre atrae contra sí a la rubia pero cuando está por besarla ella lo detiene.

-Espera un minuto. –dice ella mientras su mano lo frena. –Falta algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Dorothy mira el escritorio detrás suyo, porque como no puede ser de otra manera, siempre hay un escritorio lleno de cosas a mano. De una sola barrida tira cuanto papel, sacaganchos, clips, cinta adhesiva, etc. haya sobre la superficie y luego exclama ¡Perfecto! al tiempo que el rubio se abalanza contra ella y el escritorio, y esa es la cuestión que los ocupa cuando...

-Señora Dorothy... hay visitas... –dice Rashid.

-¡Qué esperen! –exclama ella mientras vuelve al "full contact" contra el rubio.

-Dorothy... –dice una voz casi ronca, luego aparece el emisor de ella.

-Wufei Cheng, Sally Po... ¿Cómo están?

-Hola, quienes quieran que sean... –contesta Quatre.

Sería imposible describir la expresión de Cheng ante esta situación, que se salía de la vaina por preguntar lo que Sally no tuvo reparos en hacer.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Eh...

-Quatre, tenemos invitados, ya me puedes soltar...

-Ehh... sí, sí.

Liberándose por fin del rubio, Dorothy se acomoda como puede la ropa y decide hacerle frente a la situación. Luciendo una sonrisa de vendedora, pregunta:

-¿Quiénes han venido? –pregunta ella, señalando con la mirada que no se le ocurra decir "Los ex pilotos Gundam" bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Pues todos los amigos del amo Quatre y sus novias...

-Un momento, que no soy la novia de nadie. –interrumpe Sally Po, temerosa que la relacionen con quien sea.

-Mejor vamos al recibidor.

-Sí tu lo dices... –responde Quatre, no sin algo de desilusión en su voz. –Quiero conocer a esos amigos míos...

Todos interrumpen su charla cuando los Winner llegan. Quatre se acerca para ver las visitas.

-¡Hola Quatre!.¡Qué gusto verte! –dice Dúo dándole un abrazo, similar al que le había dado a Heero hace rato.

-Igualmente... amigo desconocido.

Cathy se acerca a Dorothy antes que nadie.

-¡Hola!.¿Cómo estás? Yo soy Catherine. Estuve en tu boda, bueno, no sé si lo recuerdas...

-Quatre es el que perdió la memoria. Yo no. –le responde a la chica, con un tono muy poco simpático.

Y es verdad aquello de que Dios juega a los dados con el universo. Por primera vez en su vida, lo tiene a Quatre persiguiéndola. Pero, justo cuando está a punto de tenerlo, se le aparece su rival allí mismo en su casa y para peor, la hermana trata de ser simpática con ella.

-Hola Dorothy¿cómo estás? –la del abrazo es Relena.

-Hum... bien... aunque podrías haber llegado una hora después y estaría mejor... –responde no muy emocionada.

-Pero ya es más de media mañana...

-Entonces vamos a tomar un te... –sugiere Dorothy. –¿Qué te parece Quatre?

-Era lo que iba a decir... aunque no sé porqué...

Rashid se acerca a la rubia y la aparta del resto.

-Señora¿qué va a hacer con la construcción?.¿Aviso que van a faltar?

-Sí... Mira, mejor ve a la oficina y hazte cargo de lo que sea necesario. No sé cuanto tiempo estaremos ausentes y no quiero a Dalton manejando las cosas, ese tipo no me agrada para nada... Cualquier cosa me avisas.

-Si, señora.

Después de que todos se acomodan, y con té y masas de por medio, todos conversan de cosas que supuestamente hizo Quatre y qué él no acusa recordar en lo absoluto, mientras que las chicas hablan cosas... de chicas.

-Chicas, tengo algo que decirle... ¡Me voy a casar!

-¡Felicitaciones! –exclama Quatre dándole una palmada en el hombro a Trowa.

-Quatre, de verdad estás desorientado... –interviene Dúo. -Trowa va a ser el cuñado, no el novio...

-Es que Rashid cuando los anunció dijo que estaban ustedes y sus novias...

-¡Yo no soy la novia de nadie! –exclama Sally.

-Catherine y yo somos como hermanos, no hay nada entre nosotros... –responde Trowa, mostrándose molesto por la reacción de Quatre.

-Perdón, yo sólo...

-Está bien, no es contigo la cosa. Tu siempre te preocupas por todos, alguna vez deberían preocuparse un poco más por cuidarte a ti...

-Yo me preocupo mucho por Quatre, si es que lo dicen por mí...

Dorothy le lanza una mirada de desagrado al dueño del comentario, que no vacila en enfrentarla con la mirada.

-Upsss... –dice Dúo, conteniéndose al máximo de decir nada. –Se armó el velorio porque Quatre enfiló para el casorio...

-Basta de opiniones, Dúo. –le pega un codazo. –Y de reguetón...

-Tranquila Dorothy... no creo que sea algo contra ti. –dice Relena, esperando que no empiece una discusión. –Todos sabemos que fue un accidente...

-Ufff... –responden todos.

-¿Y quién es¿Cómo se llama¿Qué hace? –las preguntas de Hilde desvían la atención de las chicas de nuevo en el novio de Catherine.

-Bueno, se llama George, trabaja conmigo en el circo...

-¿Y tienen fecha?

-Pues... creemos que para el mes que viene...

-Tengo una idea. –dice Hilde. –Ya que en este momento estamos todos reunidos¿qué tal si le organizamos una despedida de soltera a Catherine?

-¡Qué buena idea! -exclama Relena.

-¿Quién dijo despedida de soltera? –exclama Dúo, que estuvo parando la oreja todo el tiempo. –¡Adoro ese tipo de fiestas!

-Lo imaginábamos... –responden todos a coro.

-Pero las despedidas de soltera son para chicas... no para chicos... –comenta Catherine.

-Claro, ustedes tendrían que prepararle una sorpresa al novio en todo caso... –dice Sally.

-Si ustedes les parece... –­dice Trowa. –Seguro al novio consorte le gustará evadirse de sus obligaciones del circo por un rato...

-Bueno, por aquí hay consenso... ¿Y tú que dices, Dorothy?

Dorothy revuelve el té con la mirada fija en la taza, como abstraída de la conversación con el resto...

-No sé si sea una buena idea dejar a Quatre solo...

-Vamos Dorothy, los muchachos lo cuidarán. Quizás si están entre ellos, Quatre pueda recordar más cosas...

-¡Eso Dorothy! Haremos una fiesta sencilla... –la toma de la mano. –Te prometo que no voy a ir a fijarme en ninguna camarera... no te pongas celosa...

-Hummm... –dicen todos los muchachos, que traducido sería "Está muuuy mal"

-No te preocupes, confío en ti... –contesta olvidando su estado anterior de melancolía y volviendo a su sonrisa perfecta. –Voy a traer más dulces... Sally¿me ayudas a traer las bandejas?

-Claro... Chicas, sigan pensando a dónde podríamos ir... hace tanto que no salgo...

Dorothy se levanta de la mesa, y se lleva a Sally a la cocina.

-¿Lo ves? Se comporta muy raro, no sé que diablos le pasa. –dice Dorothy cerrando bien la puerta.

-Sí, la amnesia debería desorientarlo, pero no volverlo así. Sospecho que puede ser una reacción a los medicamentos, pero para eso necesito un análisis de sangre. Dorothy, necesito que lo convenzas que me de una muestra. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Supongo que sí... necesito que se deje de comportar así... es muy vergonzoso.

-Puedo hacer que la muestra la analicen en una noche, pero la necesito lo más pronto posible... –hace una pausa para meditar, y agrega. –Sin embargo hay algo que no me cierra..

-¿Qué?

-Los medicamentos pueden predisponerlo, pero no pueden determinar cual debe ser el objeto de su deseo, el cual evidentemente eres tú. Tiene que haber algún pensamiento, sensación o recuerdo que lo haga comportarte así contigo.

-No se me ocurre que puede ser... –dice Dorothy, haciéndose la tonta.

-Mira Dorothy, aunque te hagas la estúpida frente al resto a mi no me engañas. Por lo general no me considero una persona entrometida pero voy a preguntar¿Hubo alguna situación entre ustedes dos lo suficientemente intima para que él pudiera pensar que tienes algo con él?

-No, no. No recuerdo nada así...

Y a diferencia de su esposa y del resto de las chicas que siguen conversando de vestidos, zapatos, peinados y más cosas de casamiento, Quatre no tiene ningún problema en hablar de lo que recuerda...

-Pues sí. Me acuerdo perfectamente. Bueno, perfectamente no, pero que me acuerdo, me acuerdo.

Todos los muchachos se lanzan una mirada de incredulidad... Quatre y Dorothy ¿juntos? No, debe haber algún error.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunta Heero. –¿No lo estará inventando tu memoria?

-Si, si estoy seguro. Me acuerdo bien de ese momento. Había un pasillo así como el de un hotel y entonces ella me dijo al oído y entramos a ese cuarto, y lo que me acuerdo más es que tenía un vestido rojo con unos breteles finitos así como doraditos y que se los arranqué y bueno, creo que el resto es fácil.

-¿Y qué? –pregunta Dúo con su manejo de la sutileza habitual.

-Y bueno... el resto no creo que les importe¿no? –dice muy calmadamente tomando su té.

-Hummmm... –exclaman todos de nuevo.

-...así que no sé que bien que está pasando, pero esperaba que ustedes me ayuden a resolver porque Dorothy se escapa de mí... Ahhhh... ¡Me acordé de algo más!

-¿Qué cosa¿Sobre la ru... sobre Dorothy?

-¡Sí¡El album de fotos! Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes aparecen ahí... Esperen, voy a buscarlas, creo están en la biblioteca.

Winner deja a los muchachos solos y aprovechando la ausencia de Dorothy, se ponen a elaborar hipótesis...

-¿Ustedes que creen¿Será verdad lo que dice Quatre? –pregunta Heero.

-No sé... recordaba muchos detalles... ¿No se acuerda de nosotros pero si de haberse acostado con ella? Oye, Trowa, cuando tenías amnesia¿recordabas las cosas con detalles?.

-Mas o menos... eran como escenas, pero... sí, puede ser.

Catherine se acerca a la mesa de los muchachos.

-Trowa, perdón por interrumpir, pero tenemos que volver al circo, ya nos demoramos mucho.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Pero íbamos a ver unas fotos... –dice Quatre llegando con el album.

-Es que salimos sólo por un rato, sino el jefe se va a molestar... Ah, quería invitarlos a todos mañana al circo, así les presento a George antes de que salgamos. Tal vez convenza al jefe de que me dejen mostrarles un poco del espectáculo...

-En ese caso los acompaño hasta la salida... –dice Quatre. –Ya vengo...

Trowa toma su chaqueta y rápidamente se retira con el resto, llamando la atención del trenzado...

-Vaya que está raro este sujeto... Me refiero, más que de costumbre.

-¿Te refieres a Quatre o a Trowa? –pregunta Wufei.

-A ambos... aunque en realidad estaba pensando en Trowa. ¿Se dieron cuenta? Estuvo más que callado... no tocó la comida y casi se enfrenta a la rubia... Está raro...

-Tiene problemas más serios que tú, olvídalo. –responde Heero.

-Psss... allá él.–se rasca la cabeza. –Ay, como quiero saber... –Heero, tengo una idea. Vamos a buscar el vestido. Si es verdad que la rubia tiene un vestido así, es que Quatre no miente jejeje.

-Si crees que te voy a ayudar con ese plan, estás muy equivocado... –se niega Yui.

-Lo mismo digo. –agrega Cheng

-¿Quieren apostar?

Rato más tarde y después de acomodados todos en sus cuartos (y de haber peleado medio día de quién puede compartir cuarto con quien y al lado de quien), Dorothy se pone en marcha a ejecutar el plan de Sally que trazaron en la cocina...

-Quatre, necesito que me hagas un favor... –dice ella entrando al cuarto con cara dulce.

-¿Qué pasa Dory? –pregunta el rubio buscando sus cosas de la mesa de luz. –Sally me dijo que siempre te digo Dory... aunque no lo recuerdo.

Un signo de molestia evidente aparece en el gesto de la rubia, pero decide ignorarlo, y con su gesto característico de fingida inocencia se acerca un poco a dónde está sentado el joven.

-Mira Quatre, necesitamos hacerte unos análisis nuevos... ¿no tendrás problemas con eso, verdad?

-Hum... ¿y que tengo que hacer?

-Sólo me tienes que dar una pequeña muestra de sangre...

-Bueno¿cuándo tengo que ir?

-No tienes que ir a ningún lado pero tiene que ser hoy mismo. Así que ven, dame tu brazo ahora...

Quatre siente un frío que le recorre la espalda al ver la aguja que su esposa traía escondida tras su espalda. Por un momento se le cruza por la cabeza la idea de que Dorothy en realidad puede ser una total desquiciada, pero decide desechar esa idea pensando en que son cosas que su mente está ¿imaginando? Sin volver a someterlo a consideración, extiende el brazo sobre la mesa de luz para que pueda atarlo y sacarle la sangre.

-Vamos que no es tan difícil... –clava la aguja en su brazo. –Ah, ahí está. ¿Ves? No fue para tanto...

-Sí, tenías razón... –dice no muy convencido, aunque seguramente la recompensa valdrá la pena. –Oye Dory, antes de que llegaran los muchachos¿no teníamos un tema pendiente?

-Eh... no me acuerdo. –Dorothy traga saliva, no se olvidó ni por un segundo del asunto.

-Bueno, considerando que ya todos parecen estar durmiendo... supongo que...

Ahora también traspira: no debió haberlo alentado ni por un segundo. Muy, muy mal hecho.

-Jejeje... mañana.

-¿Y porqué mañana y no ahora? –le dice sentándola a caballito sobre su falda.

-Porque nos están mirando...

Entra Wufei al cuarto, mientras la rubia le agradece mentalmente a la suerte de que el chino haya llegado justo a tiempo.

-Sally me manda a preguntar si tienen la muestra ya.

-Sí, aquí está. Bueno, yo me voy a dormir a mi cuarto... Ya son más de las ocho...

-¿Este no es tu cuarto? –interroga el chino.

-No... yo duermo en el otro cuarto porque ronco mucho... –le lanza una mirada asesina.

-Pero igual... siendo que está tan mal, no deberías dejarlo solo...

-No es para tanto... –se acerca más a él. –No estás ayudando en nada con ese comentario...

Y mientras Wufei retiene a la señora Winner en el cuarto del señor Winner, Heero y Dúo revisan sus ropas en el placard...

-Yo no sé para que las mujeres necesitan tanto espacio. A mi con dos cajas me alcanza para toda mi ropa...

-Eso es porque no te cambias nunca, Dúo...

-Mira quien habla. Esa campera de Jean la tienes desde que te conozco prácticamente.

-Busquemos eso y vamos ya. –dice vigilando todo desde la puerta del ropero.

Dúo se adentra entre los vestidos, como si estuviera en el probador de una boutique.

-¡Mira Heero!

-¿Encontraste algo?

-¡Sí¡Hay un farol¡Y nieve¡Y un fauno!

Heero se mete a sacar al bueno de Maxwell jalándolo de la misma trenza.

-Ay, ay, no es necesario que me maltrates así. –muestra el vestido. –Mira que es lo que tengo aquí...

Maxwell va con el vestido hasta la salida a mostrarle a Wufei lo que encontró, con Heero todo nervioso siguiéndolo para que no cometa ninguna estupidez, si es que eso era posible.

-Mira Wufei... era verdad nomás. –dice jugando con el vestido.

-¡Maldito trenzado guarda eso ahora mismo! –dice Cheng. –Ya viene para acá...

Dorothy sale del cuarto de Quatre, después de difícilmente convencerlo de que necesitaba dormir tranquila, para encontrarse con los otros tres apostados en la puerta de su cuarto. Decide ignorarlos y entra directamente a su cuarto.

-Dejaste todo ordenado¿verdad? –pregunta el ex piloto del 01.

-Eh... sí.

-Uf...

-Aunque creo que me olvidé la puerta abierta...

-Oh, no...

-Muchachos. –dice la voz de Quatre nuevamente. -¿Vieron si Dory ya se fue a su cuarto?

Inmediatamente sale la aludida, más furiosa que artista que no gana el Oscar, y alertada de que alguien estuvo en su cuarto revisando cosas.

-Escúchenme los cuarto. Considerando las circunstancias, no me voy a enojar ni voy a gritar, por esta vez. Sólo les voy a decir una cosa: si llego a encontrarme con que alguno de ustedes osa volver a entrar a mi cuarto una vez más, les prometo que no solamente los voy a despellejar sino que cuando le hagan la autopsia no van a poder identificar que son hombres. ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEDÓ CLARO???!!!

-Sí, señorita Dorothy... –responde Quatre, más pequeñito que un SD. –Un momento Dory, porqué te dije "Señorita Dorothy"?

-¡Ahhh, estás imposible! –exclama Dorothy, dando un portazo lo suficientemente sonoro para dar a entender que está hablando en serio.

-Ven, no entiendo porque se comporta tan esquiva conmigo...

-Yo tampoco. –dice Dúo. –Pero te prometo que vamos a averiguarlo...

* * *

_Septiembre 2007 _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Saori Luna¡El capítulo 13 que me pediste está aquí!_

_Antes que nada, debo saludarlos a todos después de tanta demora. ¿Qué puedo decirles? En parte el tiempo me abandonó, y en otra los ánimos. Además siempre me aparecen otras cosas pendientes, y cuando pienso en el abrumador correo que este fic recibe, no dudo en postergarlo. No piensen que estoy tratando de chantajearlos pidiéndoles que escriban, sólo espero que si alguien lee esto lo haga saber, sea cual sea su opinión. El pasado 4 de septiembre se cumplieron dos años de publicación del fic, y recién aparece un poco de comedia. Espero que les venga gustando, como ven, no he perdido el hilo dramático, que se verá en el próximo capítulo más explayado. Ah, por cierto las escenas en que Quatre acosa a Dorothy (sobre todo la del escritorio) están basadas en un capítulo de la vieja serie de "Louis & Clark, las nuevas aventuras de Superman" en que Lois toma una pócima y se enamora de Clark y aparece ¡bailándole de odalisca! Cuando Clark se rinde, ella despierta y se arruina la fiesta jajaja. Incluso, en la última temporada de Smallville ocurre una situación muy parecida entre ellos en aquel capítulo que Louis se pone un labial con criptonita roja y enamora a Clark (también afectado, y luego interrumpen en la fiesta de compromiso de Lana y Lex), así que no soy la única copiona. A su vez, la escena de la piscina es una parodia a "Alias"._

_El tema que va sirviendo de puente entre varias escenas, y que es además el título del fic es una canción de Elvis Presley, para escucharla entren a mi blog._

_Y por fin, en este capítulo develé la identidad de ese personaje misterioso que no es otra que esa vieja eneamiga nuestra que es Midii Une (y el que no sepa que se consiga Episode 0 ya mismo). Y ustedes dirán¿qué viene a hacer Midii a este fic? Problemas, por supuesto. Quiero decirles que esta idea vengo madurándola desde hace más de un año (pueden ver mi sidestory dedicada a ella Locura de amor, o sea lean, lean, lean!). Para quienes conozcan al personaje o lean fics en inglés les diré que esta versión del personaje no es ni tan suave, ni tan perra desgraciada (dejémoslo en perra nomás jajjaa) Ahhh que pasará cuando los chicos vean su ¿"showcito"? Les aviso a todos que en mi blog (a mi perfil a verlo) pueden encontrar el fanart de Midii y Cathy vestidas de diablo y ángel, vamos mírenlo que trabaje desde meses para diseñarle la ropa a Catherine!!! Y escriban che, al menos avísenme que hay gente que está del otro lado..._

_Saludos cordiales_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	14. Andrea

_**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**_

_CAPÍTULO CATORCE: Andrea_

Después del agitado día todos los habitantes y los huéspedes de la mansión Winner duermen plácidamente y en sus cuartos dónde corresponden (si, todos, separados). Lamentablemente, Sally y Wufei también se durmieron y se olvidaron que vinieron a trabajar, y hasta no tener los resultados del laboratorio no podían dejar a Quatre muy cerca de Dorothy. Afortunadamente, él pareció entender los deseos de su esposa... Pero a la mañana siguiente...

Dorothy apenas trata de abrir los ojos, invadida por una sensación cálida. En principio le desconcierta esa situación, pero luego cae en cuenta de que es un sueño, algo extraño porque la mayor parte del tiempo son pesadillas. Un cambio como este no está nada mal, así que deja que los labios de Quatre bajen de su cuello a sus hombros. Dorothy suspira, las caricias de su marido son muy relajantes y placenteras, tanto que empiezan a despertar en ella el deseo también...

-Mmm... para ser un sueño, eres muy estimulante...

-No soy un sueño... –responde el rubio sin apartar sus labios de la piel de ella.

Abre los ojos grandes, luego lo toca. Tiene pulso, los sueños no tienen pulso.

-O sea que esto no es un sueño.

-Exactamente.

El agua es buena para despertar. Acto seguido, ella toma el vaso puesto en su mesa de luz y lo arroja a la cara de Quatre, que queda como un pollo mojado.

-Dorothy¿porqué hiciste eso?

-Vaya, parece que después de todo no era un sueño...

Quatre y su esposa cruzan una de aquellas miradas, como cuando el conejo ve a al tigre en el momento exacto antes de que se lance a su caza. Y de ello, Dorothy concluye que nuevamente corre peligro.

-Quatre, ayer ya te dije no te me acercaras tanto... –se cubre con la sábana mientras se va dirigiendo a la puerta.

-¿Cuánto es tanto? –responde él, subiéndose nuevamente a la cama.

-Oh, no.. aquí vamos...

-¿Y Wufei, que tal la noche de guardia en el cuarto de la rubia? –pregunta Dúo mientras se sirve manteca para su tostada.

-No sé, le tocaba a Sally porque perdió el otro día una mano en el truco.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Te tocaba a ti.

-No, si el otro día perdiste la mano y dijiste que como no tenías dinero me cambiabas un turno.

-Qué fue el del lunes. Después perdiste la apuesta de la galleta de la suerte y dijiste que te hacías cargo de la próxima guardia que nos tocara...

Todos en el comedor intercambian una mirada de esas que dicen "Uyy, que macana", pero extrañamente Heero rompe el hielo.

-Entonces¿quién se quedó haciendo guardia anoche?

_Dorothy C. Winner_

_Desesperatous Blondie _

-¡Auxilio!!! –la voz de Dorothy bajando a toda prisa de la escalera y solamente cubierta con su sábana, dejando una estela a su paso.

_Quatre R.Winner_

_Superenamodadus Sposus_

-¿Pero qué pasa, Dory¿Por qué te escapas de mí¡Espera por favor! – dice Quatre en piyamas corriendo detrás de su esposa. –Vamos a hablar un minuto...

-¡No me engañas más!

-Dory, vamos a...

¡Plof!

Dorothy le cierra la puerta en la cara, dejando al rubio tirado en el suelo.

-Dios, esto es serio... –dice Hilde. –Alguien tendría que hacer algo...

-No, no, déjalos que tal vez así averigüemos algo más... –dice Dúo.

-¿Algo más de qué? –pregunta Hilde.

-Eh... de nada.

-No, no, no. –lo señala su novia. –Dúo Maxwell, tú ibas a decir algo, ahora no te retractes...

-Este...

-Ya la hiciste buena, trenzado. Ahora cuéntales. –dice Wufei.

-Bueno... resulta que hay algo como que Quatre anda entusiasmado con la rubia mucho y ella le habría dado motivos para ello y habría algunas pruebas que lo confirmarían. De todos modos, seguimos investigando...

-¡Yo sabía¡Lo sabía! –exclama Sally, casi tan feliz como cuando le ganó a Wufei. –No podía ser que Quatre se comportara de esa manera sin motivo alguno...

-¿De qué hablan? No entiendo nada. Heero¿tú sabes algo?–interviene Relena por primera vez.

Heero le habla al oído, explicándolo más o menos la situación. Relena escucha, asiente y luego contesta.

-Ah... ya me parecía raro que se demorara tanto...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –protesta la rubia, interviniendo y apareciendo por detrás de ella.

-¡Ah, Dorothy me asustaste! –grita Darlian.

-¡Mejor!

-¿Y Quatre? –pregunta Po.

-Lo dejé encerrado en la cocina, pero no durará mucho. ¿Y, ya están los resultados de los estudios?

-Sí, llegaron hoy a la mañana la oficina de pericias de Preventers. Aquí está tu respuesta. Los medicamentos que está tomando para recobrar contienen una sustancia que aumenta la libido, por eso se comporta así.

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer? –interviene Hilde. –No puede seguir todo el tiempo así.

-Bueno, yo he desarrollado un plan... –dice Sally. –Pero necesito la colaboración de todos.

Relena irá y le dirá a Quatre:

-Quatre, Dorothy te anda buscando...

-¿Si, en serio¿Tu crees? –pregunta poniéndose hielo en la cara del portazo que recibió.

-Si, dijo algo que tenía que cumplir con algo que tenían por la mitad...

...Tú Dorothy, vas a buscar tu mejor camisón y lo esperarás en la puerta de tu cuarto...

-Hola, mi amor... Tengo una sorpresa para vos...

-¿Qué sorpresa? –le saltan los ojos con brillo.

-Pues... ven a averiguarlo

...Dorothy saldrá huyendo, y Quatre se abalanzara hacia ti, entonces cuando pase el umbral de la habitación...

-Dorothy, vamos a dejar de jugar de una buena vez.

-Claro, para eso te traje aquí. ¡Ahora!

...Heero, Wufei y Dúo estarán detrás de los muebles para sujetarlo por sorpresa e inmovilizarlo...

Quatre no tiene ni tiempo para darse cuenta de quien lo ataca, porque enseguida aparece Sally con una de esas inyecciones de caballo y enseguida cae bajo el efecto de los calmantes. Dúo lo recuesta sobre la cama más o menos como puede y pregunta:

-¿Bien, y ahora que hacemos?

-Dormirá como un bebé hasta la tarde que tengamos que salir. –responde Sally. –Cuando se despierte, se sentirá muy bien, pero ya no se comportará como un pervertido...

-Que bueno... –dice Dorothy, tapándose lo más rápido que puede.

-Ahora, eso no significa que olvide el hecho de que te cree tu esposa, eso deberás manejarlo tu... Además esos medicamentos no lo hacían pensar con claridad.

-Espero que recobre la memoria pronto. –agrega Heero. –Tenemos otros problemas que investigar en la Tierra.

-Relájate¿quieres? Hoy nos vamos de paseo...

-Mejor vamos a almorzar con las chicas, espero haya algo rico... –contesta Dúo, luego se acerca a Dorothy y le dice por lo bajo. –Pero no creas que me olvido lo del tema del vestido y tu encuentro cercano con Quatre...

-Pruébalo, si puedes...

-Ok, lo tomo como un desafío...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ojalá y te me borraras de mis sueños  
Y poder desdibujarte  
Ojalá y pudiera ahogarte en un charco  
Lleno de rosas y amor  
Ojalá y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre  
Ahogarlo dentro del mar  
Ojalá y que tu sonrisa de verano  
Se pudiera ya borrar_

_Vuelve corazón  
Vuelve a mi lado  
Vuelve corazón  
No vuelve no vuelve no vuelve no_

_Ojalá y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida  
Para no volverte a ver  
Ojalá y te borraras por las noches en el día  
Para no volverte a ver  
Ojalá y te me esfumaras de mis sueños, vida mía  
Para no volverte a ver  
No, ni en sueños_

Trowa se despierta sobresaltado de la cama de su trailer. Se toca el pecho, late a toda velocidad. Ese sueño... cada vez más frecuente. Trata de respirar y calmarse, es terrible estar sin dormir, porque despierto no hace otra cosa más que pensar en su desgracia y ya todos lo habían notado. Y si trata de dormir, se le aparecía el mismo sueño cada noche, primero como un momento mágico, el del amor, luego como pesadilla, el del adiós.

Vuelve la vista a aquella foto, gastada de tanto verla y ya no tan fiel a la imagen actual, igual que hoy; después del ensayo se quedó dormido apenas se recostó a verla... Tendría que conseguir una nueva... quizás le podría pedir a Dúo y su nueva cámara que el día anterior anduvo mostrando... tendrá que ser con discreción, para que el resto no sospeche. Los muchachos... no era justo involucrarlos en esto también, bastante con que le dijo a Heero... por lo menos hoy vendrá y podrá hablar con alguien.

Catherine golpea la puerta y entra al trailer, Trowa esconde rápidamente las cosas debajo de la almohada.

-Trowa, buscaste lo que te pidió Francis para el vestuario?.

Trowa se preocupa bien de no mostrar la foto, para que Catherine no la vea y sólo busca en el fondo de la caja.

-¿Es esto, verdad?

-Sí, ese es el crucifijo. –Catherine toma la cruz dorada en su mano y la observa. –Se va a ver perfecta con tu ropa de Romeo... Trowa¿puedo preguntarte cómo tienes esto? Si mal no recuerdo, lo tienes desde que te conozco...

-Bueno... es un viejo recuerdo de los años malos...

-¿Es muy importante para ti? –lo pone en las manos de Trowa. –Porque sino, no quiero que le pase algo...

-No... se puede usar. Creo que ya no significa nada para mí... Ten, llévaselo a Francis para que lo ponga con el resto.

-De acuerdo entonces. ¡Ya lo puedo ver, estarás genial! Ahora que todos tus amigos están aquí podrán venir a vernos... ¿Qué pasa¿No te da alegría?

-Si, Cathy, en estos momentos estoy un poco desvelado, pero nada más...

-Muy bien entonces. Levántate ya, todos llegarán muy pronto... Voy a despertar a George, seguro que también está durmiendo la siesta...

Catherine se marcha, dejando al joven solo con sus pensamientos y por supuesto, con su foto y su amor sin respuesta.

_Pa que pares de llover_

_Sueños, sueños, oh oh sueños_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras, en un bar de New Las Vegas...

-Operadora, quiero comunicarme con el 239 –568594

Midii espera en la cabina telefónica, por las dudas de que Zech le haya intervenido el teléfono; después de todo no eran temas que le concernieran a él.

-¿Qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños? Puedes pedir lo que quieras...

-Pues me gustaría una bicicleta... pero el tío dijo que no te pida cosas muy caras, porque tenemos que ahorrar.

-No te preocupes, mamá tiene ahora un buen trabajo, puede comprarte el regalo que quieras... Te prometo que te la llevaré en persona muy pronto.

-Mamá, me gustaría que fuéramos al circo. El tío Ben dice que vendrán pronto a la colonia, y que es muy divertido... aunque él nunca ha visto uno.

-¿Un circo? Bueno, puede ser... ya veremos. Pásame con tu tío un momento.

La voz al otro lado del tubo cambia, y es la del hermano mayor de Midii...

-Ben, necesito saber como va el caso de Theodor... ¿hay novedades en la causa?

-Ninguna, sigue igual que la última vez.

-No te preocupes, estoy a punto de tener el dinero para la fianza. Confía en mí.

-Bueno.. pero al menos trata de estar para el cumpleaños de Melanie... está muy ilusionada con verte.

-Lo estaré, aún tengo un mes... Te prometo estaré allí con todo. Confía en mí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena espera en la mesa que Catherine había dispuesto para la recepción en el Catherine hace un rato. Ya le está pareciendo una mala idea el haberse adelantado para hacer compras y no hacer que Heero la acompañara. De repente, se da cuenta que un hombre la está observando atentamente, se fija en su blusa y se da cuenta de que tiene un botón desabrochado. Rápidamente lo arregla, pero para su sorpresa él se le acerca.

-Yo te conozco.

-¿Ah, sí? –pregunta Relena, sorprendida pero cortés.

-Tu eres la que habla en la televisión, la Viceministra de la Tierra.

-Hum... si, así es. –contesta ella, fingiendo calma. –Y usted es...

-Ah, tu has de ser George, el cuñado de Trowa... –interrumpe Dúo, apareciendo por detrás de la chica.

-Psss... si quieres verlo así...

-¿Te mandó Heero? –le pregunta a Maxwell, que se sienta al lado suyo.

-No, para fortuna de este tipo. Ya creo que entiendo porqué no le agrada a Trowa. ¿Te puso incómoda?

-No, no, estoy bien, no le digas nada a Heero. Podría ponerse celoso y no quiero causar problemas.

Trowa, Catherine y los invitados llegan con las cosas del té y se sientan en los respectivos lugares.

-Aquí estás trenzado, te nos adelantaste para no trabajar. –le reprocha Wufei.

-Como traer una tarta de cereza te va a lastimar, Wufei... –y se ríe, disimulando el momento anterior.

Rato después... con Quatre ya más repuesto, pero igual de amnésico, todos conversan de diversas cosas, Sally Po pregunta.

-¿Así que sigues sin recordar nada más...?

-Bueno... hoy dormí bastante (gracias a ustedes) y cuando me desperté me puse a tratar de recordar cosas. Creo que funcionó...

-Entonces hice bien. Como tu nueva doctora, te digo que esos medicamentos anteriores te estaban obstruyendo el entendimiento.

-Tal vez¿pero era necesario que me tomaran por sorpresa? –les reprocha el rubio.

-Mejor cuéntanos que te acordaste... –dice Relena, para desviar la conversación.

-Bueno... Me acordé por ejemplo, de una tarta de manzanas. –mira a Dúo. –¿A ti te gustan mucho esas tortas, no?

-¡Si, es su plato favorito! –dice Hilde.

-Y tú preparas té inglés muy bueno... me parece que me gusta el té, porque hoy me tomé tres de estas tazas...

-¡Sí, eso es! –contesta Relena. -¿Y de Heero, que recuerdas?

-Pues... que le gustan los animales, los perros sobre todo. Me acordé una cosa media rara como que jugábamos con unos perros en una playa... ah, también recuerdo que te gusta ella –señala a Relena.

-Jajaja, eso es cierto¿verdad, Heero?

-Hmmmm... sí.

Todos se rieron, sobre todo por lo colorado que se puso Yui cuanto tuvo que confesar en público todo lo que los demás saben hace años.

-Y de Wufei... bueno no mucho. Recuerdo que siempre pelea con ella. –apunta con el dedo a Sally. –¿Seguro no es tu novio, verdad?

-¿Qué¡Claro que no¡Yo no soy la novia de nadie!

Los presentes se vuelven a reír, sobre todo por la cara de enojo de la preventiva. Catherine toma la palabra.

-¿Y de Trowa? Es tu mejor amigo¿qué recordaste?

Todos centran la atención en el rubio, incluso Dorothy se preocupa, dejando su taza de té de lado. ¿Recordará que está enamorado de él¿Y que pasará con los recuerdos sobre ella¿Si se acuerda de la pelea con los Mobile Dolls, antes que de los momentos buenos que tuvieron¿Y que se casó con ella por ser una preventiva?

Quatre baja la mirada y sólo murmura.

-No pude recordar más nada... lo siento mucho, Trowa, pero no sé porqué no me aparece nada... Esto es todo lo que recuerdo... Si tal vez tuviera más datos... no lo sé...

-No te preocupes por eso, tarde o temprano se te aclarará la mente... –dice con gesto serio.

-Si quieres, aquí Melisa tira las cartas... podrías preguntarle a ella a ver si te puede ayudar con tus recuerdos. –le dice Cathy.

-Psss, esa adivina sabe menos que nosotros... –murmura George, que no había hablado pero había tomado nota de toda la situación en conjunto.

-George, no digas eso... –lo calla y le susurra. -¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros, que los del circo somos unos mentirosos?

-Claro que no, solo en los que dicen que leen las cartas, o los sueños premonitorios...

-Para la psicología, los sueños son las representaciones de nuestros deseos... –le contesta Sally.

-¿Deseos? –murmura Trowa, más para sí que para los otros, bajando la mirada, como si hubieran estado hablando específicamente hablando de él.

-Pero en otras ocasiones, nos muestran nuestros peores miedos... –dice Dorothy -...aquello que luchamos para olvidar durante el día y nos persiguen en las noches.

Todos se quedan helados mirándola, no sólo por lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo, con total convicción.

-De todos modos, yo sólo creo en lo que veo. –le contesta George.

-Yo me acordé de estas cosas gracias a lo que soñé, y no eran nada de eso. –interviene Quatre.

Relena nota que el momento se volvió incómodo y haciendo gala de su talento como mediadora aprovecha para cambiar la conversación:

-¿Chicas, que vamos a hacer para la despedida de Catherine?

-Hum... bueno... a mi se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a jugar al billar... –dice Hilde.

-No, billar no. Bastante tengo cuando Wufei no acepta que perdió... que sea un lugar con música...

-¿Qué tal un karaoke? –sugiere Dorothy, más animada.

-¡Si! –asiente Cathy y las chicas aplauden entre ellas. -¿Y ustedes que harán?

-Pues... podríamos salir a alguna parte, aprovechando que estamos todos juntos. –responde sonriendo Quatre. –Podemos invitar a George que se nos una... ¿Qué les parece?

Todos asiente; extrañamente, Wufei busca el apoyo de Dúo.

-Vamos a aprovechar a vigilar al tipo este... –hace una mueca por estoy seguro que algo oculta.

-Estamos de acuerdo, mi amigo. –responde el trenzado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Disculpe¿usted es Melisa?

-Sí, soy yo... Ah, tu eres el amigo de Trowa. ¿Te gustaría saber tu futuro?

-En realidad quisiera saber cosas de mi pasado y mi presente. Tuve un accidente y me cuesta recordar las cosas. He tenido algunos progresos, pero no me puedo acordar de lo realmente importa.

-Bueno, entonces qué quieres saber.

-Quiero saber si le hice daño a Dorothy... no entiendo porque se escapa de mí. Se supone soy su esposo¿verdad?

-Bueno, ven a mi carromato. Allí tengo las cartas...

Quatre y la adivina se sientan en una mesa. Ella mezcla las cartas, Quatre corta y vuelve a juntar. Saca tres, él da vuelta la primera.

La primer carta, el LOCO... te representa a ti. Es todo lo que eres en este momento: la irreflexión, la locura... puede ser tu amnesia también. Saca la otra.

LOS ENAMORADOS

-Bueno... estás dos cartas. Parece que la vida te está probando a ver quién eres realmente...

-Es un juicio... de amor¿verdad?

-Sí. Te prueba a ver a quién amas realmente. Definitivamente, eres el loco, pero tu locura proviene del amor. Ahora con la otra carta... Creo.. creo que hay un triángulo... alguien más está en tu camino entre tú y tu amor. Aparece aquí, en los enamorados. Está el camino que te lleva por el bien, por lo correcto, y por la persona que te quiere. Está el otro, que te lleva al desamor y a la desgracia. Pero no sabes como elegir, la irreflexión de la anterior carta.

-Pero no entiendo... ¿Hay alguien en el camino de Dorothy, o en el mío?

-Aquí está eso. Es la tercer carta. Dala vuelta.

EL JUICIO

-Tienes que elegir, de eso estoy segura. Pronto llegará el momento. No sé... sin tus recuerdos... es muy difícil... yo no puedo saber mucho más que tú... Pero es otra persona que aparece pronto, para probarte en ese juicio. No sé si la conoces, pero afecta tu vida... te pone en el camino de los enamorados, te hace elegir por el bien o por el mal...

-¿Pero que pasa conmigo y con Dorothy?

-Depende de tus decisiones. Tu eliges, tarde o temprano eliges. Ella está en lo que elijas.

-Aún no sé si Dorothy me quiere, o si me perdona el daño que pueda haberlo hecho. Perdone, pero no quiero saber otra cosa, solo quiero saber porqué me ve como a un extraño.

-Bueno, saca una última carta...

LA EMPERATRIZ

-Ella es la mujer más influyente de tu vida. Es todas las mujeres de tu vida, tu esposa, tu madre y tu amiga. Sólo guarda cosas buenas para ti dentro suyo. Ella está en tu camino del bien... pero tú eres el que escoges. Si ella se aleja, tendrá sus motivos, pero nunca te deja del todo. Debes preguntarle a ella.

-Es que ya lo he intentado, pero... no sé nada. Es tan terrible esto de no recordar nada...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ignorando todo lo que pasa con Quatre y su consulta, Trowa habla con Heero de la "misteriosa persona" que tanto le preocupa.

-Hace un rato... tuve un sueño, bueno, es un sueño repetido...

-¿Y qué soñaste?

-Bueno, sueño con... ya sabes quien... Es de noche, estamos como bajo una lluvia torrencial, pero bajo refugio, como un techo... yo quiero hacerle el amor y al principio va bien, nos besamos...pero después se aleja de mí. Me dice que se tiene que ir, que me esperó demasiado y que ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Entonces se va bajo la tormenta, yo trato de alcanzar su mano, pero no puedo, no veo nada, sola la oscuridad de la noche. Miro a mis pies, y veo que la lluvia me llega cada vez más alto, como si me tragara... es ahí cuando me despierto, con el pecho agitado.

-Estuve pensando.. –murmura Heero. –Estamos arriesgándonos mucho al hablar de... de esta persona de este modo. En cualquier momento podría entrar y escucharnos, sobre todo siendo que le tenemos a menos de cinco metros de aquí.

-¿Y cuál es la idea¿Le ponemos un nombre en clave?

-Exacto. Estuve pensando y creo que un buen nombre para referirnos es "Andrea".

-¿Andrea? Pero ese es nombre... de hombre¿verdad? Me parece que puede dar lugar a preguntas...

-Dependiendo del lugar, también es nombre de mujer. Mejor así, desorienta más. Además es inasociable, porque su nombre ni empieza ni termina con "a", así que nadie podrá hacer la relación entre "Andrea" y el verdadero.

-De acuerdo entonces.

Trowa alza la mirada y sus ojos tienen ese dejo de angustia muy poco usual en su inexpresivo rostro. Heero lo nota y se anima a preguntar:

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes¿Por qué dejaste avanzar las cosas hasta este punto?

-Ya te dije porqué. Si hasta tú que eres mi amigo me pusiste una cara cuando te lo conté.

-Soy tu amigo. Y te apoyo. Pero eso no significa que me convenza del todo la idea.

-Ya ves... ahí tienes... Y te lo dije a ti porque no se lo puedo contar a nadie más. Digamos que Dúo si lo aceptase, pero Hilde le va a poner el grito en el cielo y no creo que ella lo entienda...

-Pero tendría... no puede influir en tu decisión...

-Voy a ponerlo de otro modo. –dice Trowa mientras se descruza los brazos. –Digamos que no sea Hilde, que sea Relena la que lo supiese... ¿Te pusiste a pensar en eso?

-No creo que te vaya hacer arrestar por la Ley Patriótica, sólo por algo que es elección tuya. No puede hacerte nada. Nadie puede hacerte nada.

-A mi no quizás. ¿Pero y tú? Si me defiendes, te peleas con ella. Y si te pones de su lado, ya no puedes ser más mi amigo. Y luego lo sabrán todos los demás y al final me van a terminar odiando.

-¿Y eso te importa?

Trowa suspira, pensar en lo que le dijo Heero le causa dolor.

-Me importa que... que "Andrea" me odie. Pero tampoco quiero interferir en la vida de los demás, cada uno que lo sabe, es alguien que debe cargar con mi secreto...

-Yo... no creo que eso sea una carga. Son sólo... cosas que pasan. Lamentablemente, no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos...

Dúo entra en la habitación, Trowa cambia rápidamente de posición, Heero no mueve un solo músculo.

-¿Ey, qué andan cuchicheando en secreto? Tenemos que irnos. Ya anduve averiguando que los mejores caburetes de esta ciudad se llenan a las 00hs.

-Si, ya vamos. –contesta Trowa, mientras intercambia una mirada cómplice con Heero.

* * *

_20 de Noviembre de 2007_

_Hola a todos! Nuevamente perdonen por la demora, más siendo que este capítulo lo tenía bocetado de hace tiempo... de todos modos del siguiente decidí hacer algunas modificaciones de escenas, y por primera vez, voy a tirar escenas escritas. Quisiera llegar a fin de año, pero no sé si lo lograré, se viene difícil el fin de año. Como ven, este capítulo sólo tiene nueve páginas... _

_La canción de la escena de Trowa es "Ojalá pudiera borrarte" de Maná. Este capítulo quedó medio raro... La primera parte parece sacada de esos capítulos de Sailor Moon, dónde todos hablaban de cosas que apenas mencionaban, pero sin embargo todos entendíamos que querían decir... Ni que hablar de la escena estilo Correcaminos, dudé un poco en si ponerlo o no, pero lo vi en mi mente, y no pude resistirlo. Me alegro que les haya gustado la comedia, porque ya se terminó. Volvamos a las tramas truculentas que son el plato fuerte de este fic._

_Para este capítulo, me ayudó bastante en la parte de la amnesia la novela "Sos mi vida" y para lo de la adivina, quise tomar algo de la atmósfera de "Carnival", una excelente serie de HBO, se puede decir que de ahí saqué un poco lo de los sueños... en momentos futuros seguiré con esta línea de los sueños y las predicciones._

_Antes de irme no quiero olvidarme de contarles que en octubre pasado se estrenó en Japón la nueva serie de la franquicia Gundam: Gundam 00. El argumento viene más o menos de este modo: el año 2207 de nuestro calendario (o sea es universo alterno a todas las gundams anteriores, pero transcurre en nuestra era) el mundo no ha cambiado mucho pero se ha divido en tres facciones que vienen a representar mas o menos a la Unión Europea, el mentado Alca y el no oficial "dragón asiático". El petroleo se ha consumido y ahora se usa energía solar, por lo que las tres potencias se pelean por los pilares de energía que se encuentran en el espacio. Alli aparecen los Celestial Being (seres celestiales) que prometen "erradicar todas las guerras" del mundo con sus Gundams. El que aparece como protagonista es Setsuna F.Seiei, un chico de medio oriente bastante depresivo y parco (a medio camino entre Heero y Trowa en mi opinión) y no es el lider ni nada, incluso es más joven de todos, pero hasta ahora recien se empieza a ver algo de todos los personajes, que se reparten entre hombres y mujeres de mucha acción. La serie tiene un tono tirando a realista en sus temas, en las referencias a los países y lo mas shockeante es que no hay colonias ni espacio, sólo es la tierra en permanente combate. Por más que ya me ando peleando con los fans "viejos" de la primer Gundam, a mi la serie me parece seria, bastante madura pero entretenida. Ya hay como cinco fansubs subitulandola al ritmo de emisión japonés y van por el capítulo 7, el que quiera irla viendo me avisa o la busca en Internet. _

Los veo pronto a todos... esperemos.

Vicky Yun Kamiya


	15. Extraña en la noche

_Parece que fue ayer, pero... henos aquí de nuevo..._

_Pronto vendrán tras mi secreto, siento como paso a paso todos se acercan. A veces deseo que realmente lo hagan, para no tener que ocultarme más... pero luego reflexiono y me doy cuenta de que no es lo más prudente. Y vuelvo a recordarme una y otra vez que ya pasé por esto, que he aprendido a vivir de este modo, porque estoy seguro de mis sentimientos... ¿serán los mismos que los tuyos? Estoy comenzando a preocuparme, pues como eres un ser brillante, probablemente no resistirías vivir en mis mismas sombras. Te siento cada vez más lejos mío¿te he perdido¿Te he tenido alguna vez, o sólo soy yo, intentando no ver la realidad? Desafortunadamente para mi, el silencio es la única cosa en la que me puedo refugiar, por eso lo conservo con tanto celo. Realmente ya no sé que pensar de mi destino, en este momento no hay nada que te pueda prometer, pero aunque me distrajese en mil aventuras o aunque ponga miles de kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros, ni siquiera en mi muerte arrancaré este amor de mi corazón._

* * *

_**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**_

_CAPÍTULO QUINCE: Extraña en la noche_

Antes de que George se vaya al auto, Catherine lo toma del brazo y le dice:

-Ahora que te vas con ellos, trata de averiguar que tiene Trowa. Desde hoy que anda raro...

-¿Otra vez con eso, muñeca? Ya tuvimos esa discusión hace tiempo, déjalo así.

-¡Claro que no! He estado pensando... y creo que está enamorado, pero no sé de quién...

-¿Ah, sí? –dice George simulado indiferencia.

-Si... en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, siempre ha sido reservado con su intimidas, yo jamás le conocí una novia, pero sea quien sea lo tiene mal... ¿Quién crees que pueda ser?

-Hum... siendo realistas, un tipo bien parecido, que nunca sale con nadie... o tiene un arreglo con una mujer casada, o es que es gay.

-¡No digas idioteces, George, o me voy a enojar contigo en serio¡Sólo ve y trata de averiguar algo!

-¿Y qué esperas que haga?

-Pregúntale a sus amigos... déjame pensar, se supone que Quatre debería saber algo, pero como aún no recobra la memoria no creo que nos sirva de mucho... y no creo que Heero suelte nada. Mejor prueba con Dúo...

-Psss, como tu digas muñeca... tus deseos son órdenes. –George muestra indiferencia, pero por dentro se sonríe; él sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa a su cuñado.

Dios solo sabe cómo, de algún modo todos coinciden en una camioneta directo al tugurio que el trenzado escogió haciendo gala de sus "conocimientos sobre cumpleaños, despedidas de soltero y otras fiestas divertidas". Dúo conduce y a su lado viaja Trowa, mientras que Heero, Quatre, George y Wufei van en los asientos de atrás, no muy conformes como el viaje va siendo musicalizado, al ritmo de "Metele con candela, Yankee, para que el barrio se mueva, metele con candela".

-¿A dónde vamos? –se anima a preguntar Heero. –Te juro que si me dices que a bailar regguetón te asesino aquí mismo.

-¿Eh? Lo pensé, pero mejor lo dejamos para cuando sea un cumpleaños... Vamos a un lugar llamado "Koala's dance".

-¿No es ese un lugar de strippers? –pregunta Wufei.

-Ajá. Las chicas van a bailar y nosotros vamos a ver chicas bailar también.

-Son desnuditas,_baka. –_le recuerda Heero.

-Y justamente. Sino iríamos con ellas¿dónde estaría la gracia, entonces?

-Espero que no nos metamos en un lío por tu culpa, Maxwell. –responde Chang.

-¡Anímate Wu, no seas amargado! Estuve averiguando y según me han dicho, aquí hay muchas de las chicas más lindas de las colonias, y para todos los gustos. Incluso me chismearon de que hay una vestida de Preventiva. ¿A poco no se te pasó la idea por la cabeza?

-Se ve que a ti sí, Maxwell. –dice Wufei clavándole su mirada.

-Espero que haya algo interesante o sino me voy a arrepentir de haber venido... –murmura George desde la parte de atrás.

-No hay nada de malo en que un chico vea a su chica con alguna bonita ropa fuera de lo normal...

-Un momento. –Interrumpe Trowa, hablando por primera vez. -¿Me estas queriendo decir que tú la disfrazas a Hilde?

-¡Vamos! Un poco de fantasía no le hace mal a nadie. Además, si la vieras con ese antifaz de Gatúbela y esa batita de seda casi trasparente diciendo...

-No sigas. Quiero mantener la imagen de esa chica en mi cabeza tal como está. –le contesta Heero.

-¿No te molesta que otro se imagine a tu novia desnuda? –pregunta el del circo.

-Bueno... no es que me cause gracia, claro... pero nadie puede controlar lo que pasa en la mente de otro, Trowa. Además, las mujeres hacen lo mismo. Una vez me dijo que te verías mucho mejor si en el circo en vez de telas de colores te pusieran ropa de cuero. –Trowa se da vuelta con lo que en él se puede interpretar como cara de sorpresa. –¡Jajaja¡Te la creíste sancorito! Hilde tiene solo ojos para mí.

-Y una venda tapándoselos. –comenta Wufei en venganza.

-¿Muchachos, que les parece si mejor nos calmamos? Si nos peleamos nada de esto será divertido. –la voz de la razón es Quatre, cualquiera diría que su memoria está en perfecto estado. –¿No les parece a ustedes también? –pregunta dirigiéndose a Trowa y a George.

-¡Psss! –es la nada amable respuesta que obtiene de ambos.

Mientras los muchachos pelean, las chicas se divierten mucho en el karaoke bar. Sally está dispuesta a cantarse todos los temas de los años ochenta (después de la colonia) que hubieran, así que desde temprano comenzó a acaparar la atención del escenario, por separado o en conjunto. Sentadas en una mesa, y como buenas mujeres que son, sus amigas aprovechan para contarse todo un año de noticias en una hora.

-¿Cuánto falta para que nazca el bebé de Noin? –pregunta Hilde, tomándose un daikiri.

-Pues... menos de un mes...-responde Relena. –Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, en un mes seré tía.

-Es que es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo. Apenas nazca esa criatura voy a tener que ir a rescatarla de la vida aburrida de ama de casa... Ah, es tan aburrido el happy hour sin una compañera. –comenta Sally tomándose su "Sex on the beach" de un solo golpe. –Estoy segura que si hubiera venido, me hubiera acompañado con estos temas ochentosos... algunas de ustedes son demasiado chicas para acordarse, pero esto era un verdadero hit... "crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby... What can I doooo honey? I feel like the color bluuue"

Sally grita más bien que cantar, Relena se ríe con esas risas que tienen las mujeres que se divierten en muy pocas ocasiones... Dorothy interviene en la conversación, llamando la atención de todos...

-Yo si me acuerdo de esta canción, la tenía justamente en un CD que le robé a Zech...

-¿Zech escuchaba música rock? –pregunta Sally, agarrando el trago de Relena. –Qué raro... siempre pensé que ni él ni Lady Une debieron tener adolescencia.

-Bueno, a Lady Une lo la conocía, pero Zech era de esos melenudos que se la daba de rompecorazones... me acuerdo que una vez vino a mi casa para el verano y me mostró que tenía una guitarra escondida para que en el cuartel no se la robaran ¡Jajajaja!

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Dorothy? –pregunta Relena, curiosa por saber de esa faceta desconocida de su hermano...

-Porque me acuerdo... yo era muy chica, pero es así desde que era chico... después cuando entró en la academia se hacía más agrandado porque estaba en el ejercito, pero igual era un pendejo... siempre me tiraba de las coletas...

-¿Tu usabas coletas? No te puedo imaginar con ese peinado... –le dice Relena.

-Pues créelo o no, así era. Incluso cuando tenía mas o menos diez años, la gente creía que tenía seis... Y sobre tu hermano, era un cabeza fresca. Después cambió, pero le dio mucho trabajo a mi primo al principio jajajaja.

-Ah... no sabía de esas cosas... –comenta Darlian. –No tenía idea de toda esa vida de ustedes... ¿por qué nunca me contaste esas de eso?

-No sé... me acordé cuando escuché esta música... Dios, este lugar me está poniendo nostalgiosa...

-Te comprendo, te comprendo.. –dice Sally, bebiéndose por entero la margarita.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todas juntas y eso no sucede muy seguido hagamos un brindis por Catherine... –dice Hilde.

-¡Y por que se repita de nuevo! –exclama la chica del circo.

-¡Salud!

-¿Tienen mesa reservada? –pregunta una chica vestida de conejo en la entrada del Koala's dance.

-Claro que sí. –dice Dúo. –Una mesa de seis a nombre de Quatre Raberba Winner.

-¿Pediste la mesa a mi nombre? –le dice el rubio.

-Claro... este tugurio es considerado vip... si lo pedía a mi nombre, no me hubieran reservado.

Mientas, dentro del mismo salón una de las exuberantes chicas baila para el público, pero Milliardo no le presta mucha atención. "Por lo menos pasan música de los ochenta", piensa. Mira su reloj, ha de faltar poco para la salida de su informante... y para ser francos era verdad que era la única que valía la pena mirar. Unos hombres hablan y entre ellos, una voz que podía reconocer incluso en la tumba, involucrada en lo que parece ser una conversación sobre los senos... ¡¿de Relena?!

-No me interesan las mujeres que se muestran ante todos... además sus senos están perfectamente bien.

-Bueno, Heero, parece que no eres el único que lo notó. –comenta Maxwell recordando el incidente de Relena y el prometido de Catherine.

-¿A qué te refieres? –la mirada del ex piloto se volvió más asesina de lo normal.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh nada... realmente... sólo fue una broma.

-Mas te vale.

Miliardo se mantiene con cautela. Si el fuera otro tipo de hombre, hubiera saltado inmediatamente a defender la honra de su hermana. Después de todo, era la excusa perfecta para sacarse a Heero de la familia. Pero todos sabemos que si no se ocupó de ella en veinte años, no iba a empezar ahora así que simplemente se cubre con su sobretodo, y espera a que los susodichos se sienten y pueda salir... Le deja el dinero al camarero y trata de marcharse con discreción, pero incidentalmente se choca con alguien, el mismísimo Quatre Raberba Winner. Ambos chocan las miradas, Milliardo se queda observándolo, sin decir nada.

-Uy, disculpe, no lo vi. –dice Quatre mirándolo.

-Esta bien, no hay problema.

-¡Vamos Quatre, ven a sentarte! –le grita Dúo y los otros desde la mesa.

-Disculpe de nuevo.

-No es nada. – Inmediatamente el agente de Preventivos se marcha a toda velocidad.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be..._

El público se alza en aplausos apenas Catherine termina su canción. Ella se sienta de vuelta con sus amigas, quienes también la felicitan.

Cathy, cantas precioso... –le dice Hilde. –...deberías presentarte en uno de esos concursos de la tele que buscan gente...

-¿Tu crees? No es para tanto...

-Claro que sí, creo que llegarías lejos... –le dice Relena.

-Ahhh solo me sé esta letra porque es parte del espectáculo. ¿Vendrán a verlo mañana?

-Claro que si... A ver, cuéntanos de que se trata.

-Bueno, es una adaptación de la historia de Romeo y Julieta...

-Ah¿y vas a aparecer con capa y vestida de varón? –le pregunta Sally.

-Eh... no exactamente... –una gota de sudor aparece enfrente de Cathy. –en realidad es la historia clásica, solo que Romeo y Julieta son dos familias de artistas enfrentadas, entonces aparecen todos los del circo como personajes... Por ejemplo, Mercurio, el mejor amigo de Romeo, es el león...

-¿Y quienes son el resto? –inquiere Hilde.

-Bueno, ya saben que Trowa y yo, hagan de cuenta somos Romeo y Julieta. Después la que sería mi nodriza es Melissa, la tiradora de cartas... el jefe del circo es el príncipe... ¡ah, y George hace de Teobaldo!

Las chicas intercambian una mirada entre ellas; un comentario de Hilde a Relena en el oído expresa:

-...como que le dieron en el personaje justo¿eh?

En el night club, una exuberante pelirroja vestida de vaquera baila con todas sus fuerzas frente a la mesa de los chicos, pero estos no le hacen demasiado caso. De hecho, parecen algo incómodos, pero en especial Trowa, que simplemente bebe en silencio.

-Ey, parece que no te diviertes –comenta Dúo sobre el estado de ánimo de su compañero... -¿Te pasa algo?

-Solo estoy cansado... voy a tomar un poco de aire...

Dicho esto, Trowa se levanta de su silla y se va. Todos sus amigos lo miran con sorpresa.

-Vaya, parece que tiene problemas en serio... –agrega Wufei.

-Sólo déjenlo¿quieren? –dice Heero jalándolo.

-Tiene problemas de faldas... –contesta George, agregando por lo bajo. –O de pantalones...

-Ah... –es lo único que contesta el rubio, sonrojado.

Heero le lanza una mirada de odio, pero de verdadero odio al novio de Catherine, pues sí oyó el comentario final sobre Trowa. Wufei contesta:

-Dejen de hacer especulaciones a espaldas de alguien que no está...

Pero la otra despedida no marcha mucho mejor, y como era lógico, llegó el momento de las preguntas sobre la vida íntima de la novia...

-Chicas, recuerden que esto es una despedida de solteras de amigas, y las amigas se cuentan TODO. –acentúa Sally, probablemente por el alcohol. –Así que dinos¿qué tal está?

-Pues... –las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas al empezar a hablar. –la verdad es que aún no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

-¿Ah, no? –pregunta Hilde mientras le entregan otro daikiri –Oye, estás de broma¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. ¿Qué pasa, porqué me miran así?

-Es que... –murmura Relena muy despacio. –Es algo muy poco frecuente hoy en día...

-Sí. Es como... no sé, comprar un auto sin probarlo. –agrega Po. –Casarse es un paso muy importante.

-Me parece que estás tomándolo muy a la ligera, Catherine. –remata Shibecker.

-Pero... no las entiendo! Miren, yo no soy nadie para juzgarlas, pero... eso es decisión de cada uno...

Relena percibe que Catherine se siente especialmente molesta y no está tomando bien la conversación, entonces trata de ponerle paños fríos a la situación.

-Creo que lo que Hilde trata de decir es que si amas tanto a tu prometido, pues lo lógico sería que sintieras el deseo de entregarte a esa persona por completo.

-Y lo haré... cuando me case... Chicas, yo pensé que ustedes entenderían... No puedo creerlo... –revuelve su vaso con la sombrillita sin saberse si sentirse ofendida, avergonzada o simplemente estúpida. -Por ejemplo, tú Dorothy ¿que hiciste?...

La rubia, que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la conversación y estaba a punto de tomar un trago de margarita, debe hacer un esfuerzo por no escupir a todo el mundo.

-¿No te parece que eso es algo un poco personal?

-Ya es personal desde que empezaron a meterse ustedes. –responde Cathy. –Además eres la única que está realmente casada...

-¡Ey! –le reclama Hilde. –No se está casado solamente firmando una libreta...

-Pues entonces estás casada desde los quince años, no creo que eso cuente aquí. Vamos, Dorothy¿tú que opinas? A ver, cuanto pasó desde que conociste a tu esposo hasta que tuvieron intimidad.

Sally, Relena y Hilde intercambian una mirada significativa; por un momento habían olvidado el "pequeño detalle" de que la chica Bloom realmente cree en el matrimonio, pero por sobre todo en _ese_ matrimonio.

-¿Cómo fue? Desde que empezaron a salir, cómo surgió, este tipo de cosas.

-Sí, queremos saber... –agrega Sally. Dorothy susurra un "traidora" tan inaudible como intenso su fastidio.

-Bueno... lo que ocurre es que... yo... nosotros...

La cara de la rubia se pone cada vez más roja, entre la bebida y la vergüenza. Hace un esfuerzo para respirar...

-Es que... cuando amas a alguien... hay cosas que dejan de importarte.

Dorothy mira la copa de cristal, como si el tiempo se hiciera largo y un segundo durara una eternidad.

-Cuando amas a alguien, sientes que no hay herida que sangre, y que el daño que te hagan los demás no puede alcanzarte, porque en ese momento no hay miedo, ni vergüenza ni ninguna otra cosa que verdaderamente importe. Y si sientes menos que eso, o piensas que no podrás sentirlo entonces nunca has sentido realmente nada y no deberías casarte, porque un matrimonio dónde falte el amor es insostenible, pero un matrimonio dónde falle la intimidad es insoportable... Perdonen, voy al baño.

Trowa camina hasta sentarse en un escalón a tomar aire, sin sentirse muy feliz por la aparente diversión. Mañana es día de función en el circo y no era muy buena idea trasnochar y beber, así que se alejó para no ofender a Dúo por su elección diciéndole que las desnudistas merecían más bien pena que admiración, quizás hasta hubiera sido un lugar entretenido si hubiera estado más solo. De seguro su futuro cuñado si ha de estar contento; después de todo es un tipo atrevido y mujeriego, todo lo opuesto a él. Toma la lata de cerveza que había pedido y se dedica a pensar en silencio. Su vista se posa en un tipo que camina por el estacionamiento. ¿Un ladrón? Se lo ve raro, en otro momento se preocuparía por saber que pasa pero hoy no es el día para ser buena persona.

Una vez terminado su número, la pelirroja entra al camarín. Otra bailarina, de peluca negra, pregunta:

-¿Cómo está el publico hoy, Cindy?

-Bueno, hay un buen elemento en una de las primeras mesas... Había uno de ojos color cobalto súper guapo. Pero no me hizo ni un poquito de caso... ¡y eso que me esforcé!

Mientras las chicas conversan, Midii, se termina de maquillar con su nuevo disfraz al tiempo que piensa en que hoy el agente rubio de los Preventers tiene que venir hoy. "_Veamos que tal te parece esta ropa... y toda la información que tengo"_

-Lo que pasa es que a los muchachos lo que los excita no somos nosotras, sino el disfraz... y las vaqueras ya pasaron de moda. –responde la de peluca negra. –Ah... no importa lo que hagamos hoy, no podemos competir contra el vestuario de Honey.

-Ah... se lo ve que es muy llamativo. ¿Qué es?

-¿No te das cuenta? Es un uniforme de Preventer... a los hombres le gusta jugar con las mujeres de peligro o autoridad.

-Así es. Y a mi me gusta jugar con ellos.

-¿Con los hombres o con el peligro y la autoridad?

-Con ambos. –responde riendo.

Un hombre entra al vestidor.

-Honey, tu turno. Está todo completo, así que haz algo bueno.

-Ok. –y pregunta mientras va por el pasillo. –-¿Alguien importante de quien tengamos que llamar la atención?

-Sí... –responde mientras corre un poco la cortina. –Ese hombre rubio de allí, preocúpate por hacer un buen espectáculo ante él.

-¿Ah sí, quién es?

-Se llama Quatre Winner, es el dueño de media L4.. quizás sea hasta dueño de este club y ni siquiera lo sepa... así que nos conviene estar en buena relación con él...

"_Si es poderoso, a mi también me conviene"_, piensa para sí. -Muy bien, no hagamos esperar al público entonces... –responde ella mientras va tomando su boina y saliendo.

Lo que estuvo a punto de ser el inicio de una discusión en la mesa de los muchachos, se interrumpe por la presencia del anunciador.

-¡Y ahora el momento que todos estaban esperando¡En exclusiva para el "Koala's dance" por sexta semana consecutiva, la hermosa, la sensual agente Honey!

_**I love myself**__/Me amo a mi misma  
**I want you to love me/** Quiero que me ames  
__**When I'm feelin' down **__/Cuando me deprimo  
__**I want you above me**__ /Te quiero sobre mi  
__**I search myself**__ /Me busco a mi  
**I want you to find me**__/Quiero que me encuentres  
__**I forget myself**__ /Me olvido de mi  
__**I want you to remind me**__ /Quiero que me recuerdes _

La bailarina mira a todos los de la primera fila, no todos alcanzan a llegarles con los billetes, tratan de darle la mejor propina, para que los invite a subir. Ella sólo mueve su cabellera rubia, buscando al hombre que le señalaron, antes de empezar a bailar.

-¡Vamos preciosa¡Llévame a mi! –le grita George cuando pasa por su lado agitando prácticamente todo el dinero que trajo.

-¡Espero que no creas que te vamos a pagar tu parte! –exclama Dúo.

-No se peleen chicos... –les dice la bailarina. –A ver ¡Tú, el de camisa blanca!

Todas las miradas se dirigen como rayos sobre el pobre Quatre.

-¿S-sí? –pregunta sin entender porqué tanta emoción.

-Q-Quatre, este bombón quiere bailar contigo. –contesta Dúo al verla TAN cerca de ellos.

-¿Y, vienes o no? –pregunta ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo... no sé...

-Anda, ven de una vez.

Con poca y nada de confianza, Quatre sube al escenario arrastrado del cinturón por la bailarina (si, así como escucharon), aunque los nervios no le permiten más que ver un par de caras y oír los aullidos más cercanos, unos cuantos por cierto.

_**I close my eyes**__/Cierro mis ojos  
__**And see you before me**__ /Y te veo sobre mi  
__**Think I would die**__ /Pienso que moriría  
__**If you were to ignore me**__ /Si me ignoraras  
__**A fool could see**__ /Un tonro puede ver  
__**Just how much I adore you **__/Lo mucho que te adoro  
__**I get down on my knees**__/ Me pongo de rodillas  
__**I'd do anything for you**__/ Haría lo que fuera por ti_

Midii lo arroja sobre una silla haciendo estragos con su camisa y la dignidad del rubio mientras ella también se va sacando la boina y la chaquetilla, que van a parar justo a las manos de Wufei.

-Ese uniforme... –dice Quatre. –...me resulta familiar.

-Claro, es del ejército. ¿Qué no sabías?

-Es que...

Ella lo va acariciando mientras se va sacando su propia ropa. Algunos recuerdos vuelven a la cabeza del joven: recuerdos menos agradables lo cruzan. Por alguna razón mientas la rubia baila con esa ropa se le hizo similar a...

-¿Dorothy?

_**I don't want anybody else**__/ No quiero a nadie mas  
__**When I think about you**__ /Cuando pienso en ti  
__**I touch myself**__ /Me toco a mi misma  
__**I don't want anybody else**__ /No quiero a nadie mas  
__**Oh no, oh no, oh no**_

-¿Qué pasa¿No te gusto ni un poquito? –Midii lo mira ella con extrañeza.

-No... es que.. me estoy acordando de... algo.

"_-¡¿Por qué no te gusto¿Es porque soy una mujer, verdad?¡¿Y si... y si yo me vistiera con otra ropa, y me llamaras por otro nombre... e imaginaras que soy otra persona¿Podrías... quererme un poco siquiera?"_

-Ella… ella tiene un uniforme como el tuyo. Ella es una agente... de Preventers.

-Pues quien sea no está aquí...

Quatre se agarra la cabeza, no puede soportar más la música y los recuerdos golpeándole. Busca la salida del escenario y sale corriendo tan rápido como puede.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Trowa chocándose a su amigo que acababa de entrar.

-Nada.. tengo que tomar aire...

La bailarina lo sigue mirando desconcertada, hasta que de atrás sale su compañera, señal de que debe marcharse y no arruinar el show. El rubio sale rápidamente del lugar, Trowa vuelve a su silla y pregunta desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasó¿Porque Quatre salió corriendo como loco?

-No sé, parece que se acordó de algo. –contesta Dúo. –Estaba en el escenario bailando con la chica y...

El joven de ojos verdes ve a la chica marcharse de espaldas, sin poder ver su rostro.

-¿Lo dejaron que se suba ahí¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?

-¿¡Pues que pretendías que hiciéramos!? Ojalá hubiéramos podido, pero ya bastante tenemos con vigilar a tu cuñado... –le recrimina el trenzado.

Un sonido de una cachetada femenina sobre la cara de George. Es una de las camareras furiosas porque le tocaron el trasero.

-Oh, no... y yo que pensaba que tendríamos la fiesta en paz... –Dúo se levanta. -¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Y en el karaoke bar, las chicas comienzan a sentirse preocupadas por Dorothy, que no había salido del baño en casi media hora. Al principio se lo habían alegado a la gran cantidad de gente, luego empezaron sospechar que algo andaba mal.

-Vamos a buscarla. –le dice Relena a Sally. –Hilde, quédate con Catherine a cuidar los bolsos.

Cuando ambas muchachas entran en el tocador, se encuentran a Dorothy mojándose la cara.

-Dorothy, nos tenías preocupadas... –dice Darlian, cerrando la puerta.

-Sí... lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora.

Relena frunce el ceño; otra vez su amiga se ve con aquel aspecto cansado y sobre todo, infinitamente triste.

-Miren, mi vida no puede servirle de referencia a nadie. Yo no soy como ustedes... en general, los hombres no fueron buenos conmigo, entonces yo nos le entregué nada. No hay nada de mi experiencia que pudiera servirle a esa chica, excepto para decirle que muchas veces los hombres pueden ser realmente asquerosos.

-Pero¿porqué te pusiste así cuando empezaste a hablar de Quatre? –pregunta Darlian. -¿Te hizo algo malo?

-No... Quatre es la persona más dulce del mundo, es incapaz de lastimar a nadie.

-Es porque estás enamorada de él... –murmura Sally.

Dorothy quita la vista del piso, en vez de negarlo todo como siempre, sólo pregunta:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es que te vengo observando. Primero en la boda, te temblaba la voz cuando le hablabas frente el párroco. Y hoy me aseguré en la conversación del circo, cuando te mencionó te empezaron a temblar los ojos de emoción. Por muy buena actriz que seas, hay cosas que no se fingen.

-¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices y ya? –le dice Relena.

-No puedo, él no me quiere.

-Pero si te le declararas quizás se fije en ti...

-Miren, mejor no se preocupen tanto por mí, vamos a volver. Quiero llamar a Quatre desde otro lado, aquí lo llamo y parece que no me escucha.

Hilde y Catherine entran también al baño.

-Chicas, vinimos a buscarlas porque estamos llamando a los muchachos y no nos contestan. –dice Catherine.

-Recién llamé a Quatre y tampoco me responde...

-Presuponemos que se metieron en alguna pelea, así que propongo que vayamos a buscarlos y les pateemos el trasero. –agrega Hilde.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces? –dice Dorothy haciendo punta ante tal misión.

Oculta entre las cortinas, Midii le pregunta a su compañera sobre el transcurso de la pelea.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-El de los ojos colbaltos le dio un sillazo a uno de los de seguridad. Y el cara de chino una patada voladora... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hay uno de ojos verdes precioso! Uy, y también pega bastante bien... Pero el chino es más guapo...

Midii se muerde los dientes, un ruido de sirena la alerta.

-¿Y eso?

-Creo que alguien llamó a la policía... ¡Oh, no, van a descubrir que no estamos habilitado como Host Club! Ahora el de los ojos celeste prusia recibió una súper piña¡Oh, no, se la devuelve al grandote! Vuelve a atacar el chino con una patada voladora... ¡Lo derribó! Esta pelea está súper, Ho... Honey¿dónde estás?

Sentado en el asiento del auto en que vino con los muchachos, Quatre observa como más vehículos de los policía se suman a los que estaban entrando. Dudando si sus amigos están bien, se dispone a bajar. Repentinamente la silueta de una mujer corriendo se va haciendo más clara. Ella corre hasta un jeep y trata de hacerlo andar, pero no puede, pues se da cuenta que los cables fueron cortados. Una voz la sorprende.

-Hola¿aún te acuerdas de mi?

La chica se golpea la frente. En efecto, es al idiota al que le había robado los diez mil...

-Lo siento Carlos, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo...

Dicho esto le da un portazo y se lanza a correr por el estacionamiento a toda velocidad, con su ex novio pisándole los talones. Los vehículos de la policía se acercan y la alarma suena en la mente de la rubia. Policía Prontuario. Y eso no era para nada conveniente para sus actuales negocios de espionaje. Un bocinazo la alerta.

-¡Señorita, suba al auto! –le gritan desde el auto verde.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, ella acepta y Quatre sorprende al ver que el que la mujer en peligro es la misma de la que huyó hace un rato en el escenario.

-Usted es...

-¡No hay tiempo, sólo conduce! –grita apretando el acelerador del auto.

* * *

_Diciembre de 2007_

_Hola a todos! No esperaban verme tan rápido, eh? Bueno, es el último capítulo por este año, espero en las vacaciones pode adelantar. Además la gente ya me está presionando con "Locura de amor"; dicho sea de paso¿porque la gente que lee este fic no lee el otro y viceversa, si se supone que están relacionados? No tenía pensado toda la conversación de Dorothy sobre Milli... pero.. si leen el otro fic, les prometo que veremos a Zech en su época adolescente como debe ser._

_Para delinear a Midii Une me inspiré en todas las perras del mundo, les diría alguna pero no sabría por donde empezar jajajaja. No, en serio. Creo que Midii es un contrapunto a las otras personalidades femeninas del fic, considerando que Dorothy sí tiene escrúpulos, aunque haya hecho muchas cosas malas y Catherine, como se vio es súper inocentona todavía. __Cambié de opinión sobre Midii Une mil veces en lo que vengo escribiendo la historia y quizás lo haga un poco más.__Pronto voy a escribir un informe sobre ella en el blog._

_Les cuento un poco sobre la escena del Dance: se podría decir que las tengo en mi cabeza casi desde que empecé el fic aunque la cambié también varias veces. Tenía pensado hacer que Midii trabajara en un bar, en dónde fuera Trowa a hacer las reservaciones para la noche de fiesta (aunque ahora no me puedo acordar si no era Quatre el que iba... o esa era otra versión, no sé). En cualquier caso yo siempre había quedado impactada por una imagen de la película Closer dónde aparece Natalie Portman con una peluca rosa bailando en una especie de cabaret y entra alguien y ella se queda estática al ver a esa persona (después descubrí que era un hostclub así que de ahí saqué la idea posterior de sus conversaciones con Milliardo Peacecraft). Y entre eso y la película de Demi Moore, ganó mi lado hentai jajaja (podría haber dicho "esta historia justifica ese tipo de cosas" pero ni yo me lo creo). De todos modos no teman, aunque dije que no les iba a dar adelantos, les puedo decir que Quatre y Midii no se quedan juntos (aunque la rubia le tiene ganas... si Dorothy planea algo mejor que se apure)._

_Mención especial a la banda de sonido de este capítulo:_

_La canción del Koala's Dance es "I touch myself" del grupo Divinils... esto lo decidí a ultimo momento, porque como esta escena la tengo casi desde el comienzo elegí muchos temas... en parte también pensé en el videoclip de "Crazy", donde la chica le bailaba a su compañera de viaje... No obstante, luego la cambié por "Sweet Dreams" de Eurotimics, pero después me pareció demasiado copiado de la peli de la Demi, así que lo reemplacé por este otro tema... ¿mucha info innecesaria? Ah... es que me vuelve loca la música. El que corea Dúo es un reguetton de Dady Yankee, y el que corea semi borracha Sally en el bar, lo habrán podido identificar como el estribillo de "Crazy", de Aerosmith, mientras que el que canta Catherine es "You raise me up", que como todas sabrán, es la pista original de la serie de RomeoXJuliet. _

_La obra se estrena oficialmente en el próximo capítulo, y como podrán irse dando cuenta, tiene directa relación con lo que está pasando en la vida de Trowa... este será un momento de tensión en la historia, así que espérenlo pronto... estoy segura que volverán a odiarme en lo próximo._

_Nos vemos pronto pero si no llego a la navidad, los saludo desde ahora._

_K-riños_

_Vicky Yun_


	16. La tragedia de Romeo y Andrea 1

_**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**_

_CAPÍTULO DIECISEÍS: La tragedia de Romeo y Andrea, parte uno_

Quatre conduce por la periferia de la ciudad, de un lado se ve el monorriel y del otro las luces de los casinos de New Las Vegas. Tratando de averiguar más sobre su sorpresiva acompañante, pregunta:

-¿Y quién era el que la perseguía de esa manera¿Un novio celoso?

-Algo así... –se recuesta sobre el asiento. –Los buenos están ocupados y solo quedan tipos como estos...

-¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir?

-Estoy viviendo en un hotel cerca de la ruta... no queda lejos de aquí.

El rubio trata de comunicarse con sus amigos desde su celular, pero no puede. Luego le dice a la bailarina:

-Bueno. Te voy a llevar, pero tengo que avisar al resto cuando llegue. No tengo carga en el teléfono.

-Está bien...

00000

Mientras los problemas reinan, los muchachos discuten entre ellos. La policía entró al antro, se llevó a unos cuantos, y dejó ir a otros. A duras penas Wufei logró convencerlos de que nos los ficharan a ellos también, beneficios de tener una placa del ejército. Lo que si ahora se habían quedado sin auto gracias a Quatre y su repentina huída.

-Tal vez se fue a comprar nafta... –dice Heero.

-Teníamos el tanque lleno... además ya debería haber vuelto si fuera eso. –responde Dúo. –Se alteró con lo de la chica...

-¿Pero cómo era esa mujer? –pregunta Trowa. –¿Qué pasó para que se pusiera así?

-Pues nada: rubia, baja, linda figura, muy sensual... ¿Qué más quieres que te digamos?

-Pues yo no la vi, por eso pregunto.

-Pues si te la perdiste Trowa, no es nuestra culpa. –le responde George.

-Contigo no estoy hablando. Y más vale que Quatre aparezca pronto, porque te hago responsable de todos los problemas de esta noche.

Justo cuando otra discusión entre los cuñados se veía en puerta, aparece Dorothy con el resto de las mujeres, bastantes alteradas también.

-Menos mal que no sé cuidar a Quatre tan bien como ustedes... –dice Dorothy con todo el sarcasmo que puede, aunque más bien predomina la bronca. –¿Y bien, sabelotodos, me pueden decir aunque sea a dónde fue?

-Bueno.. es un tanto complicado. –se disculpa Dúo. –Resulta que nosotros...

-¡Maldición, yo sabia que no los podía dejar solos! –exclama Hilde desde atrás.

-Heero, a ti las excusas no te van. –le dice Relena. –Dime simplemente que pasó...

-La próxima vez vamos a bailar reggetón... –refunfuña el trenzado.

00000

-Perdona el desorden. –dice Midii al encender la luz del cuarto. –No tuve tiempo de acomodar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Tu verdadero nombre...

Ella vacila un momento antes de contestar, sin saber demasiado porqué contesta:

-Midii... Une.

-¿Une? Qué extraño... ese nombre me parece familiar. Ah... pero te preocupes, hoy todo parece resultarme familiar... –responde él pensando en el tipo rubio con el que se chocó al salir.

-¿Te sientes bien? Pareces mareado...

-Sí, sí... es sólo frío de la noche. La verdad... creo que mi esposa ha de estar preocupada por mí. Creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi casa...

-Así que tu esposa... como dije, los guapos están ocupados. Bueno, puedes usar el teléfono si quieres. Voy a cambiarme mientras tanto.

Midii deja el cuarto, Quatre saca su celular para buscar el teléfono de Dorothy, ya que simplemente no lo recuerda y la llama.

-¿Quatre, dónde estás? –la voz de la rubia suena mal, tapada por el ruido del club. –Llamé varias veces y no me respondía nadie...

-Es que... tuve un problema, pero estoy bien. ¿Podrías venir a buscarme a una dirección? Es... –deja el teléfono de costado y pregunta. –¿Cuál es la dirección?

Midii grita la dirección y el rubio la repite, pero Dorothy nota que hay alguien conversando con él.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Wufei.

-No sé... parece que hay alguien más... ¿Dónde queda esto? –pregunta mostrando el papel que lo toma Sally. -¿Qué lugar es ese? Se siente gente... sí, ya voy para allá... Nos vemos entonces...

-¿Dónde está? –pregunta Hilde, curiosa como el resto.

-Pues no sé bien, sólo dice que me explicará después y que me pide que lo vaya a buscar... –contesta la rubia.

-Yo te llevaré. –contesta Wufei. –Conozco la dirección. Es media hora en auto.

-Nosotras regresamos a la casa. –expresa Relena.

-Bien. Vamos entonces. –dice Dorothy.

Ambos agentes de los preventivos están por marcharse, pero Dúo detiene del brazo al chino.

-Ey, si se llevan el otro auto¿cómo haremos nosotros para volver?

-Yo ya pedí un remise, pero no pueden mandar más que uno porque están saturados de pedidos. –le dice Relena. –No vamos a entrar todos.

-Ustedes perdieron a Quatre, caminen entonces. –contesta la rubia mientras se mete en el auto que se marcha a toda velocidad.

00000

El camino por la ruta, como en todas partes, de noche se hace pesado y a Dorothy empieza a darle sueño. Media despierta y media dormida, recuerda la llegada de los ex pilotos del día anterior. En ese momento, como ahora, ignoraba que pasaría por la mente de los amigos de Quatre al verla. Quizás la veían como a un viejo enemigo, otros como un problema de más para el rubio... o tal vez sólo sentían pena por ella, por haberse convertido en una mujer tan desdichada que debió aceptar la ayuda humanitaria de quien aceptó casarse con ella. Pero con Wufei Cheng es distinto; él no la veía como Dorothy Winner, sino como la agente especial Mireya. Y así es que sigue pensando de ella; como una compañera de armas a la que está trasladando en auto por una misión muy importante.

-Falta poco para llegar.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en los rumores que hablan de que la Black Organization logró infiltrarse en L4?

-No lo sé realmente. –Wufei responde sin quitar la mirada del volante. –Esa información es clasificada para el resto de los Preventers.

Dorothy abre la ventanilla y suspira; realmente ese tipo era ideal para los Preventers; mucho trabajo y pocas preguntas.

-No me mires así. Sé que ustedes piensan que Quatre puso en peligro su vida al casarse conmigo por nada.

-Tu misión es muy importante, y mientras la cumplas todo estará bien. Aunque no lo creas, tu vida sí vale mucho.

-Sería lo mismo si hubieran puesto a cualquier otro...

-No, no sería lo mismo. Como bien dices, Quatre está arriesgando su vida en este momento, y no hubiera aceptado hacerlo por otra persona. Tienes que cuidar qué cosas recuerda Quatre de las que no.

-¿Dijo algo?

-No, pero creo que asoció a la bailarina contigo. Estaba disfrazada de preventiva... No me preocupas tú, me preocupa él. Te tiene en todos sus pensamientos. Con su memoria incompleta los pone en peligro a ambos... Quatre es fuerte, pero constantemente tiene dudas sobre sí mismo. Tú nunca dudas, por eso ahora él es un civil y tú eres de los preventivos...

La agente Mireya no contesta nada; solo trata de no dormirse con el andar monótono del auto.

-No importa que tan inteligente seas, un segundo de duda puede acabar con la mejor estrategia. El que sean una buena pareja para esta misión, no los convierte en una buena pareja para todo.

Dorothy frunce el ceño; Cheng ya sabe o al menos intuye todo.

-Ahhh... pero si eso es lo que estás pensado, entonces despreocúpate. No soy el interés romántico de Quatre, estoy bien segura.

-Solo digo que prestes más atención a tu identidad cubierta... Estamos por llegar...

000000

-Ten, toma un poco. –dice Midii ofreciendo una taza de café a su invitado. –Nunca te había visto por el club...

-Pues... Sólo fui porque me llevaron mis amigos. creo que no soy de frecuentar ese tipo de lugares, sin intención de ofenderla.

-¿Me preguntas mi nombre y luego me dices de usted? Vaya que eres raro... ¿Porqué te fuiste de esa manera? Perdona que lo diga, pero hice todo ese esfuerzo para ti y sencillamente saliste corriendo...

-Es que no me gustó sentirme expuesto. Además... se borraron algunas cosas de mi memoria y de golpe vuelven... No fue por su culpa.

-No creo que al dueño del local le importe demasiado... –toma un sorbo de café –¿Y que haces cuando no salvas mujeres en medio de la noche?

-Pues... –se escucha un ruido –Oh, ese es el auto de mi esposa. Muchas gracias por el café, señorita Midii. Le dejé mi tarjeta en la mesa, por si llegara a precisarme.

-Claro, nos vemos por ahí.

Midii observa a Quatre marcharse en dirección al auto, donde su esposa y Wufei salen a recibirlo. Ellos intercambian un par de palabras, luego la mujer rubia y Quatre se van en el auto, mientras el otro hombre se sube al volante de la camioneta. La bailarina busca en la mesa la tarjeta. Hay también un billete de cien, al voltear la tarjeta una leyenda dice: "por el uso del teléfono". "Debe ser el único hombre no aprovechador de todo el espacio", piensa; no le había dado la apariencia de estar involucrado en los asuntos que ella le conciernen. Luego se tira sobre el colchón de su habitación y se tapa la cara con la almohada... Ahora tiene el problema de contactar de nuevo al agente Wind, cosa que no pudo hacer esa noche...

00000

Mientras, en una estación de servicio ubicada la misma calle que el antro, los varones y la pobre Catherine esperan que alguien traiga uno de los autos y los vuelvan a buscar.

-Si te ibas con las chicas, yo te pasaba a buscar mañana. –le dice Trowa.

-Ah, no tiene sentido hacer más lío. –responde Catherine. –Ya bastante tuvimos por una sola noche...

-Si viene un taxi se van ustedes primero, nosotros esperamos. –le dice Heero.

-No creo sea necesario, ahí vienen... –señala la luz de los coches.

-¡Ey, Quatre¿¡Qué te pasó?! Ya pensábamos que te habías fugado con alguna bailarina...

Nadie se ríe del chiste, el rubio solamente contesta.

-Bueno, es largo de explicar y lo haré en otro momento. Creo que lo mejor es que todos nos vayamos a dormir.

-Me parece una idea perfecta. –se levanta Heero para luego agarrar el volante del auto. –George, Catherine y Trowa se tienen que volver en su camioneta, nosotros regresamos en el auto.

-Lamento haberles causado tantos problemas... –se disculpa Quatre.

-Por lo que me doy cuenta tu siempre causas problemas, sobre todo a tu amigo aquí presente.. –responde George con sus intrigas, ante de irse a su van. –Adiós... –saluda con la mano antes de que Trowa lo empuje y lo meta en el coche.

000000

Rato más tarde, luego de que Wufei, Heero y Dúo se fueran a su cuarto, Quatre y Dorothy se quedan solos en el de esta última.

-¿Quatre, cómo se te ocurre irte con una desconocida sin siquiera avisar¿Te das cuenta del peligro que corriste¿Pensaste en lo preocupada que estuve?

-Lo siento Dory... no pensé en demorarme tanto... sólo iba a alcanzar a esa chica a su casa... –dice mientras se saca los zapatos como puede. –Yo sé que te preocupas por mí, y te lo agradezco mucho...

-¿Y por qué saliste corriendo del bar así? Te dejé ir porque pensé que los idiotas de tus amigos te iban a cuidar¿qué te pasó?

-Me está dando sueño...

-Ok, pero vamos a tener una larga...

Dorothy no termina de hablar, al voltearse ve a Quatre tendido en la cama profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué no entiendes que este no es tu cuarto? Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a dormir al tuyo... –busca sacar una almohada pero no puede. –No, mejor te vigilo de cerca. –entonces se acuesta en el otro extremo de la cama y se duerme también.

00000

A la mañana siguiente... Hilde y Dúo hablan en el jardín. Después de que el trenzado haya recibido la reprimenda correspondiente de su novia, ella le pregunta:

-¿Y a ti que te parece el novio de Catherine?

-Me parece que es un zorro disfrazado de cordero. Francamente me cae de la patada. –responde Dúo.

-Es curioso, es lo mismo que dijo Relena ayer cuando volvíamos en el auto...

-¿Qué¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –Dúo se sorprende.

-Pues... dice que no le agrada... que le parece que no quiere de verdad a Catherine.

-Lo que me extraña es que Trowa no diga nada. No creo que un tipo como él se trague el cuento del novio consorte...

-¿Y porqué no hace algo entonces? Digo, después de todo es su hermana.

-Yo no sé linda, yo...

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunta Heero con Sally y Wufei entrando a la cocina.

-Del tal George... Heero, ese tipo esconde algo.

-Sólo porque a ti no te agrade no significa que necesariamente eso. –le contesta Wufei. –Pero es verdad, es bastante desagradable... Ayer casi terminamos todos casi arrestados por culpa del tipo este.

-Espero que Catherine le haya armado un buen escándalo...-opina Sally.

-Tendríamos que hablar con Trowa... o con Catherine... –sugiere Dúo.

-No creo que sea conveniente ir con Trowa en estos momentos... –responde Yui, para la sorpresa de todos, pero no se animan a preguntar nada. –Pero deberíamos averiguar un poco por nuestra cuenta...

Justo cuando termina de hablar Heero entra Quatre a la cocina.

-¡Ah¡Así que aquí estaban todos! Los estaba buscando para el desayuno, ya está todo listo.

Mientras, en el comedor...

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche? Te noto cansada...–le pregunta Relena a Dorothy.

-En vela... –responde la rubia, tomándose un sorbo de café.

-¿Cómo estás? Me refiero a...

-Soy la esposa de Quatre... incluso ante él, excepto ante mí misma... No quiero seguirle mintiendo. No estaría bien aprovecharme de la situación.

Relena levanta los ojos, le parece raro que Dorothy se haya vuelto tan escrupulosa de repente, pero la rubia responde su duda.

-...si hago algo en esta situación, será contraproducente. En algún momento, Quatre recobrará la memoria. ¿Y cómo le explico después lo que hice? Una vez estuve a punto de humillarme ante él, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hubiese servido de nada...

-O sea que sí te gusta Quatre al final¿eh?

-Sí. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor...

-Hola chicas, ya estamos todos. –dice Quatre tomando su lugar. –¿De qué hablan? Espero de cuanto me quiere Dorothy...

-¡Por supuesto! –gritaron ambas al unísono mientras intercambiaron una mirada de esas que sólo las mujeres pueden comprender.

000000

En la mansión Winner, todos se fueron a hacer compras y a pasear. Dorothy se excusó diciendo que tenía trabajo de las empresas. En realidad está tratando de evitar el contacto a solas con el rubio, así que lo mandó al depósito a revisar cosas a ver si recordaba un poco más. Cerca del mediodía, Quatre golpea la puerta del despacho.

-Dory, soy yo. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Mientas sólo sea hablar, pasa...

Ella deja lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse junto a él en el sillón.

-No quise decir nada delante de los muchachos, pero la razón por la que me fui del club es que ayer tuve una especie de recuerdo, o visión, no sé...

-¿Y sobre que?

-Pues la chica de anoche, tenía puesto un uniforme de los Preventer... ¿Tú trabajabas en Preventers, verdad?

-¡Shhh¡No digas esas cosas tan alto! –la cara de la rubia se volvió blanca del susto.

-Pero entonces... no fue una alucinación¿verdad?

Ella baja la mirada pero asiente¿qué más habrá recordado?

-Claro... por eso Wufei y Sally vinieron hasta acá... Pero ya no trabajas más¿verdad? Te casaste conmigo y te retiraste...

-Si, eso es verdad. Pero aquí nadie sabe sobre mi trabajo, por eso es que no puedes comentarlo con nadie¿comprendes?

-Si, comprendo. No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Y que más recordaste? –pregunta Dorothy, señalando lo que Quatre traía en la mano.

-Pues... hoy cuando estaba revisando mis cosas y encontré esto. –le señala sus antiparras (las que usaba para pilotear el Sandrock). –Creo que me acordé de algo más.

-¿De qué?

-No sé, no estoy seguro de nada. Son sólo como flashes de luces, explosiones.. a veces se me aparece algún rostro, pero después es como que se anula... Me acuerdo que usaba esto, pero no sé exactamente para qué...

La rubia se muerde los labios; tal y como dijo Sally con el cambio de medicamentos había comenzado a recordar más y más.

-...lo único que siento es confusión y dudas... Y después te veo a ti, y siento que quieres decirme algo pero no te atreves. Y ni siquiera me dejas tocarte, entonces pienso que es porque debo haberte hecho algún daño y lo siguiente que pienso es que si es así, no quiero recordar quien soy.

-No Quatre, tu jamás me hiciste daño, jamás. –dice ella, acariciando su mejilla. Él toma su mano y la besa. Luego acerca su rostro y la abraza y besa sin que la mujer le oponga resistencia.

0000000

Catherine despierta abruptamente a su prometido y muy furiosa exclama.

-¡Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación! –le grita Catherine a George. -¡Quiero saber exactamente que pasó anoche¡Mírate, estás todo golpeado¡Seguro provocaste algún problema!

-¡Imaginación tuya¡Si no anduvieras tan al pendiente de Trowa, te darías cuenta de que no es así! Además, yo no me preocuparía mucho por él. En el bar a dónde fuimos había una bailarina sobre la cual no dejaba de hacer preguntas... –dice George.

-¿Eh¿Qué pasó con él? Cuéntame.

-¿Para qué? Dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo...

-Pues resulta que si quieres que te perdone, deberás decirme que averiguaste de importante.

-Bueno, será mejor que te sientes y lo tomes con calma. Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer muñeca¿verdad?

-Si, sí lo recuerdo. Anda, suelta el estofado ya.

-Pues bien... resulta ser...

00000

-¿Sabes qué, Dory? Ya creo que sé porqué me casé contigo.

A Dorothy le costó un rato recobrar el aliento después de ese beso, y frenar el impulso de no continuarlo. Tal y como le había dicho a Relena, es una situación de dos filos, pues cuanto más él la busca, ella más lo desea, y más recuerda que no es suyo en verdad.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Porque contigo me siento protegido... ¿Cómo no amar eso?

Dorothy exhaló un suspiro, después de todo, la memoria de Quatre estaba novelizando sus recuerdos y creando una realidad ficticia, más simple o más feliz que la verdadera. Quatre se levanta, con intención de salir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al circo... Sally dijo que debo seguir mis impulsos... no sé porqué, pero siento que deseo ir hasta allí...

-Claro, comprendo. –Dorothy baja la mirada, dentro suyo se daba cuenta de que el verdadero Quatre estaba cada vez más a punto de volver... -¿Quieres venir conmigo? –pregunta extendiendo su mano.

-Está bien.

000000

-No, no, no. –se rehúsa Catherine. –No puede ser...

-Pues si no quieres creerlo, allá tú. Pero la verdad es que tu querido Trowa está enamorado de la mujer de su amigo, el que perdió la memoria.

-George, honestamente no creo...

-¿Ah no¿Y entonces porque lo evita tanto? Además, no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero cuando están ellos, no puede sostener la mirada...

Catherine se lleva las manos a la cabeza, a su mente vuelve a la mente el cruce de palabras que tuvieron Trowa y Dorothy en la casa de esta el día que fueron de visita... y es como que todos los episodios aislados empezaban a tener sentido...

-Pero... no, es imposible. Trowa y Quatre han sido amigos desde mucho tiempo... no creo que pueda separarlos...

-¿Una mujer? Los amigos también se traicionan... pero si tienes una mejor explicación, dime que te escucho. La presencia de ese muchacho aquí no está ayudando para nada...

-Trowa... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

George se sonríe para dentro suyo; él sabe que lo que dice no es totalmente verdad, pues en realidad él sabe quién es en verdad Andrea, pero también sabe que no hay mejor mentira que la que conserva un poco de verdad... su plan de quitarse del medio a Trowa definitivamente está funcionando a la perfección. Y la única manera, era destruyendo la confianza entre Catherine y él.

-Quizás el no te tiene en cuenta de la misma manera que tú a él¿nunca te pusiste a pensar en eso, muñeca?

* * *

_Enero de 2007_

_Hola a todos y feliz año nuevo! Hoy voy a contestar lo que me han preguntado en el correo, debo decir que me sorprendieron... A ver... parece que a todos les gustó lo que entiendo es la parte que Dorothy habla en bar... en realidad esa parte la tenía escrita de hace un buen rato... pero no creí que fuera tan llamativa para nadie jejeje. _

_Por otro lado, creo que ya después de lo de hoy todos odian realmente a George, y me alegro que así sea (entiendan que es difícil meterse en la cabeza de un hijo de su madre como es él). También veo que siguen confundidos con la actitud de Trowa, bueno, dentro de poco dejará la escena por un rato y luego volverá (este arco se centró casi todo en él), para manejar los tiempos de exposición de cada personaje, en cuanto al conflicto amoroso, dudo mucho que hasta el final Quatre descubra lo que quiere (en este momento diría que tiene un pie en cada lado, tal y como se ve al final de este episodio). _

_Lo que sí me ha sorprendido que no hablan demasiado de Midii, con todo el esfuerzo que puse en ella... me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el personaje, en el blog (recuerden, la dire está en mi perfil) está ya puesto el informe sobre su historia en el Episode 0 y en este fic._

_Prepárense, porque en el próximo capítulo veremos la famosa obra de teatro y pasará algo muy importante... actualizaré pronto, pues en realidad todo iba a pasar en un solo capítulo que se me hizo muy largo, así que lo dividí en este y el próximo y ya me falta poquito. Después del capítulo siguiente, me tomaré un descanso para seguir con "Locura de amor" (la sidestory de este fic protagonizada por Lady Une). _

_Saludos a todos, y si siguen leyendo, manden correo, quiero saber si siguen interesados o no. Por cierto, si tienen cuenta en dejen reviews loggeados, así pueden suscribirse a las actualizaciones y además les puedo responder por mensaje privado. _

_Un Beso a todos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	17. La tragedia de Romeo y Andrea 2

_**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**_

_CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: La tragedia de Romeo y Andrea, parte dos_

Catherine observa descender del auto a Quatre y a su esposa. A su mente se presentan muchos interrogantes¿qué clase de mujer es Dorothy para que su hermano esté tan deprimido? Ella parece muy enamorada de su esposo¿sabrá lo que le pasa a Trowa y por eso es tan distante con él¿Sabrá Quatre? No termina de preguntarse todo esto cuando tiene al joven rubio frente suyo que le dice:

-Hola, vinimos a ver a Trowa...

-Ah... bueno, está dándole de comer a los leones... Ven Dorothy, quiero mostrarte mi vestido de novia, lo terminé hoy...

Sin darle tiempo a responder a la rubia, las dos chicas desaparecieron de la vista de Quatre. Él camina hacia dónde Trowa termina de limpiar la jaula de los leones.

-Mucho trabajo¿verdad?

-Si, bueno, ser el primer actor no me salva de las otras tareas... Además ellos son parte del espectáculo y no les agrada cualquier persona... –hace un minuto de silencio. –¿Lograste recordar algo más?

-Si... en sueños. Son como luces, fuego, explosiones... no parecen tener sentido. Ni siquiera sé si son reales...

Trowa deja lo que estaba haciendo, luego responde:

-Sí, Quatre. Son reales, pero quizás sería mejor que no te esfuerces tanto. Tienes que darle a tu mente tiempo de que se acomode sola

El que hace silencio es el rubio; en realidad no está tan preocupado por él mismo como lo está por Trowa. Pensar tanto en reconstruir su realidad le hicieron atar cabos sobre las conversaciones de la gente, las actitudes, los gestos.. y algunos no terminan de cerrar, sobre todo los relacionados con ese joven.

-Todos dicen que estás mal... pero nadie sabe decirme que te pasa...

-Ay Quatre, si yo te pudiese explicar, pero... –la sonrisa de Trowa se hizo amarga.

-Pero no soy confiable teniendo amnesia...

-No se trata de eso. Es sólo... sólo no debo decírtelo. Tu ya tienes demasiados problemas...

-Pues... salvo por mi memoria, carezco de todos los problemas que tiene una persona. En cierta forma es liberador...

-No es cierto. Jamás nos liberamos del pasado. Bueno, supongo que si no lo recordamos quizás, pero tarde o temprano nos alcanza y nos llama para rendir cuentas de lo que hicimos. Así es la memoria.

-Entonces¿es eso lo que te preocupa? Los recuerdos del pasado...

-Si, solían preocuparme, pero ya no. Más bien es el presente...

-¿Y si tuviera mi memoria¿Me lo podrías decir?

-Quizás... pero seguramente ya no me preguntarías... -Trowa camina unos pasos, dándole al espalda al rubio. –Seguramente no lo recuerdas, pero todo este último tiempo has estado esquivo conmigo. Siento que ya no puedo confiar en ti.

-No sé porqué, pero eso que me dices me duele...

-Está bien, Quatre... No te sientas mal, la gente cambia, las cosas no son iguales... qué importa la causa. Ahora yo tengo mis problemas y tú los tuyos...

Mientras, en el trailer, la señora Winner rápidamente capta que lo del vestido fue una excusa de la otra chica para apartarla. Catherine la observa con más detalle: es muy bonita y distinguida, y a ella misma le parecía muy agradable, aunque no se puede imaginar a Trowa con una mujer así... en cualquier caso es preciso averiguar más. Le sirve un café y se sienta enfrente.

-Dorothy, perdona por todo lo que pasó ayer en el karaoke, quizás me metí demasiado..

-No te preocupes, son preguntas lógicas...

-Es que todo está de cabeza... primero mi boda, luego mi hermano...

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es que... Él finge que no le ocurre nada, pero yo sé que si le pasa algo no me lo diría... yo no creo que tu tengas la culpa, pero yo sé que el sufre mucho y cada vez está más cerrado.

Dorothy se detiene en seco antes de agarrar la taza y en su cabeza se forma la duda sobre porqué Catherine aparece con este tipo de planteos.

-¿Tener la culpa de qué?

La morocha se tapa la boca; evidentemente ella no está al tanto de lo que le pasa a Trowa.

-Ay, perdona, ya ni sé que digo. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero siempre luces tan confiable, tan segura de ti misma... ojalá yo tuviera esa seguridad... Por eso ayer te pregunté lo de tu relación con Quatre, quería saber si en todos los casos es tan difícil como el mío.

Por fin la rubia bebe el café; a decir verdad su falso casamiento estuvo lleno de preparativos sin sentidos, a su vez ella no había ayudado con su actitud distante, cosa de la que se arrepentía muchísimo, por eso había decidido mantenerse al lado de Quatre pasase lo que pasase.

-Pues, en mi poca experiencia en el amor, los problemas han estado siempre presentes, pero si te refugias en el amor que sientes por esa persona, encontrarás la fuerza...

-Es lo que pienso, pero en ocasiones... a veces George es encantador, pero en otras...

Dorothy entrecierra los ojos; recuerda el comentario del día anterior de Relena sobre su escote, y a ella misma le parecío un tanto atrevido, sin mencionar el incidente del bar. Quizás Catherine sólo está viendo una fachada de hombre ideal...

-Oye¿estás segura de querer casarte? Si tienes dudas deberías meditarlo un poco más...

-Es que yo... George ha sido muy amable conmigo y los dos somos parecidos, los dos crecimos sin padres, los dos buscamos a nuestros hermanos...

-¿Hermano¿Tienes otro hermano?

-Me refiero a mi verdadero hermano, que desapareció en la guerra... Creí que lo sabías...

La rubia se queda muda: claro, si él verdadero Trowa Barton había sido el tío de Marimeia... no el piloto del Gundam... pero ella realmente creía que compartían la misma sangre, aunque no los veía nada parecidos... luego solo responde...

-No, no lo sabía...

-Mis padres murieron durante un bombardeo cuando yo tenía cuatro años, así que me crió la gente del circo... cuando era chica solía pensar en como sería mi futuro, que cuando me casara sería el día más feliz de mi vida. En ese momento, hice dos promesas: que esperaría a mi verdadero amor, y que en mi boda me entregaría mi hermano... hace veinte años que busco a mi hermano, y ya que no lo pude encontrar, decidí mantener mi otra promesa. Sé que suena absurdo, pero creo que necesito aferrarme a algo...

--

-Supongo que no puedo obligarte entonces. Pero todos están muy preocupados. –responde Quatre ante la negativa de su amigo. Después de una pausa se anima a insistir–Tu cuñado me dijo que tienes problemas de corazón...

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sí... y también dijo que yo tengo que ver con ellos de algún modo.

Trowa se detiene en seco y se da vuelta, quedando de frente; no le gusta nada el cariz que está tomando ese asunto:

-¿Te hizo responsable?

-Creo que sí...

-Trowa es mi hermano de corazón, pero no compartimos la misma sangre... Por eso es que he tenido roces con George. Él dice que le hago demasiado caso a Trowa, y siente celos... yo le he explicado lo mismo que a ti ahora y dice entenderlo, pero no sé como seguirá esto.

-Catherine, quizás lo esté idealizando demasiado... a George.

-¿Idealizarlo? Puede ser¿pero no debe ser así¿Qué para ti Quatre no es el hombre ideal?

-Bueno... –murmura mas para sí que para la otra chica. -...en realidad él solo tiene un defecto.

La conversación es interrumpida por las voces de afuera; de las pocas veces que Trowa levanta la voz, esta es una.

-¡George no me conoce¡No sabe nada de mí¡No le hagas caso a nada de lo que él te diga!

-Pero... yo creo que te quiere ayudar. Se va a casar con hermana, es de tu familia... Y no sólo él. Tus amigos, tu hermana... y yo también.

-¡No traten de ayudarme¡No pueden hacer nada¡Tú no puedes hacer nada¡Ya déjame de preguntar, por favor!

Un silencio se hace entre ambos, Quatre queda en silencio. Luego se da vuelta, quedando espalda con espalda a Trowa:

-Está bien. No te pregunto más. No sé que te habré hecho en el pasado, simplemente no lo recuerdo, pero se ve que no soy digno de tu confianza. Parece que he lastimado mucha gente en el último tiempo. -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y la voz de angustia. -¡Y realmente lo siento si te hice daño, pero no creo que haya sido mi intención! No sé bien que clase de persona soy, y lo único que realmente estoy seguro es de lo que hice hoy. Y al menos hoy traté de ser tu amigo y te quise ayudar de verdad.

-Trowa.. ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eres así... –se pregunta angustiada su hermana.

George se acerca por detrás de ella.

-¿Ves muñeca? No lo puede ni ver. Está celoso...

--

-¿Qué pasó? –interrumpe Dorothy la conversación. –Quatre ha perdido la memoria, y sin embargo vino a verte porque se preocupa... sé un poco más considerado con él.

Ignorando la aparición de Dorothy, Trowa apoya sus manos en los hombros de Quatre y lo mira directamente a los ojos...

-No te puedo decir qué me pasa. Perdona, no puedo. No puedo decirlo ni para mí mismo... ¿Cómo esperas que te lo diga a ti?

-Trowa...

-Tal vez tengas razón, Dorothy... estoy un poco molesto. Quatre, ve a la boletería y diles que te den las entradas para el resto, antes de que les vendan los lugares.

Quatre está por contestar algo más, pero luego se calma y decide marcharse. Las palabras de Trowa toman por sorpresa a la señora Winner.

-Ojalá si es que en verdad estás en su destino, sea para bien...

Los ojos de la mujer rubia se agrandan como girasoles.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Es obvio que Quatre siente algo fuerte por ti...

-No estoy tan segura... es el amable con todos por naturaleza...

-Esa es la cara vista por todos. La cara oculta es la que protege los verdaderos sentimientos, incluso de nosotros mismos cuando atentamos contra ellos... En el fondo de su alma, Quatre esconde tanto como nosotros, incluso más. Creí que una persona como tú lo comprendería a la perfección.

-No te entiendo...

-No precisas entender. Sólo fíjate que él esté bien, nada más...

-Mira, eso, Catherine. –dice su novio. –Si no ocultaran algo¿porqué hablan tan en secreto? Está claro que algo pasa...

-Si, creo tienes razón, George. Oh¿Trowa, porqué no confiaste en mí?

0000

Sentada en una de las bancas de la plaza, Midii le arroja pan a las palomas. Un hombre se sienta a su lado para leer el diario; este hombre es en realidad Zech.

-No creo que podamos vernos más en el club, es un lugar demasiado peligroso.

-Ni que lo digas.. ¡y para peor, te perdiste mi número! –hace el ademán de hacer un puchero.

-No seas niña. Lo que me interesa es saber si fue el hombre que estás siguiendo.

-No... yo al menos no lo vi. Temo que sospeche algo.

-Si trabaja para la gente que creemos lo hace sospechase algo, te aseguro que ya estarían tomando medidas. ¿Algo más?

-Si.. ayer cuando llegó la policía un hombre me llevó a mi casa... –lo mira molesta. -¡No es lo que tu crees! Fue muy educado conmigo y hasta me dio su tarjeta. –se la entrega a Zech. -Las chicas del club dicen que es un tipo importante. ¿Quieres que lo investigue?

-No. Aléjate de ese hombre.

-¿Por qué? Si está involucrado podría acercármele para ave...

-No. Ese hombre no tiene nada que ver, así que no intentes nada. Olvídate de acercártele por cualquier motivo. ¿Está claro?

-Bueno, pensé que podía ayudar... –toma su bolso. –Tengo que irme. Compré una entrada para un espectáculo y no quiero llegar tarde. ¿Cómo nos contactamos?

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes por eso. –dice Zech, sin dejar de mirar el diario cuando la chica ya se ha ido.

00000

Cuando el resto de sus amigos llegan para ver la función; los Winner ya tenían reservados los asientos del ala derecha. Extrañamente, todos parecen más animados que el propio Quatre. Su joven esposa le entrega la gaseosa que fue a comprar Hilde, tan o más preocupada que él.

-¿Estás bien, Quatre? Te noto pálido.

-Es simplemente que... no sé. Desde que hablé con Trowa tengo como una puntada en el pecho, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir...

Dorothy se muerde los labios; ella tampoco está bien, pero no quiere empeorar la situación.

-Descuida, si algo malo te ocurriese...

-Tu me cuidarás, lo sé...

La confianza del joven de ojos claros reconforta un poco a Dorothy. El presentador dice:

_**-¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a nuestra función de hoy!. ¡En esta hora y media serán testigos de la historia de amor más trágica y romántica jamás contada! Hubo una vez dos familias de artistas enfrentadas por generaciones: los Montesco y los Capuleto. Todo comenzó el día que Julieta cumplía catorce años. Su padre, el jefe de la compañía organizó una fiesta... ese día ella conoció a su amor y a su desgracia...**_

Todos aplauden cuando entra Catherine con su vestido de ángel y comienza a bailar con Trowa, como en el ensayo que había visto Dúo. Dos escenas más tarde llega Midii. Apurada por el retraso, se sienta sin ver a los ex pilotos y sus acompañantes. En el escenario, la adivina le habla a Julieta. Ella muestra las cartas:

_**-Los enamorados. Significa que vivirás un gran amor, Julieta. Pero está opuesta la Luna, es la sombra negra del odio que recubre a tu familia y la de los Montesco. Y finalmente..**_

_**-¿Y finalmente qué, madrina?**_

_**-Y finalmente... no, no puedo decirlo... aunque se trate de tu propio destino.**_

Las luces bajan y el escenario cambia rápidamente.

-Que buena idea poner los columpios como parte del balcón. –comenta Relena.

-Bueno, de algún modo tenían que poner todos los trucos... –dice Sally, tomando una enorme soda.

En la siguiente escena, la del balcón, vuelve a aparecer Julieta preguntando por su enamorado. La luz se acerca para enfocar a Trowa; subiendo por el columpio se acerca a la chica.

-¿Pero quién eres, realmente, que en la noche sorprendes de este modo mis secretos?

-No sé como expresarte con un nombre quien soy. No soy ni Romeo ni Montesco, si eso te desagrada.

Los ojos de Midii se abren como platos al ver la cadena del actor de Romeo...

-No puede ser, entonces ese hombre es... es "sin nombre"

La joven se acurruca en su piloto negro, como si tuviera frío. Entonces significa que aquel muchachito había sobrevivido y crecido... jamás había pensado en que lo volvería a ver. A su memoria vienen los recuerdos de aquellos días... una vez pasaron frente a un circo y les había llamado mucho la atención... ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo estaría allí?. ¿Seguiría llamándose a si mismo "sin nombre"?.¿Aún la recordaría?

-Oh Romeo, si pudieras ser solamente Romeo... sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo. ¡Reniega de tu padre y de tu nombre! Pero si no quieres, llámame "amor mío" y yo dejaré de ser una Capuleto!

_**-Te tomo la palabra, si tan solo me dijeras "mi amor" seré bautizado otra vez...**_

_**-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí¿Quién te ha guiado?  
-El amor, no hice más que seguirlo.**_

_When I am down and oh, my soul, so weary/ Cuando estoy deprimido y ay! mi alma tan cansada,_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be/ Cuando los problemas llegan y mi corazón está repleto,_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence/ Entonces, me quedo quieto y espero aquí en el silencio,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me/ Hasta que tú llegas y te sientas un rato conmigo._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains/ Tu me elevas, para poder pararme sobre montañas_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas/ Tu me elevas, para caminar sobre mares tormentosos_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders/ Soy fuerte, cuando estoy sobre tus hombros._

_You raise me up To more than I can be/ Tu me elevas,a más de lo que puedo ser_

Empieza a sonar la música, y comienza el número entre los columpios. Catherine se lanza por el aire, haciendo trucos imposibles sobre el vacío. Pero en cada movimiento siempre la sostiene Trowa, tal como dice la letra. Hilde y Relena miran fascinadas desde el escenario como si le fueran a salir estrellas por los ojos.

-Qué romántico... –dice Hilde. –¿porqué no me pasarán esas cosas a mí?

-¿Será porque es una obra de teatro nada más? –le responde Dúo, al borde de los celos que dice no tener.

-Dios, que calor que hace... –deja comentar Sally al aire.

-Vamos a buscar más refrescos. –responde Wufei, entendiendo la directa indirecta.

A los quince minutos, Cheng y su compañera vuelven tapados por los vasos. La preventiva pregunta:

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-No... –responde Relena. -Estamos en la escena apenas muere Mercurio a manos de Teobaldo y Romeo decide tomar venganza...

-Mercurio era el león¿verdad?

Entra el actor que interpreta a Benvolio exclamando sus líneas...

_**-"¡Romeo, ha muerto el feroz Mercurio!"**_

_**-"La fatalidad se cierne sobre nosotros. Lo que aquí comenzamos otros le darán fin"**_

_**-"¡Aquí viene otra vez Teobaldo!"**_

Entra George con las ropas de escena y sus antorchas de fuego, Trowa saca la espada del traje.

_-"¡Tú vivo y Mercurio muerto¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho enfrentándote conmigo!" _

_I wish you out, out the west trail_

_I wish you out, out the west trail_

_I wish you out, out the west trail_

La música comienza a correr, igual que la coreografía. Pese a que George lo ataca con las antorchas, Trowa esquiva todos sus movimientos, que cada vez se vuelven más rápidos y los contraataca con su espada.

_Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai/ No recuerdo tu aroma_

_Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai/ No recuerdo tu rostro_

_Subete no kioku wo kakikesare/ Toda mi memoria se ha hecho pedazos_

-Vaya… parece una lucha real, actúan muy bien... –comenta Sally.

-Ojalá sólo sea una actuación, porque sino alguien saldrá lastimado, y dudo mucho que sea Trowa. –responde Heero.

Relena hace un gesto de susto, pero no se atreve a agregar nada. Quatre se toca el pecho, los recuerdos empiezan a agolparte como le había ocurrido en el club la noche anterior... pero es su corazón el que sufre. Más imágenes se le vienen a la mente: luces, explosiones, discusiones, llantos, incluso peleas y enfrentamientos... en algunos aparece Dorothy, en otros Trowa. Un sacudón lo vuelve a la realidad; es Dorothy jalándolo del brazo.

-¡¿Quatre¿Qué está pasando?

-Está sufriendo, está sufriendo mucho... y yo sufro con él...

_Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de/ En los tiempos que vienen _

_Megurimeku toki no negare ni/ Doy vueltas y vueltas_

_Subete wo somarete shimatte/ Todo ha sido consumido_

_Kimi no moto e tadoritsuku/ Me pongo a tus pies_

Catherine busca su posición entre las gradas... justo va a dar al lado de una muchacha rubia de piloto negro. Ellas intercambian una mirada, pero no se dicen nada. Mientras, abajo sigue el supuesto duelo que tiene tanto de real.

-No tienes modo de evitarlo. Primero la alejaré de ti, y luego de todos los demás. Luego de que nos casemos me la llevaré de luna de miel, pero no volveremos a este inmundo circo jamás. ¡Y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo!

-No voy a darte el gusto de verme vencido. –contesta Trowa mientras esquiva los ataques. –A ti seguro que no. Voy a encontrar la manera de desenmascararte y lograr que no te cases con ella...

-Claro que no, tu te callarás la boca o yo hablaré por todo lo que callas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

_Arasoi atta hibi mo/ Aún cuando me siento abatido_

_Kanashimi ni kuzureta yoru sae/ en las noches en la tristeza de la contienda_

_Ima wo ikiru tame no kate / Ahora las uso para mantenerme en pie _

-A todo lo que sé. Te escuché cuando hablabas con tu amigo sobre "Andrea". Catherine se da cuenta de que algo te pasa, así que yo responderé su pregunta.

-Díselo. No me importa, ella me conoce bien... Hasta me harías un favor...

-Claro que no le diré la verdad. Sino ella correrá hacia ti como lo hace siempre y te perdonará y te dirá que te entiende... Le diré una buena mentira que te arruinará para siempre con ella y todos los que están de tu lado.

-Eres un…

_Yakusoku no jikan da ne/ Es la promesa del momento_

_Koko de kimi wo sagasu kedo doko ni mo inai/ Aunque te he buscado, no te encuentro_

_Doushite nee ¿Por qué? _

_dare ka kotae wo¡Qué alguien me responda!_

-¡Público de Verona¿Ustedes quieren saber que es lo que les oculta el hijo de los Montesco¡Pues la causa de su problema está allí¡Mira a tu amada Julieta antes del final!

George señala directamente al público, pero no a dónde se supone que está Catherine, sino directo a Quatre y Dorothy. El reflector los enfoca sólo un segundo, equivocando la dirección. Rápidamente se corrige y enfoca a Catherine, que no puede evitar un gesto de sorpresa no actuado. Instintivamente, Midii se tapa la cara.

-Tu querida "hermanita" cree que estás enamorado de la mujer de tu amigo... y tú no la corregirás de su error porque sino deberás decirle la verdad, y es preferible cualquier mentira a la vida real¿verdad?

_**-"¡Muere maldito Teo**__**baldo! **__**¡Aquí mismo!"**_

_I wish you out, out the west trail_

_I wish you out, out the west trail_

_I wish you out, out the west trail_

Sin vacilar, Trowa le clava un puntazo a George del flanco derecho. Un hilo de sangre sale de su ropa, no demasiado, pero lo suficientemente para conmocionar a todos los espectadores, en especial a Catherine que va corriendo a la escena.

_**-¡Romeo, huye antes de que te encuentren!**_

Las luces bajan del escenario y los actores salen. Catherine exclama:

-¡Basta ya¿Qué demonios te pasa Trowa? –corre hasta George. –¿George, te encuentras bien?

-Yo sí, pero Trowa está cada vez peor...

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –interviene el jefe. –Tienen suerte de que la gente creyera que era la obra, porque sino los dos estarían despedidos ahora mismo.

-¡Trowa, eres un idiota! Casi matas a George...

-Cathy, yo te puedo explicar...

-¡Nada, no me importa lo que tengas para explicarme!. ¡Lamento mucho que estés disconforme con tu vida, pero esa no es excusa para arruinar la de los demás!. ¿¡Acaso tanto te molesta verme feliz!?

-¡No, Catherine!. ¡No es eso!. George no te quiere bien, escúchame... Él es una mala persona, no te puedes casar con él...

-¡Pues que pena porque me voy a casar de todos modos!. ¡Y si te parece mal, pues esta es la última función que hacemos juntos en la vida!

-Discutan luego. Catherine, ahora sales de nuevo...

-Oye, crees que esté bien... eso se vio bastante fuerte. –dice Hilde.

-Espero que Heero realmente se equivoque. –comenta Dúo. –¿Cómo lo ves tú Quatre? Quatre¡Quatre!

-Creo que estoy recordando cosas...

-¿Qué cosas? –le pregunta Dorothy. –¿Qué recordaste?

-Cosas tristes... no estoy seguro que son, pero sé que todos hemos sufrido mucho...

Dorothy y Sally se cambian una mirada, los ojos de la rubia se ensombrecen como la tarde anterior, aún así se atreve a tocar la mano de Quatre.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No, no... ya no ha de faltar mucho. Esperemos que termine...

Sigue la obra. Julieta finge tener un accidente en uno de los trucos de los cuchillos, para poder escapar junto a Romeo. Pero él no lo sabe, entonces habla con el encantador de serpientes y le pide un veneno suficientemente poderoso para matarse, ahora que ha perdido a su amada. El hombre se niega en principio, pero luego accede y le entrega el veneno de la cobra, la más poderosa de las serpientes. Finalmente, el joven llega hasta la última morada de la hija de los Capuleto.

_**-¡Oh, sincero faquir, tu veneno es poderoso¡Aquí muero, con un beso de Julieta!**_

Trowa bebe el veneno y cae inmediatamente al lado de Catherine. Él público observa expectante, no hay un solo sonido. Midii lo nota, no acostumbra escuchar tanto silencio y en cierta forma le asusta. Catherine se levanta y se encuentra con Romeo muerto. Ella se sorprende mucho al encontrarlo.

_**-¿Qué es esto¡Te lo has tomado todo y no me has dejado ni una sola gota! –toma la daga y la lanza al aire, atrapándola al instante. -¡Oh daga bienhechora, esta es tu vaina¡Soy tu morada, dame la muerte ahora mismo!**_

Julieta cae muerta al lado de su Romeo. Aparece de nuevo el Jefe del circo con el resto de los personajes. La adivina dice:

_**-¿Qué es esto¡Romeo y Julieta... han muerto!**_

El jefe del circo le contesta:

_**-El odio de sus familias y la incomprensión los llevaron a la muerte. Pero sus nombres no se olvidarán pues mientras exista Verona, se recordará el malogrado amor de Romeo y su Julieta. **_

-¡Trowa, estuviste perfecto, hasta yo me creí que eras Romeo¡Escucha esos aplausos! –le dice Catherine, sacudiéndolo, pero él no se mueve. –Vamos, levántate... -se prenden las luces.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta la adivina.

-No sé, no se mueve. Trowa... estás pálido... ¡Trowa¡Trowa¡Un médico por favor!

Las luces bajan abruptamente. Todos en las gradas se asustan.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunta Dúo.

-Ya paró... –contesta Quatre, llevándose de nuevo la mano al pecho.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Dorothy.

-El dolor... no siento más nada...

"Lo expuso frente al público y el dijo que prefería cualquier cosa antes que la verdad" –piensa Heero mientras la gente corre para calmar a Catherine que llora sin consuelo mientras se llevan a Trowa.

-¿Q-Que...? –murmura Relena.

-Se inmoló, por amor... como Romeo... –Yui baja la vista al suelo.

Todos en el público reaccionan conmocionados; la gente del circo tratan de sacarlos de la carpa, Quatre no oye los gritos, ni siquiera percibe que Midii está allí y ya lo ha reconocido; su cabeza está juntando las imágenes en una secuencia. Casi en un susurro dice:

-Es como la otra vez... Trowa y yo peleamos, entonces... él trató de salvarme y... ahora recuerdo todo...

-Quatre, tu memoria... –murmura Dorothy. Ella intenta sujetarlo de la mano como antes, pero él se suelta y corre hacia el escenario.

-¡No¡No puedes morir, Trowa, porque yo, yo...!

Quatre no pudo terminar la frase, pues cae desmayado en las gradas, mientras Dorothy grita con desesperación por un médico.

* * *

_Febrero de 2008_

_Upsss, desde acá puedo sentir la tensión que circula entre ustedes... ja, ya los tenía demasiado mal acostumbrado que no había ninguna sorpresa fuerte... ¿Qué ocurrirá?_

_Estoy feliz porque por fin llegamos a esta parte y se entiende un poco más la relación de lo ocurrido en la vida real con la obra. Al principio estaba medio arrepentida de haber usado Romeo y Julieta, empecé a pensar que quizás hubiera sido mejor Moulin Rouge o algo... pero cuando comencé a ver el anime de GONZO me vino la inspiración de nuevo, y los ánimos. Por eso es que puse el ending en la pelea, "Cyclone", y es interpretado por 120212, unos chaboncitos japoneses. La escuché una hora seguida para poder hacer la escena... una y otra vez... Tanto así que había un par de escenas que las tenía escrita de hace muuucho y las anulé en post de la inspiración de esta música pues no sólo me ayudó a hacer esta parte más corta y coherente... y cerrar finalmente un momento muy dramático. El opening es la versión original de "Inori", o sea la popular "You raise me up" Ah, por cierto hice un pequeño fandoll que puse en mi blog www. vickyfics. blogger. com donde puse las canciones también para aquellos que no la conozcan. Vayan a verlos, me tomó mucho trabajo el diseño!!! _

_Antes que nada, anuncio me voy a tomar unas vacaciones de este fic por un rato, porque necesito pensar con más claridad como seguir y además quiero actualizar "Locura de amor". Recuerden que es una sidestory de este fic, y para la segunda parte aparecerán además de Lady Une, Treize, Zech, Noin, el general Catalonia (el padre de Dorothy) y un par de personajes más. Quiero sacar esa parte antes de que termine el verano. Además... estoy esperando una noticia importante para mi vida, así que no se como voy a hacer con todo, pero ya le encontraré solución._

_No se olviden de comentar que les pareció este capítulo, créanme estaba tan ansiosa por escribirlo como ustedes por leerlo (que mala soy jajajaja). Cuanto más escriben, más me animan, y si me animo, escribo rápido. Saludos y nos vemos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
